4 días y 3 noches casada con Hyuga Neji
by Midory
Summary: Mision: hacerse pasar por un matrimonio, durante 4 días y 3 noches, procurando lucir lo más felices y enamorados posibles. Shinobis asignados: Hyuga Neji y Tenten Debilidades: Ambos han reñido, y gracias a eso su amistad pende de un hilo Cap.16 Regresando
1. Te odio

**4 días y 3 noches**

**Primer capitulo**

**¡Te odio!**

_-Un golpe… _

La joven apenas pudo esquivarlo, giro hacia la izquierda con una kunai en mano, logrando que el le golpeara en un costado con el antebrazo izquierdo.

_-Dos golpes… tres… _

Un segundo se le hizo una eternidad… el golpe dado a su costado izquierdo, le saco el aire, perdió concentración.

_-__Cuatro golpes… cinco golpes… seis… _

Casi pierde la Kunai, pero aferrandose bien fuerte de ella, logro que no se le escapara, pero no tuvo la misma suerte con sus pergaminos, uno de ellos volo lejos, pudo verlo, pero no se detuvo... ese no era momento para mirar la suave onda que hacia el papel al caer contra el suelo.

Si no se concentraba iba a perder realmente…

_-Diez golpes... veinte golpes... treinta..._

Cada uno era más rápido que el anterior, uno le rozó en la cabeza, otro le dio en una costilla nuevamente, pero esta vez no le hizo falta aire, sabía que no lo podía esquivar ese golpe, estaba preparada, apretó la kunai contra sus dedos… mientras saltaba ágilmente un par de metros lo suficientemente lejos de el para recuperar el control de su respiración llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, su peinado amenazaba con caersele...

-Kuso... -masculló esta en voz debil, retirando sin mucho cuidado, un par de horquillas de su cabello. Logrando de ese modo que sus dos chongitos cedieran a la fuerza de gravedad y cayeran libremente hasta su espalda. Sus ojos castaños centellaron contra los de el.

-No voy a dejar que un estupido peinado me haga perder... -dijo ella en voz fuerte. Esperando obtener alguna respuesta de parte de el, sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada de extrañeza, y una nariz fruncida, nada más, su joven oponente, permanecio mirandole desde lejos con una postura de pelea, incapaz de bajar la guardia en cualquier situación.

-No voy a perder... -volvió a decir ella, mientras movia su cabeza de forma brusca, para poder quitarse un molesto mechón de su rostro, comenzó a correr contra el...

Apreto la kunai con tanta fuerza que casi se hizo daño, la puso en alto... esperando que esa movimiento le distrajera del verdadero atraque que venía detras, un montón de armas invocadas gracias a un permamino que llevaba oculto entre sus ropas, iban contra el.

-No iba a ganarle tan fácilmente.

El chico le miro con gesto aburrido, no hizo movimientos de más, solo los necesarios, mientras esquivaba las armas con gracia y elegancia, y al mismo tiempo contaba mentalemente los golpes que había dado y calculaba de la misma manera los que le faltaban para vencerle.

_-Cuarenta golpes… _

La chica afilo sus ojos castaños contra los plateados de el.

-Perder no estaba dentro de sus alternativas.

_-Sesenta golpes… _

Pero tampoco estaba dentro de las de el…

El joven apreto los puños, antes de esquivar una ultima serie de armas, entorno sus ojos faltos de coloración.

_-… sera lo último_

El siguiente golpe fue contra su mentón, la kunoichi, apenas logro esquivarlo, siendo sus flequillos castaños los que lo recibieron de lleno. Logrando que gracias ese golpe, perdiera (solo un poco), algo de equilibrio, y lo más importante, malo para ella, bueno para el, confianza.

El joven, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Iba a ser fácil.

_-El ser humano por naturaleza basa su fuerza en el equilibrio, más las kunoichis, más ella. _

Otro buen golpe y la haría caer, o eso creyó, la joven kunoichi dio varios pasos atrás, procurando recuperar el equilibrio perdido, abriendo las piernas para sostener su peso, la respiración se hizo pesada, apenas si había podido con sus golpes. No iba a aguantar demasiado.

Pero ni eso le hizo tener compasión sobre ella.

Apretó los labios, entorno sus ojos peligrosamente… aún podía escuchar las palabras de desprecio de aquel anciano… aún podía oír aquel comentario mordaz... "_El Bouke… es y será siempre el sirviente del Souke_"… escupió al suelo… sintiendose cada vez más molesto, a pesar de que se sentía ya un miembro querido y respetado de la familia, algunos ancianos lo seguían viendo cual un sirviente, apretó sus puños... negando con la cabeza...

_-"No soy ningun sirviente"_

No estaba de humor ese día para entrenamientos y se lo dijo, pero ella siguió insistiendo, entorno sus ojos plateados, si ella quería entrenar… eso sería:

**_Flash Back_ **

_-¡¡¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!- escucho el aludido de repente, se le erizaron los pelitos de la nuca, odiaba los ruidos fuertes, sobre todo los gritos... más de ella, tenía una voz realmente chillona... _

_La joven kunoichi que le había llamado se coloco frente a el, mientras se ganaba una seria mirada de reproche de su parte. La joven sonrio coqueta, sin importarle la mirada descortes que el le dedicaba. _

_-Hola Neji… -volvió a decir ella -Buenos días _

_-...Tenten..._

_-¡Que bien que te encontré!_

_-… -mirada gélida._

_-Te estuve buscando por toda la ciudad… _

_-¿A mi?_

_-Hai… hai…-contesto ella moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, y luego mirandole como quien quiere pedirle un gran favor a un intimo amigo continuo... - quiero ver si podemos entrenar un rato, juntos… _

_-¿Entrenar?-repitió el mirando a la chica, la cual sonreía de forma gentil._

_-Hai… -accedió ella con la cabeza. -entrenar... _

_-No… -dijo este sin recapacitar -hoy…no -aún seguía molesto, aún sentía la sangre hervir gracias a el nada oportuno comentario de un senil miembro del clan, negó con la cabeza -hoy no estoy de humor… _

_-Pero… ¿Por qué?-pregunto ella con la visible decepción marcada en sus ojos. _

_-Simplemente… -sintió vergüenza de admitir que se había molestado por los comentarios de un anciano permaneciente a la rama principal de la familia, ya no era ningun chiquillo para molestarse por comentarios impropios -no estoy de humor –reitero el…_

_-Pero anda, solo hoy… solo un ratito… -contesto ella, con los ojos brillantes y esa actitud infantil que le era tan común en ella. _

_-¡No! –contesto el, en voz fuerte, estaba volviendo a sentir la irritación _

_-Vamos… por favor… si… -la joven junto las palmas de sus manos, e inclinando la cabeza como señal de respeto. –anda… quiero practicar un poco, el sensei esta realmente ocupado y solo tu eres tan bueno… andaaaaaaaá ¿si?_

_-No… -volvió a decir el…dándose vuelta, con el firme propósito de alejarse, pero eso no la amedrento_

_-Ahhhh ya se... -contesto ella, ahora con un tonito de voz odioso –Ya se que es lo que pasa… -dijo esta soltando una risa tonta - ¡¡¡¡Neji Hyuga tienes__ miedo de que te gane!!!!_

_Y eso fue todo, esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, se acabo... giro su rostro desde su lugar, para poder dedicarle una fiera mirada a la kunoichi…la cual seguía sonriendo de esa forma encantadora que siempre lo hacia. _

_Le había colmando la paciencia… _

_Sonrió de forma maliciosa _

_-Bien… ¿quieres un buen entrenamiento?... eso tendrás… _

_**Fin flash back... **_

Y así fue, no podía sentirse siquiera culpable... ella lo habia buscando, el no quería entrenar, y ella había seguido insistiendo e insistiendo hasta que realmente exploto, no habia sido su culpa del todo, ella quería un buen entrenamiento eso le daría.

Además pronto acabaría con todo... de forma demasiado simple.

Sonrio

El siguiente golpe… rozó su mejilla, ella aún conservaba fuerza para esquivarlo, pero tampoco podía hacerlo por más tiempo.

El último golpe, tenía que ser el definitivo, ya no quería seguir alargando más eso, era una gran perdida de tiempo, una cantidad considerable de chakra en sus manos y un golpe bien certero y habría ganado.

_**Jūken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou**_

Su abdomen, por tercera vez, fue su objetivo, pero esta vez, ella no estaba preparada, y aunque lo hubiera estado, sabía que no podía con el último golpe, confirmando cualquier duda, cuando vio una extraña expresión en sus ojos.

Le había vencido… con una nueva variación de su técnica predilecta... la joven parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta, de que había sido derrotada, siendo incapaz de decir algo más que el nombre de su vencedor.

-Neji…

El poco aire que aún le quedaba se le fue de repente, su respiración se hizo aún más dificultosa y por un breve segundo sintió que iba a desfallecer.

-Es todo… Tenten…

La kunoichi entorno sus ojos chocolate, en los plateados del Hyuga, la había vencido de una forma tan fácil, y el ni siquiera había mostrado emoción alguna.

Negó con la cabeza, todavía no podía acabar¡no tan pronto, no de esa forma tan simple!

Sus rodillas temblaron graciosamente, la falta de fuerza en sus piernas, le hizo caer. Toco su costilla con un gesto entristecido, a pesar de no haber recibido el golpe de lleno, se sentía realmente adolorida.

Apretó los labios contra sus dientes. Había sido para el, tan sencillo, y para ella. Tan difícil.

_¿Cuando se había hecho tan visible ese enorme diferencia de fuerzas?_

-Gane –reafirmo ahora el con sus palabras, con una mirada arrogante, una medio sonrisa en el rostro. Se cruzó de brazos, después de haber separado un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Había sido demasiado fácil.

Tenten, levanto la vista, su respiración se estaba normalizando pero aún sentía el enorme deseo de tirarse contra el pasto y dormir todo el día, pero en ese momento no estaba para hacerlo, encaro al joven heredero, mientras veía claramente, como el, le miraba con gesto aburrido, con esa gélida llena de arrogancia y con una media sonrisa maltrecha en sus labios.

-Kuso –masculló esta en voz bien bajita, mientras negaba a si misma su evidente derrota, intento levantarse con un ligero tambaleo, sintiendo entonces que la pesadez en sus piernas era más evidente que nunca, sabía que no sería capaz de seguir en pie por mucho más tiempo.

–Aún no –negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, su orgullo podía más que su razón – ¡Aún no, Neji! –saco un par de pergaminos de dentro de sus ropas los puso a la altura de sus hombros.

Pero este ni siquiera levemente intimidado contesto.

-Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie –dijo el con voz pausada y suave –vete a casa y descansa… es todo por hoy

-IEEEEEEEEEE –negó esta con la cabeza, tercamente. –Esto aún no ha terminado –respondió ella tercamente apretando los pergaminos contra su piel

-No es verdad, y lo sabes… -volvió a replicar este en voz queda - vete a casa

-¡Neji! –Chilló la joven -Aún no… aún no has terminado contigo…

-¡Tenten! –repuso el en voz seca, la joven guardo silencio para verlo directamente, parecía estar molesto - tu y yo estamos a diferentes niveles…-contesto el lleno de arrogancia – esto termino mucho antes de empezar…

-Ne…

-Basta ya… -replico este, alzando la voz, parecía que con cada segundo que pasaba más irritado se sentía -vete a casa

-Pero aún… yo… -Tenten miro a sus pies uno de sus pergaminos, dudando de sus mismas palabras, pero no podía permitirse perder de forma tan patética en el entrenamiento. - aún puedo darte pelea…

Neji miro el mismo pergamino que ella estaba vislumbrando apenas unos segundos atrás, sonrió de forma desagradable, antes de soltarle, un comentario, menos acertado de los ya antes mencionados.

-No puedes ni estando bien… menos en este estado

El lugar quedo en un completo silencio, solo podía escucharse el ruido del viento, moviendo las copas de los árboles, un par de pájaros lejanos, y algún que otro animal característico de los bosques, pero entre ellos, ninguna palabra se escucho.

Tenten le miro con los ojos bien abiertos, nunca había visto esa mirada de Neji, solo se la había visto cuando hablaba de las normas de la familia, y eso indicaba que estaba altamente molesto, pero ahora, el nunca le había visto así… dejo caer sus pergaminos al piso, bajo la mirada apesadumbrada, aceptando el hecho de que por mucho que le dolieran esas palabras, no eran otra cosa más que la verdad, Neji hacía mucho que había dejado de estar a su nivel, ella era fuerte, para el común shinobi, pero no era nada fuerte, para el…

Apretó los puños, lo sabía, y le dolía… pero lo que más le dolía, era que dichas palabras, levanto la cara, para poder ver directamente a los ojos a Neji, estaba como siempre imperturbable, apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que se hizo daño, a pesar de que su costado seguía molestandole eso no era lo que mñas le dolía, lo que más le dolía era que dichas palabras, vinieran de alguien a quien admiraba y respetaba tanto, como el.

-Eres un arrogante –masculló esta en voz débil, bajando su mirada hasta el pasto, sus pergaminos habían rodado entre sus pies, pero ni aún asi levanto la vista, si lo hubiese hecho hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta la expresión que había puesto el Hyuga en su rostro… estaba furioso, había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

Miro a Tenten mientras una serie de preguntas absurdas se formulaban en su cabeza... siendo respondidas con total sinceridad por su inconciente.

_¿Realmente se había irritado demasiado por las palabras de un anciano despreciable?_

_-Si..._

_Se estaba enfadando de verdad... _

_¿Y eso era gracias a que era un arrogante?... _

_Apreto los puños... _

_-Si._

_Miro de frente a la kunoichi, ella seguía mirando el pasto bajo sus pies... _

_Una ultima pregunta fue formulada..._

_-¿Tenten realmente lo creía?_

_-Si... _

Ella siguio hablando.

–Eres terriblemente arrogante - continuo ella, mientras se daba vuelta, para irse, quería alejarse de el, o seguramente diria algo de lo que se arrepentiria despues, empezó a caminar de forma lenta, y pausada, para retirarse pero apenas habiendo dado un par de pasos, la joven le escucho:

-Y tú eres débil

Tenten parpadeo un par de veces cuando escucho eso, se dio vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Como?

-Eres débil -volvió a decir el con voz pausada y tranquila aparentemente tranquilo en ese mar de furia contenida, estaba hablando sin pensar...

Tenten entorno sus ojos... mientras le veía como si no creyera lo que escuchaba...

¿Debil?... le llamaba ¿Debil?... una de las personas a las que más respetaba y valoraba en el mundo ¿le estaba diciendo eso?, la única palabra que era una especie de "tabu", para ella ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?

El mismo había sido testigo de ver como era que se había esforzado trabajando, y entrenando para mejorar, y poder alcanzarle, entrenaba hasta que se sangraba las manos, el sol se ocultaba y sus fuerzas fallaban y aún así el, no la consideraba su igual.

Pero eso no le derrumbaba, eso solo la hacía querer mejorar como persona, lo admiraba y quería ser como el, lo respetaba y lo idolatraba…pero entonces se comportaba así… ¿Dónde estaba el chico gélido pero, amable que le había ayudado tanto antes?¿Aquel chico correcto?

¿Inteligente?

¿Elegante?

Aquel chico del que…

Entorno sus ojos cual gata furiosa.

Neji se dio vuelta, para poder retirarse, caminando con paso pausado, en dirección opuesta a donde estaba ella…

Reafirmo mentalmente sus palabras:

_-Eres un arrogante…. _

Y sin recapacitar sus palabras, la chica inflo sus pulmones para poder gritar, con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡NEJI HYUGA TE ODIO!

Neji se detuvo en seco, volteo un poco solo lo suficiente para mirar a la kunoichi detrás de el, sus ojos, denotaban tristeza, decepción, coraje, pero sobre todo una gran y enorme decepción, sus ojos brillaban demasiado, la nariz se le estaba poniendo roja al igual que las mejillas, las lagrimas amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas de un momento a otro.

Pero ella volvió a decir, antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo, en voz mucho más apagada que denotaba una enorme tristeza:

-¡Neji Hyuga… te odio!

**0000000**

Bien primer capitulo, no quiero que estos capítulos me salgan tan excesivamente largos, como generalmente tengo la costumbre de hacer, pero bueno ¿que les pareció?, tenía muchas ganas de hacer este fic, espero que si me salga como tenía planeado. El fic se llama 4 dias y 3 noches porque ese el tiempo de la mision. Espero que les guste sino, tmb haganmelo saber, aun k sinceramente ahora es muy pronto como para determinar nada. Ok Besos.


	2. Mision

**MISIÓN**

-IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO, QUE SE ESTA CREYENDO ESE IDIOTA, KYAAAAAAAAAAA, LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOO! –Golpeo la almohada con los puños –¡LO ODIO! -se acostó contra la almohada, sintiendo que la molestia en vez de alejarse como debía de suponerse; se hacía cada vez más grande con cada segundo que pasaba. –IDIOTA… Y YO TODAVIA DE BUENA GENTE, QUIZE ALEGRARLE AL VERLO TAN MOLESTO… Y EL AÚN ASÍ

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el, y su insipiente molestia, pero eso le fue imposible, puesto que apenas pasaban unos pocos segundos volvía a escuchar las palabras, de forma tan claras que casi le dio la impresión de que lo hubiese tenido al lado.

Apretó las mandíbulas, aún podía ver (si cerraba los ojos), su mirada aburrida, su voz cansina, sus palabras, llenas de desdén.

_-Y tú eres débil _

Prensó los puños, atragantándosele en la garganta una sarta de palabrotas… tomo con fuerza su almohada, pero esta vez, la tomo con tanta fiereza, que la rompió por la mitad haciendo que las plumas de las cuales estaba rellena salieran y llenaran toda la habitación.

-¿Qué? –masculló esta, mirando como la habitación había quedado tapizada de plumas, parpadeo un par de veces mirando a sus manos extrañada, del lado izquierdo tenía un pedazo de tela el cual fue en sus buenos tiempos, su almohada.

Las mejillas le ardían.

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI ALMOHADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – Sintió unas ganas inmensas de salir y golpear al primero que se le pusiera en frente -todo por culpa de… -se puso de pie de un solo salto, miro la almohada rota, la aventó con un gesto desdeñoso, las plumas esparcidas por todos lados, no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo a controlar su ira.

–NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –grito esta sin recapacitar bien sus palabras y sin saber realmente porque lo estaba culpando, tomo de un extremo de las sabanas de su cama y las alzó bien alto para poder quitar un poco el exceso de plumas de ella, se tiro boca abajo nuevamente sobre las sabanas mal colocadas, mirando por un lado como algunas plumas seguían cayendo lentamente a su lado, suspiro.

–¿Por culpa de Neji? –recapacito esta, mirando sin nada en particular, respirando cansinamente contra la tela de sus sabanas.

Aspiro profundamente, el suave olor que desprendía la tela la tranquilizo un poco, se aferro contra las sabanas.

-Neji –recapacito esta, una vez que se calmo un poco –… por mucho que me pese es cierto… no estoy a tu nivel.

**00000**

-¡Neji Hyuga te odio! –sus ojos se clavaron en los de el como puñales, su mirada generalmente dulce dejo de serlo, sus ojos se llenaron de decepción y luego…

-¡Neji Hyuga te odio! –sus palabras, volvió a escuchar el, tan claramente que casi temió que la presencia de Tenten estuviese en esa misma habitación, pero eso simplemente era absurdo dijo para pronto su conciente, aquel que estaba repitiendo esas palabras, no era nadie más que su conciencia, que recalcaba y repetía las palabras, que el no se repitió a si mismo antes de decirlas.

Miro el techo con expresión aburrida, sabía que no estaba bien lo que le había dicho, lo sabía y aún así lo había hecho, le había dado donde le dolía más… su ego, y su fuerza, ella no era fuerte, si hacía una comparación con el, pero tampoco era nada débil; eso que le había dicho, no era del todo cierto.

Visto desde ese punto de vista, no culpaba que la joven le dijera esas palabras.

-¡Te odio! -dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza. -¿Como era posible, escuchar dichas palabras, provenir de ella, y peor aún dirigidas hacia el?, negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido realmente no tenía.

Se removió en su cama, mientras veía el techo de su alcoba, pasaban de las 2 de la mañana y el aún no podía conciliar el sueño.

Entrecerró sus ojos, esperando que aquello le ayudara un poco, pero nada, Morfeo se negaba a aparecer esa noche.

Apretó los parpados con un poco más de fuerza, tenía que levantarse a las 5 de la mañana para su entrenamiento matutino y no podía hacerlo, si se pasaba la noche en vela. Se sintió desesperado.

Cada vez que hacia eso, cada vez oía más fuerte en la voz de su conciencia a la preciosa joven de los chongitos.

-Te odio - sus ojos castaños, mirándole con tristeza, se veía realmente decepcionada, pero no de ella, como era el objetivo de el, al decirle semejantes palabras, sino más bien, de el.

El cielo crujió, estrepitosamente, logrando que el joven mirara desde su cama hasta la ventana, amenazaba la lluvia.

Confirmando sus pensamientos, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia golpearon el alfeizar de su ventana.

_-Tsk_ - masculló este cuando un nuevo relámpago ilumino el cielo -_va a ser una larga noche. _

**00000**

-¡BUENOS DÍAS¡¡¡¡¡GAI-SENSEI… LEEEEEE!!!! –dijo al llegar con 5 minutos de anticipación a su entrenamiento matutino, el unico miembro femenino del equipo, Tenten, saludo a cada uno, con una bonita sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se borro, al notar, que no solo estaban las dos bestias verdes ahí presentes, la sonrisa se convirtió para pronto en una mueca en sus labios... al posar sus ojos almendrados en el ultimo miembro del equipo - Neji

-¡BUEN DÍA! -chilló Lee con aquella efusividad que lo caracterizaba

-¡Muy buenos días Tenten-chan! -llamo su maestro alzando un pulgar al cielo y dedicandole una sonrisa resplandeciente

-mmph…-fue la obvia respuesta del Hyuga, el cual parecía estar más interesado en ver el horizonte que voltearla a ver.

Un enorme deseo de golpearlo, le invadio.

_-Bien… solo tengo que ignorarlo _-apretó sus puños y labios - _puedo hacer eso _

-Hoy te veo realmente animada Tenten ¿Acaso ya tan temprano tienes buenas noticias? -empezó a hablar Lee, al tiempo que ajustaba sus vendas, para empezar con el entrenamiento.

Los ojos de Tenten brillaron, sonrió hacia el joven, que había formulado la pregunta.

-Hai… hai… -empezó a decir ella, con una sonrisa cada vez más grande –hoy en la mañana recibí una orden de Tsunade-sama –contesto ella realmente emocionada, nadie olvidaba que la joven idolatraba a la actual Hokage de la aldea, prosiguió –bueno más bien Sakura-chan me lo dijo, Tsunade-sama me quiere en su oficina hoy a las cinco en punto, Sakura dijo ¡que es una misión realmente importante!

-¡Me alegro por ti!.. -Lee sonrió haciendo una pose de chico "cool"

-Si florecita –dijo su maestro, pasando un brazo por el hombro de su alumna –me alegro mucho por ti ¡TE LO MERECES HAS ENTRADO TANTO!

-Muchas gracias Gai-sensei -dijo ella, mirando de forma gelida a Neji -ojala todos aquí pensaran igual que usted...

-¡¡¡¡PERO QUE DICES FLORECITA!!!... ¡¡¡TODOS AQUÍ PENSAMOS ESO¿NO ES CIERTO CHICOS?

-Por supuesto -dijo Lee sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Tenten sonrió cariñosamente hacia el, mientras escuchaba, sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo.

Contesto Neji de forma desdeñosa:

-mmmph

Tenten, llevo sus manos hacia su porta shurikens, tenteo una kunai, mientras contestaba una falsa gentileza.

-¿Disculpa... Neji tienes algo atorado en la garganta?

Neji, le miro de soslayo, antes de contestar a su provocación.

-¿Estas segura que te cito a esa hora?

-Por supuesto –contesto ella, poniendo sus manos a la altura de la cadera, había sacado su kunai, y jugueteaba con ella, peligrosamente, Neji miro el movimiento de la kunai, antes de fijarse en los ojos de Tenten, llevo sus manos hacia sus bolsillos, antes de contestarle del mismo modo.

-mmph

Tenten detuvo la kunai que daba vueltas en sus dedos.

-¿Ahora que pasa?

-Tsunade-sama me cito a la misma hora

-¡¿QUE?!¡¡¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!!! -chilló ella.

-Si me crees o no... ese no es mi problema...

-Tuuuuu... -Tenten alzó la kunai peligrosamente, Neji preparado para el ataque se puso en guardía, antes de que Gai-sensei se pusiera entre ellos, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡BIEN! -palmeo el hombro de Tenten -¡BIEN! -miro a Neji con una sonrisa, este se cruzo en brazos al tiempo que farbullaba algo que no alcanzo a entender

- ¡ME ALEGRA VER QUE TIENEN MUCHA ENERGÍA EL DÍA DE HOY !... -sonrió a sus dos alumnos, pero estos seguían con la misma mirada terrible dedicada hacia cada uno de ellos, aún así no se dio cuenta del enorme deseo de asesinarse el uno al otro -¡SEGURAMENTE YA QUERRAN ENTRENAR!

-Si...

-mmph

¡¡¡¡PERO NO OLVIDEN QUE ANTES DE CUALQUIER ENTRENAMIENTO TENEMOS QUE CALENTAR PERFECTAMENTE!!!!

-SI GAI-SENSEI -chillo Lee

-BIEN... VAMOS -grito este señalando hacia el amanecer -VAYAMOS CORRIENDO HACIA ESE HERMOSO SOL QUE NOS ILUMINA EL DÍA

-SI GAI-SENSEI -volvió a gritar Lee, mientras ambos empezaban a correr, dejando atrás al par de shinobis, que seguían mirandose de forma terrible.

Tenten volvio a mirar la Kunai, antes de mirar a Neji, sonreía de forma sarcastica.

Apretó la Kunai, contra sus dedos.

Alzó el brazo, un solo movimiento y...

-¡¡¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS NO SE QUEDEN ATRAS!!!

-¿Gai-sensei?

-¡¡¡VAMOS... VAMOS!!! -dijo este corriendo hasta donde estaban ambos y tomando a cada uno de el brazo se hecho a correr -¡¡¡QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO ESPERA A NADIE!!!

-...Gai-sensei... espere es que...

-LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO ESPERA A NADIE

-...hai... hai... Gai -sensei

-mmph

00000

MAS TARDE A LA HORA INDICADA

_-Toc, toc_

-Buenas tardes… ¿puedo pasar? soy Tenten –dijo ella, a través de la enorme puerta de madera de la oficina, de su Hokage.

-Pasa Tenten por favor –contesto la voz que ella reconoció como la de la rubia, Tenten al recibir esa orden no pudo hacer otra cosa más que entrar.

-Hai –contesto ella, abriendo la puerta, dándose cuenta de tal como había dicho su compañero de equipo, el genio del Bouke ya estaba ahí, junto al escritorio de la rubia representante de la aldea Tsunade-sama y la asistente de esta misma, Shizune misma.

Su enorme sonrisa se volvió una mueca de disgusto al verlo, arrugo su nariz como una leve señal de desprecio, el joven igualmente de forma digna volteo su rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

-Buenas tardes Tenten –dijo la rubia al mirarla tan extrañamente seria y tan extrañamente cortante con un miembro de su propio equipo.

-… ah buenas… buenas –contesto ella, llevando su mano hasta su cabeza rascándola torpemente.

-¿Paso algo?

-¿Neh? –Tenten rió torpemente –Nada… nada –volvió a reir

-¿Estas segura? –volvió a preguntar ella, ahora mirando a Neji, el cual dignamente seguía mirando hacia otro lado, Tenten noto el mismo gesto de la mujer, y antes de mover sus brazos de forma frenética volvió a decir.

-Si por supuesto… claro que si –trastabillo un par de veces, antes de dar su pregunta.

Tsunade sonrió seductoramente, antes de mover su cabeza para mirar al par de shinobis, como si quisiera saber que es lo que estuviera en su mente, antes de que Neji, igualmente iracundo que Tenten se anticipara a sus palabras.

-Tsunade-sama… disculpe quisiera saber que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí

Tenten le miro de forma reprochante, y de no ser por que estaba molesta con el le hubiese recriminado su actitud altiva a su jefa de la aldea, sin embargo la rubia no pareció molestarse en lo más mínimo, sonrió como si comprendiera demasiado bien que era lo que estaba pasando y antes de volver a hablar accedió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto… los he citado el día de hoy, porque tengo una misión para ustedes dos

-Hai…

-...Hai

-Se que ustedes dos son los más indicados para hacerla… son excelentes Shinobis, que se que podrán con esta misión... dado que no representa ninguna dificultad... y menos para ustedes... diría que es realmente simple

-¿Simple? –dijo Neji mirando como si fuese un insulto esas palabras.

-Simple, si me oíste bien Neji… -la Hokage alzó sus cejas de forma irreverente, como esperando que el le contestara algo, cosa que no hizo, acto seguido la rubia, abrió una carpeta que estaba llena de papeles, la cual tenía los detalles de su misión. –en días pasados ha venido a verme un joven matrimonio proveniente de la Aldea escondida de Hisui me han comentado sus problemas y asumiendo que podemos hacernos cargo han puesto su destino en nuestras manos…

-mmph…

La Hokage alzó la mirada para poder ver al joven, sin embargo continuo hablando como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Ambos han contraído nupcias en fechas recientes, y a pesar de que se supone que debe ser una fecha de júbilo no ha sido como suponían

-¿Ahhh? Y porque no… -pregunto Tenten curiosa

-Puesto que, en los dos meses que llevan de casados han recibido 5 cartas amenazantes –contesto ella, mirando unos papeles, que ellos supusieron serían las cartas amenazantes.

-¡Que terrible!

-Si que lo es…

-Shizune… por favor… podrías hacer pasar a los Hanasaki

-Hai Tsunade-sama –contesto ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina, a través de la cual, saco solamente la parte superior de su cuerpo, pareciendo llamar a alguien, tanto Neji como Tenten se giraron un poco para mirar curiosos.

Shizune, había pasado a la oficina nuevamente, abriendo un poco más la puerta, para luego hacerse a un lado y dejara el camino libre a el matrimonio, ya antes mencionado…

Tanto Neji como Tenten siguieron mirando la puerta, hasta que los Hanasaki estaban frente a ellos.

Tenten se sonrojo levemente, eran hermosos, tanto el como ella.

El, era un hombre realmente joven, no debía tener más de 18 años no más… pero su juventud no mermaba en lo más mínimo su atractivo, era un muchacho realmente guapo; alto de cabellos largos y oscuros, sujetados en una coleta alta, tres curiosos flequillos sobre su frente, una mirada oscura con ojos ambarinos, piel morena, una sonrisa demasiado encantadora en su rostro…

El sonrojo de Tenten fue más evidente que nunca. Casi lamento que estuviera casado.

Por otro lado, la joven que iba tomada de su brazo tampoco era nada fea, a decir verdad era muy hermosa, cabello largo hasta las caderas, castaño oscuro, curiosamente del mismo color del suyo, piel realmente blanca, ojos tiernos y cariñosos, que incrementaban más su belleza sus ojos eran cafe claro.

Al igual que el muchacho del cual se tomaba de su brazo, era una chica muy joven, no mayor que ella o Neji.

La vieja gobernante de la aldea comenzó a hablar.

-Suki-san… Tetsu-san -dijo Tsunade, tanto Neji como Tenten se voltearon para verla, era obvio que esos eran los nombres del joven matrimonio ahí frente a ellos - les presento, a Tenten y Neji Hyuga… los shinobis asignados para esta misión.

El joven matrimonio fijo sus ojos en ellos, viéndose ambos shinobis obligados a saludar.

Neji inclino un poco su rostro a ellos, como señal de respeto mientras Tenten inacostumbrada a saludar de ese modo, se inclino con un poco de nerviosismo mientras decía lo más gentil posible.

-Mucho gusto yo soy… Ten… ¡Kyaaaa! –la joven no termino su oración puesto que antes de que terminara de decir nada, la joven a la que habían reconocido como Suki se había soltado de brazo de su esposo, y había optado por abrazar efusivamente a la kunoichi.

-¡DOMO ARIGATO… DOMO ARIGATO… DOMO ARIGATOOOOOOOOO!

Tenten permaneció, cual estatua, incapaz de moverse, no tanto porque no lo quisiera, sino, porque no acaba de entender el comportamiento de la joven, miro a Neji desde su lugar, el cual se veía, igual o más confundido que ella, puesto que en ese preciso momento, el muchacho de nombre Tetsu, tomaba sus manos y agradecía de forma parecida a la de su esposa.

-¡Realmente le agradecemos mucho Hyuga-san… no sabe como se lo agradecemos!

-…

-Muchas gracias de verdad muchas gracias –la joven se separo finalmente de Tenten, dejándole realmente confundida había tenido un sinfín de misiones para otras personas, pero era la primera vez, que alguien le agradecía tan efusivamente.

-No sabe como se lo agradezco –prosiguió ella, tomo sus manos, movió su cabeza hasta abajo

-Ahhhh… esto…¿de... nada?

-Espero su estadia en la hoja, sea agradable –empezó a hablar, Tsunade.

-Mucho –empezó a hablar la chica que había sido reconodida por el nombre de Suki –todos han sido… muy amables… ¿verdad cariño?

-Así es querida… -contesto el, tomando las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, besándole afectivamente.

Neji puso una cara de enfado, casi se sintió asqueado de verlos, odiaba a las lindas parejitas que demostraban su amor en publico, si ellos se amaban tanto, no tenían que estar haciendo esas demostraciones de cariño constantemente.

Espero que la misión acabara rápido.

Puso los ojos en blanco, mientras volvía su rostro hacia Tenten, ella había llevado sus manos a la altura de sus labios, y veía a la pareja, con los ojos vidriosos y un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin ignorar, la sonrisa estupida dibujada en sus labios.

Neji resoplo, conteniendo su enfado, volviéndose hacia el rostro de la Hokage.

-Hokage-sama –llamo el, lo más educadamente que pudo –supongo que este matrimonio, es quien nos contrato para la misión

-Si… -la Hokage sonrió ampliamente –así es… Neji… como ya bien les había dicho, ambos han recibido, cartas amenazantes, en los que parecen, no estar muy conformes con el matrimonio, en la aldea de Suki, la aldea de Hisui… habrá un importante evento anual…

Tanto Neji como Tenten, voltearon su rostro hacia la joven, que parecía muy interesada en hablar.

-Así es –dijo ella –es el festival del Crisantemo… se ha practicado en la familia, durante varias generaciones, inicia a la media noche, con una ceremonia, y una inscripción en tinta, que el matrimonio heredero de mi padre… el Señor feudal de la Aldea escondida de Hisui, tiene que realizar… yo soy la hija única de mi familia… y por consecuencia su única heredera, así que tanto Tetsu, como yo, tenemos que realizarlo.

-Pero…

-Pero… Suki y Tetsu, recibieron una carta amenazante para esa fecha en particular, exigieron, que terminaran la tradición de su familia, o correrían un grave peligro.

La joven, rompió a llorar, mientras su esposo, pasaba un brazo por su espalda para consolarla.

-Entiendo –hablo, Neji desde su lugar, el cual no parecía verse lo más remotamente incomodo con ver a una preciosa mujer llorar desconsoladamente, Tenten arrugo la nariz, para comentarle lo insesible que podía ser con los sentimientos de una mujer. –nuestra misión consiste en protegerlos hasta la fecha de dicha ceremonia ¿no?

Tenten, miro de forma descortes a Neji, siempre se impresionaba que Neji, supiera de que tratarían las misiones, antes incluso que lo dijeran, apretó los labios, y los frunció hacia un lado.

_-Un genio tenías que ser _– pensó con amargura; miro a la rubia, la cual, en vez de verse enfadada como siempre, pasaba, cuando Neji, adivinaba la misión, esta sonreía, con una brillito malicioso en sus ojos. Parecía estar realmente divertida con lo que pasaba.

-Siempre aciertas Neji, me sorprende… -dijo ella, con la misma sonrisilla en sus labios, ante aquellas declaraciones Neji; por muy bien que lo tratara de disimular, no podía evitar incharse de orgullo, Tsunade siguió –realmente me sorprende… que esta vez no sea así

Tanto, Neji, como Tenten, mirando interrogantes a la rubia, la cual parecía ahora más divertida, siendo ella, el centro de atención, acoplo unos papeles, en una carpeta, al tiempo que los veía rapidamente.

-A pesar de que todo indica, que la misión, sea de protección… ese no es el calificativo adecuado para esta misión.

-No entiendo –Tenten miro a la pareja de enamorados, que estaban, entre Neji y ella misma, luego a Neji, rapidamente, y por ultimo a la representante de su aldea. –si su situación es tan peligrosa, es imposible que no les protegen

-Estas en lo cierto –dijo la rubia –la ceremonia, en si, es una situación altamente peligrosa para ambos, el asesinato de cualquiera de los dos –Suki, sollozó –provocaría, un caos, una guerra seguramente…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… ellos, no podrán estar presentes, para la ceremonia del Crisantemo –dijo ella, dejando su sonrisa a un lado, mirando seriamente a los shinobis frente a ella, Neji parpadeo un par de veces, parecía haber entendido el objetivo de la misión, sin embargo Tenten, no…

-Pero… si es tan importante, para ambos…

-Lo es y por eso, es que contrataron nuestros servicios y nadie mejor que ustedes para hacerlo –Tenten volvió a ver a la pareja de enamorados, la joven parecía haberse calmado desde hacía rato, y solo sus ojos hinchados indicaban que había llorado.

Tenten, miro por unos segundos a Neji, el tambien hizo lo mismo, la joven parecía haber entendido al fin.

-Tenten… Neji… -ambos mirando a la Sannin -su misión es la siguiente acompañar; proteger, y remplazar, al matrimonio Hanasaki; durante los 4 días y 3 noches, que es el tiempo que dura el festival del Crisantemo.

Tenten, sintió como un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído de repente, miro a Neji, este tenía la boca semiabierta, torcida (levemente) hacia la izquierda, y una expresión de incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos.

Esa expresión le hizo entender que no solo ella, estaba en desacuerdo con la misión.

Movió negativamente la cabeza. Tenía que ser una mala broma. Sentía unos enormes deseos de golpear a Neji, el escritorio de la vieja rubia y soltar un buen de palabrotas, sin embargo se contuvo, miro desde su lugar a Tsunade-sama y sin saber que decir, soltó casi, como un chillido.

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!

-Tenten… -trato de hablar la rubia, al verla a un paso de la histeria.

-Debe ser una broma –dijo entonces una tercera voz masculina, que todos reconocieron como la de Neji…

-Por favor –Shizune se movió rápidamente, hacia la pareja, que veía al par de shinobis, con los ojos cual platos –faltan unos papeles que llenen, para esta misión… les enseñare… en la sala de… junto… -y sin que ninguno de los dos, pudiera decir nada, la buena asistente, los saco de su oficina, tomando del brazo a cada

-Tenten…

-¡ACTUAR COMO ELLOS DURANTE TRES DÍAS! –chilló Tenten -¡Y CON EL! –señalo a Neji con un dedo, mientras este le veía de soslayo, visiblemente molesto por ser señalado. -¡DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO!... ¡ANTES MUERTA QUE HACERLE DE ESPOSA DE EL!

Neji sintió como si los vellitos de la nuca se le hubiesen erizado, miro de solayo a Tenten antes de decir en voz fuerte

-Tampoco yo quiero estar en una misión como esta… al menos no con ella

-¡Como que no con ella!

-Creo que lo dije bien claro.

-ERES UN...

-¡¡¡A callar!!! –Tsunade golpeo el escritorio con fuerza –¡esta misión la harán ustedes dos y se acabo!...

Neji y Tenten se vieron una fracción de segundos, sabían que si le respondian, no solo su carrera como shinobis estaba en peligro si no tambien su vida, miraron a la Sannin, la cual decía con voz cansina al tiempo de que se sobaba el cuello.

-Saben que las misiones asignadas no estan a discusión...

-Hai...

-Si... Tsunade-sama

-Además -prosiguió la rubia, al ver a los dos shinobis aún buscando una excusa para no hacerla -Solo ustedes pueden hacerlo... no fueron escogidos para esta misión por un simple capricho…no... ustedes han sido elegidos por su características físicas…-la rubia entralazo sus manos, antes de mirarlos de forma arrogante.

-¿Características físicas?

-Tenten –llamo de forma imperiosa la rubia, a la joven que se irguió con solo escuchar su nombre –tus características físicas asemejan mucho a las de Suki… no son identicas, pero si muy similares… el color de tus ojos y pelo, son exactamente iguales... y tu Neji… tu cabello, y tu piel, te hacen muy parecido a Tetsu…

Neji estaba a punto de hablar para decir algo, sin embargo la rubia lo calló con un movimiento de su mano –del mismo modo, no eres identico a el, como tampoco lo es Tenten a Suki (el color de tus ojos, sobre todo) sin embargo, si serán lo suficiente parecidos, como para que no lo noten

-Pero… lo notaran… -dijo Tenten -será imposible que no, nos reconozcan, estaremos con su familia y…

-Y su familia estará al tanto… -explicó la rubia, ellos por supuesto que los reconocerán, pero al estar al tanto no dirán nada… Suki, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo en la aldea de donde es originario Tetsu… así que, es muy probable que si noten algunas diferencias, pero creerán que será el tiempo… en cuando a Neji, bien, los sirvientes de la familia, no lo conocen, solo saben que es un muchacho de cabello largo y negro, de piel muy blanca… la familia de Suki ha preparado todo, nos aseguran que solo con las ropas y el maquillaje adecuado podrás pasar por ella.

-Sin embargo… -dijo ahora Neji, buscando algún pero para la misión –cualquier otro pudiera estar a cargo de esta misión con la técnica de clonación…

-Ningún Shinobi es tan bueno, como para durar 4 días transformado en otra persona… ni siquiera Kakashi, o yo…

Tanto Neji como Tenten se miraron, resignados, no tenían ningun otro punto que objetar, sabían que no podían negarse de la misión por el mero capricho de acerlo, así que cada uno, accedió levemente con la cabeza, pero no dijeron más.

-…

-…

-Bien… si es todo lo que tenían que decirme, ya esta… ahora a descansar, mañana a primera hora, saldrán con el matrimonio Hanasaki, rumbo a la aldea escondida de Hisui

00000

Segundo capitulo arriba... ohhh cielos, como me he tardado en actualizar, y no tengo perdon, he estado de floja estos días... pero el clima, el mal, tiempo, la gripa... situaciones fuera del alcance de una atrasan, el fic... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi si, (claro yo soy quien lo escribo). Espero que tmb a uds. Y muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, de vd, no espere que tuviera tantos, en el primer capitulo Huyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que emoción... que emoción. Y ahora antes de despedirme pondré los significados de los nombres... a mi me gustaron mucho, ojala a uds, igual, nos leemos besooooooooooooos. :D  
Suki.- significado amor  
Tetsu- significado acero  
Hanasaki.- flor del destino.  
Hisui.- Jade.

Yamiko.-Me alegra que te guste, espero k tmb este cap. Te haya gustado, graxx por el review.  
aoi-tsumetai.-Pues ya viste que paso… ese Neji a veces se pasa, cuando anda de malas, o mejor dicho, se pasa en mi fic… aun k tmb en el anime, a veces digo… ohhh pobre, que enojon es… gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto.  
Tenten-haruno-chan.-Jajaja, a ver que tal me sale, siempre digo, lo voy a hacer corto, y al final sale una cosota, jajaja nos leemos graxx por el review.  
huuja.ten.-Muchas gracias, tmb ese par es mi pareja favorita, (no se nota vd), gracias x el review.  
omtatelo.-Hi colega! Si, no quiero salir de ese par, es que me encantan esa parejita, aun k ahorita traigo el gusto de Gaara y Matsuri tmb, sip, tengo un montonon de reviews, que chidirriis!!!!... gracias por tu comentario y nos estaremos leyendo.  
Black Cronos.-Muchas, gracias, ojala te haya gustado este 2do capitulo. :D  
kunoichivagabond.-Y me costo una de trabajo, poner las emociones, no queria que Tenten se viera como una histerica que no aguanta nada, nooooo!, y Neji, pues… Neji… jajaja, ese creo que no sorprende a nadie con su actitud, nos leemos pronto.  
hitomimiri.-¡Que onda tu!.. ojala esta semana te vaya mejor en tu chambita, todo va a mejorar, vas a ver… me sorprende, ver que sigas mis locas escrituras, y más cuando son de mi adoradisimo neji ¿k no lo odias? cuidate, y espero nos veamos esta semana.  
naoko higurashi.-Hola, como estas?... y sip, neji se paso de grosero, pero andaba de malas… nomas por eso… el es un dulce, nos leemos luego, bye.  
rosablanca.-Muchas, gracias, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo.  
karla-chan...-Es raro que deje fics incompletos, (por ahí tengo uno, pero no lo he olvidado) me tardo en actualizarlos, eso si, pero nunca incomento, graxxx x tu review.  
laLii-chan.-Gracias, espero te siga gustando.  
Hyuuga-Ten.-SIP, quize poner a un Neji malo muaaaa jua jua… espero te guste, este capitulo  
susu.-Graxxx, ojala te guste el 2do capitulo.  
lianardonis.-Gracias, espero te siga gustando.


	3. Viajeros

**Viajeros**

_-¡¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyyy!!!! pero no saben lo agradecidos que estamos con ustedes..._

-...

-Aja

_-Tetsu y yo estabamos tan preocupados, tan mortificados, por lo que pudiera pasar; en el festival del Crisantemo, pero ahora que estan ustedes aquí, no tenemos que preocuparnos, no más... ¿verdad cielo?_

-...

-Aja

_-El gusto que le va a dar a papa... cuando vea que contratamos los servicios, de los shinobis de la hoja... saben... el siempre los ha tenido en un altisimo concepto... y... (bla... bla... bla... bla...)_

El genio Hyuga, Neji, puso sus ojos en blanco...

Esa chica estaba acabando con su muy conocida poca paciencia, pero a cualquiera desesperaría razonó el; desde la mañana en que habían salido de Konoha, para partir a la Aldea Hisui, su protegida, Suki, no había parado un segundo de hablar... Neji disimuladamente, miro su reloj de pulsera; eran las 7 de la tarde... y la chica seguía.

_-Papa y todos... estarán tan contentos... ya me imagino su cara cuando nos vean llegar... bla... bla... bla... bla..._

Volvió a poner sus ojos en blanco...

_--¿Que había hecho el, para recibir semejante castigo?--_

Prensó sus puños... no podía culpar, ni lo más mínimo, a sus agresores, por querer matarlos...

-Tsk...

Miro con ojos gélidos la misión en la que estaba que habían sido puesto al mando.

Tenten iba delante de todos, ella se había ofrecido para cuidar el frente, lista para cualquier ataque argumentando que no cualquiera pasaría sus ataques con armas; aunque Neji casi hubiese jurado, que lo había hecho para no tener que hablar con el.

Luego seguía, la joven feliz y acarameladita pareja; ella tomada del brazo de su esposo, y el caminando a su lado, besando su hermosa cabellera castaña de vez en en vez; sintió deseos de vomitar, casi hubiese jurado que vio corazones flotando sobre de su cabeza...

Y por ultimo estaba el, el cerraba la comitiva, protegiendoles las espaldas, y estando al tanto de algún ataque sorpresa con su Byakugan.

Suspiro cansinamente... (la chica hablaba y hablaba)... nunca en su vida había deseado tanto que una misión acabara lo más pronto posible.

-Estoy cansada... -volvió a hablar Suki, mientras, el muchacho tomaba su brazo de forma afectuosa.

-Vamos... tienes que ser fuerte... Suki...

-Pero lo estoy... -la chica frunció los labios, como señal de puchero, luego, de forma un tanto dramatica, se sento en el suelo, indicandoles que ya no podía dar un paso más -realmente lo estoy... llevamos todo el día caminando

-Suki... tenemos que seguir -insistió el - no podemos deternernos ahora... hay que ser fuertes...

-Nooo... nooo y noooo... estoy cansada... quiero descansar...-se cruzó en brazos ante la suplicante mirada de su esposo, haciendole entender que no daría un paso más, la comitiva se detuvo y por supuesto tambien los shinobis.

Tenten miro a Neji de soslayo, ella no estaba ni lo más remotamente cansada, y de sobra conocía a Neji, como para asegurar que el tampoco, pero no había que olvidar, que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a largos recorridos; no podía culparlos por estar el limite de sus fuerzas.

-¿Neji? -llamo Tenten desde su lugar, mientras este le regresaba una mirada aburrida

-Si... lo se -Tenten sonrió; por un minuto temio que Neji, quisiera seguir con la caminata, hasta que hubiesen llegado a su destino.

-Suki-san -le llamo Tenten -descansaremos, aquí... por hoy ha sido más que suficiente

-¿En serio?... -la joven poso sus enormes ojos castaños, en los del Hyuga.

-Tenemos que llegar descansados a la Aldea de Hisui... hemos caminado lo suficiente... y aquí será un buen lugar para acampar

-Muchas gracias... -contesto Tetsu, inclinandose para levantar a su esposa.

-Tenten y yo levantaremos la tienda de campaña... -indico Neji, mientras Tenten empezaba a sacar todo lo necesario para acampar

-Ahhhhh -chilló la joven, que ya se había levantado del suelo con renovadas fuerzas -¡¡¡ACAMPAR!!!... ¡¡¡SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO ACAMPAR!!!... ¿Y BIEN QUE ES LOQ QUE NOS VA A TOCAR A NOSOTROS? -contesto ella emocionada, ante la mirada de extrañeza de ambos, tal parecía que la feliz pareja estaba disfrutando la misión.

-¿Ustedes que van a hacer? -repitió Neji, sin comprender muy bien la pregunta.

-Hai... -Suki sonrió a su esposo -¡¡¡nosotros podemos ayudar!!!!

Neji, miro a Tenten, como si estuviese buscando una respuesta, que resultara lo suficientemente amable, como para indicarle que no necesitaban que los ayudaran, pero tambien lo suficientemente dura, como para que no siguieran insistiendo.

Sin embargo cuando los ojos de Tenten se toparon con los suyos, la joven resoplo un exagerado bufido, y volteando hacia otro lado se cruzó en brazos, haciendole entender que con ella no contara, así que el irritado, de la misión, su actitud, y el largo viaje, contesto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Nosotros podremos hacernos cargo de todo -dijo el mirando con ojos asesinos a la kunoichi.

-¡¡¡Pero les podemos ayudar!!! -volvió a insitir ella, ignorando olimpicamente su negativa.

Neji, les miro aburrido, Suki llevaba las manos cuidadas, uñas largas, pintadas y arregladas... le dedico una mirada de descortes incredulidad.

-No lo creo...

-Pero...

-Suki-san -se inmiscuyo entonces Tenten al ver que Neji, no era demasiado bueno para eso -¿porque no van Tetsu-san y usted a traer un poco de leña?

-¿Leña?

-Hai -Tenten movió afirmativamente la cabeza -el area parece despejada... no creo que suframos ningun ataque sorpresa... y siempre es mejor contar con leña que ir a buscar más a media noche...

-¡¡HAI!!... -la chica sonrió amablemente -¡tiene toda la razón Tenten-san!

-Solo procuren no alejarse mucho -contesto ella, mientras la pareja empezaba a caminar en busca de pedazos de madera que sirvieran para hacer la fogata, mientras el joven Tetsu alzaba una mano en señal de que le había escuchado, y la muchacha Suki parecía muy interesada en buscar cualquier cosa que sirviera para prender el fuego.

La pareja desaparecio en cuestion de segundos, mientras Tenten, asistida por Neji, empezaban a preparar la tienda de campaña, mirandole de soslayo en un par de ocasiones; sintiendo que la boca le hormigueaba por decirle algo, que finalmente pasados unos segundos, salió a la luz.

-¡No era necesario que fueses tan grosero con ellos!

-No lo fui...-contesto el sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

-Ellos solo trataban de ayudar

-Y de paso estorbar...-volvi´ó a contestar el de forma irritante, la chica de los chongitos tuvo el ferviente deseo de golpearle.

-Neji... -trato de decir algo, pero el susodicho, sin mostrar algún tipo de cortesía contesto sin importarle que la interrumpiera.

-Tenten... Suki-san y Tetsu-san... son hijos de señores feudales... -contesto el -no tienen ni idea de nada de esto... piensa lógicamente... ellos solo nos estorbarían...

Tenten detuvo su labor, para mirarle unos segundos...

-¿Entonces no tienen importancia lo que han tratado de hacer ellos?

-No -negó el con la cabeza, la joven siguió hablando.

-Ellos solo quieren ayudarnos... no tienen necesidad de hacerlo... pero aún así lo han hecho... -se mordió un labio de forma apenas visible, por un segundo recordo como fue que se sintió cuando, el todo molesto por el entrenamiento le había dicho que era debil, sin tomar en cuenta, que ella solamente había tratado de ayudarlo. -y a ti no te ha importado... solo te importa cuan util pueda ser... nunca tomas en cuenta... las emociones de las personas.

Neji le miro por unos segundos, Tenten había dejado de hacer su labor, sus labios estaban apretados fuertemente con una expresión funesta dibujada en su rostro, estaba molesta...

Sin embargo, el lo estaba más...

-Las emociones no son nada utiles para un shinobi -contesto el malignamente, a sabiendas de que con ese comentario solo le irritaría más de lo que ya estaba.

Tenten le miro exasperada, se volvió para terminar su trabajo, resoplo furiosamente, para hacerle notar que tan molesta estaba.

-A veces no te entiendo

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas -contesto el con rapidez.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa... eres terrible!!!-Tenten se llevo las manos a la cabeza mirandole con una expresión asesina -de verdad que no entiendo... de verdad que no entiendo como es que... -miro a Neji para fulminarlo con las palabras, el a su vez regreso su mirada, entorno sus ojos en el preciso momento en el que ella se le miro.

_-Como es que he estado toda la vida enamorada de ti-_ trato de decir Tenten; pero sus labios (y su cerebro) se negaron a obedecer.

Neji le miró ahora ciertamente intrigado, Tenten tenía una expresión graciosa en su cara, como la de una niña pequeña cuando es reprendida, la kunoichi especialista en armas, había guardado silencio de repente, parecía haber recapacitado un poco más sus palabras, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas, y su boca semiabierta.

El, raras veces tomaba decisiones o hacía cosas influenciado por la curiosidad, pero esta vez...

Una debil sonrisa se marco en la comisura de sus labios

La curiosidad fue mayor que el.

-Como es que¿que? -las mejillas de Tenten se iluminaron aún más con su verguenza, bajo la mirada fingiendo que iba a recoger algo. Y procurando utilizar un tono seco y amenzante contesto, sin siquiera verlo a los ojos.

-Nada -y sin decir más se inclino para ajustar revisar que la tienda estuviese bien colocada.

-Como es que ¿que? Tenten -volvió a preguntar el, irritando de sobremanera a la kunoichi que se levanto como rayo, para poder encararlo y contestarle de la forma más hostil que se le ocurria, que no dejara de fastidiarla, sin embargo, había ignorado el hecho, de que mientras ella estaba inclinada, recogiendo una cosa inexistente, el dando dos grandes zancadas había llegado hasta su lado, tomando por sorpresa a la kunoichi.

Tenten, casi le golpea la cara con su repentino levantamiento, Neji apenas si alcanzo a esquivarla, la joven no lo había oido, eso era obvio.

Sus mejillas se iluminaron al ver cuan cerca estaba de el.

-Nej... -trato de decir ella.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, por un segundo, todo el mal humor del día se esfumo.

-Como es que... ¿que? -volvió a preguntar el.

Sus ojos estaban bien clavados en ella, sintió como si le desnudara con la mirada, como si supiera la respuesta a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer... y tal vez así fuera...

Tenten desvió su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo, procurando no lucir demasiado nerviosa, dando un respingo de sorpresa, cuando enfoco sus ojos en algo, o mejor dicho en alguien.

-Ahhhh -chilló Tenten de repente, logrando salir del ensimismamiento y de paso, sacar tambien al genio, se separo de Neji con una velocidad admirable, antes de que alguien dijera nada, ella contesto con voz cantarina

-¡Ya llegaron!... -sus ojos se enfocaron rapidamente de Neji, a la pareja de esposos -Suki-san... Tetsu-san... -dijo esta, mirando como a unos cuantos y prudentes metros, sus dos protegidos, ya habían llegado, cada uno cargado con una cantidad considerable de maderos para una buena fogata.

-Hai... -Suki miro a Neji de forma curiosa, antes de volver su rostro hacia Tenten con una sonrisa enternecedora -hai... fue muy rápido...

-Si... bastante... -contesto ella ayudando con la carga a la pareja.

-De saber que necesitaban que fueramos más lentos lo hubieramos sido -contesto ella, logrando con ese comentario que la joven maestra de armas tirara un par de maderos en el camino.Y un poco más alla, Neji maldijera por lo bajo, se había golpeado la cabeza accidentalmente contra la estructura de la tienda de campaña.

-Pero... Suki-san... que...

La joven rió divertida antes de que su esposo, siendo este un tanto más conciente de la situación, comento.

-Veo que terminaron de poner la tienda.

-Hai... hai... -el color de Tenten volvía a ser lo mismo

-Realmente son muy rapidos... Suki y yo hubiesemos tardado todo el día y no hubieramos terminado

Tenten se encogió en hombros

-Estamos acostumbrados a montar tiendas -señalo por encima de su hombro la tienda ya montada - casi en todas las misiones las necesitamos... supongo que ya es tan habitual como ponerse un par de zapatos

-Entiendo... -el joven accedió con la cabeza - por eso Tsunade-sama -debió de haberlos elegido - comento el, mirando como Tenten, empezaba a iniciar con la fogata -ustedes deben ser un gran equipo

Tenten, miro por unos segundos a Tetsu.

-Tienes que tener una buena relación con tus compañeros de equipo... es indispensable -contesto ella, con una sonrisa vergonzosa. -aunque en algunas ocasiones no sea tan fácil... -sus ojos se posaron en los de Neji por unos pocos segundos.

-Es tarde -se inmiscuyó Neji de repente, tal parecía que no quería que profundizaran más su conversación -deberían de dormir un rato...

-No son más de las 8 -contesto Suki

-Pero mañana continuaremos el viaje antes del amanecer -dijo Neji dirigiendose hacia ella -lo más prudente sería que descansaran

-Neji-san tiene razón Suki -comento Tetsu -lo mejor será obedecer...

La chica frunció sus labios, y antes de entrar a la tienda de campaña seguida de su esposo, contesto malhumorada.

-... hai... hai...

Tenten sonrió divertida ante aquella situación, a su percepción eran una pareja muy simpatica, le agradaban, a pesar de que algunas veces si llegaban a ser un poco desesperantes.

Se encogió en hombros, mientras masajeaba su cuello, el día había sido pesado y todavía seguía... ella y Neji todavía no descansarían, a diferencia de el feliz matrimonio, tendrían que pasar la noche en vela estando pendientes, por algun posible ataque de los agresores del matrimonio.

Apenas empezaba su misión, reprimió un bostezo.

-Tenten... -llamó Neji desde una distancia considerable, la joven le regreso una mirada interrogante, mientras este ni siquiera, se volvía para verla... parecía que el estaba vigilando a lo lejos con su Byakugan, siguió hablando -tu tambien deberías irte a dormir

La aludida frunció el ceño.

El seguía sin mirarle...

-¿Perdón?

-El viaje mañana... -trato de decir, el, pero ella le corto de forma un tanto brusca.

-Te escuche... -contesto ella -pero no pense que tus palabras, fueran tambien para mi... -Neji finalmente le regreso la mirada, parecía fastidiado y Tenten desesperada siguió hablando - soy una de los shinobis asignada a esta misión... mi deber es quedarme vigilando y no irme a dormir... apenas cuando se ponga el sol

Neji suspiro volvió a darle la espalda, y en voz baja contesto:

-Yo hare la guardia

Tenten abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ambos sabían que una misión en equipo era para apoyarse para eso era el equipo, y más cuando la misión se efectuaba por la noche, era terriblemente agotador permancer una noche en vela uno solo, y era ahí donde el trabajo en equipo daba frutos, mientras uno vigilaba el otro dormiría y así sucesivamente.

Todos los shinobis de la aldea lo sabían desde el más tonto hasta el más inteligente que hubiese pisado su tierra... sin embargo el.

-Pero...-trato de decir ella...

-Conmigo es más que suficiente...

Tenten entorno sus ojos, cada que ella trataba de encontrar aunque fuera solo un punto a su favor, el se las empeñaba en hacerle notar sus más grandes defectos... suspiro cansada y furiosa, Neji se negaba a aceptar su ayuda.

_Al parecer no confiaba en ella..._

Se masajeo nuevamente el cuello y no sin antes dedicarle una mirada terrible, contesto antes de meterse a la tienda de campaña.

-... como quieras...

**0000**

Tenten apenas si podía dormir había dado un montón de vueltas en la incomoda bolsa de campaña, no se escuchaba ningun ruido, era una noche muy tranquila y de no ser por un par de grillos lejanos el silencio pudiera haber sido sepulcral... un par de pasos amortiguados a traves de la tienda se escucharon claramente, Tenten parpadeo unos segundos antes de mirar hacia donde venían los pasos, generalmente, hubiese salido corriendo con una kunai en mano, sin embargo esta vez no fue así... lo conocía tan bien, que hasta podía advertir que era el, solo con sus pisadas...

Tres suaves pasos... una breve pausa

Y luego otros tres pasos... de regreso a su lugar

Habían cosas que no cambiaban nunca...

Ese Neji...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal...

Se apretujo contra las sabanas... el frío estaba insoportable... tenía la piel erizada, parecía que, mientras más avanzaba la noche más helada estaba... coloco las manos frente a su pecho, esperando darse un poco más de calor.

Empezó a tiritar, cogería una gripe, si el clima seguía siendo tan insoportable, miro a su derecha... al otro y único (además de el de ella claro) saco de dormir... la pareja de esposos habían decidido dormir juntos, nada extraño tomando en cuenta que ya estaban casados, ellos a diferencia de ella, si estaban durmiendo, de lo más tranquilamente, uno en brazos del otro, dandose calor mutuamente, ni lo más remotamente congelados como era su triste caso.

Suki se apretujo entre los brazos de su compañero murmurando su nombre entre sueños, el muchacho instintivamente, le abrazo entre sueños amorosamente, una pizca de envidia la invadió, Suki no era mayor que ella, y habia encontrado la felicidad con un buen hombre, que la quería, amaba y la apoyaba absolutamente en todo.

La vida no siempre era justa.

Suspiro tristemente... y ella ¿que tenía?

Un saco de dormir grande, el trasero helado, y un amor imposible, que la subestimaba en todo y que seguramente se estaría congelando alla fuera a mitad de la noche.

Una sonrisa cruel se dibujo en sus labios.

_-Bien...-_ se apretujo contra las cobijas- _supongo que se lo tienen muy bien merecido _

Se cubrió hasta el rostro con las cobijas, deseando (su parte malvada), que Neji amaneciera al día siguiente con una terrible gripe.

La sonrisa malevola se hizo más grande

_-Jeje... si tan solo me hubiese dejado ayudarle con la guardía... el no estaría alla afuera muriendose de frío... _

La sonrisa malevola temblo unos segundos en sus labios

_-¿Muriendose de frío?... -_dijo para si su conciente; aquella parte que nos hace pensar racionalmente, cuando la furia llega de lleno. _-si es lo más seguro...-_respondió la parte logica de su cerebro -_ el clima aquí es bastante diferente a en Konoha... a diferencia de la aldea... aquí las noches son heladas... _

La sonrisa malevola se fue haciendo más pequeña

_-Si yo me estoy congelando aquí dentro lo más seguro es que el tambien... más estando alla fuera... _

Tenten se destapo la cara haciendo a un lado las mantas, su parte malevola le habia hecho recapacitar, miro por sobre sus piernas tenía un par de mantas extras.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer...

Frunció la nariz con un gesto desdeñoso, apreto las mantas contra su cuerpo, crujió los nudillos, mientras se levantaba con pesar.

_-Probablemente mañana me estare arrepintiendo por esto... _

**00000**

Tenía la piel helada, a pesar de estar cerca de la fogata, llevo sus manos hasta su boca calentandolas un poco con su aliento, aunque eso le sirvió solo por breve momento, porque apenas pasados unos segundos volvió a sentir las manos como si fueran cubos de hielo, bufó enfadado, el clima en esa aldea, era realmente diferente a Konoha, recapacito el genio Hyuga.

Alimento el fuego delante de el, con un madero cercano, mirando como unas cuantas chispas saltaron de la fogata, devorando la madera sin piedad, el Jounnin, se cruzó en brazos esperando poder entrar en calor, sin tener que acercarse un centimetro más a la fogata.

No quería hacerlo, los ojos le ardían, el humo de la fogata le estaba molestando de verdad, llevo una mano a sus ojos, se los restrego un par de veces. La irritación y la falta de sueño le hacían perder concentración.

Un ruido suave detrás de el, le puso en guardía.

Irguió su espalda, tomo una kunai, y con la velocidad digna del excelente shinobi que era, se volvió listo para un ataque...

Ataque que nunca llego, al reconocer a su "oponente".

-¿Tenten?

Parpadeo el un par de veces, al reconocer a la kunoichi tras el. La aludida acepto con la cabeza antes de responder:

-Neji...

Falsa alarma... el genio suspiro tranquilo, guardo la kunai disimuladamente.

-¿Que haces levantada?

-Bueno yo creí que... -sus mejillas se colorearon -esta helando... pense que... -señalo las mantas que llevaba en su regazo, esperando que ese gesto fuese suficientemente claro, para el.

Neji le miro extrañado, Tenten siempre había sido una persona de buen corazón, una extraña mueca de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro.

-...gracias -contesto el, sin siquiera tomarlas -pero partiremos dentro de un par de horas... no es necesario

Una clara muestra de desconcierto se mostro en la cara de su compañera de equipo, le miro de soslayo, mientras ella accedía levemente.

-Si... entiendo...

Una incomodo minuto de silencio les invadio, Tenten permanecio de pie junto a el, con el par de mantas entre sus manos, sintiendose estupida, mientras Neji se inclinaba para seguir alimentando el fuego.

La kunoichi le miro por unos segundos, Neji se veía realmente cansado, su expresión corporal y la irritación de sus ojos se le confirmaban, pero tambien había sido el hecho, de que ella había llegado a su lado, sin que el se hubiese dado cuenta, tal vez el ya estaba muy cansado o tal vez, había sido ella, que había mejorado, más de lo que el creía.

Sonrió debilmente.

Solo tal vez por eso, se atrevió a hacer lo que hizo.

-Neji -le llamo.

-¿Si?

Tenten se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar.

-¿Porque no vas dentro... y descansas un rato?

Neji le miro intrigado, sin sentirse capaz de decir nada.

-¿...?

-Tu mismo lo dijiste... -su voz fue más fuerte e insistente- mañana tenemos que llegar bien descansados a Hisui...

Neji le seguía viendo sin decir nada.

-Y yo... puedo hacerme cargo de todo...-aclaro ella, levemente molesta al ver que la unica respuesta que obtenia de Neji, era el silencio.

Infló sus mejillas, graciosamente, estaba acabando con su poca paciencia.

Neji le miro por unos segundos, faltaba poco para que partieran, y dudaba mucho de que recibieran algun ataque, ella podría hacerse cargo de todo si recibían cualquier ataque de todos modos, miro los ojos de la chica, realmente, esta determinada a seguir con la guardia.

-Tenten...

-¡¡¡DE VERDAD PUEDO!!!... -chilló ella con voz fuerte -¡¡¡NO OLVIDES QUE YO TAMBIEN SOY UNA NINJA!!!

Neji parpadeo un par de veces.

Tenten nunca se daba por vencida, esa era su mayor cualidad, se acerco a la kunoichi con una mirada desafiante, esperando hacerla titubear, pero se enorgulleció al notar, que no fue así, tomo sin decir nada, las mantas que ella le ofrecía, con la mano izquierda y sin siquiera dignarse a voltearle a ver. Contesto, dirigiendose hacia, la tienda de campaña.

Una leve sonrisa que la kunoichi no pudo ver se dibujo en sus labios.

-Llamame si hay algun problema

**00000**

Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, perdon por la tardanza, pero he estado super ocupada, las epocas decembrinas, siempre toman mucho tiempo, posadas, regalos, adornos. Monton de cositas, k nomas no lo dejan a una ni a sol ni a sombra :P. Pero bueno... ahora si... aki esta el tercer capitulo espero k les guste, y k no digan... ayyyy tanta espera para esto jajaja, a mi muchas veces me pasa. Mil gracias por los comentarios k he recibido, realmente me animan para seguir adelante, ahhh y antes de k lo olvide, tengan piedad, si encuentran por ahi, algunas faltillas de ortografía, pero dado k en este momento no tengo el office. Tuve k aventarme, el fic, directamente aki, asi k sufri como no tienen idea... en fin, mil gracias por sus comentarios y espero nos podamos leer pronto. Besos.  
tsunade25.- Jajaja, mil gracias por tus animos, me das motivas mas k algunas personas k si viven cerca de mi casa, espero k te haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias nuevamente.  
Potters-light.- Siiiiii, quise hacer una misión realmente dificil para nuestro genio, es divertido escribirlo, ahhh y k emoción, k me digas eso de mis fanarts, siempre pense k nadie los veía, ah y en cuanto a mi correo te paso mi cuenta, por fas por fas de vd, k kiero esa imagen, por desgracia aun no he visto los nuevos cap. del shippuuden pero espero verlos pronto, nos leemos pronto, besos.  
IchixxxRuki.-Me alegra k te guste mi fic, y sip, creeme k si va a pasar algo, con ese matrimonio fingido, gracias por tu review y espero k te haya gustado este cap.  
MarieIveth.-Muchas gracias, procuro apegarme a las personalidades de los personajes lo más posible, aun k a veces tengo mis deslices, gracias por tu review, besos.  
maywong.- Graxxx me alegra k te guste, nos leemos pronto besos.  
Saya-Winry Gracias, por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado este cap. Salu2  
hitomimiri.- Uds, mas k nadie me conocen, soy mala por naturaleza, jajaja, y si tu no odias a Neji, yo soy rubia, no manches. Me alegra muchisimo k sigas leyendo mi fic, cuidate miri... nos estamos leyendo y ya estoy practicando mi coreografia... pero tengo la gracia de una papa. diosssssssssssss. por suerte tenemos todo un año besos.  
eternal-vampire me alegra muchisimo k te encante, y tmb k tengo a alguien k lo va a seguir hasta el final... ay que emocion, graxx por tu review y nos leemos pronto (espero) besos.  
kimiusui.-No tienes por k disculparte mejor dicho yo me disculpo por tardarme tanto en subir pero luego pasa esto y pasa lo otro y no tengo ni dos min, para subirlo, jaja me alaga k te haya gustado tanto mi fic anterior, espero k tmb este fic llene tus espectativas como lo hizo el anterior graxxx por tus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo besos.  
aoi-tsumetai.- que Yo adoro el personaje de Neji y para mi siempre va a ser un caballero concuerto contigo, espero te guste mi misión de lo más raro, y espero sinceramente k te haya gustado este capitulo besos.  
0-kimiko-sand-0.- a mi no me acaba de gustar el occ, por ahi pongo personajes para rellenar, pero ellos no son los principales, y respecto a tu pregunta, yo había pensado k sería en el shippuuden pero haciendo cuentas, tendrian 15 años, y yo los quiero un pokito mas gdes, asi k diria k sería como despues del shippuden cuando tuvieran como 18 años aprox. Me adelante un poco a la serie vd? jaja, graxx por tu review y nos leemos pronto, besos.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.-Hola k tal, ya vez aki tengo un nuevo fic, puro Neji y Tenten, tengo ahorita esa euforia, gracias por tu review, y espero k te siga gustando mi fic, graxx. Un abrazo  
Pandora84 Me alegra mucho, los voy a hacer sufrir un pokito en su vida de casados, jejeje, graxx y nos leemos pronto.  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.- Hola chica, como estas, creo k todo el mundo en su momento le ha dado por despedazar almohadas, aun k no se si me pase, nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por las porras, k me las voy a creer. Besos y suerte con tu fic, k tmb es realmente muy bueno. Besos.  
KAKAxPAMExNEJI.- La idea de los crisantemos se me ocurrio cuando vi la peli de la maldicion de la flor dorada¿la has visto? es genial muy triste pero genial, y yo dije tengo k poner un crisantemo en esta historia y aki esta, gracias por tu review y si ya pronto los veras dando muestras de afecto. Graxx nuevamente y nos leemos pronto.  
lizharuno.- Muchas graxxx por tu review, me alegra k te guste, nos leemos pronto. Besos.  
omtatelo.- Maldad es mi segundo nombre, (me chocan las parejitas tan melosas) asi k creo k no sera tan dificil poner las reacciones de ambos jajaja, graxxx por tu review. Besos.  
kuri,. Tratare de seguir lo más pronto posible el fic, pero luego pasa esto... y pasa aquello cositas k lo atrasan, gracias por tu review, y espero nos podamos leer pronto. Besos.  
Aiko Airam.-Hi, Aiko, sip, este fic va a ser merememente "diversion" aja, como siempre te agradezco k me digas k no presione, ay si por k luego las cosas nomas no salen, espero k pronto subas tu cap, de tu fic, y suerte con la escritura, es pesado algunas veces, pero tener reviews, como estos hacen k valga la pena, gracias nuevamente por todos los animos y nos leemos pronto. Besos.  
Black Cronos.- Voy a ser mala en este fic, van a tener k aguantar a esa parejita, y hacerse pasar por ellos, jojojo, espero te siga gustando la historia graxxx nos leemos pronto. Besos.  
L.I.T.-Me alegra muchisimo, procurare actualizar un poco más rapido, pero luego soy tan lenta... ay... nos leemos pronto besos.  
ayame-gri.-Graxxx por tu review me alegra k te guste, nos leemos pronto besos.  
hikaruhiwatari.-Me alegra tanto k te guste, y tmb mi antecesor, la prometida... y si lo se, esta largisimo!, no dudo k te hayas tardado en leerlo. jaja y no te apures por no poner review con k te haya gustado es mas k suficiente. y la historia de sus hijos, ahi si me van a jalar las orejas ya lo tengo escrito!!!, pero no le he subido soy un desastre ah y un favor si los dibujas, por favor pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, me avisas donde los subes o algo, para poder verlos pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, mil gracias, y espero nos leemos pronto  
Isumi Kimiyama.- Realmente me pase con esa pobre almohada, pero alguien tenia k pagar la furia de la kunoichi, y claro, nuestro neji no es un ogro, el tmb se sintio mal, por ser tan malo... bueno al menos en mi fic, jeje, mil gracias pr tu review, y tmb por las porras, es un honor k creas eso, nos leemos pronto y gracias por seguir mis locuras. Besos.


	4. Hisui

**Hisui**

La prometida tierra Hisui, estuvo frente a ellos, tras seis enormes horas de camino, (para gran disgusto de Neji, y gran alegría de todos los demás) la esperada aldea madre de una de sus protegidos estuvo frente a ellos.

Una enorme puerta con acabados de color verde jade les dio la bienvenida a los shinobis, Tenten admiró su arquitectura por unos segundos, al igual que su hermosa naturaleza.

Era bastante más parecida a la Hoja de lo que hubiese creído, arboles enormes, y extensa vegetación.

Un par de ríos, lagos, y fuentes les dio un agradable aroma de frescura, eso sin tomar en cuenta, los hermosos y delicados detalles en las calles, casas, y hasta negocios de los habitantes de Hisui.

En conclusión la aldea de la parlanchina, Suki, era bastante más hermosa de lo que hubiesen creído.

-¡Esto es realmente bello! -admitió Tenten, mirando para todos lados, sin querer perderse el más mínimo detalle de la aldea.

-Es muy amable Tenten-san, todo esto se lo debemos a los habitantes, nada de esto estaría aquí si no fuera por ellos

-Pero no solo es la ciudad, es toda la aldea en si -siguio hablando Tenten - las montañas, los ríos y lagos que vimos desde lejos es muy bonito, Konoha, no puede compararse con esto.

-En la antiguedad -comenzó a contar Suki - había una leyenda sobre la aldea, se decía que _Kamisama_, se sentó a descansar en las colinas que rodean a Hisui, y cuando lo hizo empezaron a reverdecer, los bosques y montañas, llegando a obtener un color verde tan intenso, que puede compararse con el Jade, o mejor dicho con Hisui, de ahí es que viene su nombre

-Ya veo -contesto Neji seco, dandoles a entender que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la leyenda de su aldea, Tenten le miro desde su lugar moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Hisui es realmente hermoso -comentó Tetsu con una amplia sonrisa - cuando vine aquí la primera vez, creí que era un sueño... por un segundo me sentí en el paraíso

Suki, maravillada por su acertadas palabras, contesto de forma parecida, no sin antes sonreirle amorosamente.

-Por supuesto cariño, Hisui... -tomo sus manos entre las suyas -es nuestro paraíso...

Tenten miro a la pareja, nuevamente sus rostros fueron iluminados por el brillo del amor, sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos brillantes casi le hicieron reir, sin embargo se contuvo, ya que supuso que tal vez podrían sentirse ofendidos.

_-Y pensar que tenemos que actuar como ellos, por 4 días... -_recapacito, pasando sus ojos hacia Neji, el cual no podía tener una expresión más diferente que la de los enamorados, estaba más palido de lo normal, con los labios apretados y una expresión cansina en el rostro, parecía que el se sentía en el mismísimo infierno, no el paraíso que Suki y Tatsu-san decían, se mordió la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas, despues de todo ella tambien estaba involucrada en esa misión, pero no podría ser tan mala, acabarían en 4 días y se irían a su aldea, estaba segura que la misión iria perfectamente bien.

_-Neji tiende a exagerar demasiado... _

Volteo su cara hacia Tetsu y Suki, la amorosa pareja de un momento a otro habian empezado a besarse a media calle.

_-Bueno... aunque algunas veces... no..._

-Suki-san -llamo Neji, sin importarle interrumpirles su amoroso beso...

-¿Si Neji-san?

Ambos dejaron de besarse para volverse a verlo, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios inflamados, solo lograron enfadarlo aún más.

_-Y pensar que tenemos que actuar como ellos, durante 4 días... -_recapacito con desesperación

-Disculpe... ¿pero falta mucho para llegar a su casa?

-No... -nego la chica con la cabeza, pasando sus delgados dedos por su boca, en un infructuoso intento de retirar el brillo labial que se había corrido por sus labios - estamos a dos pasos... de hecho... ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -gritó esta de repente ignorando sus palabras, como hacía casi siempre -¡¡¡NANAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Y sin ninguna disculpa o muestra de cortesía de su parte, la joven salio disparada de entre ellos, corriendo hacia la entrada de una enorme mansión, en el centro de la ciudad, a unos pocos metros de ellos, que tanto Neji, como Tenten supusieron sería su casa, la pregunta que Neji, le había formulado quedo respondida, con eso.

Suki siguió corriendo, y no se detuvo, hasta que sus brazos se cruzaron tras la espalda de una mujer mayor que estaba a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la mansión.

-¡¡¡NANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -grito llena de emoción Suki, y solo cuando vieron una muestra de cariño sincero provenir de la mujer mayor, a la que la joven se aferraba, comprendieron los shinobis, la importancia de la persona entre sus brazos.

-Suki-chan -llamo la mujer, restregando su marchita mejilla, contra la de ella -¿estas aquí?

-Hai... ¡Nana! -accedió ella, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente -¡no podía perderme el festival!

-Pero... -la anciana separo su abrazo mostrandose visiblemente preocupada -¿no es peligroso?... Suki-chan he escuchado que...

-No te preocupes por eso Nana -contesto ella moviendo los brazos intentando no darle demasiada importancia - para eso están ellos aquí

El rostro de la mujer se poso en los de la pareja al lado de la joven, mientras Suki siguió hablando.

-Nana te presento a Tenten-san y Neji-san... shinobis de la hoja, ellos nos ayudaran durante el festival -la joven se colgó del brazo de su esposo -y a Tetsu, ya lo conoces... - la mujer accedio mudamente con la cabeza haciendo una reverencia a cada uno, mientras Suki, sin soltarse del brazo de su esposo se volvió hacia Tenten y Neji

-Tenten-san, Neji-san, les presento a Ukyo-sama... -le dedico una bonita sonrisa a la mujer - ella es mi nana desde que tengo uso de razón

-Un placer -contesto Neji de esa forma tan seca y típica de el

-Encantada de conocerle -respondió Tenten con una reverencia a la mujer.

-Ahhh -contesto ella, mirando curiosamente a los dos jovenes -¿Una pareja? -dijo esta mirando intercaladamente a Neji y a Tenten, con ojos realmente brillantes -¿una pareja de Shinobis?

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Tenten, posiblemente unos días atrás, ella hubiese brincado de alegría si alguien le preguntara, si era pareja de Neji, pero en esta ocasión, solo se encogió en hombros, mientras devolvia su mirada hacia su compañero de equipo.

-No -respondió Neji con rapidez, finalizando con cualquier suposición errónea que tuviera -un equipo de Shinobis

-Ahhhhhhh...-volvió a responder ella, parecía realmente desilusionada por esa respuesta.

-Nana -llamo Suki

-¿Si?

-¿Esta padre en casa? -dijo esta, mirando hacia dentro como si esperara que apareciera el mencionado de un momento a otro.

-Si Suki-chan -contesto ella -el señor estaba en una reunión con uno de sus consejeros... Naito-sama

-Ahhh -los ojos de Suki brillaron con malignidad -mejor aún... ¡¡¡¡VAMOS!!!! -se volvió hacia Tenten, Neji y Tetsu - IREMOS A DECIRLE QUE ESTAMOS AQUI... - se volvió hacia Tenten y Neji, con una sonrisa extraña -¡LE VA A DAR TANTO GUSTO... SIEMPRE HA HABLADO MARAVILLAS DE LOS SHINOBIS DE KONOHA... ESTOY SEGURA QUE VA A ESTAR REALMENTE CONTENTO!

-Pero... Suki-chan...

-¿Si?... ¿que pasa Nana? -pregunto Suki volviendose hacia la mujer mayor

-Pero... Naito-sama...

-Será mejor así... hasta ese entrometido de Naito... se alegrara de vernos... llegar

**000000**

-NOOOO... NO... Y NOOOOO -contesto un hombre de aspecto severo dando vueltas por la habitación -¡¡de verdad que esto no puede ser!!

Una enorme y fastuosa habitación de la mansión, a la que humildemente la joven protegida llamaba hogar, no podía haberse llegado de más negativas, en tan poco tiempo.

El motivo; la llegada de la heredera de la aldea Hisui, Suki-sama, su esposo; Tetsu-sama y sus dos guardianes y posibles reemplazos, Tenten-san y Neji-san, para la ceremonia más importante de Hisui.

-No -volvió a decir el, moviendo la cabeza repetidamente, sin darse cuenta que la kunoichi posaba su ojos en el, para examinarlo, era ya un hombre maduro de unos 40 años, cabellera larga y oscura, al igual que sus ojos, el hombre hubiese sido realmente guapo, de no ser por el gesto de desprecio con el que les miraba. Movió con arrogancia las enormes mangas de su traje elegantisimo de color azul oscuro, y volvió a caminar en circulos, dandose vuelta de vez en vez, solo para mirarlos reprobatoriamente.

Tenten se removió incomoda en su asiento, se restregó las manos llena de nerviosismo, generalmente era una chica fuerte y segura de si misma, pero escuchar a ese hombre decir no, tantas veces, en tan poco tiempo... se mordió un labio nerviosa.

No había empezado con la misión y ya sabía que iba a hacer realmente espantosa, había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que todo iba a salir bien.

-Pero...-trato de hablar Suki, sin embargo no le escucharon.

-Pero en que estaba pensando Tsunade-sama, cuando mando a estos shinobis -contesto el hombre dando vueltas, ignorando a la joven, mirando de soslayo tanto a Tenten como a Neji, mientras movía la cabeza como señal de negativa... sacudió su enorme cabellera azabache.

-Per...

El hombre de aspecto severo regreso su mirada hacia Tenten y Neji, mirándoles descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo

-Noooo - acto seguido, siguio dando vueltas en la habitación

Neji, le fulmino con la mirada, estaba de verdad molesto, llevaban cerca de una hora en esa maldita habitación con ese estupido hombre de aspecto severo, rondando por la habitación maldiciendo en voz baja, y mirándolos de arriba a abajo, para después negar con la cabeza y volver a la única palabra que había salido de sus labios, al menos una docena de veces.

**-No -**

-Pero -volvió a hablar Suki, pero esta vez alzó la voz, para hacerse oír -¡¡¿Que tiene de malo?!! -se levanto de su lugar, alzando la mirada hacia el aquel hombre.

El consejero que había estado dando vueltas en la habitación se paro en seco al verla.

-Suki-sama... entiendalo por favor

-No, no entiendo nada... Naito-sama... -contesto ella con una expresión altiva, que no le habían visto Neji ni Tenten, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerle. -¡porque no se ha tomado la más mínima molestia en explicarme nada!

Se puso los manos en las caderas e ignorando al hombre frente a ella, (como solía hacer). se dirigió a un hombre mayor, de aspecto gentil y mirada bondadosa, que había quedado ignorado y en silencio desde el momento en que habían puesto un pie en la habitación, si la joven no se hubiese dirigido a el, tal vez ni le hubiesen notado.

El hombre se encontraba hasta el fondo de la habitación, sentando en un cómodo cojín elevado unos centímetros más arriba de ellos, pero no era ese hombre de aspecto cansado lo que llamaba la atención, sino el enorme y hermoso cuadro que estaba detrás de el.

Una mujer hermosa vestida elegante, kimonos de seda elaborados, peinados altos con monton de broches brillantes, y la cara practicamente blanca del polvo del maquillaje, les devolvia la mirada, Tenten le miro por unos segundos, supuso sería la madre de Suki, por el color castaño de su cabello, además de que sus facciones, (que no lograban distingirse muy bien gracias a tanto maquillaje), eran muy parecidas a las de Suki, a excepción solo de sus ojos, eran azul oscuro, casi negros, de ahí en más hubiese jurado que la mujer que estaba representada en ese cuadro era la misma Suki.

Suki, sacudió su cabellera antes de hablar

-¿Papa?

Tanto Neji como Tenten posaron su vista en el hombre, no parecía tener más de 50 años, pero lucia cansado, vestía de forma fastuosa, un kimono ceremonial color beige con mangas enormes en tonos dorados, la kunoichi supuso que el simple hecho de lucir semejante traje (el cual lucía bastante pesado) debía de cansarle, el padre de la joven, se aclaro la garganta, antes de hablarle.

-Suki -llamo el con voz débil, permaneciendo en silencio después de unos segundos. -Naito-sama... solo intenta hacer lo mejor para nosotros...

-¿Lo mejor? -contesto ella con voz que denotaba incredulidad, volvió su cara hasta el consejero, el cual hizo una profunda reverencia antes de hablar.

-Como consejero de la familia Feudal de Hisui, Suki-sama -llamo el, fingiendo una sonrisa que más bien parecio ser una mueca de desprecio -es mi deber...

-¿Qué?... -replico ella -¿cuestionar mis decisiones?

-Nadie cuestiona... sus decisiones Suki-sama

-Eso parece -contesto ella -porque desde que he llegado a Hisui, no he oído más que ¡no!... de su parte.

-Pero Suki-sama...

-¿Que?

El hombre apretó los dientes, parecía estar muy molesto de estar hablando con ella, daba la impresión, de que no la consideraba más que una chiquilla malcriada.

-Solo mirelos por favor Suki-sama... -contesto el señalando a Tenten y a Neji. Suki así lo hizo

-Ella -señalo con un dedo a Tenten -no se parece nada a usted... usted es mucho más hermosa que ella...

Suki sonrió ufana, pero no le dio el placer al consejero de verla acceder.

-Y el... no es nada parecido a Tetsu-sama... sus ojos, sobre todo... mireles bien... además... es la ceremonia más importante de la aldea... de verdad va a dejar, que unos desconocidos la lleven a cabo... esto... no va a funcionar Suki-sama

-Bien... es probable -accedió la joven con la cabeza -pero es mi decisión, y como la próxima cabeza al mando de la familia yo diré que es lo que hay que hacer...¿Entendido?

-Pero Su...

-Dije ¿entendido?

-Si Suki-sama... -el consejero miro al padre de la joven, luego a Suki, al esposo de esta, y por ultimo a los shinobis, no sin antes regresarles una terrible mirada. -se hará lo que usted ordene

-Así es - contesto ella - puede retirarse... -Naito parpadeo un par de veces antes de que salir, hizo una reverencia y procedio a retirarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la joven le llamo por segunda vez - ¡¡ahhh, casi lo olvido !! -dijo esta cuando el, ya estaba a un paso de la puerta para salir - por favor, mande llamar a Kirei-san

-Como diga Suki-sama -y dicho esto salio de la habitación.

-Suki -llamo entonces el padre de la aludida, mientras esta volvia su rostro para verlo, el hombre ya se ponía en pie -Naito-sama, solo quiere lo mejor para Hisui, para ti, y para mi...

-Pero papá...

-Toma eso en cuenta... -contesto el, caminando hacia Neji y Tenten con paso lento, la joven maestra de armas, para pronto se puso rigida, toda nerviosa, si el consejero se había negado tanto en que ella actuara como Suki, con más razon su padre.

-Es un gran honor para nosotros que esten aquí -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable, dedicada hacia cada uno

-Para nosotros lo es más... señor -contesto Tenten lo más educadamente que pudo, a nombre suyo y de Neji.

El hombre agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa y un palmeo en su hombro derecho.

-Suki suele ser algunas veces un poco aniñada... pero no por ello es mala...

-¿Eh?

-Tendrán que disculparme -contesto el padre de la joven -pero, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, confio en que Suki podrá ayudarles en todo cuanto puedan...

-Hai... hai... -contestaron los dos al tiempo haciendo una reverencia, antes de que el hombre saliera de la habitación, por una puerta trasera.

Y casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, la puerta principal se abrió nuevamente, esta vez entrado por ella, dos mujeres, una mayor de cabellos castaños, veteados de gris, seguida de una bonita y joven muchacha con caracteristicas similares a la de la mujer, a excepción de su cabello, que era negro totalmente.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron hacia Suki haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Kirei-san -comenzó a hablar la mujer mayor, hablando de ella misma en tercera persona -su más fiel servidora se presenta ante la heredera de Hisui... Suki-sama

-Gracias -contesto Suki con una sonrisa sincera, su caracter altivo y arrogante parecía haberse esfumado con la presencia del consejero.

-Kirei-san... quiero presentarles... Neji-san y Tenten-san de la hoja, Shinobis asignados para ayudarnos a mi y a Tetsu

La mujer les dedico una gentil sonrisa y una inclinación con la cabeza

-Un placer Neji.san, Tenten-san

Ambos regresaron el saludo con un gesto similar.

-Y mi esposo -dijo esta sonriendo a Tetsu -¿lo recuerda?

La jovencita al lado de la mujer de nombre Kirei se sonrojo un poco pero guardo silencio, bajando la mirada hacia el piso.

-Claro que si, Tetsu-sama... -la mujer sonrio amablemente - como olvidarle

-Kirei-san quiero pedirle un favor...

-Lo que pida

-Quiero que me ayude con ellos -hizo un gesto con su mano señalando a Tenten y a Neji, Suki se acerco al oido de la mujer, para que solo la escuchara ella:

-_Con ella principalmente_

Y una vez que obtuvo un moviemiento de cabeza afirmativo de parte de Kirei-san, se separó de su oído.

-Ellos se encargaran de reprensentar el festival del Crisantemo en nombre de Tetsu y mío.

-¿Que?-hablo la jovencita, que venía detrás de Kirei, que gracias a que era todavía muy joven no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

Los ojos de los presentes se posaron en ella

-Ahhhh -se inmiscuyo Kirei -perdone mi descortesía, ella es mi hija, Kawaru-chan... -la aludida se inclino como saludo, pero no dijo más - cumplio la mayoria de edad este año, y ha venido a trabajar conmigo en la mansión hace poco

-Ya veo -contesto Suki, escudriñando a la chica, que parecía sonrojarse cada vez más, con la insistente mirada de ella -¿y bien que me dice Kirei-san... podrá?

-Por supuesto señorita -contesto ella y dirigiendose hacia Tenten hablo - empezare primero con ella... si no hay problema

-Ninguno en absoluto -contesto Suki

-¿Neh?... -Tenten casi salto de su lugar, al notar que hablaban de ella -¿Que?... de que habla

-Tenten-san... -procedio a explicar -Kirei-san y Kawaru-chan... se encargaran de usted

-¡Que!

-Vestuario -dijo Suki enumerando todo lo que habrían de hacer, con los dedos de la mano derecha.

-¡Que!

-Zapatos

-¡Que!

-Peinado... maquillaje... esas cosas...

-¡QUEEEEE! -la cara de Tenten se descompuso con una mueca, de fastidio y sorpresa, mientras trataba inutilmente de responder algo que la librara de ese predicamento -¡¡¡MAQUILLAJE!!!... -empezó a balbucear ¡¡¡SI YO NO USO MAQUILLAJE!!!

-Tenten-san, el festival del cristantemo empieza esta misma noche me temo que no tiene más opción que aceptar...

-Pero... -Tenten negaba con la cabeza, cuantas veces en la hoja la habían intentado convencer de maquillarse y arreglarse en vano, pero ahora...

-Tiene que estar presente, y lo más parecida a mi...

-Pero... -miro a Neji como si buscara ayuda, sin embargo noto no sin cierta decepción, como este miraba con demasiada atención, el enorme cuadro de la habitación, en el que hacía apenas unos segundos había estado adelante el padre de Suki.

Frunció la nariz

_-Maldito Neji..._

-Será solo por estos dias...

-Bueno... pero...

-Tenten-san...

-Bueno... si... es solo eso...

-¡¡EXCELENTE!!... Kirei-san es toda suya... - la joven le hizo una seña a la mujer, indicándole que podía llevársela.

Tenten le dedico una ultima mirada a Neji antes de que las dos mujeres, la mayor y la jovencita, la arrastraran fuera de la habitación, Neji seguía igual de interesado en ver cualquier otra cosa en el mundo menos a ella.

_-Baka_ -murmuro, mientras bajaba la mirada unos segundos, levantadola casi al instante, solo para darse cuenta de que Neji le estaba mirando con una expresión curiosa en el rostro, si no lo conociera tan bien, juraría que le había sonreido.

_-No, que estoy pensando... de seguro solo fue una mueca de disgusto -_ la puerta se cerro tras ella.

Ahora... seguía Neji... Suki lo abordo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y un tarareo cantarino saliendo de sus labios...

_-Nada bueno viene de esto..._

-Suspiro -

_-Al menos no solo Tenten va a ser la única que sufra en esa misión._

-Mmm- canturreaba alegremente Suki con voz delicada, Neji le veía moverse alrededor suyo, se sintió como una presa a punto de ser devorada por su agresor.

-Mmm -Suki examino a Neji de arriba abajo (Neji se estaba cansando de que hicieran eso), -¿tu que opinas Tetsu? -dijo Suki a su esposo, el cual por la expresión de su rostro parecía estar bastante divertido con todo eso -¿el traje de tu aldea o el de la aldea de Hisui?

-El traje de mi aldea no puede compararse de ningún modo con el traje de Hisui -contesto el - voto por el de Hisui

-Mmm -contesto nuevamente Suki, hablando como si Neji no estuviese ahí -no se -Suki se coloco a espaldas de Neji antes de contestar -es grande

Las mejillas de Neji se colorearon un poco, por la expresión que pusoTetsu, le indico que las palabras de su esposa, no estaban hablando precisamente de sus hombros.

Suki siguió inspeccionándole, procurando no reír.

-Mmm... el blanco te queda maravillosamente -analizó esta, mirando como efectivamente el traje shinobi que lucia era blanco con algunos acabados grises y negros -pero... el dorado - tomo un crisantemo y desde una distancia considerable, lo comparo con el tono de su piel -El dorado será más adecuado para esta situación -finalizó esta golpeando su mano con el puño cerrado, dandole a entender que había tomado su decisión.

-¡¿Dorado?! -repitió Neji parpadeando un par de veces extrañado, no había color que detestara más que ese¿además que Shinobi, en su sano juicion utilizaria un color tan llamativo?, devolvió una terrible mirada a la joven, que parecía estar disfrutando todo eso.

-Si -afirmo ella -¡Dorado!... a Tenten-san le quedara maravillosamente de eso no hay duda, y tu tambien -señalo a Neji con un dedo - ¡no querrás desentonar!

Neji le miro enfadado, se estaba cansado de esa estupida misión, una parte de el, quería decirle que se fuera al demonio, ella y su maldito dorado, y que podía tomarse su maldito festival, y tragarselo si quería...

Pero por otra parte, estaba la parte del sentido comun y el deber, si hacía eso, su "adorada Hokage", Tsunade-sama le mataría apenas pusiera un pie en la aldea de la Hoja.

Resoplo furioso, sabía lo que debía hacer, lo único bueno de toda esa estupidez, era que al menos no era el único que estaba sufriendo.

-Tenten... -dijo este en voz queda y suave

La chica al oir ese nombre, se puso de puntitas, llevo sus manos a sus labios y dijo.

-Ahhh es cierto... ¡¡Tenten se verá divina!!, estoy totalmente segura... ire a ver, como es que le va

Y dicho esto la joven salio de la habitación, en busca de la joven maestra de armas, dejando solos al genio del Clan Hyuga, y al heredero y futura cabeza de la familia Hanasaki, Tetsu.

Un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación.

Uno que otro carraspeo de garganta y una tos forzada fue único que se escuchaba, solo entonces cuando Tetsu-san hablo, se rompió la maravillosa incomodidad del lugar.

-Le agradas... -dijo Tetsu en voz baja desde su lugar, Neji se volvió para verle, le miraba intensamente con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa nada sincera -sino, no te hubiese hecho notar tu "_grandeza_"

Neji sintió las mejillas arder de verguenza; eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba, que el esposo de su protegida le diera por ponerse celoso, puso a trabajar a toda prisa su cerebro para responderle algo que le dejara satisfecho, pero por primera vez, el genio Hyuga, no supo que decir.

-Yo...

-Suki siempre es así -dijo Tetsu con la misma sonrisa tensa, pero esta vez le pareció un poco más amable -espero no le moleste

Neji alzó una ceja incredulo.

_-¿Espera que no me moleste?... me acaba de alagar por mi trasero... ¿que acaso eres idiota?... ¿que imbecil puede estar feliz con eso?_

Dibujo una debil sonrisa en sus labios.

-No se preocupes por eso Tetsu-san.

Silencio incomodo nuevamente, Tetsu comenzó a caminar en circulos fingiendo no estar preocupado por nada en el mundo, sin embargo sus pasos lentos y tensos, le hacía notar que el joven, al igual que el, estaba realmente incomodo.

Una nueva ronda de carraspeos de garganta le siguió al silencio, pero esta vez, fue el genio Hyuga, el que se aventuro a hablar.

-Tetsu-san -dijo Neji en voz baja, como si no le diera demasiada importancia al asunto -¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto -dijo este moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Acaso usted?... ¿no se molesta... cuando... ?

-Suki... coquetea con otro hombre -le interrumpio el.

Neji sintió que la cara se le iba a caer de verguenza, tal vez debió haberse quedado callado y no decir nada.

-Suki es mi esposa, supongo que... por eso mismo procuro no darle demasiada importancia... -contesto el dando vueltas - ha tenido demasiados problemas últimamente y procura aligerar la tensión con bromas de ese tipo, no es nada... -sonrió como si estuviese recordando algo muy placentero - recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos me dijo que tenia unos pies enormes.

Neji procuro sonreir sin embargo no pudo

-¿Pero entonces no se molesta... cuando...?

-Te mentiria si dijera que no -contesto el, sin una falsa sonrisa y más serio que nunca -pero confio en ella y ella en mi... en cualquier caso eso es lo que sustenta un matrimonio o cualquier relación

Neji sonrió debilmente, y por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo que llevaban junto a el matrimonio, les envidio un poco a esa pareja, (un poco casi nada) si el hubiese tenido la confianza de hablar con Tenten, sobre lo molesto que había estado, en vez de llamarla debil y casi medio matarla en el entrenamiento, tal vez esa misma misión sería más agradable, tanto para ella, como para el.

Su rostro se relajo unos segundos.

-Aunque... prosiguió Tetsu -le hechare un vistazo de vez en cuando, cuando este cerca el chico del trasero grande

Neji, parpadeo un par de veces ligeramente avergonzado antes de contestar.

-No tengo intencion alguna con Suki-san

-Lo se... lo se -contesto el moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente- despues de todo tu ya tienes a tu chica ¿no?

-¿Mi chica? -repitió el bobamente

-Tenten-san

-¿Tenten? -dijo este alzando las cejas, fingiendo asombro, no era la primera vez que alguien suponía que eran algo más que compañeros de equipo.

-Hai

-No -negó el con la cabeza - ella y yo solo solos somos... -guardo silencio antes de hablar, unos días atras hubiese contestado sin vacilar, que eran amigos, pero ahora- mmm compañeros de equipo

-¿Compañeros de equipo? -repitió el con un tono de voz, que parecía que no le creía nada en absoluto.

-Si -afirmo Neji.

-Vaya hubiese jurado que serían algo más

-Te habrías equivocado

-Es que despues de todo... -Neji alzó una ceja mirandole, Tetsu tenía una expresion curiosa en su rostro.

-¿Despues de todo que?

-Tenten-san no es nada fea

-...

-A decir verdad es realmente muy guapa -afirmo el -estoy segura que se llevaría muy bien con un par de amigos...

-Tenten es muy selectiva -contesto Neji con cierta rudeza, por alguna estupida razón, el mal humor de todo el día venía con todo y ahora con creces -no sale con cualquiera...

-Señores Feudales -dijo Tetsu con una sonrisa

-Fuertes -contesto Neji con rapidez

-¡Lo son! -dijo con la misma rapidez Tetsu

-Inteligentes -replico Neji, enumerando sus puntos buenos

-Conocidos como genios en su tierra -dijo Tetsu sin dejarse intimidar

-Como sea -contesto Neji cruzandose en brazos, fingiendo indiferencia -estoy seguro que Tenten no se siente atraida por tipos como esos

-¿Ah no? -contesto Tetsu, fingiendo demencia, descubriendo, lo que ya de por si era obvio -¿entonces en tipos como quien?

Neji le regreso una mirada desafiante, sabía bien en "los tipos" en que se interesaba Tenten, sin embargo a pesar de que estaba casi seguro de ello, fue incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrio de repente, las pregunta formulada por Tetsu-san quedo olvidada, Tenten y las 3 mujeres antes en esa habitación aparecieron a traves de ella, Neji volvio su rostro hacia la puerta, preparado para dar su punto de vista, de la forma más desenfadada y desinteresada que se le ocurrira, sin embargo, eso nunca paso...

El trabajo de acicalamiento nunca había sido tan perfecto.

Neji incapaz de decir nada, (su expresión de desenfado desaparecio rapidamente) opto por mirarla, incredulo a lo que veía, nunca le había visto tan guapa, llevaba el cabello suelto sujetado con broches dorados, un ligero maquillaje en sus ojos, los labios pintados de un color llamativo, el cual solo le hacía notar, lo suaves y carnosos que parecían, un vestido tipico para ceremonias de esa indole como había dicho Suki-san.

Una especie de capucha larga que llegaba hasta el piso y aún seguía sobre el, como si fuera una especie de velo de novia, un corte recto, la falta con acabados bordados, en la puntas, un cinto del mismo color, una especie de corsee sin tirantes sujetado por detrás, se ceñía contra su pecho, haciendole parecer más prominente de lo que era.

Neji procuro usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero le fue en vano, no lo logro, no pudo apartar su vista de sus senos, por unos segundos, el termino: "_grande_", volo a su mente.

-Neji... -la joven se acerco a el, a paso lento, le llamo con voz queda y más dulce de lo normal

-¿Si? -dijo este levantando la vista, fingiendo aburrición.

-Mis ojos estan... aca arriba...

Neji sobresaltado, se irguió con tal rapidez que pareció como si se hubiese quemado con algo, aclaro su garganta antes de hablar y dio la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

-...Solo... estaba... pensando... lo incomoda que te ves...

Tenten le miro de una forma que le dio a entender que no le creía en lo más mínimo pero sabiendo que no lo haria decir la verdad se volvió hacia su protegida

-Suki-san... ¿esto es tan necesario?

-Pero por supuesto -dijo ella moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente - ¡esto es absolutamente necesario¡además luces divina!

-Suki-san...

-¡Vamos, vamos! -apremió ella mientras estamos aquí estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso

-¿Tiempo valioso? -repitió Tenten -¿tiempo valioso de que?

-Tienen que practicar... claro esta

-¿Practicar que? -repitió Neji

-¿Si practicar que? -contesto Tenten molesta, y no sin antes señalar a Neji con un dedo acusante dijo -¡¿y porque Neji.. no esta vestido de forma diferente?!

-Ya lo estara -dijo Suki como quien no quiere darle importancia - solo que el no necesita acostumbrarse al traje, tanto como tu

-Neh

-Bien... entonces... una vez aclarado el punto vamos a practicar -Suki alzo una mano indicandoles a la dos mujeres que habían de salir y antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo más, la joven procedio a explicar - para el inicio del festival del crisantemo por supuesto... tienen que saber como hacer el ritual, aunque es realmente sencillo.

-Ahhh... es cierto

-Hai... lo habiamos olvidado

-Bien... el festival empezara en 8 horas... -dijo Suki mirando un reloj de la habitación -apenas tenemos tiempo -llamo al shinobi -Neji-san... aquí por favor - señalo a su lado, detrás de ella... -Tenten-san al lado de Neji-san

-Hai... hai...

Suki empezó a explicar, el procedimiento.

-La ceremonia será al aire libre, pero las dimensiones de fuera son parecidas a las de esta habitación... ustedes saldran... detras de unas puertas de roble... -Suki y Tetsu caminaron delante de ellos, indicandoles como debían de hacerlo

-Neji-san... -explico Tetsu

-¿Si?

-Usted tomará la mano de Tenten-san de este modo -Neji puso la mano como se lo indicaban, y tomando la de Tenten entre la suya empezo a caminar detrás de la pareja.

-Caminaran unos 20 metros hasta aquí... -señalo a sus pies donde se suponia estaria una pequeña tarima, ambos accedieron mudamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Y luego que?

-Primero lo primero... -dijo Suki autoritariamente -¡caminen!

-¿Caminar? -repitieron los dos al unisono.

-Tienen que caminar... para que podamos ver como lo hacen... -explico Tetsu, mirando a los dos que parecía no entender lo más minimo de eso, ambos shinobis, se vieron por unos breves segundos, antes de empezar a: "caminar".

Tenten para pronto empezó con un poco de trabajo, en ese momento entendio porque Suki-san le había pedido que se vistiera antes, para los dos metros que había caminado antes no había problema, pero para ahora 20 metros que debía de recorrer, los pies le dolian terriblemente, llevaba unos zapatos tan altos que le daban la misma estatura que Neji, a pesar de que el, le llevaba varios centimetros. Sintió como las correas de los zapatos le lastimaban los pies... además de la altura le hacía sentirse desequilibrada y torpe.

Se cogió fuertemente de la mano de Neji, sintió como le enterro los uñas en su mano, sin embargo el supo disimular muy bien el dolor. Haciendo una mueca apenas perceptible.

-La espalda recta Tenten-san... -dijo Suki fuertemente, mirando la mala postura de la joven -¡y no llevas espinas en los zapatos!

-Hai... hai... -contesto ella, sintiendose torpe y avergonzada. Tenten procuro ponerse en posición correcta pero mientras mas lo hacía se sentia aún más torpe, y las palabras de reprimenda de la joven, no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Pasos fluidos!

-Hai

-¡Barbilla paralela al piso!

-Hai

-¡Pasos cortos!

-Hai... hai...

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Suki despues de verla luchar con los zapatos cerca de 20 minutos -¡así estan mejor! -dijo Suki al final con un tono de voz que denotaba impaciencia, Tenten furiosa, cansada y adolorida, le regreso una mirada de enfado.

-Bien despues de que hayan caminado llegaran a una tarima -señalo una distancia aproximada de el tamaño que sería la tarima -en ella habrá una mesa, una pluma, y un par de pergaminos, se sentaran juntos en un par de cojines y escribirán... tomando los dos la pluma "_**Familia feudal de Hisui siempre unida**_"

-Bien -dijeron ambos al unisono, despues de la eterna caminata, lo que seguía parecía ser realmente sencillo, ambos se sentaron en un par de cojines, y fingiendo que escribian algo, se miraron por unos segundos.

-Bien -dijo Suki con una sonrisa -dejaran la pluma sobre el pergamino (con cuidado para no manchar nada con tinta) se levantara Neji-san primero -Suki hizo un ademán de que se levantara -y el ayudara a Tenten-san a hacer lo mismo - tal como decía la joven así lo hacian los dos shinobis -y por ultimo... para dar comienzo al festival del Crisantemo¡¡¡deberán besarse en los labios... y así dar inicio al festival!!!! -grito ella llena de emoción.

Un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación, por primera vez, desde que Suki-san había empezado a dar indicaciones, tanto Neji como Tenten no las habían seguido, miraron con ojos desorbitados a la chica, mientras el pincel resbalaba entre los dedos de ambos.

-¿Besarnos? -dijeron al unisono, las mejillas de Tenten se pusieron de un leve color carmesí mientras los labios de Neji estaban abiertos en una mueca de disgusto y desesperación.

-Hai - dijo ella sin enteder la cara de espanto que ponían por un simple beso -sera un corto y suave beso en los labios

-Un suave... beso en... -empezó a balbucear Tenten... -¿los... labios?

Tenten no supo que decir, miro de reojo a Neji, estaba mas que molesto estaba furioso, tenía la cara palida y los labios muy apretados, y una expresión que no le había visto nunca... iba a matar a alguien, tenía que hacer algo

-Suki-san... nosotros -empezó a hablar Tenten.

-¿Si?

-Bien nosotros... no podemos...

-¿No tienen ningun problema verdad?

-Pues...

-Porque la familia real siempre ha impuesto esta tradición desde hace decadas -dijo Suki mirando a los dos -además tengo entendido que los shinobis de Konoha realizar cualquier misión sin importar nada...

-Bueno si... pero...

-¿Si?

-Nosotros no... simplemente... nosotros no...

Y antes de que pudiera decir o contestar algo mas, Tenten sintió claramente un jalón nada cortes de su brazo, seguido de unas manos fuertes y firmes sobre sus hombros por un segundo no supo que era lo que estaba pasando, y solo lo entendió hasta que vio los los ojos de Neji clavados en ella.

Su rostro más serio que nunca, su actitud gélida no cuadraba en lo que iba a hacer, las mejillas de Tenten se colorearon graciosamente, las de el, solo mostraron un leve tono carmesi, sus labios, se entreabrieron para decir algo, sin embargo nada salio de su boca, el genio Hyuga, tomo valor y no sin echar un vistazo a los presentes deposito sus labios, sobre los de la kunoichi.

Fueron no más de 5 segundos, pero a ella, le pareció una eternidad, nunca ni en sus más locos sueños hubiese esperado que Neji le besara, sus labios, posados sobre los suyos, le dieron una sensación placentera, un delicado calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, su cerebro dejo de funcionar, no podía moverse aunque quisiera, su mente se puso en blanco y por un breve instante nada más importo más que ellos, los 2 pares que les miraban, no le molesto en lo más minimo, por unos segundos, estuvo segura que no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado.

Neji se separo de ella, despues de un breve instante, sus ojos platinados se clavaron en ella, Tenten bajo la vista unos segundos avergonzada, sus largas pestañas cubrieron sus ojos, luego los levanto, solo para notar como Neji se volvía a hablar de forma altiva con Tetsu-san y Suki-san:

-No, no tenemos ningún problema.

**000000**

Holaaaaaaaa, que tal les pareció este capitulo, espero que si les haya gustado, y disculpenme nuevamente me retrase, pero ahora si, espero subir más rapido, tratare, de verdad que tratare, agradezco a todo aquel que este leyendo este fic, y tmb si les gusta me encantaria k me lo hicieran saber y tmb si no les gusta, tmb, siempre tomo en cuenta los comentarios, para mejorar el fic. Espero k se hayan pasado un feliz de año muy lindo y tmb una buena navidad y ahorita solo alcanzo a felicitarles por el día de reyes. :D

Ahhh y antes de que se me olvide, ando haciendo un mmm servicio social (aja, si claro) ... jeje, si alguien tiene un dibujo, imagen, foto, o algo, de Jun Tao, (chica pelo verde de vestido japones shaman king), en donde salga el vestido completo, no saben como se los voy a agradecer, de verdad, de verdad. Se los estare siempre agradecida. Besos y nos estaremos leyendo, muy pronto. Bye.

**Nancy.-**Gracias, me alegra k te guste, y no me he olvidado de mis fics, nomas k ando como loca, con unos pendientes y ni tiempo de actualizar :D. Jeje, no te apures de la mini continuación de la prometida… más k nada, fue un gusto personal, un capricho mio, me sorprendió ver, k si tuve reviews. Y de comunidad Naruto antes si me metia, pero luego ya no encontré el fic, jajaja. (Soy un desastre), Mil gracias por las cosas lindas k me dices, nos estaremos leyendo, besos.  
**Potters-light.-** Muy habladora, hay gente k no se cansa nunca de hablar¿Cómo es k le hacen? Jaja, me alegra k te haya gustado mi fic, y nos estaremos leyendo pronto, besos.  
**S'niidel.-**Hola, me honra saber, k alguien se toma el tiempo de leer mis locuras, (jo k pena), y tmb k los hayas impreso, k emoció… me alegra mucho, saber k te gusta tmb esta historia, yo tmb amo a Neji, (no se nota vd), espero k te guste este capitulo. Me cuidare mucho, y no te preocupes, no estoy muerta (jajaja) cuando dejo de escribir, es solo k a veces no me doy tiempo para subirlo, saludos y besos. Gracias nuevamente. :D  
**vmayli.-**Me alegra leerlo, gracias por tu review, besos.  
**0-kimiko-sand-0.-**Me alegra mucho k te guste, y ya salió diciembre, espero ahora poder escribir mas seguido, para no dejarles con la duda, nos leemos, besos. :D  
**omtatelo.-**Sip, lo siento, pero si, no tengo nada en contra de parejas enamoradas, solo k yo soy muy… umm, muy tipo Neji, no me gusta k me tengan abrazada todo el rato, o de apodos romanticones, soy un tanto; fría, en ese aspecto. Seguire aki con mi fic, y tu prométeme no dejar el tuyo, k cada vez, k lo subes me pongo muy feliz. Nos leemos.  
**aoi-tsumetai.-**Jaja, me alegra k te haya gustado este capitulo, a veces pienso k estoy siendo muy cruel con neji, pero asi me lo imagino, hermetico, cabezon, pero como bien dices ese es parte de su atractivo, los personajes k pongo, son solo para ambientar la historia, pero no serán las principales, jamás. Besos.  
**Frentu-chan.-**Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy disculpa, no sabes como lo siento, es k a veces se me pasan, sorry, sorry :S. Prometo k Tenten se va a deseseperar mas con Neji, creeme. Gracias por el consejo del final, lo tomare en cuenta, nos leemos pronto y nuevamente te ofrezco disculpas por no contestarte. :S  
**Pandora84.-**Exacto!!!!, a Neji le gusta Tenten, que fácil seria si lo aceptara. Hombres… Nos leemos pronto. Besos.  
**Aiko Airam.-**Jaja, me invento cada personaje tan odioso, no se por k no me han mentado la madre, por ello, jaja, k bonito es eso k me dices, (aki entre nos, yo tmb hago lo mismo, me voy hasta el final y leo la respuesta de mi review), pero es muy bonito, leer k alguien te diga eso. Se k es difícil escribir hay veces en k te trepas por la paredes para sacar un renglón, pero, después de leer los reviews y los animos, sabes k todo el esfuerzo valio la pena. :D Gracias nuevamente, y nos estaremos leyendo. Besos.  
**Black Cronos.-**Gracias, y si, Tenten y Neji van a tener, k andar aguantando a ese par por unos cuantos días, espero te haya gustado este cap. Nos leemos besos.  
**SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-**Lamento leer andes tiste, hay días malos, supongo k a todos nos pasa, te agradezco tu review, y espero k este capitulo te haya gustado y te alegre el día. Nos leeremos pronto. Besoteeeeeeeeeeeees. Y no te preocupes, por las cosas k no se pueden cambiar. :D  
**Isumi Kimiyama.-**Pues mi idea, era k este par ya están enamoraditos, y nomas les falta un pequeño empujon para darse cuenta de ello, y yo los puse casados k mejor empujon k ese jaja, gracias por el review, nos estaremos leyendo, besos. Ahhh y antes de k se me olvide, no me digas de ud, no estoy tan vieja, jaja. Besos.  
**ayame-gri.-**Jaja, me vas a regañar, pero que es fome???... jaja, sorry. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto besos.  
**KAKAxPAMExNEJI.-**A veces pongo a Neji, como un verdadero maloso, pero así me lo imagino, jaja, nos estaremos leyendo pronto, y te recomiendo la peli, esta buena. (a mi me gusto), nos leemos pronto, besos :D  
**hikaruhiwatari.-**Me algra k te haya gustado este fic, y tmb el los hijillos de naruto… y cía. Ya dijiste, estare esperando el link de tu flog!!!, nos leemos pronto, seguire escribe y escribe, y espero k les sigan gustando mis locuras, besos.  
**Hyuuga.Tennie-chan.-**Jeje, lo siento, me he tardado mucho en actualizar no tengo perdón, pero ya pasaron las fiestas decembrinas, espero poder ponerme las pilas, espero k te guste este capitulo y nos estaremos leyendo, Besos.  
**AkAnE-xAn.-**Hola, me alegra k te guste como escribo, snif, snif, k bonito… k alguien te diga eso, mil gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo. Cuidate. Besos.  
**Hitomimiri.-**K onda tu, me alegra k te guste, y me alegra mas verte por aki, y si, sigo practicando, ya me puse a hacer ejercicio en mi casa, y ya no estamos tan mal, creo… y si odias a Neji, a mi no me sacas eso de la cabeza, y dile a mary, k estoy segura k tmb lo odia!!!, no lo ven con ojos de amor, como yo. Jajaja, Cuidense chiquillas nos vemos.  
**HaRuNo-SaMy.-**Graxxx me alegra k te guste, nos leemos pronto, besos.  
**Reiko Navi-san.-**Yo tmb espero no quedarme a medias con mi creatividad escapando por la ventana, pero por lo pronto tengo un par de ideas, para hacer sufrir un pokitin mas a ese par. El significado de los nombres lo saque de un glosario japonés español, si tu le pones en google, diccionario japonés español, te salen muchas ligas muy interesantes. Gracias por tu review, y nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Besos.  
**jereth-jack.-**Graxx de vd, no sabes el gusto k me da cuando alguien me dice k le gustan mis fics, y de tu pregunta, es… no se… mis piensos era hacerlo como de 4 capitulos jaja, pero luego dije… naaaahhh… no se te decir la cantidad exacta de cuantos serán puesto ni yo misma lo se, gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios, nos leemos. Besos.  
**Chica-anime 4ever.-**Jejeje, ya en este capitulo, ya tienen k estar actuando como una parejita, todavía no tan enamorada, pero una pareja, al fin, gracias por tu review Besos.  
**L.I.T.-**Muchas gracias, me alegra saber k te esta gustando y gracias tmb por los saludos, los recibi, pero no alcance a subir antes las fiestas de fin de año. Igualmente te deseo k hayas pasado una feliz navidad y un buen inicio de año.  
**lizharuno.-**Sip, alguien k me entiende, hay k buscar chicos frios y torpes en cuestiones amorosas, para hacerlos sufrir con el bello arte del amor. Ya te quede mal en este capitulo me tarde un buen es subirlo, pero prometo k tratare k los próximos no sean asi de tardados. Besos.


	5. Empezamos

_**EMPEZAMOS**_…

_-Tacó… __punta__…__ tacón__…__ punta… tacón… punta… bien… bien_… _tacón punta… tacón punta…_ -la maestra de armas se detuvo un instante, mientras veía con satisfacción el enorme trecho que había caminado, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al tiempo que empezaba a recorrer una habitación (gigantesca) bastante cercana a donde se llevaría a cabo el comienzo del festival.

Se sentía terriblemente estupida practicando el simple acto de caminar, pero por fortuna, podía hacerlo, estaba sola, gracias a que su antipático compañero de equipo Neji, y el feliz y meloso matrimonio, conformado por Tetsu y Suki, habían salido a acompañar al genio a que se vistiera con ropas adecuadas para la ocasión.

Respiro tranquilamente, por lo menos en ese momento podía hacerle al idiota, la vergüenza de hacer el ridículo siempre es menor cuando se esta sola, que acompañada.

Camino un par de metros más, levantando la cara airosa, al notar que lo había hecho perfectamente.

-Creo que ya le encontré "la maña", a esto –Se dijo a si misma, llevando sus manos hacia la mandíbula con aire meditabunda -Tacón, punta… tacón punta… espalda derecha… hombros atrás… mandíbula paralela al piso…

Y luego…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Una torcedura de tobillo.

-Ashhhhhhhhhhhh…. –grito esta fastidiada, a nivel del piso, que había sido el único testigo (o por lo menos eso creyó) de su bochornosa actuación, notando como sus esfuerzos de recuperar el equilibrio había sido un total fracaso. -¡estupidos zapatos! –grito furibunda al zapato a sus pies, sin tomar en cuenta lo ridícula que se veía.

-¿Sigues practicando? –dijo una voz altiva detrás de ella, Tenten al oír dicha voz, no podía ser una situación peor, irguió su espalda, volvió su rostro lentamente.

-Neji… -masculló esta, notando como el genio Hyuga le miraba desde la puerta de entrada con una sonrisa burlona, y al igual que ella, el también ya había sido ataviado con las ropas (doradas), típicas y formales de Hisui.

La kunoichi procuro no parecer demasiado embobada, pero no pudo evitar mirarle de arriba a abajo, tenía que admitirlo en todos los años que llevaba de conocerle, jamás le había visto lucir tan bien, por unos segundos el suave hormigueo que sintió en sus labios, cuando el le beso, volvió a ser más insistente que nunca.

El llamativo color de la ropa resaltaba sus facciones, su piel lucía más blanca y su cabello más brillante, sujetado en una coleta más justa de lo que el la solía llevar le daba un aire más severo, pero también lo había lucir más atractivo, intento ocultar el ahora muy evidente sonrojo de sus mejillas, fingiendo que veía las cintillas de sus zapatos, y como quien no quiere darle importancia al asunto pregunto.

-¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí parado?

-El suficiente -contesto el, mirando a la joven en el piso, se sentó delante de ella, con un gesto aburrido. –deberías dejarlo ya…

-¿Eh?

-Si sigues así vas a terminar matándote –contesto el señalando los altos zapatos con los que había estado practicando y peor aún con los que debía de salir a hacer una ceremonia que nunca en su vida había soñado lograr.

Las mejillas de la maestra de armas se tiñeron de un vivo color rosado.

-¡¡¡Y eso a ti que te importa!!!

Neji frunció la nariz, y con una velocidad de contestación digna del genio que era replico.

-No me importa… solo que creo que ese tobillo –dijo el señalando su tobillo derecho, el cual estaba tan inflamado que bien podían ser dos tobillos juntos –no va a aguantarte más, si sigues tropezando…

Tenten miro su tobillo y luego a Neji con un aire fastidiado contesto.

-Lo se… lo se… -odiaba que tuviera siempre la razón –pero es que Saya-san…

-No eres Saya-san… no eres un princesa de país de cuento de hadas… -contesto Neji con rapidez, y tendiendo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse término la frase –eres simplemente Tenten

La mirada de Tenten subió de su mano, (tendida hacía ella para ayudarla a levantarse) hacía los ojos de Neji, sabía eso de sobra, hasta un niño de 5 años lo entendería, pero lo que no entendía, era ¿Por qué le molestaban tanto esas palabras?. ¿Simplemente Tenten¿entonces quien era Tenten, para el?... ¿Una simple kunoichi torpe que no puede siguiera dar dos pasos seguidos sin caerse¿eso era Tenten?

Sus ojos se clavaron como dagas sobre los suyos. Se levanto del piso sin molestarse en tomar su mano.

-Lo se, no tienes que decirlo –contesto ella, viendo un poco orgullosa, como Neji miraba su propia mano (que aún permanecía extendida), y luego a ella, antes de apretarla en un puño y dejarla caer junto a su cuerpo.

Sus ojos chispeaban, una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en sus labios, le gustaba hacerle enojar, pero fingió que seguía demasiado ocupada en caminar correctamente, que en ver su reacción, entonces fue cuando el empezó a hablar realmente enfadado.

-Como sea… no estoy aquí para hablar de eso… quería hablar contigo… Tenten

-Te escucho –giro un poco su cuerpo para voltearlo a ver.

-Quiero que quede claro –siguió diciendo el, sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillito asesino, que lucían cada vez que lo hacía molestar.

-¿Que quede claro? –la joven movió un poco su cabeza intrigada - ¿Qué es lo que tienen que quedar claro?

-Te bese –empezó a decir el con voz fuerte y arrogante, pero con un claro rubor en sus mejillas que no desentonaban nada con las de la joven, una breve sonrisa curveo sus labios, sin embargo Neji siguió hablando con una seriedad sepulcral –te bese –repitió el aclarándose la garganta -solo porque así lo requiere la misión de encubrimiento, nada más.

Y luego los invadió el silencio.

La sonrisa de Tenten desapareció rápidamente.

Los ojos de Neji se negaron a mirarla directamente.

Tenten parpadeo un par de veces obviamente sorprendida, de todas las palabras que esperaba escuchar de el, esas eran con las que menos había pensado.

Neji, se acomodo el cuello de su traje, sin darle importancia a sus palabras, parecía como si hubiese estado hablando del clima.

La kunoichi incapaz de formar cualquier palabra coherente, soltó un débil:

-Ohhh.

Ahora se intercambiaban los papeles, pensó cruelmente Neji, al notar su reacción, ahora era el turno de el, de mirarla con esa misma sonrisa sarcástica, con la que la kunoichi le había visto hacía escasos segundos, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, sintió una punzada en la boca del estomago, pero su sonrisa no titubeo, solo lo hizo en el momento en que la kunoichi le regreso una sonrisa enorme, igualmente falsa que la de el mismo, antes de empezar a hablar con una voz más chillona de lo habitual.

-Por supuesto… por supuesto, claro que lo se, nuestro "maravilloso beso" –alzó las manos haciendo una señal que significaba entre comillas –es solo parte la misión, y solo lo hiciste tu… al igual que yo… porque la misión así lo pide.

La sonrisa del rostro de Neji se fue hasta el piso. Tenten soltó una carcajada nada propia de ella.

-Claro que lo se –siguió diciendo ella encaminándose hacía la puerta por la que el mismo Neji había entrado. –Además no te preocupes -abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco –no eres tan buen besador… Kankuro-kun… lo hace mucho mejor que tu…

Acto seguido la joven abandono la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a Neji solo, confundido, extrañado, y sobre todo… molesto (aún más).

_-¿__Kankuro__… __kun?_

**00000**

-Imbecil –masculló Tenten saliendo de la habitación, dando grandes zancadas, poco lo importaba si se volvía a tropezar, lo único que sabía era que quería salir de ese lugar lo más pronto que fuera posible, siguió caminando con rapidez.

-Tenten-san… -escucho que le llamaron, alzó los ojos furiosa, nadie podía ser tan inoportuno, siguió caminando procurando ignorar a quien le llamaba cosa que le fue imposible.

-Tenten-san…aguarde por favor-volvió a decir la voz chillona, solo entonces ella reconocio la voz, entendió quien fue quien le hablo, su marcha fue forzada a finalizar, se volvió con lentitud.

-Suki-san… discúlpeme no le escuche… la primera vez –mintió ella, mirando fijamente a la joven.

-No, no hay problema -contesto ella sonriente

Tenten parpadeo un par de veces mientras le miraba, si no le hubiese hablado la oriunda de Hisui, jamás la hubiese visto, y no solo por su evidente molestia, sino por sus ropas

-¿Suki-san? -pregunto ella intrigada

-¿Si?

-¿Qué hace vestida de esa forma? –dijo ella mirándole de arriba abajo.

Sus ropas elegantes, broches y demás artilugios de oro y plata habían desaparecido y remplazados, por un humilde, pero bonito traje de sirvienta y una coleta baja. La deslumbrante belleza con la que la había impresionado la primera vez seguía ahí, pero más escondida.

-Ahhh esto –dijo ella mirando con interés su propia ropa

-¡Si!... ¿Qué paso con su ropa?

-Esta es mi ropa –dijo ella con su usual alegría – ¡este es mi disfraz!

-¿Disfraz? –repitió Tenten

-Hai… para poder ver desde la gente la ceremonia de Hisui me he disfrazado como una simple sirvienta -la joven soltó una estridente carcajada.

Tenten le miro procurando no enfadarse

_¿Cuál era el caso de estarles cuidando y de suplantarlos en la ceremonia si al final esa chica iba a hacer lo que se le viniera en gana?_

Suspiro, antes de tratar de hacerla entrar en razón

-Pero Suki-san…

-Nah… nah… nah… -movió la cabeza negativamente –no intentes persuadirme tome mi decisión y se que es la correcta

-Suki-san –volvió a insistir ella –es demasiado arriesgado

-Lo se –contesto ella alegremente -¡Y eso lo hace aún más divertido!

Miro a Suki con desesperación.

-Neji va a enfurecerse cuando se entere –comentó ella, mirando a la joven, la cual le miro fijamente.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que si!...

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que si!

-Que no...

-¡Que si!... Suki-san… usted no lo conoce como yo

Suki le miro con una ceja en alto antes de sonreír indulgentemente.

-Bueno –dijo ella dándose una vuelta como quien no quiere hablar mucho del asunto –si eso llegara a pasar… solo tienes que bajar un poco ese escote –señalo con un dedo el profundo escote del traje de la joven, ante la mirada interrogante de Tenten –y guiñarle un ojo, y verás… como todo el mal humor del día se le esfumara…

-Bajarme un poco –repitió bobamente Tenten, analizando la idea que la joven le acaba de ofrecer, poniéndose a los pocos segundos tan roja como un vivo tomate al darse cuenta de que se estaba planteando esa descabellada idea

–¡AHHHHH! –chilló mirándole con desconfianza –Suki-san… que cosas se lo ocurren…

-Vamos tu misma te diste cuenta… tu compañero de equipo esta totalmente loco por ti

-¿Qué Neji esta loco por mi? –Tenten negó con la cabeza con fuerza, incrédula de que eso pasara alguna vez -¡Que dice Suki-san!... eso es imposible…

-¡¿Pero porque lo dices?! –pregunto ella como si no entendiera nada del asunto.

-Pues porque… simplemente… porque…

-Le gustas

-Claro que no…

-Claro que si

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que si! –Insistió ella - Acaso no te diste cuenta… no te quito los ojos de encima cuando te vio toda linda…

Tenten soltó una risa sarcástica

-Si y todo gracias a… levanto los brazos señalando su prominente busto, la vergüenza la invadió.

-Bueno si… -aceptó Suki -pero de todos modos… eso solo nos aclara el hecho

-Si –dijo Tenten empezando a enfadarse –nos aclara el hecho de que Neji es igual de cerdo que todos los demás chicos

-No –negó la joven con la cabeza –que de verdad le gustas

Tenten levando los ojos hacia el cielo antes de dedicarle una mirada nada grata, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, y con ella menos que nadie.

-Suki-san… Neji solo se fijo en mi, por un vestido atrevido y un peinado diferente… solo por eso… el jamás se fijaría en mi… después de todo… soy solo -se mordió un labio de forma apenas perceptible -la normal y fea Tenten…

Suki soltó una risita divertida

-Siempre pensé que las kunoichis de Konoha era mucho más inteligentes

-Suki-san…

-La ceremonia esta a punto de empezar –le interrumpió ella de forma nada cortes, pero sin perder ese tonito infantil que la caracterizaba - lo mejor será que vayan a tomar su lugar

-¿Vayan? –pregunto esta intrigada, por respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa picaresca de la joven que aclaro cualquier duda de la kunoichi respondiendo:

-Tenten-san… Neji-san…

Tenten al oír esas palabras se dio vuelta tan rápido como le fue posible, solo para notar, como Neji estaba detrás de ella a unos prudentes dos metros al menos.

Con una expresión funesta en el rostro, desconocía si le había escuchado o solo estaba molesto por lo que iba a pasar, sea como fuese no podía hablarlo en ese momento accedió mudamente a la joven disfrazada de sirvienta.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Neji tomo su brazo y le saco de la habitación de forma no muy amable, la terrible misión ya iba a comenzar.

-¡¡¡Ey con cuidado!!! –bufo Tenten ¡no puedo caminar tan rápido con!

Neji no se digno a verla hablo como si no le hubiese escuchado.

-Tetsu-san dijo que siguiéramos por este pasillo… hasta una enorme puerta de madera… según el, nos sacara directamente a donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia.

Tenten frunció la nariz molesta de ser ignorada.

-¿Hablaste con Tetsu-san?

-Llego a la habitación vestido como un sirviente… me lo explico todo… -comento el.

-Ya veo porque no te sorprendiste cuando miraste a Suki-san…

-Aquí debe ser… -dijo el deteniéndose bruscamente mirando como frente a ellos, estaba una enorme puerta de madera, y en ella estaban talladas unas enormes flores de color verde jade, dedico una mirada de desprecio a la puerta mientras Tenten la mirada realmente nerviosa.

No podía creer que 12 horas atrás estaba en el bosque corriendo libre como la orgullosa shinobi que era, y ahora estaba frente a una puerta enorme, en una situación con la que jamás espero encontrarse.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho, y la garganta seca, se le dificulto pasar saliva, gracias a un enorme nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad, el momento decisivo había empezado, aliso su cabello torpemente con sus dedos, llevo sus manos hasta su cabeza procurando que la capucha dorada estuviese perfectamente bien colocada.

_Todo bien… ella estaba perfecta… y el… _

Devolvió una mirada nerviosa al chico a su lado, el mismo jalaba las mangas de su traje para alisar cualquier posible arruga, conocía a Neji desde que eran niños y jamás le había visto preocuparse un segundo por su ropa, le conforto un poco notar que no solo ella estaba nerviosa, se aclaro la garganta para poder hablar.

_-Perfecto como siempre_

-Neji

-mmph… -no le devolvió la mirada, siguió mirando los acabados de sus ropas

-Buena suerte –Neji se volvió para verle… sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios semiabiertos, sus ojos chocolate brillaron encantadoramente, sus manos estaban entrelazadas procurando ocultar su nerviosismo, estaba preciosa.

Se sorprendio cuando escucho lo que ella suponía que el pensaba de su persona...

¿Cómo podía pensarse fea?,o ¿pensar que el la considerara fea? jamás había escuchado un adjetivo tan poco apropiado, por un momento quiso confesarle lo bonita que se veía, pero esa actitud no era propia de el, volvió a mirar las mangas de su traje como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, y sin dedicarle siquiera una sonrisa contesto:

-Igual tu

Tenten sonrió nerviosa, tomo la mano de Neji tal como se lo había indicado y echando la cabeza hacía atrás se prepara para dar comienzo a la parte más difícil de la misión.

Escucharon a través de las puertas el ruido de unas campanadas, una tras otras hasta llegar a doce, la hora marcada en donde debían de entrar, Tenten conto las campanadas y cuando llego al numero 11 sabía que estuviera o no lista debía de pasar.

Finalmente, la campanada numero 12 llego y con ella empezaban.

Las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron para dejarlos pasar, mostrando ante ellos una fastuosidad realmente exagerada, el camino que habría de recorrer era largo, pero admirablemente arreglado a ambos lados había una cantidad impresionante de crisantemos, tapizando el piso que parecía ser una enorme y hermosa alfombra dorada.

Detrás de estos mismos, había una cantidad igualmente impresionante de personas, tal parecía que toda la aldea se había dado cita en ese lugar para ver el inicio del festival, Tenten sintió deseos de vomitar, pero controlo su nerviosismo dedicando una sonrisa, y sus uñas clavadas en la mano de Neji.

-No sabía que iba a haber tantas personas –confeso Tenten mirando disimuladamente a todos lados, mientras daba un par de pasos caminando tal como se lo había dicho Suki unas horas atrás, se enorgulleció de hacerlo tan bien.

-Supongo que no les pareció muy conveniente decirnos-contesto Neji caminando a su lado, mirando con desconfianza a todo y todos, parecía como si estuviera listo para recibir un ataque en cualquier momento.

-Neh… -bufó ella mirando a todos lados en busca de la pareja a la que se suponía debían de cuidar, tras dos o tres discretas miradas al publico les encontró escondidos entre la muchedumbre, abrazados y enamorados como siempre, quiso dedicarles una fea mirada pero curiosamente lo único que pudo hacer, fue dedicarles una enorme y encantadora sonrisa que fue correspondida por otra igual.

-Cuidado donde caminas –comento Neji en voz baja indicándole a Tenten que mirara hacia abajo, había llegado a la tarima, donde se llevaría a cabo la parte más importante de la misión, miro el enorme entarimado con una expresión de agradecimiento en su cara.

El camino que al principio le había parecido tan largo e imposible, lo había podido hacer perfectamente, sin siquiera un pequeño tropezón, sintió enormes deseos de besar el piso, pero considero que no era lo más adecuado dada la situación.

-Siéntate –ordeno Neji en voz un poco más alta de lo que se debía, Tenten le miro parpadeando un par de veces, como si hubiese olvidado por un segundo lo que estaba haciendo, accedió mudamente al joven antes de sentarse tal como se lo había enseñado (cuidando no tropezar con el velo, y lo largo del vestido). En uno de los dos bonitos y mullidos cojines dispuestos para su comodidad,

Mirando como delante de ellos, había una mesa de patas cortas, un pincel, un tintero y por ultimo un pergamino con bordes dorados y motas color verde les aguadaba.

Miro a su lado, Neji ya se sentaba, para quedar a su par, mientras ella conciente de los miles de ojos, que les observaban, susurro a Neji su máxima preocupación:

-¿Has notado a alguien sospechoso?

-A nadie –confesó el, con decepción, mientras abría el pergamino procurando parecer lo más familiarizado con esa situación.

-¿Crees que hayas sido una falsa alarma? –pregunto Tenten tomando el pincel entre sus dedos, mojándolo en la pintura negra, sintiendo mariposas en el estomago cuando Neji puso su mano sobre la suya para proceder a escribir sobre el pergamino.

-Lo dudo –dijo el cuidando de escurrir toda la pintura sobrante en el tintero –no parecía ser una falsa alarma… pero me alegrare cuando todo esto termine

-Si yo también –contesto Tenten con una sonrisa, esperando terminar todo lo rutinario, despues de todo, luego seguiria el verdadero premio levanto sus ojos hacia Neji, fijo su vista en sus labios, sus mejillas se iluminaron con su verguenza, el joven le regreso la mirada, tenía un leve (casi imperceptible) rubor en las mejillas, tal parecía que no solo ella había pensado en lo que debían hacer despues de la ceremonia, sonrió debilmente.

Ambos llevaron el pequeño pincel hacia el pergamino, para proceder a escribir…

Sin embargo, en el preciso momento en el que la punta del pincel toco el papel, pareciese como si un sello se hubiese activado, el papel comenzó a quemarse, la joven maestra de armas ahogo un grito.

Casi no se dio cuenta en que momento Neji le hizo soltar el pincel y tomando su mano la jalo hacia atrás, pasando una mano por su hombro.

-¿Qué demoni… -mascullo Neji furioso.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, el papel seguía quemándose ante sus ojos, mientras ellos, sin saber que estaba pasando quedaron rezagados, y preparados para cualquier ataque, el cual nunca llego, nuevamente solo los habían querido asustar.

Tenten aún entre los brazos del genio de Konoha, busco con la mirada a Suki entre la multitud, la joven se hecho a llorar en el hombro de su esposo, se sintió mal por ella.

Regreso la mirada hacia el papel estaba por consumirse, no entendía el porque pero sintió una gran desazón, comprendía a Suki y los gritos de histeria entre las personas, noto como el brazo protector de Neji pasaba por su espalda, parecía como si no quisiera soltarla.

Varios de los comensales llegaron a apagar el fuego que amenazaba acabar con la mesita de patas chicas, pero el pergamino, que simbolizaba la unión de la familia de Hisui, había quedado reducido a cenizas…

Sin embargo el festival del crisantemo de Hisui había empezado.

**000000**

-Vaya forma de empezar el festival ¿no? –dijo Tenten a su lado, mientras caminaba junto a Kawaru-san.. . y Neji hasta sus aposentos, las personas se habían ido hacia varias horas y no tenía caso que ellos siguiera despiertos toda la noche, Neji había buscando con su Byakugan y no había encontrado nada fuera de lugar, a excepción del pergamino calcinado. El festival del Crisantemo había comenzado, no podían dar marcha atrás, a pesar de lo mal que había iniciado, al menos esas fueron las palabras de Naito-sama. Tenten suspiro, si por ella fuera, hubiese hecho otra ceremonia al día siguiente, pero la simple mención de ello, le gano una serie de miradas severas, el festival era lo más importante de la aldea, no podían simplemente hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, la joven ante aquellas respuestas prefirió guardar sus comentarios.

-Si… -contesto Neji –empezó muy mal

-Pobre Suki.san –dijo Tenten - se veía tan deprimida

-mmph

-Neji –siguió hablando ella.

-¿Qué? –contesto el, con voz rasposa, parecía que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir hablando sobre Suki-sama.

-¿Por qué se quemo y no exploto?

-¿Qué?

-El papel –explico ella, notando como tenía toda su atención -¿Por qué solo se quemo el papel y no exploto?... –razonó -si eso que pusieron en el pergamino fue un sello, y si la amenaza contra la familia de Hisui era de muerte… hubiese sido mucho más fácil que el pergamino hubiese explotado y no quemarse… ¿Por qué no matarnos cuando tuvo oportunidad?

Neji enarco una ceja, el no se había planteado esa posibilidad, le sorprendió que Tenten fuera más rápida que ella, para analizar la misión.

-No lo se Tenten –contesto el - de verdad que no lo se

Y dicho esto el joven paro en seco obligando también a hacerlo a ella. Kawaru se había detenido, sonrio delicadamente.

-Tenten-san… Neji-san… aquí esta su habitación –comento ella señalando una puerta corrediza de madera y papel.

-Muchas gracias Kawaru-san…

La aludida se inclino como reverencia para después abrir la puerta y mostrarles la habitación donde habían de pasar todo el tiempo, que estuviesen hospedados en Hisui.

Era una alcoba, enorme y bien iluminada decorada con varios arreglos de color verde jade, jarrones, mesitas, cortinas e incluso y bonito tapete tejido.

Por supuesto un lugar donde dormir, una enorme y mullida cama matrimonial les daba la bienvenida.

La cara de ambos se ensombreció, era imposible pasarla por alto, la cama era tan grande que casi ocupaba media habitación.

-Una cama matrimonial –analizo Neji mirando como hasta en las sabanas de la cama había decorados de color verde.

-Kawara-san… es –trato de explicar Tenten

-Es la recamara nupcial de Suki-sama y Tetsu-sama –le interrumpió ella -el consejero, Naito-sama, me pidió que se las enseñara, es la que ocuparan durante su estadía…

-Pero… nosotros no…

-Discúlpeme Tenten-san…-corto ella muy amablemente - pero no puedo hacer nada, después de todo soy solo una simple sirvienta.

Tenten le miro decepcionada, pero estaba en lo cierto, accedió mudamente, mientras veía de soslayo a Neji.

-Si… lo entendemos Kawaru-san… muchas gracias –contesto Neji, para gran desilusión de la kunoichi.

La cual al ver la actitud de su compañero de equipo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que inclinarse agradecer la amabilidad de la sirvienta y entrar a la habitación no sin antes cerrarla como es apropiado, volvió su rostro hacia Neji, este ya se encontraba inspeccionando para todos lados con su Byakugan, actitud muy razonable tomando en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar.

Se coloco a su lado sin tener que esperar mucho, dado que apenas unos segundos después el ya había terminado.

-¿Limpio? –pregunto Tenten cruzada en brazos esperando respuesta, Neji le regreso la mirada, con un gesto aburrido contesto:

-Si

-Bien –dijo ella pasando su mano por su cabellera, incomoda sin saber que decir ni hacer, casi hubiese preferido que hubiera existido una bomba o algo parecido para al menos así, tener algo en lo cual entretenerse.

-Bien…

-Bien…

-Bien…

-… -Tenten rasco su cabeza torpemente, no podían pasarse la noche diciendo "Bien", intento pensar en al menos un motivo para el cual sacar una platica casual; nada, estaba en cero.

-… -Neji le el gesto enfadado, carraspeando su garganta de forma molesta, parecía igual o tal vez más incomodo que ella.

Tenten suspiro cansinamente.

Era obvio que el no iba a hablar, y sobraba decir que ella tampoco quería hacerlo, la joven maestra de armas de dio vuelta, resignada a pasar una noche incomoda y probablemente en el más profundo de los silencios.

Miro hasta el fondo de la habitación una enorme puerta le llamo la atención.

-Debe ser el baño –razono ella, sabiendo que solamente podía ser eso, o tal vez un armario, pero gracias al silencio que recibió de parte de Neji supuso que sería lo primero.

-….

-Creo que iré a darme una ducha -dijo ella sin saber bien el porque le daba cualquier explicación –después de todo –siguió hablando ensortijando su cabello en su dedo índice, quisiera o no admitirlo, desnudarse en la habitación de al lado junto a su compañero de equipo le llenaba de nervios - si apenas esta empezando la misión… debo pensar, que mañana será mucho peor… debemos estar preparados…

-Eso supongo –contesto el, mirando como la joven empezaba a quitarse los enormes y seguramente pesados broches de su cabello.

-Si… –contesto ella, mirando como Neji iba directo a una estantería donde un montón de libros le aguardaban, la joven se encogió en hombros, dar cualquier explicación a Neji siempre estaba de más, pero aún así… –dejaré el agua tibia… por si quieres bañarte después de mi…

-Si –contesto el distraídamente, mirando de reojo como su compañera de equipo desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

**00000**

-Maldita sea… -miro Neji por enésima vez la puerta del baño una vez mientras volvía su rostro distraídamente hacia el libro, del cual (en 15 minutos) solamente había leído el primer renglón:

_"La antigua aldea de __Hisui__"_

-Maldita sea… -volvió a decir Neji entre dientes, hojeando sin interés el grueso ejemplar entre sus manos, el ruido de el agua corriendo a través de la enorme puerta de madera, le perturbarla –maldita sea… -volvió a ver la puerta del baño, las pequeñas e inofensivas gotitas de agua chocando contra la piel húmeda de su compañera, le parecían cada vez más fuertes –maldita sea – ahogo un bostezo –maldita sea –miro el libro, volvió a mirar la puerta del baño, volvió a ahogar un bostezo.

–Maldita sea –aventó el libro comprendiendo lo incapaz que se sentía de leerlo

-No puedo concentrarme –razono el, molesto por el hecho de sentirse incapaz de pasar del pequeño renglón que se había aprendido de memoria, miro el grueso ejemplar, y más molesto aún del saber el porque no podía leer más de 5 palabras…

Volvió a mirar la puerta del baño, esta vez no fingió querer leer algo que no le llamaba la atención, toda su atención estaba en la puerta del baño, y lo que había detrás de ella, su compañera de equipo de casi toda la vida, tomando una ducha, completamente desnuda y seguramente más guapa de lo que hubiese visto nunca, un poco visible sonrojo de sus mejillas se coloreo en su cara.

-Tsk…tonterías -chasqueo la lengua, dándole la espalda a la puerta del baño, sentándose en la cama para poder tomar un merecido descanso, esperando que un respiro le sacara de la mente esa bola de tonterías como las hacia llamar el.

_**Bostezo**_

_-Son solo tonterías_–dijo su conciente, mirando hacia el techo. –_solo tonterías…__-_repitió el -_Tenten__ saldrá en cualquier momento y podré darme una ducha para dormir tranquilamente que es lo que tanta falta me hace… _

Volvió a bostezar esta vez con más ganas, entrecerró los ojos… estaba cansado después de todo la noche pasaba la había pasado casi en vela.

_-Un buen sueño me hará entrar en razón…si tan solo... pudiera... dormi..._

-Neji –escucho detrás de el, el aludido se irguió de repente, al oír la voz de la joven kunoichi, no se volvió para verla.

-Ya te habías tardado demasiado -contesto el con ese gesto altivo tan clásico suyo…

-Hai –contesto ella –lo siento… -escucho los pasos mojados de la kunoichi chocar contra la duela del piso –pero el agua estaba realmente deliciosa

-Si… si… -Neji le miro de soslayo.

Su mirada aburrida pronto desapareció.

Volvió su cara para verla directamente apenas se dio cuenta de su situación, la joven le regresaba una mirada inocente pero a la vez increíblemente sugerente, pero no era aquello lo que le llamaba la atención, sino la delicada y diminuta toalla que se enredaba contra su cuerpo, cumpliendo el firme propósito de secar, pero también de cubrir lo más absolutamente indispensable.

Neji abrió la boca para poder decir algo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios.

Tenten movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

-¿Pasa algo?

-…eh…

-¿Neji?

-No… -negó el con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar los ojos del delicado cuerpo que tenía frente a el

-¿Estas seguro? –volvió a preguntar ella, inclinándose un poco

-Si… yo… -volteo hacia un lado esperando que la cara de idiota que tenía no fuera tan notoria como temía, escucho un débil gorjeo de parte de la joven.

-Estas muy nervioso –contesto ella, dándole la vuelta a la cama, sentándose detrás de el. –Necesitas… -pasó sus manos por detrás hasta alcanzar sus hombros, sintió como los suaves dedos de la joven se clavaban en su piel – relajarte

-Tent…

-Vamos… -le corto la joven hablando bajito a la altura de su oído, noto como su piel se erizaba - de verdad soy muy buena en esto

-…Si –contesto el, con cierta notita de desprecio y sorprendido de sus mismas palabras dijo –supongo que a "_Kankuro-kun_", se los dabas todo el tiempo…

Escucho como detrás de el, la joven reía jovialmente.

-¿De verdad creíste eso? –pregunto ella inocentemente

-Tú lo dijiste –Neji enarco sus cejas, intrigado.

-Solo era para hacerte enfadar… -contesto ella dejando su labor para poder pasar frente a el con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios

-¿Porque? -pregunto el, sabiendo bien la respuesta, la sonrisa de la joven se alargo

-No hay nadie más de quien quiera estos labios… más que los tuyos…

-Tenten… -mascullo este, mirando como la joven se inclinaba delante de el, susurro a este en voz apenas audible.

-…Neji… -susurro sensualmente a su oído

-Tenten… -repitió el, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando como los labios de la chica estaban cada vez más cerca suyo.

-Neji… -mascullo esta, rozando sus labios contra su oído - el agua quedo, tibia por si quieres ducharte

-¿Qué? –pregunto el intrigado… abriendo totalmente los ojos, la kunoichi le sonreía dulcemente mientras repetía en voz cada vez más fuerte, chirriante y molesta, lejos estaba la encantadora voz sensual.

-El agua quedo, tibia… por si quieres ducharte…

-¿Cómo?

-¡¡¡¡NEJI!!!! –grito de repente, sacándole un buen susto - ¡¡¡¡¡NO ME ESCUCHASTE QUE EL AGUA QUEDO TIBIA POR SI… AHH… gomen…

Neji sintió como si le hubiesen echado un baldazo de agua helada, se irguió de repente totalmente desorientado mirando a todos lados sin saber que estaba pasando, paso su mirada hacia un lado, donde una figura de blanco le regresaba una mirada vergonzosa.

-¿Tenten? –mascullo el en voz baja, totalmente desconcertado, la diminuta toalla había sido remplazada por una enorme y poco sugerente yukata blanca, la joven le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas, tartamudeaba un poco.

-Lo siento… no me di cuenta de que te habías quedado dormido, si no yo…

-¿Dormido? –repitió el mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la kunoichi, como si no creyera que sus palabras fueras ciertas -¿Me quede dormido?

-Si –contesto ella moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza –bueno… es normal… después de todo… anoche te pasaste casi toda la noche en vela… y hoy es tan tarde…

-Si –contesto el llevando su dedo índice y pulgar hasta su sien. –si…

-Yo… de verdad lo siento Neji… debí haberme fijado antes de…

-No tiene importancia –contesto el –levantándose de la cama mirando disimuladamente de arriba abajo a la kunoichi, no podía creer que todo aquello había sido solo un sueño –iré a darme un baño… disculpa…

-Hai… hai… ahhh Neji…

-mmph

-Casi lo olvido el grifo de agua fría es la de abajo y la del agua caliente…

-Gracias…

-¿Eh?

- Con la fría será más que suficiente…

-¿Eh?

**00000**

Aki esta el nuevo capitulo… uyyy como me tarde, ya mejor ni digo nada, jeje, algunos diran… de donde salió esa actitud de Neji, y les respondo el otro día viendo los cap. De Shippuuden, (cuando empieza a salir Sai), "me cayo el 20", (con el capitulo en donde van a las aguas termales, Sakura, Sai Naruto y no me acuerdo como se llama el otro) de que niños ya no son, y por muy serio y antisocial que sea una persona, todo el mundo tiene su corazoncito. O en este caso hormonas saltarinas, jajaja. Espero aún así que les haya gustado este capitulo y si… en mi mundo bizarro, Tenten salía con Kankuro antes, (a alguien tengo que poner para darle celos y Lee nomás no me gusta para ella). Agradezco sus reviews, en serio en serio… me alegran el día. Y si tienen alguna duda, critica, sugerencia, o comentario será bien recibido mil gracias y nos estaremos leyendo. Besos

**kimiusui.-** Espero k te guste este capitulo, espero de verdad, le di un giro un poco drástico, de te odio, pero me encantas, jajaja, mil gracias por tu review, besos.  
**tsunade25.-**Jajaja, me encanto tu frase… dejara de ser hombre tienes toda la razón… Muchísimas gracias por entender k si ando vuelta loca con unos proyectos, pero tmb aki entre nos, ando un poco a gueva, espero poder escribir más seguido y tener una continuación rápido, no creas yo tmb me desespero jaja, pero ya vez loca k es una, gracias por tu review y nos estamos leyendo. Besos.  
**always mssb.-**Me alegra k te guste, nos estaremos leyendo, besos y salu2.  
**monik.-**Igualmente ojala hayas pasado unas felices fiestas, aki ya tienes la continuación, espero k te guste, y nos leemos pronto, besos.  
**Pandora84.-**Ya vez lo que dicen del odio al amor hay un paso, y de eso se trata este fic, me alegra tmb k te guste los esposos, por desgracia conozco personas asi, nos estamos leyendo besos  
**randomxartist.-**Jajaja, lo siento, no creí que fuera a tumbar a nadie de una silla, jaja, espero k a pesar de todo te haya gustado, nos estaremos leyendo, besos.  
**rosablanca.-**Mil gracias, me alegra k te guste, gracias por pasarte a dejar review, besos.  
**Hikari no Yue..-**Tengo un amigo que es igualito a Neji, en la actitud, ya quisiera el físico… por eso no me cuesta tanto trabajo imaginarme que haría el en tal o cual situación, jeje, nos estamos leyendo gracias por tu review. Besos.  
**Juh-chan X3.-**Que bueno verte nuevamente por aki, no te apures del español te entiendo perfetamente, nos estaremos leyendo, gracias, Salu2  
**keri01.-**Tratare Graxxx por tu review nos leemos pronto (espero). besos  
**kasumichan.-**Si vd, siempre describen a Neji como un amor, y nooooo, es un miserable que tiene un corazoncito, pero muy adentro, gracias por tu review, besos  
**AkAnE-xAn.-**Jejeje, graxxx por las porras, aún me falta mejorar pero le hecho muchas ganas, y más con esta pareja yo tmb la amo, ojala salieran más en Naruto, snif, gracias, espero k tmb hayas pasado unas felices fiestas, besos.  
**omtatelo.-**Yep, gracias por pasarte por aki, nos estamos leyendo. Besos.  
**Naomi.-**Muchas gracias k emoción k alguien lea mis loqueras desde tiempo atrás, de vd, muchas gracias por pasarte a dejar un review¡¡¡¡me encantan!!!!, gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo.  
**S'niidel.-**k alegría es ver k alguien se emocione tanto como tu, jaja, como ves sigo sin estar muerta jajaja, aki flojeando pero todavia escribiendo, concuerdo contigo Neji esta exquisito(con x) gracias por tu review, ya no prometo nada, siempre digo hoy no me voy a tardar pero siempre se me hace tarde en actulizar, nos estamos leyendo besos.  
**jereth-jack.-**Muchas gracias a ti por escribirme, me alegra k te haya gustado la parte del beso, espero k tmb esta parte, te guste, nos estaremos leyendo, besos.  
**HaRuNo-SaMy.-**Sip, sorry me he tardado tanto en actualizar que no tengo perdón jaja, aún así me alegra k te guste, mil gracias por la buena vibra, y tmb ojala hayas pasado un buen año nuevo y dia de reyes.  
**looney mooney.-**Tratare de verdad jaja, gracias por tu review nos estamos leyendo. besos  
**Raven Granger.-**Siiiii, ya quisiéramos por k pasa eso en la serie T.T, yo te agradezco a ti por leer mi fic, esto es lo que motiva de vd, tomare en cuenta eso de casi no poner expresiones en japonés, pero se me salen:P, costumbre supongo, jajaj graxxxx por todo y nos estamos leyendo XOXO  
**IchixxxRuki.-**Si claro todo por el bien de la misión, claro, jajaja, mil gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo. Besos.  
**SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-**La idea original era un poco más grosera de… podía tomarse su maldito… pero bueno te dejo con la duda, lamento escuchar lo de tu tio, siempre es difícil cuando muere una persona querida, pero hay que ser fuerte, por uno mismo y por tu familia. Ya veras k con el tiempo, todo se mejorara, te agradezco k a pesar de tu perdida te pases por aki, mis más sinceras condolencias y espero k cuando leas esto te encuentres un poco mejor.  
**kuraujia-san.-**Claro, si hubiese puesto otra mona, no la pongo a besarla por nada del mundo, jajaja, me alegra k te guste, nos estamos leyendo, Besos.  
**Chica-anime 4ever.-**Jajajaja, fue divertido escribir esa parte, y genial recibir tantos elogios por ello, mil gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo.  
**Frentu-chan.-**A mi se me olvida ponerlos en reply jaja y asi me hago muchas bolas mejor por aki. Me alegra k te guste, a pesar de mis deslices de las estaturas, espero k te guste tmb este cap. Y nos estaremos leyendo, besos. Ahhh y si ya busque en devianart. Pero casi no hay… snif,graxx de todos modos.  
**Gabe Logan.-**Gracias x tu review, me alegra k te guste.  
**hitomimiri.-**Hola, me alegra k te guste la trama, creo k no les va a salir eso de el amor de Neji, menos cuando no te gusta la serie, y ayyy, no, ahorita no ando como para echarle los kilos. Estoy muy decepcionada, pero bueno, ya lo sabes nos vemos luego.  
**KAKAxPAMExNEJI.-**jajaja, va a acabar bien la misión (bueno, para la mayoría), k bueno k te haya gustado el cap, para la lucha no lo he pensado, pero no pondré a Tenten de brazos cruzados, graxxx por el review, nos leemos pronto. Salu2  
**kissa21.-**Gracias, por tu review, besos.  
**lizharuno.-**Ya somos más que odiamos los tacones altos, quien diga lo contrario mis respetos, yo diario mi ando matando, me alegra k te guste el fic, Graxxx por tu review, nos estamos leyendo. Salu2  
**Potters-light.-**Que bueno k te guste, y tmb k se te haga gracioso, yo siempre crei k de comica me moria de hambre, me alegra ver k no, espero k tmb te guste este capitulo y mil graxx por tu review, hasta pronto e igualmente feliz año nuevo. Ojala te la hayas pasado super.  
**ayame-gri.-**Muchas gracias, Graxxx por tu review nos leemos besos.  
**Isumi Kimiyama.-**Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, el fic no lo quiero hacer tan largo, pero tampoco corto estará en termino medio, mil gracias por las porras, y espero poder tenerles la continuación pronto, ya la tengo planeada solo me falta escribirla jajaja, casi nada. Graxxx por tu revies nos estamos leyendo. besos  
**NaRU-GiRl.-**Jaja, no te entendí muy bien, pero si te gusto mi fic muchas gracias y si no te gusto graxx por pasarte a dejar review, gracias nuevamente y tmb por el año nuevo igualmente.  
**NerwenInWonderland.-**No, lo siento no los voy a poner timidos, los voy a poner como:"aki no paso nada", jaja, la pareja de esposos por ahí andan nos leemos pronto grxxx por tu review  
**Marlita-chan.-**Me alegra que te haya gustado ojala tmb te guste este cap, graxxx y besos.


	6. Desayunos

**DESAYUNOS  
**

La kunoichi entreabrió sus ojos, no sin algo de pereza, el tenue brillo del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas, entorno su mirada al tiempo que enroscaba su cuerpo, moviéndose apenas unos pocos centímetros, extendió la palma de su mano derecha, había algo que no cuadraba…

Se irguió al instante.

Recordó, que (por desgracia) no estaba en su casa, en su pequeña y mullida cama individual, sino en una matrimonial, en una casa que no era suya, interpretando una vida, que no se le asemejaba ni siquiera un poco a la propia.

Estaba en una misión.

Miro fijamente el lado opuesto al suyo, el colchón seguía vacío, como lo había estado toda la noche.

Suspiro.

Había dormido tan profundamente, que por unos segundos había olvidado en donde estaba y con quien.

Recargo su cabeza contra la almohada, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios, aún le causaba gracia, miro a su lado derecho, hacía donde se suponía debía estar "su esposo", "su Neji".

Negó suavemente con su cabeza mientras la sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande.

_-Ese Neji era el chico más terco que jamás hubiese conocido. –_pensó

**00000**

_-Lleva demasiado tiempo en la ducha- recapacito la Kunoichi recostada en la cómoda cama matrimonial, en el mismo lugar, en el que Neji había estado hacia apenas unos minutos. Haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el, leyendo el libro (que el mismo había dejado sobre la cama) sobre la antigua aldea de Hisui, Tenten miro hacia la puerta del baño al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua _

–_Si sigue así va a ahogarse –dio vuelta a la pagina de su libro. Ella a diferencia de su compañero, si estaba leyendo y prestando atención en la lectura. -a veces creo que es demasiado... _

_El chasquido de la puerta del baño le alerto y le saco de sus pensamiento, miro por encima de su lectura, Neji salió del baño, vestido igual que como ella había salido unos minutos atrás, con un yukata masculina blanca, y el cabello húmedo mojándole los hombros. _

_La vista del joven se poso en ella unos segundos, Tenten se apresuro a volver a su lectura, mirándole de soslayo de vez en vez, estando al pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos._

_Se mezo el cabello, se llevo una mano a la frente, ahogo un bostezo arrugando la nariz._

_Tenten sonrió débilmente, de seguro estaba cansado, razonó, solo había una cosa que hacer, cerró el libro de un golpe, lo puso sin demasiados cuidados sobre una mesita de noche, y mientras se cruzaba en brazos comenzó a hablar._

_-Neji –dijo ella en voz bajita en un tono de voz vergonzoso que le recordó demasiado a su prima. _

_-mmph –respondió el, sin volverse a verla, Tenten frunció el ceño, se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacer eso. _

-¿Cómo vamos a dormir? –se animo a preguntar ella 

_-¿Que? –se volvió el rápidamente, dejo a un lado su indiferencia. _

_-Si… -Tenten miro hacia un lado -¿Cómo vamos a dormir?_

_Neji guardo silencio por unos segundos, miro a su joven compañera, aún podía escuchar las encantadoras palabras, que la Tenten de sus sueños le había dedicado solo a el, su seductora sonrisa, su respiración en su oído. _

_Negó con la cabeza. Volvió a verla, miro el libro, la cama, y por ultimo la puerta del baño, noto un suave y repentino calor invadiéndole, quemándole las mejillas._

_Había sido solo un sueño… solo eso… _

_Pero por si acaso… _

_-…Dormirás en la cama… -contesto el finalmente con voz queda –yo dormiré en el piso_

_-Eh… pero… _

_-¿Si?_

_-Digo…-las mejillas se le iluminaron graciosamente - creo que no es necesario -le parecía algo injusto que el, que no había dormido casi nada la noche pasada dormiera en el incomodo suelo y ella por el simple hecho de ser mujer, durmiera en la cama, trato de hacerlo cambiar de opinión - aquí hay espacio de sobra para nosotros dos y… ya antes hemos dormido juntos… además es parte de la misión y… _

_-Tenten –le interrumpió el sin demasiadas ceremonias, y utilizando un tono de voz mucho más fuerte que el anterior, dijo -¡Dormirás en la cama… y yo en el piso!... es todo… -acto seguido, el joven fue hacia el armario más cercano saco un par de cobijas, tomo su almohada del lado opuesto de la cama y se tendió en el piso, todo en menos de 5 segundos, la joven le miro con los ojos como platos. Si no lo conociera tan bien, hubiese jurado que le había visto nervioso, _

_Negó con la cabeza, de seguro solo fue su imaginación._

**00000**

-Esta loco –masculló ella divertida recordando, lo levemente nervioso que había visto a Neji, ante la simple mención de cama… y nosotros –definitivamente esta loco –dijo para si misma, al tiempo que inclinaba su cuerpo un tanto, hacia el borde del colchón, enfocando su vista hacia el piso, donde se suponía debía estar su pareja, compañero de equipo y cónyuge.

-¡Buenos días Neji! –saludo ella con singular alegría, ante la idea de verlo un poco adormilado, dado que el siempre le ganaba a levantarse, (parpadeo un par de veces), y esta ocasión tampoco había sido la excepción. Puesto que en vez de encontrarse con un adormilado Neji, se topo con que estaba saludando al piso, de su adorable compañero, ni rastro.

-¿Neji? –llamo ella, levantando la vista rápidamente, intrigada, miro hacía todos lados, estaba sola en la habitación, se levanto de un brinco, temiendo lo peor.

_¿Y si alguien le hubiese atacado durante la noche?... ¿Y si estaba herido?... o peor aún¿Y si hubiese abandonado la misión y en ese mismo momento, estuviera en camino a la hoja?... _

Negó con la cabeza, debía hallarle… dio un par de pasos con el firme propósito de encontrarle, cosa que no le fue demasiado difícil dado que apenas dio un par de pasos, reconoció un ruido familiar.

_-Un entrenamiento…_-pensó esta, al oír los golpes secos contra el piso y la respiración agitada producto de un profundo entrenamiento -_¿esta entrenando?... ¿aquí?... ¿a estas horas? -_agudizó su oído hasta que pudo reconocer de donde venía el ruido… sus ojos castaños se enfocaron en una puerta enorme, el ruido venía detrás de esta, camino hacía ella, mientras al recorrerla, noto que esta a su vez llevaba a un impresionante jardín, y a también a Neji, el cual, como siempre, entrenaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Neji –dijo esta en voz baja al verle, no lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escuchara, (después de todo no quería interrumpirle), más no contaba con que la técnica de sucesión del clan Hyuga estaba activada.

-Buenos días Tenten –llamo este sin darse la vuelta, siguió practicando.

-Ahhhh –contesto ella, calzándose unas sandalias antes de acercarse a el, sonrió débilmente –no sabía que estabas usando tu Byakugan, no quería interrumpirte

-Ya casi terminaba –contesto el, parando en seco al verla acercase.

-Me hubieses despertado –dijo ella al ver las gotitas de sudor caer por su cuello, un ligero rubor le tiño el rostro –me gusta entrenar contigo –su sonrisa débil se transformo rápidamente en una sonrisa vergonzosa

Neji le miro de forma desdeñosa¿estaba sonrojada o era solo su imaginación o tal vez un efecto de la luz?

_Negó con la cabeza de seguro solo era su imaginación._

-No lo considere apropiado –dijo el finalmente

-¿Por qué? –dijo ella mirándole fijamente.

-Creo que algunas personas –comenzó a decir el - les parecería sospechoso…

-¿Sospechoso? –Repitió ella, sin entender bien el punto-¿además que personas?

-Suki-san no pelea –contesto el con un gesto impaciente

-¿Y?

-Les parecerá sospechoso –volvió a insistir el.

-¿A quien? –pregunto esta, notando como la paranoia del joven resultaba demasiado molesta en esos momentos.

-A cualquiera que nos viera –dijo el, altamente desesperado - les parecería demasiado sospechoso notar que de un día para otro, su torpe jerarca, se convirtiera en una excepcional kunoichi…

-Si pero… -accedió momentáneamente ella con la cabeza, antes de darse cuenta de las últimas palabras del muchacho -….momento…. ¿Dijiste… excepcional?

-¿Qué? –pregunto este, confundido notando como la joven, le veía insistentemente, mientras volvía a decir:

-¡Dijiste excepcional kunoichi!

-¿Si? –dijo este sin poder creerse que hubiese dicho esas palabras.

-¡¡¡Si!!! –Insistió ella, notando como el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho miro directamente al joven a los ojos - ¿te parezco de verdad excepcional?

Neji, guardo silencio por unos segundos, sintió los ojos castaños de la joven bien puestos sobre el, una gota de sudor le recorrió la mejilla, se limpio con la manga de su yukata, la kunoichi aún esperaba su respuesta, sintió el corazón en la garganta…

-Lo que yo piense no importa –dijo el negando la cabeza - importa lo que piensen ellos.

-Ne…

_**Toc… Toc… **_

-Alguien esta tocando… -dijo Tenten volviendo su rostro hacia la puerta, pensando que no podía haber persona más inoportuna en el mundo que aquella.

-Diablos –mascullo Neji, mirando igualmente la puerta, y no sin antes ocultar cualquier arma ninja delatora, le dio una señal afirmativa a la kunoichi.

Tenten corrió hacia la puerta, (miro detrás para verificar, que Neji hubiese escondido cualquier indicio ninja), Neji accedió con la cabeza, la chica recorrió la puerta, tranquilizándose al notar que se trataba de un rostro conocido.

-Kawaru-san –dijo esta, al reconocer a la joven sirvienta, la cual regreso una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días –dijo ella, inclinándose un poco, saludo a ambos shinobis - Tenten-san… Neji-san

-Buenos días –respondieron al unísono.

-Es todo Kawaru puedes retirarte –añadió una voz conocida que ambos reconocieron como la de Suki, la joven paso a su habitación, seguida se cerca de Tetsu su esposo.

-Si Suki-sama… -dijo Kawaru, al momento en que dejaba pasar a la pareja a la habitación –me retiro

La joven sonrió débilmente a Tetsu antes de retirarse.

Tanto Neji como Tenten les recibieron con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenos días Tetsu-san… Suki-san…

-¡Que tienen de buenos! -chillo Suki, olvidando por un momento los buenos modales, mirándoles altamente molesta –¡¡¡les recuerdo que anoche el pergamino de mi familia fue destruido!!!

-Suki-san

-Pero…

-Pero nada… -siguió gritando ella -¡es que no entienden como es que me siento! –la joven empezó a sollozar - ¡me es imposible dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que ya no esta!

-Suki por favor –Tetsu toco su hombro con sutileza, la joven lanzó un quejido apenas audible –discúlpenla, ha pasado por un mal momento –dijo el dedicándoles una sonrisa amable al par de shinobis.

-Si entendemos

-Suki… corazón… -dijo el, hablando suavemente a su esposa -¿porque no vas a descansar un poco?... mientras yo les explico que es lo que tendrán el día de hoy –dijo Tetsu con voz baja y amable, su joven esposa, accedió con la cabeza mudamente, y no sin antes ahogar un sonoro sollozo salio de la habitación.

-Nuevamente les ofrezco una disculpa… ella…

-Si… lo sabemos… y entendemos que este molesta

-Nos decía Tetsu-san… nuestra misión el día de hoy es…

-Si claro –accedió el con la cabeza –veníamos a informarles, que el padre de Suki y su consejero Naito-san… han organizado un desayuno con un par de personas de alto renombre en Hisui

-Ahhh –masculló Tenten sin saber que es lo que debía de contestar ante la inesperada, y pronto invitación.

-¿Sera acaso para dar la bievenida a Suki-sama y su esposo?

-Como siempre esta en lo correcto Neji-san –contesto el con un gesto amistoso al shinobi –las personas que asisten hoy al desayuno, asisten específicamente a ello… en dicho desayuno como han de suponer deberán seguir actuando como nosotros

-Por supuesto

-Tengo entendido que los invitados, conocen a Suki, solo de vista, además como ha pasado tiempo en que no le veían, no sospecharan que la Suki que tendrán en frente de ellos será en realidad Tenten-san –sonrió el.

-Perfecto

-El desayuno empezará a las 9 de la mañana… tienen ropa adecuada para esta ocasión en los armarios de este cuarto, pueden usar la que más les guste, pero no se preocupen –añadió el - la ropa que podrán usar, no es tan incomoda como la que vistieron ayer –se apresuro a decir, al notar la cara de fastidio que pusieron ambos

-Nos alegra escuchar eso… -contesto sinceramente Tentn

-Suki y yo estaremos cerca… les ayudaremos en lo que podamos, pero estamos seguros de que lo harán perfectamente.

-Claro –contesto Neji con cierto tonito de fastidio

-Durante el desayuno, si les preguntan algo que desconocen simplemente nieguen la pregunta y sonrían… temo que la hipocresía en estas ocasiones será indispensable

Tenten le dedico le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica a Neji, para ella sonreír no era el mayor problema del mundo, pero para al chico a su lado.

-Vaya… -comento ella irónica - parece que la misión incrementa su grado de dificultad

Neji frunció su nariz

-Trataremos –contesto Neji con voz cansina.

Tetsu sonrió antes de dirigirse a la puerta, como para dar terminado esa conversación, pero antes de salir, se detuvo unos segundos, como si hubiese recordado algo que había olvidado.

-Ahhh… casi lo olvidaba… una cosa más

-¿Si?

-Nos preguntábamos –comenzó a decir el, parecía incomodo de decir lo siguiente -es decir… Suki y yo… nos preguntábamos

-¿Si?

-Bueno… si no sería un inconveniente… que ustedes… pudieran… no se… lucir un poco… un… poco… –hizo una mueca extraña, parecía más incomodo que nunca –más… enamorados

Tenten, alzó las cejas al notar las palabras, miro fijamente al joven como si no creyese que esas palabras estuvieran siendo dichas hacia ellos, volvió su rostro hacia Neji, este había arrugado la frente, repitió las palabras incrédulo.

-¿Enamorados?

-Si… verán… -se rasco la cabeza de forma torpe -Suki siempre ha sido conocida por ser un tanto –una sonrisa torpe se dibujo en sus labios -cariñosa por así decirlo… y quisiéramos que… parezcan más como… nosotros…

Tenten abrió la boca para poder contestar algo, sin embargo las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, cada día que pasaba parecía estar en un mundo de locos, escucho como comenzaba a hablar Neji, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Entendemos Tetsu-san… -dijo el - haremos lo mejor que podamos.

-Lo se –contesto Tetsu, inclinándose un poco –se que lo harán

Tenten le regreso una mirada de fastidio a Neji, el cual despedía de la forma más amable que podía al joven:

-Si nos disculpa… ahora mismo tenemos que prepararnos…

-Por supuesto… -fue lo ultimo que dijo el antes de salir de habitación.

Neji miro como la puerta se cerraba tras el, su vista quedo clavada en la madera y papel que componían la puerta, respiro entrecortadamente, por un segundo quiso salir corriendo de toda esa locura y regresar a Konoha sin haber cumplido la misión… pero, volvió su rostro hacía atrás, Tenten le miraba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión ceñuda… no podía hacer eso… por desgracia.

-Maldita sea… -si tan solo pudiera hablar con alguien para sacar todo el mal humor acumulado (que era bastante) en ese días, (aunque no fuese el hombre más comunicativo del planeta siempre hacía falta hablar con alguien), miro a Tenten la expresión ceñuda de la joven seguía dibujada en su rostro.

Alguien que no lo odiara.

_-Tsk… donde diablos… estaba ese molesto de Lee cuando lo necesitaba. _

-Bien… supongo que tendremos que prepararnos –le saco Tenten de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –contesto el, con cierto sarcasmo, Tenten apretó los dientes, resoplo molesta, puso sus manos en sus caderas antes de contestar de forma mordaz.

-Solo tus estupidas palabras a Tetsu-san…

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? –contesto el a la defensiva -¡Que no íbamos a hacerlo!

-No pero...

-Al menos dije algo

-Si… y fue realmente útil –añadió ella, abriendo con fuerza el armario, un montón de vestidos de refulgentes colores le dieron la bienvenida, por unos segundos se quedo asombrada de tanta ropa frente a ella, ni con todos sus vestidos (que si bien no eran muchos) y probablemente tampoco con todos los de sus amigas juntos, podía tener tal cantidad de ropa.

-Increíble –dijo Tenten mirando de un lado a otro sin saber que escoger

-Una cantidad absurda de ropa, para una familia igualmente absurda –añadió Neji alargando su mano hacia un traje formal, blanco gris y negro, demasiado parecido a los que usaba.

-¿Nunca le encuentras algo bueno a nada? –dijo esta tomando un vestido rojo con pétalos de flores de cerezos, estilo japonés, corto y muy justo, bastante bonito a simple vista.

-¿Hay algo bueno en esto? -añadió el con desden mirando como la joven desaparecía tras un Bimbo.

-No lo se –contesto Tenten a través de el Bimbo, miro el vestido por ultima vez antes de decidir probárselo, por medio de las rejillas de los dobleces del biombo, vio como Neji inspeccionaba el traje, moviendo con la cabeza afirmativamente, hecho un rápido vistazo al biombo, como si estuviese temeroso de que la joven saliera de un momento a otro, Tenten se irguió rápidamente, por un segundo temió que le hubiese visto, Neji se dio vuelta, empezó a quitarse la yukata.

La joven para pronto volteo hacia otro lado –tal vez si…

-Si por supuesto… -añadió el, mirando un par de veces hacia el biombo, una vez terminado miro su reflejo en su espejo, el traje le quedaba perfectamente, parecía como si hubiese sido hecho solo para el, miro nuevamente hacia el biombo, la yukata colocada encima de este le indicaba que la joven no tardaría en salir, y en menos de lo que había pensado, sucedió, la shinobi salio de detrás del biombo, apenas unos segundos después.

-Estoy lista –contesto ella, con una sonrisa encantadora, se veía realmente guapa, el vestido le quedaba perfectamente, a pesar de que creía que se vería mucho mejor, si no fuese por el hecho de la kunoichi que insistía en bajar un poco ocultando su largas y hermosas piernas.

-¿Y bien... como me veo? –pregunto Tenten, con una sonrillisa traviesa, Neji, se aclaro la garganta. Y con su usual tono contesto.

-Igualmente incomoda que anoche

Tenten usualmente se hubiese enfadado ante esas palabras, pero esta vez no fue así, ya que tomando en cuenta que la noche pasada se había quedado embobado viéndola, y solo hubiese atinado a decir las mismas, esta vez tomo sus palabras, como una especie de cumplido, un extraño cumplido a decir verdad, soltó una risita antes de caminar a su lado.

-Bien… -se calzo unas bonitas sandalias - pues yo creo que tu te ves muy bien… -noto como este se irguió levemente incomodo, aún así siguió hablando -¿vamos?

**00000**

Tras varios pasos dados y unos largos minutos en silencio, llegaron a la puerta del comedor, (igualmente ostentosa que todo en ese casa) en donde debía ser el desayuno donde debían de comportarse como los perfectos anfitriones.

Tenten suspiro ruidosamente

-Aquí estamos –dijo ella, con una mueca de fastidio.

-Si

Volvió a suspirar, haciéndole entender cuan inconforme estaba con la misión.

-Solo espero que no vuelva a incendiarse nada

-Esperemos

Suspiro por tercera vez, una venita palpitante en la frente del joven, empezaba a aparecer.

-Sabes –contesto el molesto -yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con… -la joven no le dejo terminar, puesto que antes de que el pudiese acabar su frase, la kunoichi se le había "repegado", tomo su brazo con los propios, acerco su mejilla a la suya, e inclinando la cabeza un poco recargo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Las mejillas de Neji se tiñeron con su vergüenza, agradeció que la joven tuviese entrecerrado los ojos.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?! –dijo este procurando contener la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Cumplir con la misión –contesto ella, "resignada".

-Pero…

-Ya oíste a Tetsu-san –le interrumpió ella –el lo pidió… ambos lo pidieron… tenemos que –sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas - lucir más… enamorados…

-Pero… pero… -miro la puerta del comedor, con temor de que alguna de las personas dentro le escucharan - no lo estamos…

Tenten levanto la cara, le miro con los ojos bien fijos en el.

-Solo será por tres días más –contesto ella con ímpetu - solo tendrás que fingir que estas enamorado de mi… por tres días… tres pequeñitos días… ¡se que es un suplicio muy grande para ti, pero por muy complicado que te parezca, tienes que hacerlo! –los ojos de Tenten brillaban más de lo común, bajo la vista incomoda de lo que había dicho, pero sin tomar en cuenta las negativas del joven, siguió con su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Neji no se atrevió a decir nada, cuando Tenten hablaba con esa determinación lo mejor era no contrariarla.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación al mismo tiempo, la misión continuaba.

El silencio reino en el comedor, apenas pusieron un pie en el, ambos esperaban una comitiva más impresionante, pero por fortuna no fue así, en el comedor solo había 6 personas.

El padre de Suki, el consejero Naito, la consejera que había ayudado a Tenten a cambiarse de ropa, y dos invitados que nunca habían visto.

Un hombre de unos 30 años, atractivo a simple vista, cabello largo y oscuro, labios delgados, sonrisa seductora, ojos esmeralda y una actitud altiva que resultaba molesta nomás con verle.

A su lado había una mujer ya madura, de más o menos unos 50 años, que pudiera haber sido aún más hermosa sin la gruesa capa de maquillaje que le cubría el rostro. La ropa atrevida nada acorde con su edad, y los exagerados accesorios que lucía al cuello hacían que cualquiera que la viese, tuviese una impresión errada de la mujer.

Ambos lucieron una sonrisa demasiado amigable, cuando les vieron llegar.

-Suki… querida… -dijo la mujer con voz melosa –¡¡¡¡ya estas aquí!!!!

Tenten sonrió débilmente, por las palabras de la mujer, era obvio que ya había visto antes a Suki, aunque ella en su vida le hubiese visto.

-Si… lamentamos la tardanza –contesto ella, haciendo una elegante reverencia.

-Suki-sama –añadió Naito, el consejero con rapidez –seguro recuerda a la señora Nakagawa y su hijo Takashi, los dueños de la más importante exportadora de vinos de Hisui…

Tenten parpadeo un par de veces extrañada, por la presentación resultaba demasiado evidente que la verdadera Suki les conocía.

-Si por supuesto… como olvidarles… que gusto verles… de nuevo…

-Ya que están aquí Suki-sama… Tetsu-sama –añadió la consejera con voz amable –serviremos el desayuno si les parece

-Por supuesto –contesto Tenten con una sonrisa amable, notando como con un simple movimiento de cabeza de la mujer aparecieron un montón de sirvientes con los manjares más suculentos que hubiese visto, todos y cada uno haciendo una reverencia al pasar a su lado.

-Pero mírate nada más –añadió la cincuentona, (por un momento la había olvidado) -¡estas divina! – añadió ella mirándole fijamente de arriba abajo, sin mostrar ni un poco de vergüenza

-Usted también luce muy bien –mintió ella, a su sincera opinión pocas veces había visto una mujer tan desagradable.

-Ayyy mi vida –añadió ella con una sonrisa perfecta –¡¡siempre eres tan adorable!!

-No tiene idea de cuanto -añadió Neji sarcásticamente a su lado, Tenten le regreso una mirada funesta,

Neji paso a su lado, sentándose en uno de los mullidos cojines dedicados para Tenten y el, ayudo a la joven a colocarse en su lugar, antes de volver a escuchar a la mujer.

-¡¡El debe de ser tu encantador esposo!! –añadió la mujer, con una sonrisa igualmente falsa

-Si claro… -contesto Tenten con cierto recelo, mirando al joven, que parecía realmente fastidiado -¡mi adorable esposo!

- Tetsu un placer –contesto "su esposo", le dedico una malograda sonrisa a la mujer, antes de volver su vista hacia el frente, sin ver a nadie en particular.

-El placer es todo mío Tetsu-san -la mujer soltó una risilla odiosa - por lo visto, no es mentira lo que dicen sobre tu esposo, querida: -siguió hablando, mirando fijamente a "Suki" -¡es realmente atractivo! –añadió la mujer hablando como si no estuviera Neji presente, el aludido alzo los ojos al cielo, Tenten paso una mano por su cabello, desconocía que era alo que debía de contestar.

-¿Gracias?

Miro de reojo resoplar a Neji, supuso que esa no era la respuesta adecuada…

-Pero por supuesto tampoco Suki-sama tampoco se queda atrás –añadió el hombre que reconocía al nombre de Takashi, los ojos esmeralda del muchacho se posaron en la kunoichi – Suki-sama… -sonrisa seductora- esta más hermosa que nunca

Tenten procuro sonreír inútilmente, hombres como esos que se sabían atractivos y creían que siempre tendrían a una mujer a sus pies; le resultaban detestables.

Inclino su cabeza un poco, frente a ella y Neji ya estaban un par de platos atiborrado de comida, camarones, arroz, papas asadas, de todo un poco, se le hizo agua la boca de solo verlo.

Inclino un poco más su cara, agradecieron los presentes la comida que iban a recibir, antes de empezar con el desayuno.

-Si querida –añadió la dama que había sido presentanda bajo el nombre de Nakagawa - ¡el matrimonio te ha sentado de maravilla… casi me cuesta trabajo reconocerte!... ¡Hubiese jurado que tus ojos eran diferentes pero… no se… ha pasado tanto tiempo… dos años… o tal vez tres!

La sonrisa de Tenten (forzada o no), se fue hasta el piso, el terror se apodero de ella. Miles de preguntas le llenaron la cabeza.

_-¿Le había reconocido?... ¿Cómo lo había hecho?... ¿Realmente sabía que no era Suki?... ¿Qué debía de contestar?... ¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer ahora?_

Fingió estar demasiado ocupada comiendo un enorme bocado, para así no tener que contestar nada, pero para fortuna suya, fue socorrida rápidamente.

-La vida marital –escucho a Neji hablar en forma pausada a su lado, Tenten se volvió para verlo, (se trago rápidamente el bocado) el seguía hablando como si nada -es muy diferente a la de soltero... nos ha cambiado…

-Si –añadió Tenten apresuradamente, casi ahogándose por contestar - ¡para mejor!

-Por supuesto –contesto la mujer con rapidez –por supuesto

-Tetsu-sama –comento Takashi dirigiéndose hacia Neji -debo decir que tiene mucha suerte –alargo su mano para poder seguir una copa de vino a la heredera de Hisui, Tenten le regreso una mueca brusca.

-¿Suerte? –repitió el sin entender bien a lo que se refería

-Si –contesto el, mirando con satisfacción como la joven tomaba un sorbo del vino - de tener una mujer como ella… Suki-sama… es usted encantadora –contesto el muchacho besando su mano halagadoramente pero Tenten en lugar de sentirse halagada, se sintió furiosa, ese tipo estaba rallando en el limite, ahora era definitivo… lo odiaba… por unos segundos quiso levantarse sacar un par de kunais y mostrarle lo buena que era en el tiro al blanco.

Pero se contuvo recordando que estaba en una misión, prefirió tomar una actitud más pasiva, sonreír forzadamente, y esperar que Neji contestara algo, que le desinflara el ego al idiota que tenía enfrente.

-Gracias –contesto el, conteniendo un creciente impulso de romperle la cara –devolvería el cumplido, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su esposa

-Ahhh no… no… -contesto el negando con la cabeza –no soy casado –y bebiendo de un sorbo su copa añadió con un brillito de malicia -aún no he podido reponerme de la negativa de Suki

Neji y Tenten intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos.

-¿La negativa de Suki? –repitió el.

-Ahhh Suki no se lo contó –contesto el fingiendo demencia.

-Evidentemente

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios, antes de empezar a relatarles, lo que supuso que ella ya sabía.

-Hace cuatro años pedí la mano de la hermosa Suki

-Si -añadió Naito con frialdad –y le recuerdo que no le fue concedida dada su juventud…

-Si es cierto aún no lo he olvidado –pasa su vista del consejero hacia Tenten - si Suki-sama… hubiese sido mayor de edad fuera yo quien habría sido su esposo…

-Entiendo –contesto Neji, mirando con desprecio al hombre frente a el si, lo que había dicho era cierto, Suki no debía de haber tenido más de 14 años y el fácilmente 26, era repulsivo.

Entorno sus ojos, miro a Tenten de reojo, ella misma le veía con desconfianza al parecer no solo el había pensado en lo sospechosas que habían parecido sus palabras.

Miro como el por encima de la mesa alargaba su mano hacia la de Tenten, sin embargo el fue mucho más rápido… tomo la mano de Tenten con gran destreza, alejando todo intento de tocarle. La kunoichi noto un suave hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo la suave y a la vez fuerte mano del shinobi sosteniendo la suya. Mucho rato despues incluso de que la mano del joven regresara a su lado de la mesa.

-¿Y Suki dime? –Comento la mujer con una sonrisilla estupida, procurando aligerar aquel incomodo momento -querida…

-¿Si? –Tenten le sonrio de la forma más amable que podía

-¿Ya han pensado en tener hijos? -la sonrisa estupida de la mujer se ensancho permitiendo a Tenten notar como su brillo labial color coral, había teñido sus dientes.

La sonrisa de la kunoichi desapareció con la misma rapidez que se había puesto en sus labios, alzó una ceja sorprendida y no sin antes dar un rapido vistazo a Neji, que se notaba igualmente incredulo que ella pregunto

-¿Hijos?

-Si... hijos

-No… bueno…. –volvió su rostro hacia "su esposo", imaginando solo por unos segundos, que las palabras de la mujer se hiciesen realidad, un par de Nejis y Tentes miniaturas jugando al tiro al blanco junto a su padre el orgulloso Neji Hyuga descendiente del clan más antiguo e importante de la aldea. Le hizo trastabillar las palabras.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza procurando concentrarse.

-Ehh… la… la verdad… es que… nos… nosotros… aún… no… ¿Tetsu, querido? –llamo Tenten a su compañero, con una sonrisa nerviosa, el aludido, miro a la mujer frente a el.

-Tetsu… por favor… ¿no me digas que no lo has pensado?… ¡mírala si es una mujer tan hermosa!... digo¡un bebe con su descendencia… sería perfecto!

Neji volvió su rostro hacia Tenten, la estupidas palabras de la mujer le hacían pensar de más… por un momento imagino, a un par de pequeños y adorables, hermosos, educados, altamente inteligentes y encantadores niños sentados entre ellos, cada uno con las características físicas tan similares a sus progenitores que hacía imposible que se pasara por alto quienes eran sus padres.

Negó con la cabeza, regresando a la bendita realidad¡¡¡se estaba volviendo loco!!!... esa misión le estaba enloqueciendo. Enfoco sus ojos en la mujer, concentrándose, aún no podía darse por vencido, aún tenía que seguir con misión.

-Nosotros aún no hemos pensado en eso –contesto el después de meditarlo un poco

-¿Pero porque? –contesto ella, con ese mismo tono de voz -¡si están en una edad estupenda!

-Simplemente no lo consideramos… conveniente… -contesto el, notando como la mano de Tenten que aún permanecia entrelazada con la suya, sudaba copiosamente, Neji prosiguió -por ahora

-Ya entiendo –añadió ella -¿quieren seguir disfrutando la luna de miel verdad?

Neji alzó una ceja¿Qué acaso la mujer no se callaba nunca?, definitivamente esa misión era para volverse loco.

-Si… claro

-Por supuesto –siguió ella - aún son tan jóvenes… pero sigo creyendo… que…

-¿Porque no les deja en paz? -añadió la consejera con voz potente que indicaba que cualquier palabra sobre el tema ya por demás -Nakagawa-sama… aún son jóvenes… ya habrá tiempo para lo demás

-Por supuesto -contesto la aludida mirando furibunda a la dama, la cual sin siquiera molestarse en darle mayor importancia al asunto, contesto inclinándose respetuosamente a los herederos.

-Suki-sama… Tetsu-sama… les recuerdo que el festival se encuentra en pleno apogeo en la ciudad… sería bueno que lo visitaran… hace años que no va a el –dijo la mujer dirigiéndose directamente hacia Tenten –le seguro que los aldeanos estarán más que contentos con verle

-Claro… gracias… -contesto Tenten contenta de poder retirarse sin parecer demasiado grosera –tomaremos su consejo… si nos disculpan, nos retiramos... emmm mi amor… ¿vamos? -dijo Tenten hacia Neji tendiéndole la mano.

Neji miro disimuladamente a todos lados incrédulo si se había dirigido hacia el, o no, alzo una ceja, en todo el momento en que habían estado ahí no había escuchado a Tenten hablar con aquella naturalidad, cada palabra de amor salida de sus labios, estaba siempre acompañada por ese incofundible y detestable tono sarcastico, pero esta vez, las palabras fueron tan sinceras que le hacía dudar si se dirigia hacía el.

-Tetsu… querido vamos -insitió ella.

-Si claro... con su permiso... –contesto el, no sin antes hacer, junto a Tenten una inclinación respetuosa a los comensales.

Volvió su rostro hacía la kunoichi, la cual, tomando una actitud nada propia de ella, solto una risotada infantil, y colgandose de su hombro deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, antes de salir rumbo al festival.

-Defintivamente -pensó Neji con amargura -esa misión era para volverse loco

**00000**

**Bien, aquí esta este capitulo, perdon por darle el corton tan brusco, pero es que me quedo tan largo este capitulo que tuve que cortarlo, jeje. La siguiente parte obviamente será la parte del festival, espero ese si subirlo pronto, ya lo tengo escrito solo corregir algunas partes de redacción y voalaaaa… nos leeremos pronto, gracias a todas las personas lindas que dejaron sus reviews, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, Besos. **

**S'niidel-** Hola chiquilla, no te apures por demorarte en dejar review, yo me demoro en actualizar, imaginate quien sale perdiendo jaja. Como siempre leer los reviews, es un gusto enorme y el tuyo en particular no es la excepción, es tan diverto!, lo siento pero me agrada el kankuro/Tenten, aun k siempre preferire al Neji/Ten, mil veces, así k si hago una historia por ahí de ellos será solo para dar paso a un bonito romance de nuestra pareja preferida. Si de mi dependiera no me moriria nunca, no puedo prometertelo, pero lo que si puedo hacer, es asegurarte k el siguiente capitulo estara en linea lo más pronto posible, (espero y de verdad espero k sea antes del domingo 9 de marzo, jeje ideas mias) nos estaremos leyendo hasta entonces y mil gracias por tu review, besos.  
**Raven Granger-** Me alegra k te haya gustado este capitulo espero que tmb este llene tus expectativas, nos estaremos leyendo gracias nuevamente y cuidate, besos.  
**IchixxxRuki.-**Muchas gracias, me alegra k te guste como escribo, ayyy y te juro k no puedes imaginar la vergüenza k me da, que digas k te metes todos los dás al fanfiction, y yo sin actualizar, que wuewuensa… pero Bueno, el siguiente cap, prometo subirlo pronto, palabra… gracias por pasarte a dejarme un review, lo aprecio de vd, nos estaremos leyendo, besitos.  
**sakura 012** je, exactamente como tu dijiste, me pase de pervertida con el, creo… espero k te haya gustado este cap, nos vemos pronto besos  
**kimiusui.-**Sip, después de 5 largos capitulos, estoy empezando a hacer más notoria la atracción de ese par… ya era hora ¿no? Jeje, gracias por pasarte por aki, espero k te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como el anterior abrazos, y besitos.  
**Naomi.-** Muchas gracias, me alegra k te guste, besos y abrazos.  
**tamiko-san.-** sorry si estoy conciente de k me tarde, pero espero compensar con el siguiente cap, k espero poder subir pronto, gracias por el review, y nos estaremos leyendo.  
**Abrila.-:**P me alegra k te guste, gracias por tus comentarios, besotes.  
**Rosablanca.-** Tnks, por las porras, de verdad te agradezco, lamento haberme tardado tanto en subirlo, pero es k faltaba inspiración, nos estaremos leyendo, besos, y abrazos.  
**Omtatelo.-** Si, lo se, se que es pareja un tanto bizarra,, pero a mi me agrada la simple idea de, aun k siempre preferire Neji/Tenten, me alegra k te haya parecido divertido, ese fue el principal objetivo, tnks, por tus cometarios, y por seguir leyendo mis locuras, nos leemos besos.  
**Hitomimiri.-**Gracias por pasarte a leer por aki, creo k pongo situaciones por las que todas hemos pasado alguna vez, y pues bueno, no es necesario k veas Naruto es en serio, hay k hacer las cosas por k le gustan a una, y no por complacer a las demás personas, por muy amiga k seas, o lo k fuese, te pongo el ejemplo del chavo con el k salia k me dijo que amaba Naruto y cuando le pregunte algo, se quedo en ceros, me quede… Ehhh… que falso… no es necesario, en verdad, ok, nos vemos el sabado, niña bye.  
**Potters-light.-** Diablos… olvide por completo el Byakugan, me creeras… soy un desastre, jaja, nos estaremos leyendo pronto, besitos  
**Frentu-chan.-**JAJAJA, k botana, cuando me escribiste, eso del reloj y Neji comiendo sushi y demás me quede… ay que chistoso me suena parecido, jaja, debería de acabar de leer los renglones completos, antes de emocionarme, muchas gracias por pasarte por aki, a dejar un review, nos estaremos leyendo abrazos.  
**Saya-Winry.-** Graxxxx me alegra k te gusten mis fics, y tmb este en donde jeje, pues pongo a Neji como un pervertido de closet, nos estaremos leyendo y muchas gracias por pasarte a dejar review.  
**AkAnE-xAn.-**No claro k no podía abandonarles, esto de escribir fics, es mi vicio, jeje, mil gracias por las porras y la buena vibra, de vd, lo aprecio muchisimo, nos estaremos leyendo pronto y espero k los siuiente caps. Tmb sean de tu agrado Besos.  
**Alexa Hiwatari**.- Creeme no tienes nada de que disculparte, me alegra mucho k te haya gustado el capitulo y tmb emmm, los sueños de Neji, salu2.  
**HaRuNo-SaMy.-** Gracias por las porras y tmb por el review, besos  
**SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-**Hi, me alegra k te haya gustado, y te haya parecido divertido, gracias por el review, besos.  
**always mssb.-**Es que Tenten se tiene que vengar, no solo Neji, es el único k puede ser malo en mi fic, ahhh no. Me alegra k te guste muchas gracias por leer, hasta luego salu2  
**Pandora84.-**eje, si vd, todo sería tan simple si dejaran de ser tan cabezones, pero entonces… donde estaría lo divertido muchas graxxx por tu review, besos.  
**ayame-gri.-**Me alegra k te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, salu2  
**Neon.-:D,** si lo se, pero es k el shippuuden me ha abierto los ojos, ese naruto pervertido, me hace poner a todos Igual de pervertidos k el, jeje, gracias por el review, nos leemos pronto.  
**Juh-chan X.-**Muchas graxxx me alegra k te guste, la vd, desconozco la comunidad Oknut, pero con k más personas lean mis locuras para mi es mas k suficiente, mil gracias, por hacérmelo saber, y tmb gracias por tu review, hasta luego, besos y abrazos.  
**Hikari no Yue.-**Si lo se, lo puse demasiado distraído y pervertido jeje, en este cap. Nos leemos pronto, gracias por el review. Salu2  
**kuraujia-san.-** Jeje, me alegra k te guste, espero k te guste este cap. Nos leemos besos  
**Lizharuno-**Me alegra k te haya gusto el cap. y tmb como hago sufrir a este par, mil gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo abrazos.  
**Loveless0Crystal0Angelic.-**Muchas gracias, me pone muy contenta k te haya gustado, gracias por tus comentarios, salu2  
**L.I.T.-**Lo siento, eso fue solo el producto de la imaginación de nuestro pervertido amigo jajaja, si el, solo... gracias por dejar review, besitos.


	7. Festival

**FESTIVAL**

Neji estaba estupefacto.

No podía creer que eso le pasara a el, hacía menos de 5 minutos le habían atiborrado con una serie de preguntas y situaciones incomodas, que ni el más idiota de su aldea se hubiese atrevido a preguntar, además miro a su lado derecho, Tenten aún seguía riendo como boba, sujetando fuertemente su brazo, negó con la cabeza, de verdad no podía creer que eso le pasara a el.

-Hasta luego Suki-sama… Tetsu-sama… que disfruten el festival –medio escucho que le decían los comensales por detrás, no podía asegurarlo, aún sentía un palpitante golpeteo en su cien del lado derecho que no le hacía razonar bien.

-Muchas gracias –escucho claramente que dijo a su lado Tenten, se asió de su brazo mientras contestaba –lo disfrutaremos lo más que podamos.

La puerta se cerro detrás de ellos, tras la ultima contestación de la joven, y apenas un segundo después la kunochi soltó su brazo con desprecio se alejo al menos unos dos metros y haciendo una fea mueca de desaprobación chasqueo su lengua. Neji ni se sorprendió, esa era la clase de actitud que iba acorde con el carácter de la joven, aún así no podía pasar por alto, las manos temblorosas de la muchacha, ni las mejillas sonrojadas de la misma.

Sonrió para si mismo.

-Es asqueroso –dijo finalmente ella cruzándose de brazos, para evitar así que las manos temblorosas le delataran aún más.

-…

-Es realmente asqueroso –volvió a decir ella, apresurando el paso al notar que el mismo Neji, no decìa nada... –ese idiota… de… ahhh… -alzó los ojos al cielo –he olvidado su nombre… pero como sea… es asqueroso –volvió a decir ella, con un dejo de histeria., Neji guardo silencio por momento, estaba de acuerdo con ella, ese tipo era realmente desagradable, accedió levemente con la cabeza, para decir.

-No me gusto como te miraba -se sincero el, logrando con esas simples palabras, la joven caminara un poco más despacio, se volvió un cuarto de cara, y con una tímida sonrisa contesto:

-Lo se, es un tipo de lo más desagradable –su sonrisa se incremento - pero por suerte solo me miraba así porque creía que era Suki-san…

-Por su bien más vale que así sea –contesto el, sin razonar bien que era lo que había dicho, Tenten dejo su brazos caer a sus lados, Neji miraba hacia otro lado como avergonzado, parecía ser que el genio, capaz de salir de cualquier situación airoso, estaba perdiendo un poco de su genialidad, sonrió timidamente, antes de acceder con la cabeza, sin emitir ningun sonido, hasta:

-…y bien

-¿Bien que? –contesto el con el mismo tono seco con el que hablaba

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-No lo se… regresar a la habitación -empezó a decir el ignorando el ceño fruncido de la joven -y buscar alguna pista que…

-Ashhhh –contesto ella desganada, levantando su labio inferior con toda la intención de hacer un puchero, Neji respiro cansinamente, alzo los ojos al cielo, y antes de enfurecerse contuvo todo su mal humor y contesto:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… yo pensé que…

-¿Qué?

-Bien… ya los oíste… es el comienzo del festival… debe ser muy bonito y…

-¿Y?

-Pensé que… bueno… si tomáramos un par de horas

-Esto no son unas vacaciones Tenten –replico el enfadado - ¡es una misión!

-Si lo se, lo se, pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Ir a ver un poco no nos afectara en nada… es más creo que nos serviría para que pensaran que realmente somos Tetsu y Suki

-Tenten –contesto el visiblemente molesto.

-Además oíste a la consejera ella mismo dijo que sería bueno que fueramos…

-TENTEN –su tono de voz comenzaba a elevarse.

-Y… quizás con un poco de suerte… pudiéramos encontrar alguna que otra pista por ahí…

La mueca de molestia del joven, la venita palpitante, y los ojos de asesino desaparecieron con esa simple mención, miro a la chica, curioso, y luego en forma dubitante contesto:

-¿Una pista? –Miro de forma incrédula a la joven -¿Qué te hace pensar que encontraremos una pista ahí?

-Bien… tal vez el hecho de que varias personas me reconocerán como Suki-san, de seguro si salimos de la mansión podremos notar si alguno de los aldeanos trata de lastimar a Suki; sino fuera así debemos suponer que el peligro real se encuentra dentro...

Neji frunció el entrecejo, bajo la vista y con aire meditabundo contesto:

-No lo se

-Solo serán un par de horas cuando mucho –insistió ella.

-¿Un par de horas?

-Si –accedió ella moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza -¡solo un par de horas!

-mmm

-¡Te garantizo que volveremos rápido!

-mmm

-Andaaaaaaaa

Neji suspiro, antes de contestar no parecía estar muy conforme con la idea:

-…bien… supongo que…

-¡Genial! –chilló ella jalándolo de un brazo antes de correr a través de la puerta principal hacia el centro del festival.

**00000**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! –contesto Tenten con aire soñador –¡es todo tan bonito! –contesto ella, mirando hacia todos lados no quería perderse de nada, tenía años que no asistía a un festival, (en Konoha, no eran muy afectos a ello), y menos a uno tan bonito como aquel, además que las dimensiones del festival distaba mucho a los que había asistido con anterioridad.

Por todos lados había puestos ambulantes, comida, dulces, y juegos de vistosos colores iluminaban el lugar.

-¡¡¡Es perfecto!!!

Un montón de niños pequeños cruzaron entre ellos, Tenten les miro esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Neji al notar esa sonrisa.

-¿De que? –contesto ella rápidamente a la defensiva.

-Esos niños –señalo el con un movimiento de cabeza, Tenten volvió la vista hacia los chiquillos, y llevando una mano a su nuca contesto:

-Ahhh… eso… es que –la sonrisa melancólica seguía iluminando su rostro –tienen más o menos la edad de mis estudiantes

Neji volvió el rostro hacía los niños, la edad de los pequeños oscilaba entre los 6 y los 8 años, volvió su cara hacía la joven y recordó como, su compañera de equipo, además de ser un miembro activo en misiones era también maestra de armas en la escuela ninja.

Ella a diferencia de el, y casi todos los ninjas de su edad, era muy afecta los niños, y sobre todo a sus discípulos, supuso los echaría de menos.

-Les extrañas –afirmo el, mirando como la joven, avergonzada de haber mostrada una actitud debil frente a el, negó con la cabeza:

-No que va –mintió ella caminando rápidamente entre el gentío –solo que los recorde al ver a esos chiquillos, me preguntaba como es que la estarán pasando –alzó la vista al cielo, y alzando un dedo contó –Umi aún no mejora en sus practicas de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero es muy inteligente, muy analista –puntualizo ella, y levantando el dedo numero dos, hizo mención de uno de sus pequeños – Garo... en cambio es demasiado impulsivo, nunca piensa antes de actuar, pero no por eso es menos, sus técnicas de combate son las mejores del grupo –alzó un tercer dedo -y también esta Hikaru... que maneja excepcionalmente bien las armas… y… -volvió su rostro hacia Neji, el le seguía mirando

-Ahhh… perdón… -contesto ella bajando su mano –seguro te he deber enfadado

-No... no de hecho –contesto el mirando a la joven que negó con la cabeza

-Solo me pregunto que es lo que estarán haciendo ahora

-Estarán bien –contesto el con rapidez –tengo entendido que se los dejaste a un buen relevo

-Si bueno… Lee es un gran amigo… pero de ahí a ser un gran maestro –soltó una carcajada, antes de contestar –solo espero no les este obligando a ponerse esas horribles mallas verdes

-Es lo más seguro –contesto Neji, con una ligerísima sonrisa en el rostro, al imaginarse como seguramente en esos momentos el muchacho estaba haciendo lo ya mencionado.

La kunoichi llevo detrás de su oreja, un mechón de cabello, tenía tiempo que no hablaba con el, sin que acabara con frases hirientes o una buena dosis de mal humor.

Estuvo a punto de hacérselo notar, pero en el momento en que sus labios se despegaban para decir nada, cambio de opinión al ver detrás de el, un puesto establecido en el festival.

Los ojillos le brillaron al reconocer de lo que se trataba.

-¡¿Esas son fresas con chocolate?!

Neji volvió su rostro hacia atrás, sin comprender que era lo que había pasado.

-¿Eh?

-SIIII –chilló ella de emoción -¡VAMOS!

-Pero…

-Andaaaaaaaaaaaa… vamos…

-Pero…

Muy tarde la joven ya se había dado a la carrera y ya estaba frente al puesto de los postres.

-¡Buenas… buenas! –saludo ella con singular alegría al notar que estaba a unos pocos minutos de comer su postre favorito.

-Oh Suki-sama –contesto el dependiente, no sin antes hacer una reverencia -¡que sorpresa verle por aquí!

-Ahhhh hola

-¡Como siempre luce muy bien!

-Muchas gracias…

-¿A que debemos el honor en nuestro humilde puesto?

-Me fascinan las fresas con chocolate –contesto ella mirando con una expresión de chiquilla hambreada la fuente de chocolate detrás del dependiente.

-¡¿En serio?! –Contesto el, intrigado –pensé que no le gustaba… la última vez que vino al festival, dijo que no le gustaba el chocolate porque engordaba

-¿De verdad? –Contesto ella dudosa si había dicho eso o no, pero pronto recordó que estaba interpretando una vida totalmente diferente a la suya, claro esta que con gustos diferentes también

–Ahhh claro… pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo –accedió con la cabeza –las personas cambiamos… siempre para mejor

-Por supuesto –contesto el, con una brillante sonrisa –ahora Suki-sama… que puedo servirle

-Dos ordenes por favor –respondió ella -¿Cuánto…

-Ahhh no por favor –le interrumpió para pronto el dependiente

-¿Neh?

-Cortesía de la casa –contesto el, ofreciéndole dos brochetas con 3 fresas encajadas cada una, y una cantidad considerable de chocolate.

-Pero… –trato de decir Tenten, avergonzada de llevarse la comida sin pagar, sin embargo el hombre volvió a interrumpirle

-Por favor Suki-sama… es un placer para nosotros

-Bien –contesto ella, tomando los postres, rió contagiosamente –visto así

-¡¡¡Y venga cuando quiera!!! –añadió el, mirando como la encantadora regidora de su aldea desaparecía entre la muchedumbre acompañado de su atractivo esposo.

-Toma –dijo Tenten cediéndole una brocheta a Neji, el muchacho heredero de la visión pura le regreso una mirada llena de hastío.

-¿Qué?

-Toma una –insistió ella poniendo el postre casi a la altura de su nariz amenazando con sacarle un ojo, el muchacho temiendo quedar tuerto gracias a su insistencia, tomo la brocheta de mala gana antes de contestar:

-No me gusta el chocolate

-Pero si son deliciosas –añadió ella -anda prueba una

-mmm –Neji miro la brocheta y luego a ella, esta iba ya por la segunda fresa de la brocheta. El joven siguió con la vista, el camino desde sus dedos hasta su boca, una gotita de chocolate cayo en su dedo índice, llevando la punta de sus dedos hasta sus labios, miro a la joven con los labios semiabiertos, mientras notaba, como la kunoichi devoraba la fruta con una particular inocencia, haciéndole notar lo sensual que lucía.

-Deliciosas –admitió ella, con la boca llena de fruta y chocolate.

Neji alzó una ceja, sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos.

_-¿Ella… sensual? –_volvió a mirarla, la joven se relamia los labios, dispuesta a ir por la tercera fresa, sintió que se le hacía agua la boca –_Bueno… si tal vez… solo un poco... si eso… muy poco… casi nada… _

Neji miro la brocheta, luego a la joven y luego por última vez la brocheta, suspiro cansinamente, a veces no entendía por que le hacía tanto caso.

Le dio un pequeño mordisco. Si, bien estaba en lo cierto, eran sabrosas, más no eran nada del otro mundo, trago el bocado mirando de soslayo como Tenten ya había devorado sin piedad las 3 fresas.

-¿No vas a comerlas? –pregunto ella, al notar como después de 10 largos minutos el solo les había dado una pequeña mordidita, el muchacho negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que reafirmaba.

-No soy muy adicto al chocolate

-¿Puedo? –pregunto ella con los ojos brillantes

-Por favor –contesto el cediéndole la brocheta, la joven extendió su mano hacia la suya antes de parpadear un par de veces, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente de su rostro. Neji le miro confuso, no entendía porque tenía esa expresión en su rostro, Tenten se acerco un poco más, incrementando su confusión.

-¿Qué… haces…? –pregunto este, una tenue sonrisa le ilumino el rostro, la joven levanto su mano hacia su cara, Neji se quedo de piedra, no supo que hacía, pero tampoco quería que se alejara, la sonrisa de la joven se incremento, paso suavemente su dedo índice por sobre la comisura de sus labios. Antes de llevar su propio dedo hasta su boca. Y contestando con una risita infantil contesto:

-Tenías un poco de chocolate –y volviendo a tocar suavemente sus labios, añadió –justo ahí

El genio Hyuga no pudo ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que en ese momento estaba más rojo que un tomate y seguramente tendría una cara de idiota, porque para pronto Tenten añadió:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –contesto el, llevándose la manga del traje hasta los labios –nada –reafirmo

Tenten pareciendo no quererle dar mayor importancia, tomo su brocheta, y en menos de lo que había pensado la kunoichi había devorado el suculento postre, quedando de este el recuerdo y dos pequeños palitos de madera. Tiro los palitos dentro de un bote de basura cercano, para después palmear su estomago un par de veces:

-Me empieza a agradar Hisui

Neji no respondió de inmediato, le miro de soslayo como buscando alguna cosa en que contrariarla

-Tiene cosas tan lindas –siguió diciendo ella -y tradiciones… -miro a todos lados del festival con los ojos brillantes -¡ojala en Konoha hubiese cosas así!

-En Konoha somos mucho más prácticos¿no crees que realizar un festival en la aldea, pudiera ser una excusa perfecta para que espias de aldeas cercanas entraran a recabar información sobre nosotros?

-Creo que estas demasiado paranoico –añadió ella e ignorando la lógica de su compañero siguió diciendo –Aún así creo que sería lindo que hubiese cosas como estas… ¿no crees? –señalo a su izquierda un puesto de pescaditos, Neji miro disimuladamente los animalejos, y tras un segundo de silencio contesto.

-No

Tenten alzo los ojos al cielo

-Claro; como olvidarlo… "¡esto no es practico!" –comento ella sarcástica, usando un tono de voz molestoso, demasiado parecido al de el, Neji volvió a sentir la sangre agolpándose en la cabeza

-Estas en lo cierto no lo es y si vas a seguir comportándote como una niña berrinchuda… bien podríamos regresar a…

-¡MIRA! –volvió a ignorarle -¡UN JUEGO DE TIRO AL BLANCO! –señalo ella con un dedo índice hacia un lugar en particular, como bien había dicho ella, se trataba de un juego de tiro al blanco, en donde varias bonitas y felices parejas enamoradas jugaban y/o miraban con detenimiento, los premios que habrían de recibir, la gran mayoría peluches de lo más melosos, rosas, lilas, flores, y ositos con sus bonitas y coloridas ollas de miel.

Neji sintió una punzada en el estomago.

_-¡Debía de estar bromeando si esperaba que el estuviera al menos 2 metros cerca de ese puesto! _

-Tenten ya perdimos demasiado tiempo aquí… regresemos… a…

Muy tarde la joven ya estaba delante del puesto que tanta curiosidad le había causado.

_-Maldita sea… _

La joven miro el puesto inquisitiva, al fondo de este había una pared tapizada de globos de diferentes colores y colgado al techo un montón de peluches que al igual que opinaba Neji, le parecían realmente feos, y melosos.

Una joven pareja de novios, estaba delante de ella, los cuales a simple vista parecía felices y enamorados, el muchacho había ganado un peluche especialmente para la joven.

Tenten sonrió al notar, que a pesar de que el peluche que había ganado era notoriamente feo, la joven aún así lo abrazaba como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. La pareja se retiro, ella tomando su mano, el rodeándole con brazo.

-Suki-sama –llamo el dependiente, sacándole de sus pensamientos -¡cuanto tiempo sin verle en el festival!

Tenten accedió con la cabeza, recordando su misión.

-Si ha pasado tiempo verdad –solto una risita nerviosa.

-Pero mírese nada más Suki-sama –contesto el dependiente -¡esta bellísima!

La kunoichi sonrió débilmente, desconociendo si era en realidad lo que el pensaba, o era solo un elogio ofrecido, por la futura sucesora de la aldea.

-Muchas gracias

-Y el caballero es…. –la joven se dio vuelta con rapidez, sin dejar de sorprenderse, Neji ya estaba a su lado, al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida, por su visible y siempre constante, mal humor del día, hubiera esperado que el ya se hubiese ido y la dejara sola, se alegro que no fuera así.

-Ahhh si… el es mi –volvió su rostro para verle, procuro no reírse pero le fue imposible, aún no estaba acostumbrada a decir:- "flamante esposo"

-Tetsu un placer… -contesto Neji lo más cortésmente que pudo.

-El placer es todo mío, Tetsu-sama… -añadió el hombre haciendo una profunda inclinación al joven., mientras se volvía una vez más hacia Tenten -¡Veo que le ha llamada la atención nuestro humilde puesto Suki-sama!

-Ahhh si… es… muy bonito… -contesto ella, mirando los peluches melosos, mintió –¡realmente muy bonito!

-¿Por qué no lo intenta? –Dijo el hombre

-Ahhh… no… -negó ella con la cabeza –la verdad es que soy muy mala para esto y…

-Pero si es muy sencillo –añadió el, tendiéndole 10 afiladas y hermosas kunais

Los ojos de Tenten brillaron con la simple visión de tan perfectas armas.

-Ahhhhh pero…

-Suki –dijo para pronto Neji al ver el brillito asesino de la joven al notar las armas –te recuerdo… "_querida_", que tu puntería es realmente muy mala, temo que alguien note que tan "mala eres"

-Ah si lo se…_ "mi vida"…_ -añadió Tenten mirándolo con cierto fastidio. –soy de verdad terrible…

-Inténtelo al menos una vez –siguió insistiendo el hombre –es cortesía de la casa…

-Ahhh -su visión estaba bien clavada en las armas - pero… yo…

-¡Suki!

-Si rompe 10 globos seguidos de la fila superior el premio es suyo…

Tenten pasó su vista de las kunais a los globos, la idea parecía de verdad muy tentadora

-Pero… yo… es que la verdad es que soy muy mala… en esto temo…

-¡Pero puede intentarlo Suki-sama!... ¡No hay nada peor que dejar de hacer cosas, por miedo! -Tenten sonrió, las tentadoras kunais eran hermosas y había pasado al menos media semana sin tocar unas, alargo los dedos hacia ellas, ignorando el bufido de exasperación de Neji.

-¡Tiene razón!... ¡¡¡lo haré!!!!

-_Suki-_ llamo Neji acercándose a ella, tomo su cintura, suavemente y hablando a su oído (para que solo ella le escuchara) tal como hacían los amantes, la kunocihi sintió un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda, el añadió… _-¿Qué demonios haces?... Tenten_

_-Solo jugar…_ -contesto ella, con una sonrisa sincera. _-¿que tiene de mal..._

_-¡Notaran que eres buena!_

_-Procurare contenerme_

_-Sabrán que no eres Suki_

_-Si sigues actuando así ¡¡¡SI!!!_

-No te preocupes mi vida… tendré cuidado –dijo ella con voz normal, y tono exasperante, y volviéndose ante el dependiente dijo –¡solo esta deseándome buena suerte! –dio tres palmaditas en la mejilla del joven (la ultima con singular fuerza) –gracias mi vida… eres tan amable…

Neji se hizo a un lado mirando con desagrado como Tenten tomaba las kunais, se mordió un labio conteniendo el deseo de asesinarla, la kunoichi lucia una habilidad excepcional, con solo tomar el pedazo de metal.

Miro como la joven jugueteo con ellas entre sus dedos, mientras con singular rapidez, lanzo dos, contra los globos; Neji bufo:

_-¡Eso no era contenerse!_

-Ahhh muy bien Suki-sama –chilló el dependiente emocionado al ver los dos globos romperse.

Tenten lanzó otra vez dos repitiendo el mismo acto, sabía que debía de fallar, al menos uno, pero pasar un día sin tocar una arma, era más que desesperante, era terrible, y ahora, sintió el frío metal contra su piel... ahora se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en toda esa terrible misión.

-¡¡¡Excelente!!!! –dijo el, en el siguiente tiro Tenten lanzó esta vez más, cuatro, una tras otra rompiendo exactamente cuadro globos, apenas los tocaron.

_-Además no habría nada de malo si volvía a ser la kunoichi maestra de armas que era, por menos de 2 minutos._

-¡IMPRESIONANTE! –chilló un pequeño, realmente extasiado, Neji volvió su rostro hacia el chiquillo o mejor dicho los chiquillos, un grupo de niños intrigados e impresionados por la excepcional habilidad de su princesa Suki se había acercado para mirar mejor.

-Wooooaaaaaa –exclamo uno -¿de verdad esa es Suki-sama?

-¡Es muy buena! –exclamo otro

-¡No ha fallado ni un tiro!

-¡¿Será de verdad Suki-sama?!

Neji sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiese pasado por la espina, si unos pequeños se habían dado cuenta de la enorme y abismal diferencia entre Suki y Tenten empezando con las habilidades ninjas, faltaría muy poco para que los demás notaran que ella, en efecto no era Suki.

_-Maldita sea… _-tenía que hacer algo, miro a Tenten… carrespeo… ruidosamente su garganta, lo más fuerte que pudo, al tiempo que decía fingiendo toser:

-Suki…

Tenten volteo a verle molesta, solo entonces pudo darse cuenta de su situación, había al menos 10 chiquillos rodeándolos, todos y cada uno con las caras de asombro y los ojos brillantes de la emoción, a estos estaban amenazando unírseles también los adultos, un par, o tal vez tres se acercaban llenos de curiosidad.

La futura encargada de la aldea, había sido el centro de atención de todos.

Cerró los ojos.

-Estupida –tomo con fuerza las kunais, las ultimas, aún le quedaban dos.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Tal vez todavía estuviese a tiempo de solucionar todo…

Lanzó las últimas dos kunais, para gran alegría suya (y por supuesto de Neji).

Un quejido de decepción reino el lugar.

Una kunai se había clavado en la fila más baja de los globos, y la otra se había salido del área del tiro al blanco, sonrió satisfecha de si misma.

-Ahhh que lastima estaba a punto de ganar… -dijo el dependiente, rascándose la cabeza como si no hubiera entendido que fue lo que paso.

-Supongo que fue una racha de buena suerte –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa caminando junto a Neji para alejarse de ellos.

-¡¡¡Eyyy espere Suki-sama!!!! –llamo desde lejos el dependiente

-¿Eh?

-A pesar de que no haya ganado, tiene su premio de consolación - dijo el acercándose para entregarles, un oso panda de peluche, no tan grande como los primeros, pero para gran alegría de ambos, mucho menos rosado, delicado y meloso que los otros…

-Muchas gracias –dijo Tenten con una inclinación de cabeza.-¡ha sido un placer!

-El placer ha sido mío, Suki-sama… venga cuando quiera.

-Si… lo haremos…. –dijo Tenten sinceramente contenta con su premio, sintiendo claramente como por detrás Neji se le acercaba… y con una sonrisa burlona pregunto:

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Tenten alzó una ceja en alto… odiaba que Neji, siempre tuviese algo que decir, sin embargo, miro el peluche, luego a Neji, y por ultimo al peluche, una sonrisa malvada le ilumino el rostro

-Regalártelo claro esta… -su sonrisa malvada se acentuó -toma –dijo ella tendiéndole el peluche

-¿Qué?

-Toma la gane para ti

-¿Que?

-¿Acaso no aceptaras un regalo de tu esposa?

-No... estamos...

-Aquí si -añadió ella, con la misma sonrisilla malvada, quería comprobar hasta que punto Neji era capaz de contenerse.

Neji miro el peluche, con una expresión de incredulidad bien dibujada en su rostro, alargo la mano y lo tomo, Tenten sonrió clavo un beso en su mejilla izquierda, y con una sonrisa claramente cruel añadió:

-Tan varonil… -dicho esto se dio vuelta, y empezo a caminar pausadamente… -es tarde lo mejor sería que regresemos.

-Diablos… -dijo este mirando el peluche en su mano.

Una niña pequeña le veía con fascinación, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo obsequio, la pequeña con los ojos exorbitantes de la emoción lo tomo mirando como el muchacho desaparecía entre la gente, llamando a: "su esposa".

-Ten… es decir… Suki maldición… espera…

**00000**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ¡espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si les parece que, (lo digo por que yo misma lo note cuando lo subi, soy sincera), la historia se salio mucho por la tangente, y no pasa absolutamente nada relevante, es porque esta parte, iba a ir dentro del capitulo anterior, pero como ya había dicho antes, demasiado largo para ponerlo junto y, bueno... mucho bla, bla, bla. Les agradezco mucho a todas las personas lindas que dejaron review, no tienen idea cuando se los agradezco, prometo que el siguiente capitulo será más interesante, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer por aki, y espero que nos podamos leer pronto.  
Salu2  
Midory. **

**Frentu-chan****.-**Me alegra k te guste la historia, y que tmb, sigas aki leyendo la mia, es un gran honor, de tu petición, yo creo que si puedo ponerla, solo que tengo que ver en que parte, podría ir... mmm... Bueno, ya lo acomodare, gracias por pasarte a dejar review, nos estaremos leyendo.  
**hitomimiri.-**Pues bueno gracias, supongo jaja, y no me enoja que me feliciten por mi cumpleaños, para nada, no se porque tienes esa idea, (que me feliciten algunas personas que hayan hecho algo para fastidiarme, eso si me encab..., como no tienes idea) jajaja... gracias por leer, nos estamos viendo luego, besos.  
**GothicGirl-MC.-**Muchas gracias, me alegra de verdad que te guste.  
**kiaritha-chan.-**Gracias, te agradezco el review.  
**Pandora84.-**Jeje, Tnks, nos leemos pronto. Besos.  
**Naomi.-**:P, no lo siento, creo que voy algo lento con la Historia, pero aún así espero que te guste, nos estamos leyendo besos, lamento no poderlo haber escrito antes del jueves, pero es que tuve una de cosas por hacer, que ni te imaginas, nos leemos pronto, besos.  
**HaRuNo-SaMy.-**Muchas gracias, siempre es muy bonito que te digan, que escribes bien, thks por escribir. Besos.  
**omtatelo.-**Por fortuna no conozco nadie así, pero, si he visto mucha gente con esas características en el transporte del pueblo, entiéndase el camión!!!!... Espero algún día, poder escribir un fic de ese par, pero por el momento, estoy fascinada con el Neji/Tenten. Gracias y nos leemos luego.  
**Potters-light.-**Sip, cada capitulo estoy poniendo un pokito más y más de romance, lento pero seguro… espero te haya gustado tmb este capitulo nos leemos pronto besos. bye  
**IchixxxRuki.-**Jeje, lo iba a ahogar, que miserable que soy… pero es cierto, se puso a pensar en las aves y las abejas o como es que va eso… jaja… gracias por escribir nos leemos pronto. Besos.  
**Hikari no Yue..-**Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, y pues un pokito de romance va a haber más en cada capitulo, así que no desesperéis. Nos leemos pronto, te cuidas y besos.  
**Mely914.-**Me alegra k te guste, tmb son de mis parejas favoritas… espero k te haya gustado tmb este cap. Gracias por tu review. Besos.  
**always mssb.-**Sip, soy especialista en inventarme personajes odiosos verdad, muchas gracias por escribir, nos leemos, salu2 y besos.  
**SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-**Voy a desquisiar a mi par favorito verdad, jaja, muchas gracias por tu review, besos y abrazos.  
**rosablanca.-**Me alegra mucho, gracias por pasarte a dejar review, besos.  
**S'niidel.-** Hola S'niidel, y cuando leas este te vas a volver loca, lo actualize lo más pronto que pude, por k este fue mi: "de mi, para mi", jeje, graxxx por escribir, me alegra k tmb este capitulo te haya gustado, fue divertido escribirlo de hecho, lo siento eso de dormir juntos ya lo pondré un pokito más adelante, espero… ohhh tal vez nop je, nos estamos leyendo, besos.  
**L.I.T.-**No se a ti, pero aca en mi rancho, nunca falta, al que se le ocurre esa ingeniosa pregunta... para cuando encargas chiquillo??? que te quedas de... what?y yo digo... si yo sufro ellos tmb, muchas gracias, por pasarte a dejar review, nos estaremos leyendo, cuidate.  
**ayame-gri.-** Sip, la pregunta del millón, jaja, gracias por dejar review, nos estamos leyendo.  
**kuraujia-san.-**Si, lo se, pero espero comenzar mis tardadencias, con este capitulo¡este si lo subi pronto!, gracias por leer y dejar review, nos estaremos leyendo, besos.  
**lizharuno.-**Pues la idea, era que no volvieran a salir más ese par… pero no se… ya vere un pokitin más adelante. Te cuidas saludos.  
**Saya-Winry.-**Graxxxx, sip, quiero romance… aun k lo tenga que hacer a la fuerza!!!!... mmm que raro fue que sono eso… jaja, gracias por escribir nos estamos leyendo besos.  
**Chica-anime 4ever.-** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero tmb este cap. cumpla con tus espectativas.  
**Raven Granger.-**Hola, estoy muy bien, gracias… y respondiendo a tus preguntas: 1.- Gracias :D… 2.- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 3.-Doblemente SIIIIIIII 4.- Pues yo tmb me muero por ver… pero de leer a ver, creo k hay un paso muy gde. 5.- Gracias, siempre me he imaginado a TEnten, mucho mpas fuerte… de lo que realmente la ponen!... 6.- NOOOOOO, lo siento, este capitulo es más corto que el anterior, lo siento en verdad… 7.- No en este… quizás en el próximo, gracias por escribir, y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Nos leemos pronto.  
**Subaku.no.Ojo.sama.-**Hola, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, me alegra k te guste, y las actitudes que les pongo a este, par… gracias por dejar review, y espero k te siga gustando este cap. Besos.  
**Alexa Hiwatari.-**y yo aún más me encanta hacer sufrir a ese genio. Jeje, besos**.  
****Loveless0Crystal0Angelic.-**Apoco no serían unos niños adorables, si los tuvieran… :P, muchas gracias por pasarte a dejar review, nos estaremos leyendo. Bye, bye.  
**Aruma-Uchiha.-** Y también además de minis Neji minis Tenten… ahhh definitivamente estoy loca… gracias por tu review. Besos.


	8. Un poco de Ayuda

**Un poco de ayuda**

Ambos caminaban de regreso a la mansión apenas un cuarto de hora después de haber dejado el festival. A pesar de que habían dicho que no tardarían más de dos horas en el festival, habían tardado más de lo previsto. 

Puesto que llegaron cerca del medio día al festival, (más el tiempo que estuvieron ahí) la hora de la comida se les paso y si no se daban prisa también la de la cena, el tiempo se había ido volando. 

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ya que sentían la culpa de su actitud irresponsable. Y en vez de buscar algún indicio que les indicara quien era el culpable de todo ese embrollo. Se habían divertido en el festival. 

Cada uno iba por su lado, caminando al menos a unos 2 metros de distancia entre ellos, (si hubieran podido caminar más retirado lo hubieran hecho, pero el ancho de la calle ya no daba para más), el silencio seguía rodeándolos, sabiendo que eso era mejor a empezar a recriminarse el uno al otro. 

Neji seguía andando suavemente, siempre atento a cualquier golpe, intento de asesinato, o ataque sorpresa, que a pesar de sus ansias no llegaban:

_-Tsk… mejor hubiera sido lidiar con un montón de asesinos que estar lidiando con… ­_-pensó

Tenten adelanto el paso caminado unos pocos metros delante de el, sus ojos plateados se posaron en ella: 

-Tenten –murmuro este con un ligero desprecio, aún no olvidaba su ocurrente broma del peluche. La joven caminaba suavemente delante de el, ajena a sus pensamientos, moviendo las caderas a un ritmo casi hinoptizante.

_-Tsk… ese vestido es demasiado corto… _

Tenten, le miraba de soslayo, ya no llevaba el peluche del osito panda 

-_Seguramente lo tiro en el bote de basura más cercano_ –razonó sonriendo de forma maquiavélica. 

Su visita al festival, había sido más que divertida. No se lamentaba de nada, habían perdido tiempo, pero ya lo compensarían, ahogo una risita que convirtió rápidamente en una tos forzada, era divertido, y si bien había una cosa de la cual lamentarse era solamente, no poder contar con alguna de sus amigas, para que junto con ellas se divirtieran de suceso. 

-Suspiro-

_Como las extrañaba… a todas, y cada una de ellas. _

_La siempre iracunda Sakura, la infantil Ino, la sarcástica y madura Temari y la dulce e inocente Hinata _

-Suspiro nuevamente-

_-De verdad las extrañaba_… -miro a Neji de soslayo iba cabizbajo, como si meditara algo 

–_Extrañaba hablar con alguien que no respondiera con monosílabos, y que peor aún siempre supiera que decir -_miró a Neji seguía cabizbajo – _¡si tan solo pudiera hacer algo o decir algo, que le ayudara a hacerlo trastabillar¡que le ayudara a hacerlo vacilar solo un breve instante!... sería la kunoichi más feliz de planeta… _

Fijo su vista hasta un punto lejano en el horizonte, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, volteo su rostro con rapidez hacia atrás. 

_-Nunca había notado que tenía un lunar en la pierna derecha_ –analizaba Neji, percatándose solo de que su compañera de equipo se había detenido solo cuando ya no escucho su pasos. 

Enfoco sus ojos plateados en la chica:

-¿Pasa algo?

-Yo… -trato de decir ella, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

-¿Si?

-Te amo –dijo ella con voz apenas audible, sus mejillas seguían brillando gracias a su sonrojo. 

-¿Qué? –dijo este incapaz de escuchar lo que había dicho la muchacha

-Yo… -La joven trago saliva dificultosamente –yo –volvió a mascullar ella antes de hinchar sus pulmones de aire y decir con todas sus fuerzas¡TE AMO! –grito esta para después enfocar su vista en el joven con ojillos de cordero a medio morir. 

El Hyuga al oír dichas palabras, perdió el poco color que tenía, abrió sus labios levemente, para dejar escapar un suave y poco perceptible:

-¿Qué? –volvió a decir el, ahora ciento por ciento seguro de haber escuchado, lo que creía haber escuchado. 

-¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO! –volvió a chillar ella, y con un rápido movimiento se acerco a el, colgándose de su cuello, llevándose la grata sorpresa de notar que Neji se había puesto colorado, ante aquella repentina y poco razonable muestra de afecto hacia su persona. El cuerpo pegado de la joven contra el suyo le hizo desconcentrase. 

-¿ESTAS LOCA?... ¿QUE DIABLOS DE PASA… TEN… -sintió como la joven casi le estrangulaba ahogándole las últimas palabras 

-OHHHHHHHHHH –volvió a decir ella en un tono de voz que no semejaba nada al suyo, sonaba mucho más infantil, dependiente, posesivo, y terriblemente aterrador a sus oídos –NO TIENES IDEA… 

-Ten… -la joven apretó sus manos contra su cuello… 

-CUANTO TE AMO QUERIDO MIOOOOO… 

-Tent… 

-¡NO SE QUE HARÍA SIN TI… TETSU!

Neji se sintió como si la pesadilla hubiese terminado, dejo de tratar de escapar de la posesiva Tenten que le estrangulaba, para poder mirarla directamente, la joven sonreía con complicidad. 

-No tienes idea… -Tenten hizo un movimiento con sus ojos, para que volteara detrás de ella, Neji levanto la vista, mirando por encima de la cabeza de la shinobi.

Estaban a unos escasos metros de la entrada de la mansión imperial de Hisui, pero no solo la entrada les daba la bienvenida, también lo hacía Takashi que les miraba cual estatua, aparentemente imperturbable, con una sonrisa nada grata en el rostro, Neji entendió al instante. -Como te amo –siguió diciendo ella, aparentemente amorosa, el joven miro a Tenten, con una expresión ceñuda.

Y sin mover apenas los labios pregunto: 

-¿Cuánto tiene ahí?

-Lo suficiente para notar a los enamorados esposos –contesto ella de igual forma. 

Neji bajo su vista hacia la joven, la noticia parecía sorprenderle, Tenten frunció el entrecejo, jamás llego a creer que ella viera algo antes que Neji, pero así había sido. Negó con la cabeza, tal parecía que tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación. 

-Ohhh mi vida… tus palabras, realmente me fascinan… -dijo ella, soltándose de su cuello, y volviéndose hacia el frente. Fingió una exagerada sorpresa. 

-Ahhhh… Takashi-sama… ¿estaba aquí?... perdone le había visto… -soltó una risilla infantil.

-Suki-sama… por favor no se disculpe –dijo este haciendo una reverencia, demasiado fastuosa para su gusto. –soy yo el que debo disculparme, por pasearme, por aquí sin previo aviso… 

-Que dice –dijo ella negando con la cabeza –pero claro que no… su casa es mi casa, bien lo sabe 

-Agradezco sus nobles intenciones Suki-sama… pero me parece que he perturbado su afectuosa intimidad con su esposo-dijo este tomando su mano izquierda entre la suya y antes de depositar un beso húmedo sobre sus nudillos añadió - merezco una reprimenda… que si es ofrecida por usted, será más que una bendición… 

Neji sintió claramente, la vista de Takashi bien clavada sobre Tenten, con un tono de voz demasiado lascivo, para su gusto, el de buena manera le hubiese partido la cara, en un segundo, pero la joven anticipándose a un bien sabido mal humor, tomo con su mano libre la de Neji entre la suya, antes de hacerse soltar de Takashi con un movimiento brusco. 

-Si todo aquel que me haya visto intimar con mi esposo de esta manera, haya sido reprendido –dedico una sonrisilla traviesa a Neji -todo el pueblo en cuestión sería castigado…

Neji miro a Tenten con los ojos bien clavados en ella, estaba sorprendido, le encantaba que fuese tan ingeniosa, que siempre sabía que decir (una cualidad sin duda aprendida de el), pero lo que más le había fascinado, es que había dejado sin palabras al idiota que tenía enfrente, una sonrisa de satisfacción le ilumino el rostro 

-Si me disculpa, hemos llegado demasiado tarde, y morimos de hambre… quisiéramos tomar algo, antes de pasar a descansar mi vida vamos… 

-Por supuesto Suki-sama…Tetsu-sama -dijo Takashi antes de hacer una reverencia para dejar pasar a los esposos. 

Neji pudo sentir claramente, como el hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y agradeció que las puestas de entrada se cerraran rápidamente detrás de ellos, porque sin duda, si seguía viéndolo de aquella manera a el y haciendo esos comentarios lascivos a Tenten, le hubiese asesinado sin que el comprendiera siquiera que era lo que le habría pasado. 

-Uyyyy –dijo Tenten soltando su mano, limpio su mano (la que había besado Takashi), contra la tela de su ropa –estuvo cerca… creo que nos vio algo distanciados al principio, pero me parece que la actuación resulto convincente 

Neji le miraba silencioso 

-Y a ti –dijo ella señalándole con un dedo acusador -¡me puedes decir que demonios te pasa!

-¿Qué me pasa de que? –dijo el sabiendo perfectamente a que era lo que se refería. 

-Te descontrolaste totalmente –gruño ella, señalándole –pensé que habías visto a ese idiota, pero te quedaste petrificado, apenas te toque… 

-…

-¡Me puedes que fue lo que paso! –los ojos chocolate de la joven se clavaron en los de el, Neji hizo una mueca. 

_¿Qué tenía que responderle?_

_¿Debía decirle la verdad, que se había distraído gracias a el bonito lunar, que tenía en la pierna derecha?... ¿O debía mentir, salvar su vida, y de paso ahorrarse una serie de palabras e improperios gracias a sus hormonas que parecían querer arruinarle la vida?_

Los ojos de la joven bien clavados en los suyos, le hicieron comprender, que la primera opción fuera la más factible. 

-Me distraje… es todo… 

-¿Qué te distrajiste? –Bramo ella, incrédula -¡tu nunca te distraes! 

-Siempre hay una primera vez –añadió el, dándole a entender que seguir hablando del tema estaba ya por demás. 

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir nada, escucharon que les llamaban, por sus verdaderos nombres: 

-Neji-sama… Tenten-sama… ¡que bueno que les encuentro! 

-¡Kawaru-san!

-¡Les he buscando por todas partes! –dijo la bonita sirvienta, haciendo la ya acostumbrada reverencia –Suki-sama me ha ordenado que les diga que les espera para la cena, al parecer quiere hablar con ustedes… 

-¿Suki-sama?... 

-Así es

-Kawaru-san¿Tiene idea de que quiere hablarnos?

-Lo ignoro Tenten-san… Suki-sama, no acostumbra dar explicaciones. 

-Perfecto –farfullo Neji 

-Síganme por favor –dijo ella, siendo seguida de los shinobis, que apenas dados unos cuantos pasos llegaron a la entrada principal de un cuarto que supusieron sería uno tanto de los de huéspedes. 

La sirvienta toco suavemente con sus nudillos.

-Suki-sama…-hablo a través de la puerta - le he traído a los Shinobis de Konoha… 

La puerta se abrió al instante. La jovencilla bajo la vista intimidada al notar quien fue quien abrió. 

-Tetsu-sama 

-Kawaru –dijo el con una sonrisa gentil – le agradezco mucho… Neji-san… Tenten-san… pasen por favor… eso es todo Kawaru, puedes retirarte… 

-Si Tetsu-sama –añadió ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

-No –añadió una voz ya de sobra conocida por todos los presentes, Suki hablo desde el fondo de la habitación sentada a la cabeza de la mesa familiar, rodeada, de varios platos que con el simple olor, les parecían los más exquisitos, al lado de esta había 3 platos más, uno que suponían era de su esposo, y dos que deberían ser de los shinobis, la joven siguió hablando 

-Que se quede –dijo ella mirando a la sirvienta que parecía haberse puesto nerviosa por la simple presencia de la mujer ahí delante –necesitaremos de ella querido 

-Como tú digas, mi vida… –dijo Tetsu pasando al lado de su joven esposa, sentándose a su lado, mientras tomaba, la mano de la joven entre sus dedos. 

-Me he tomado la libertad de pedir que les sirvieran… -dijo Suki amablemente -espero sea de su agrado 

-Es muy amable Suki-sama, todo se ve delicioso –contesto Tenten. –pero quisiéramos saber (si no somos inoportunos), que es lo que tenía que decirnos 

-Por favor… Tenten-san… no puedo hablar con el estomago vacío. 

-Pero… 

-Estoy segura que ustedes también deben estar hambrientos… 

-Pero… -contesto Tenten mirando a la joven Kawaru, que aún permanecía de pie, sin atreverse a sentarse entre ellos, tal parecía que no había pensado en ella la joven. Suki explico a la Tenten con la mayor calma de mundo. 

-¡Ahhh! No se preocupen por eso… Kawaru no acostumbra comer con nosotros 

Tenten miro a Neji de soslayo, tanto el como ella parecían incómodos ante aquella proposición, apenas probaron bocado, y guardaron silencio, en espera de cualquier otra palabra de la joven, la cual guardo silencio, y siguió así por al menos 20 minutos, en los que tomo sus alimentos.

-Neji-san… -dijo finalmente Suki, llevando una servilleta hasta sus labios, seguida de una copa de vino, miro al aludido. –Tenten-san… -miro ahora a Tenten – antes que nada quiero felicitarles, por su excelente actuación

-¿Actuación?

-Takashi-sama quedo mudo –dijo ella soltando una risita -¡como nos reímos cuando le vimos! –finalizo ella con una sonrisa, que logro hacer sonrojar a ambos shinobis, Tenten palideció ante la sola mención. 

-Pero… pero ¿nos vieron?

-De principio a fin –añadió Tetsu con una risilla, mirando a Neji, que parecía estar maldiciendo el hecho de haber nacido y deseado que seguramente la tierra se lo tragase. 

-Es que… 

-Fue de verdad muy divertido, Takashi, siempre ha pensado que cualquier chica caerá a sus pies… y por sus acciones, puede darse cuenta de que no ha sido así –interrumpió Suki duramente 

-…

-Pero (a pesar de que ha sido divertido) no les he citado aquí solo por ello…como comprenderán, estoy muy preocupada por la desaparición del pergamino más valioso de mi familia. 

-Por supuesto

-El festival ya ha empezado y tanto Tetsu como yo estamos intranquilos… ahora más que nunca

-Lo suponemos

-Pensábamos que aquel que se atrevió a quemar el pergamino de mi familia, sería castigado. 

-Y lo será

-Pero aún lo es… desconozco si el resultado de esta misión es gracias a la falta de habilidad de los shinobis –dijo ella con un tonito que pasaba rápidamente de amable a odioso, tanto Neji como Tenten le fulminaron con la mirada, y en ese preciso momento no culparon en lo más mínimo a quien quería matarle –o a… 

-Suki-san –le interrumpió Neji de forma nada cortes –no ha sido fácil, no han dejado ni una sola pista, aquel que quemo el pergamino de su familia, fue muy hábil, no ha habido ni un solo sospechoso… todas las personas de la aldea, parecen tenerle gran estima… lo único que tenemos, son un par de personas indiscretas e insistentes, pero además de eso no hay nada… 

-Comprendemos Neji-san –se aventuro a contestar Tetsu –por eso hemos decidido tomar una medida más, como precaución… 

-¿Una medida?

-Si –añadió Suki –por eso es que Kawaru esta aquí… -se dirigió hacia la joven sirvienta -acércate Kawaru

-¿Qué?

-Acércate –volvió a decir ella. Dirigiéndose hacía la chica. 

La joven palideció a la simple mención de su nombre, parecía no estar muy acostumbrada a que Suki se dirigiera hacia ella. Se inclino ante la joven, haciendo la reverencia usual

-Kawaru su más devota sirviente, se presenta ante usted Suki-sama… 

Como respuesta Suki curveo sus labios, y como si no hubiese tomado en cuenta las palabras de la joven se dirigió ante los oriundos de la hoja: 

-Neji-san… Tenten-san… mañana mismo (hoy no es demasiado tarde), Kawaru estará con ustedes… a sus ordenes

-¿Qué?

-Pero… nosotros no necesitamos de sus servicios

-Ella conoce la mansión y sus alrededores mejor que nadie –explico Suki - y estoy segura que Kawaru podrá guiarlos y contestarles cualquier duda perfectamente.

-Muy bien… 

-Entendemos 

-Agradeceremos cualquier cosa que encuentren… suponemos que la ayuda de Kawaru, les servirá mucho. 

-Claro 

-Si no hay más que decir… solo me queda, desearles que pasen buena noche –dijo Suki dándoles a entender que la reunión había concluido. 

Las dos muchachas y el chico hicieron una reverencia antes de salir. La puerta de madera se cerró detrás de ellos, y pronto fueron presa del silencio. 

-Mañana quisiéramos empezar lo más temprano que pueda…–dijo Neji rompiendo el silencio, mirando con un aire altivo, a la muchacha, la cual al notar que se dirigía hacia ella, dio un respingo asustada. 

-Por… por supuesto –trastabillo esta, por unos momentos, la jovencita le recordó a cierta prima. Aún así, no por eso dejo de hablar de dicha manera. 

-Entre más pronto se termine con esto mejor

-Lo entiendo perfectamente –contesto ella -Neji-sama… Tenten-sama… iré a su alcoba al momento en que me lo pidan 

-A las 5 y media de la mañana –dijo el, ignorando la molestia de Tenten (odiaba levarse tan temprano), y los ojos entreabiertos de la muchacha, parecía no esperar esa contestación: 

-Ahí estaré –dijo ella inclinando la cabeza majestuosamente.

-Bien –contesto el, mientras la joven entendiendo que no había más que hablar, dio la vuelta para retirarse, siendo retenida unos segundos por las palabras de la kunoichi, la cual en voz alta, añadió. 

-¡Se lo agradecemos mucho!

Como respuesta Kawaru inclino nuevamente la cabeza, desapareciendo de su vista al doblar en una esquina. 

Comprendiendo ambos, que ellos también debían de retirarse a descansar, si tenían que levantarse a esas horas, deberían estar preparados. 

-Sabes… -dijo Tenten caminando a su lado rumbo a su alcoba -el hecho de que tu no duermas más de 4 horas al día y te despiertes en la madrugada no significa, que los otros mortales no sigan durmiendo

-Entre más pronto terminemos con esto mejor… podremos regresar a Konoha… y terminar de una vez con esta maldita misión de locos… volveremos a la normalidad… y esta misión no será más que un molesto recuerdo 

Tenten le miro por unos segundos guardando silencio, si bien esa misión era espantosa en algunas partes, como el hecho de estar tratando con personas tan detestables como Takashi y su madre, o Suki y su actitud infantil, también había que ser sincera que habían pasado ratos muy amenos, en ninguna otra misión que hubiese tenido, se había divertido al jugar tiro al blanco, o comer su postre favorito. Pero, miro a Neji nuevamente, esa era solo su percepción y esos eran solo sus gustos, pero en cambio Neji. 

-Neji… –añadió Tenten con voz suave 

-¿Mmph?

-¿De verdad?-dijo ella en voz igualmente suave 

-Mmmph

-¿De verdad¿la estas pasando tan mal en esta misión? –dijo ella con tan débil que casi le costo trabajo escucharle. 

Neji le miro de reojo, Tenten caminaba a su lado expectante por la respuesta, frunció la nariz por unos breves momentos. Bien sabía que la misión no era lo peor que le había tocado realizar, incluso en algunas partes le pareció que era un poquito divertido, sin embargo, miro a Tenten esta no le quitaba la mirada de encima, no quería darle el gusto de hacérselo saber. 

-Siempre hay cosas buenas… y malas… en todas las misiones… -contesto el, esperando que con esa respuesta quedara satisfecha. 

-Eso no responde mi pregunta…-replico ella con rapidez - ¿de verdad la estas pasando tan mal?

-Bien… –contesto el, deteniéndose bruscamente, mirando por encima de su cabeza, fingiendo no darle tanta importancia al asunto –podría ser peor -dijo el abriendo la puerta, de su alcoba, habían llegado. 

Tenten paso a su lado, notando como este para pronto volvía a revisar el lugar con su Byakugan, en busca de cualquier posible trampa, que por la notoria cara de fastidio que puso, supuso que no había encontrado nada. 

-¿Limpio? 

-Si –contesto el terminado con su técnica. 

-¿Por fortuna? O ¿Por desgracia?

-Un poco de los dos –dijo, pasando a la habitación después de Tenten, desatando en el camino, la cinta de su cabello, que cayo elegantemente por sus hombros. 

Ella en cambio comenzaba a descalzándose. Siguiendo con la vista al joven que parecía conciente de que su compañera no le quitaba la vista. Aún así siguió con lo que hacía, se dirigió hacia el armario, donde había encontrado la noche pasada, las cobijas y mantas que le habían servido de cama. 

Aún era temprano para dormir, y Tenten dudaba mucho que conciliara el sueño, más bien parecía que estaba tendiendo su cama, para así no tener que hablar más con ella. 

-¿Hoy también dormirás en el piso? -cuestiono ella curiosa. 

-¿Tu que crees? –contesto el aventado con desgano una almohada. 

Tenten procuro no reírse, y tomando su lugar en la enorme cama matrimonial le contesto: 

-Creo que esta cama es bastante mullida y bastante amplia para dos –dijo ella, con una sonrisa encantadora, Neji le regreso la mirada curioso, Tenten abrazaba una almohada inocentemente, estaba seguro que ella se sentía culpable de dormir en la cama, por el simple hecho de ser mujer, sonrió débilmente, una parte de su cerebro, (pequeña y maliciosa parte si debía ser sincero) le indico que lo hiciera, ella misma lo había dicho, era parte de la misión. 

Dejo una de las sabanas, dispuesto a acceder a su proposición, cuando la parte más racional de su cerebro le hizo entrar en razón. 

¿Cómo podía hacer eso?... ¿Acaso no recordaba la noche pasada en donde había tenido unos pensamientos poco apropiados, estando ella implicada?... la sonrisa del Hyuga desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que llego, tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para contestar. 

-Gracias pero no

Tenten no parecía sorprendida con su respuesta

-¿A que tienes miedo? –Contesto ella desde el borde del colchón, con una sonrisa maliciosa –¿temes no poder controlar tus impulsos y lanzarte sobre mí? –soltó una risitoda, contagiosa, incrédula de que eso fuera a pasar jamás. 

-….

-No te preocupes… si ello llegara a pasar… estoy bien preparada –contesto ella, dando unas palmaditas a un pergamino que llevaba entre sus ropas… lo desplegó frente a el, y Neji pudo notar que era uno de los dos pergaminos que utilizaba para hacer aparecer, un enorme arsenal de la nada. 

-Buenas noches 

**00000**

Neji, despertó como siempre, a las 5 de la mañana, era una mala costumbre que no podía quitarse, por muy tarde o temprano que durmiera, el siempre despertaba a la misma hora, 5 de la mañana. Algunas veces se sentía cansado gracias a la falta de sueño, pero siempre sabía disimularlo muy bien. 

Faltaba poco para la hora citada, debía levantarse y prepararse para la misión, pero realmente no estaba de humor para hacerlo, (o al menos no en ese momento), paso un brazo por detrás de su cabeza, mientras el silencio reinaba en la habitación, escuchándose solamente, la suave respiración de la kunoichi. 

Neji miro la cama desde su lugar, podía ver y oír a Tenten dormir aplaciblemente, la mano de la joven caía de la cama, rozando el piso con la punta de sus dedos. El Hyuga, se fijo durante un largo rato en la inerte y suave mano que permanecía a unos pocos centímetros de la suya, un desesperado deseo de querer tomarla le invadió. Pero no solo eso, de ese deseo surgieron un par de ideas semejantes. 

Acerco su mano, hacia la de la joven, rozo suavemente sus dedos. 

_-Dormir en la misma cama que ella, no le parecía ahora tan descabellado como al principio de la misión_. 

Neji enfoco sus ojos en la mano de la kunoichi. Separo rápidamente la propia. 

_-Esto pasa cuando se esta demasiado tiempo ocioso_ -razonó _– se empiezan a pensar tonterías_ –se reprendió mentalmente 

Aquella idea era ilógica, y la misión aún más. 

_-Un par de días más, terminaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. _

Se levanto no sin algo de pereza, miro por la ventana a la oscuridad de la madrugada. Lo mejor sería a su lógica; sería prepararse para la misión y no pensar en más cosas sin sentido. 

La ninja se movió entre sueños, por un momento el Hyuga temió haberle despertado, sin embargo noto como Tenten, daba vuelta sobre ella misma, para volver a quedarse dormida, en una nueva posición de espaldas a el. 

Neji sonrió casi involuntariamente, por un momento pensó que… 

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía importancia. 

-Neji… -dijo esta como un susurro, el aludido se volvió a la simple mención de su nombre, tensiono sus hombros. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, la joven seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Pero el tono con el que ella hablo, casi podría jurar, que había pronunciado su nombre hasta con un cierto cariño 

Negó con la cabeza nuevamente, esta vez, con más fuerza. 

_-Estar de ocioso le metía ideas tontas en la cabeza de eso no había duda. ­_

**000000**

La kunoichi se removió en la cama, aún era temprano, lo sabía, aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados podía darse cuenta de que no había amanecido, y aún así, un cierto ruidillo que no lograba descifrar, no le dejaba seguir durmiendo. 

Se enfurruño, irritada de que ese ruidillo le impidiera seguir durmiendo:

_-Neji…_ -llamo ella en voz queda, de forma tan natural que le pareció no haberlo dicho nunca, se estiro en la cama, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mascullando en voz queda el nombre de la persona con la que había tenido uno de los sueños más placenteros en toda su vida, se removió en la cama alzando los brazos al cielo, sintiéndose incapaz de abrir los ojos, y darse cuenta que el sueño había acabado y habría de volver a la realidad. 

Nada en el mundo podía hacerle abandonar la cama en ese momento… 

_-Nejiii _

-¿Si? –bien aquella afirmación, no había sido del todo correcta, la joven abrió los ojos con rapidez, al notar la voz masculina a la que pertenecía ese nombre, se irguió en la cama totalmente desorientada, con los ojos fijos en el shinobi, que agrupaba y organizaba las armas posibles que pudieran utilizar ese día, el ruidillo que le había impedido dormir quedo para pronto esclarecido. 

-Ne… Neji… -trastabillo ella. -... que… ya… -no sabía que decir. Se sentía realmente avergonzada de haberlo estado llamando entre sueños, que toda lógica parecía estar fuera de su alcance… -yo… que… 

-Son las 5 y 20 minutos… -le interrumpió el, intentado no parecer interesado en las palabras de la joven -Kawaru no tardara en llegar, lo mejor, será que te prepares… 

-Ehhh… si… si claro… -dijo ella, notando que el ya estaba perfectamente peinado, arreglado, y listo para la misión, un traje holgado negro, con el mismo estilo que el usaba regularmente –¿tienes mucho rato despierto?

-Algo –contesto el siguiendo con la mirada a la joven, que en ese preciso momento buscaba entre el armario algo que ponerse. 

-Debiste haberme despertado –dijo ella tomando el único traje que tenía que se componía de pantalones (al parecer Suki-sama, solo acostumbraba usar vestidos) le miro un par de segundos, eran unos pantalones holgados, y una blusa justa ceñida y un tanto escotada para su gusto, con un cinto de vistoso color y de enormes mangas semejantes a la de un kimono, suspiro no podría moverse bien con esa ropa, pero eso era mejor que nada, de haber sido por ella se habría puesto su propia ropa para la misión, pero de esa forma la habrían reconocido fácilmente. Desapareció detrás de biombo.

-Lo hubiera hecho… -contesto Neji al verla desparecer detrás del biombo-si no me pareciera que estabas demasiado a gusto durmiendo

-Yo… -sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas. –miro por entre los dobleces de el biombo Neji miraba hacía ese lugar con una extraña expresión en el rostro, no parecía molesto, ni tampoco parecía burlarse, es más le daba la impresión de que parecía un tanto preocupado… bajo la mirada se sintió avergonzada, tonta, temerosa, como una común chiquilla que había sido descubierta en una mentira, la joven respiro profundamente, las manos le temblaban, la había escuchado murmurar su nombre entre sueños. 

_-¡Estupida! _–se reprendió a si misma 

_¿Qué era lo que debía decirle?... ¿Debía decirle algo?... ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?... ¿Fingir demencia y hacer que no había dicho nada, como una cobarde?... o –_termino de cambiarse, aliso con la punta de sus dedos su cabello _–o debía actuar como la kunoichi que era y confesar lo que ella ya sabía y el mismo debía de estar suponiendo… _

Sintió un calor invadiéndola, el corazón parecía querer salírsele por la boca, respiro hondo un par de veces, bien sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer: había tomado su decisión; después de todo… ella no era ninguna cobarde

–Yo… creo que… 

-No tienes que decirme nada –interrumpió Neji, mirando al bimbo, sabía cuan difícil sería para ella decirlo, y también para el asimilarlo, no quería oírle, al menos no en ese momento –no es necesario. 

-Pero… -Tenten salio detrás del biombo, lista y hermosa, el traje le quedaba maravillosamente, se veía como una princesa, el cabello suelto le hacía notar lo guapa que lucía, Neji sintió un nudo en la garganta la joven se acercaba a el hablando en voz queda -¿si yo quisiera hacerlo?

-Sería tu decisión –contesto Neji después de un prolongado silencio. 

-Lo se –contesto ella, mirando la puerta de la alcoba detrás de el, esta se abría con lentitud, fijo su vista en ella, temiendo que se tratara de algún enemigo dispuesto a atacarles, pero se tranquilizo rápidamente al notar quien era la que entraba. 

-Buenos… ahhhh –Kawaru había llegado –disculpen –bajo la vista avergonzada, al notar, por sus caras que había interrumpido algo obviamente importante –no quería interrumpirles… pero… toque un par de veces y… 

-Esta bien –dijo Neji mirando a Tenten de reojo –ya habíamos terminado 

-Entiendo –dijo Kawaru, mirando de Neji a Tenten alternadamente, accedió con la cabeza mudamente antes de ofrecerle a quien estaba más cerca de ella, (en ese caso Neji), un pergamino. 

-Tome Neji-san 

-¿Y este pergamino? 

-Son anotaciones de Suki-sama, en ella sugiere algunos lugares que ella considera nos podrán ayudar –Neji miro las manos de la joven por un breve instante antes de tomar el pergamino, en este venía tal como había dicho, las anotaciones de Suki en el se había escrito una lista de al menos 50 lugares diferentes donde buscar. Tenten parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida mirando por encima del hombro de Neji. 

-Vaya… si que es larga esta lista

-Es toda la mansión –razono Neji leyendo entre líneas –y sus alrededores ¿no es así? –pregunto este a la joven, ofreciéndole el pergamino que ella tomo con manos temblorosas. La joven miro el pergamino por unos segundos antes de ofrecérselo nuevamente. 

-Si eso parece

Tenten sofoco una risa de fastidio

-Bien tal parece que Suki-san no quiere que nos perdamos de nada…

-Kawaru usted conoce este lugar mejor que nosotros –llamo Neji, con el pergamino aún entre sus manos –¿donde sugiere que empecemos a buscar?

-Ahh bueno –la chica se acerco señalando el punto número 7 el cual era el enorme salón donde habían visto por primera vez al padre de su protegida –este es el sitio más cercano

-Bien –contesto Neji entornando sus ojos. –le seguiremos… 

-Si… como diga… -dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la alcoba, Tenten miro a Neji unos segundos antes de proceder a caminar detrás de ella, sin embargo un tirón en su brazo le impidió que diera más de dos pasos, se detuvo en seco, al notar que Neji la había hecho parar, el corazón le dio un vuelco¿acaso iba a decirle algo?

-Ne…

-¿Viste sus manos? -dijo el con rapidez hablando a su oído 

-¿Qué?

-Sus manos –dijo el nuevamente, la joven paso su vista, en Kawaru que salía de la habitación esperando que ambos shinobis le siguieran, Neji siguió hablando con disimulo –están llenas de callosidades, como las mías y las tuyas -dijo el mostrando con un rápido movimiento las propias –marcas que deja el manejo constante de armas como la kunai - Tenten miro incrédula a Neji, y no sin antes echar un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación que seguía abierta y por donde debían salir ellos pregunto:

-¿Crees que sea una shinobi?

**000000**

**Bien, aquí quedo otro capitulo ya me estoy poniendo las pilas y estoy avanzando más, (gracias hermosos puentes como los amo), espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya va a empezar a aclararse todo el asunto, (al fin) aquel o aquella que haya visto la peli del misterio de la flor dorada, de donde me estoy basando en algunas cosas para este fic, puede suponer cual va a ser el final, parecido en algunas partes, pero mucho menos tragico. (Odio las tragedias). Como siempre agradezco todos los comentarios que me han hecho, me levantan el animo, siempre es muy gratificante abrir el hotmail y descubrir un nuevo review :D ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, y si no tmb es bueno saberlo, siempre tomo en cuenta sugerencias. Me despido esperando que pasen unas excelentes vacaciones, y regresemos a nuestros deberes con todas las ganas del mundo. Salu2 y Besos.  
****Atte:  
****Midory**

Andri.-Claro que lo voy a continuar, (Estoy en contra de dejar los fics a media, ayyy como me cae gordo que hagan eso) además es mi vicio secreto escribir fics… no tengo demasiados vicios, y este no es tan malo así que supongo esta bien. Tomare en cuenta tu consejo, (aun k de hecho ya lo hago, hago los caps, muy largos) T.T, de momento no he hecho más fics de Naruto, pero tengo uno en mente, que planeo subir de Sasuke y Sakura, cuando este listo ya lo sabras, gracias por tu review, y nos estaremos leyendo ayame-gri.-Deliciosas –en mi rancho les dicen sunfresas- pero supongo que no en todos lados les dicen igual así que supongo que con la explicación quedo bien claro de que se trataban, gracias por tus comentarios, nos leemos pronto besos.  
Raven Granger.-Hola, me alegra k te haya gustado el cap. Yo soy de la misma idea que tu, estaría feliz si ellos quedan al final juntos, y sip como dices a media misión van a cometer un pequeño errorcito, tal vez no tan grave como para que los descubran, pero si los hara sentirse mal. Jaja. Gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo.  
∟∟-MeL-∟∟.-Jaja, me alegra k te guste, gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo Besos.  
Potters-light.-Ahhh que emoción tu hermana siempre consigue puras cosas buenas de ese par creeme que hare hasta la imposible por conseguirla, con tal de verlos, si me puedes decir el nombre exacto de la peli, te estare super agradecida, me salgo del tema, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero nos leamos pronto Besos y un fuerte abrazo  
AnNadOnO .-Muchas graxxx me alegra k te guste mi fic, ayyy y no me digas eso, k me queda el cargo de conciencia por andar desvelando gente, jeje, gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo pronto espero, salu2 y besos.  
futbolera.-Muchas gracias, el fic de "la prometida" tuvo mucho éxito, me alegra siempre ver que le guste a alguien más, (que emoción… que emoción), En serio no venden frutas con chocolate, en tu pais? no puedo creerlo tan ricas que son, bueno no tiene gran ciencia, si quieres hacerlas, es una fruta (generalmente fresas o platanos) con chocolate encima. (Que mal explico vd), en fin, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que haya gustado tmb, este cap. Nos leemos pronto salu2  
omtatelo.-Verdad que si, gracias por tu review. Besos.  
Saya-Winry.-Son deliciosas a mi tmb me encantan. Mi correo ya lo tienes siempre es un placer hablar contigo en el msn, y espero poder hacerlo más seguido. Nos estaremos leyendo Besos. Salu2  
Mely914.-Graxxxx, por tu review, me alegra k te guste, besos.  
Frentu-chan.-Sip hay que hacer a Tenten cruel jojojojo. (solo lo necesario), Me quitas un peso de encima, por un momento pense que iban a decir que el cap, estaba malo, me alegra ver que no es así, gracias por tu review, salu2 y un abrazo bien gde.  
Hikari no Yue..-Jaja, gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado este cap, Un abrazo.  
rosablanca.-muchas gracias, en verdad, significa mucho para mi poder hacer sentir a alguien mejor con algo que disfruto muchisimo como es escribir, nuevamente te agradezco por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo, Besos.  
Alexa Hiwatari.-Jajaja, sip, es muy poco discreta, gracias por tu review. Besos.  
kuraujia-san.-Jaja, graxxx espero que te haya gustado la continuación, y creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto (benditos puentes), nuevamente te agradezco nos leemos pronto salu2  
always mssb.-Claro, ya esta entrado en razón nuestro querido Neji, ella es la chica de su vida, graxxx por tu review, un abrazo.  
IchixxxRuki.- Me alegra k te haya gustado y tmb gracias por felicitarme en mi cumple, sip, soy del 9 de marzo del mero día de Tenten (con razón me gusta tanto ese personaje) , gracias por pasarte por aki, y espero k te haya gustado este cap. Salu2 y besos. S'niidel.- –Que pena-, muchas gracias de vd por la felicitaciónes un bonito dìa (igual que el de Tenten) aun k no acostumbro celebrar mi cumple, te lo agradezco de vd, generalmente hago lo mismo que todos los días, con la diferencia de k me doy mis gustos en cuanto, a comida, ropa, electrónica, libros, fics (por eso el anterior cap, fue mi de mi para mi) soy un tanto rara, me lo han dicho antes. En fin… Me encanta que te haya encantado este cap. Es divertido poner a un Neji celoso, jeje. Gracias tmb, por lo de las fresitas, quería hacer que Tenten comiera algo que fuera inocenton, pero tmb con cierto toque picaresco y que mejor fruta que la fresa, poniendo así a Neji en un predicamento. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y toda la buena vibra que mandas, sinceramente significa mucho para mi, espero te haya gustado este cap. Y si tmb hasmelo notar, salu2 y besos.  
HaRuNo-SaMy.- Muchas gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado. Salu2 y Besos.  
Loveless-Akemi.-Sip me puse las pilas para actualizar rapido, gracias xdejar review, espero k este cap, haya sido de tu agrado.  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-Hi, sip a mi tmb, me dio mucho gusto hablarte en el msn, ojala lo hagamos más seguido Y al igual que tu, tmb los fresas con chocolate me encantan, muchas gracias por tu review, y nos estaremos viendo más seguido, salu2  
L.I.T.-Hola Lit, yo tmb pienso que Neji, se vería lindisimo con su peluche aunque sea los 5 seg. Que dure en tirarlo en el bote de basura más cercano, gracias por tu review, Besos.  
lizharuno.-Sip, yo pienso igual que tu, no por nada Tenten se especializa en armas, muchas graxxx por tu review, y espero k te haya gustado este cap.  
Aruma-Uchiha.-Bueno había pensado que Neji se quedara con el peluche, pero luego dije, para que quiere Neji un peluche, mejor que se lo de a la niña Gracias por tu review, nos leemos besos. 


	9. Amigos

**Amigos**

_-Sus manos –dijo el nuevamente, la joven paso su vista, en Kawaru que salía de la habitación esperando que ambos shinobis le siguieran, Neji siguió hablando con disimulo –están llenas de callosidades, como las mías y las tuyas -dijo el mostrando con un rápido movimiento las propias –marcas que deja el manejo constante de armas como la kunai - Tenten miro incrédula a Neji, y no sin antes echar un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación que seguía abierta y por donde debían salir ellos pregunto:_

_-¿Crees que sea una shinobi?_

-No lo se –respondió el con voz baja.

Si de verdad era cierto que la Kawaru era una shinobi, significaba que el, como Jounnin podía hechar su carrera al bote de basura más cercano, todo gracias a ese desliz, no podía ser que fuese tan terriblemente despistado como para no notarlo, tomando en cuenta que Kawaru había sido de las primeras y pocas personas que había conocido en su corta estadía.

Se enfureció con si mismo, a el jamás se le pasaba nada, era inteligente, preciso, genio, no por nada pero en esa misión, miro a Tenten de reojo, esta inerte a su lado evidentemente preocupada. Neji bufó, antes de reprenderse mentalmente.

En esa misión había cometido más errores de los que hubiera cometido en toda su carrera.

Y sabía de sobra porque…

-No lo se –reitero el –las marcas de sus manos indican que si, pero las acciones de Kawaru sugieren una actitud demasiado pasiva para una kunoichi… aunque –recordó a cierta prima que tenía una actitud si no idéntica, al menos bastante parecida. –no lo se… -bajo la vista, para recapacitar, mejor dicho para recordar cualquier cosa que le diera un punto en contra o a favor de la joven sirvienta.

-Cálmate –contesto Tenten, tomando gentilmente su mano entre la suya, le sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, Neji levanto la vista con rapidez para poder verla – ¿neh? –Añadió ella con una sonrisa sincera –te estas anticipando un poco… probablemente las marcas de sus dedos se deban a su trabajo mira que tampoco es una princesa sin que hacer.

-Tenten -la joven negó con la cabeza para interrumpirle

-Espero sinceramente que tus suposiciones estén erradas –miro a la puerta donde hacia apenas unos segundos había salido la muchacha, sonrió - me cae bien -dijo ella soltando su mano, después de unos segundos de asilarla entre sus dedos –pero… por desgracia siempre tienes la razón -Tenten se ajusto una muñequera donde una brillante y bonita kunai asomaba –supongo que vigilarla de cerca no estará de más…

-Tenten-san… Neji-san… -nuevamente la sirvienta apareció a través de la puerta. -¿pasa algo?

-No –Neji, negó con la cabeza, miro a Tenten unos segundos –no… ya íbamos… disculpe –contesto el.

-Hai… hai… -contesto ella, con una sonrisa vergonzosa

-¿Por donde empezaremos? –pregunto Tenten, después de un largo momento de silencio.

-Pues… -empezó a decir la joven en voz débil –Tetsu-sama y la señorita sugirieron que comencemos con el salón principal

-¿El Salón principal? –Repitió Neji -¿no fue acaso ese en donde nos recibieron el primer día de nuestra estadía?

-Si, ese es –contesto ella.

-Ya habíamos revisado ahí –replico Tenten –y no encontramos nada

-Tetsu-sama así lo sugirió –contesto Kawaru librándose del malentendido, Tenten rodo los ojos al cielo antes de mirar al Hyuga en busca de una solución que les dejara satisfechos.

-No importa –dijo Neji mirándole de forma insistente –no esta de más

-Bien… bien… -contesto Tenten, antes de dirigirse hacia la joven –le seguiremos Kawaru-san

-Por supuesto –contesto ella, con su usual reverencia antes de colocarse delante de ellos como guía, tal como había sugerido o mejor dicho impuesto sus protegidos.

Kawaru no hablaba más de lo necesario, y sobraba decir que ellos tampoco lo hacían, pero aún así a pesar del insistente mutismo del trío, Tenten se sentía a gusto con su compañía. Como le había hecho notar a Neji, la joven le parecía bastante agradable, pero… miro a su derecha Neji caminaba bastante cerca de ella, con las manos empuñadas y su vista bien clavada en la sirvienta, solo con ver sus movimientos podía notar que estaba realmente muy tenso con la situación.

Tenten suspiro, admiraba ciertamente al shinobi, pero algunas veces, se desesperaba por la falta de confianza en las personas…

Recordó, (no sin afligirse un poco) el inicio de todo ese embrollo, si Neji hubiera dejado de ser tan receloso y hubiese confiado un poco en ella, tal vez la misión hubiera sido un poco más tolerante, y en el mejor de los casos hasta divertida, pero no fue así, eso era pedir demasiado… negó con la cabeza, reprendiéndose a si misma, el era así y jamás iba a cambiar.

-Aquí estamos en el Salón principal –dijo la voz femenina y débil voz de la muchacha, siendo ese el motivo para que dejara de pensar de esa forma.

-Ahhh muchas gracias Kawaru-san –contesto Tenten ingresando al salón seguida de cerca de Neji, con la jovencita cerrando la comitiva.

La kunoichi miro con atención todo el salón principal, estaba exactamente igual que hace un par de días, no era de sorprenderse, generalmente las habitaciones no son cambiadas en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Aún así comenzó a caminar en pasos lentos por toda la habitación en busca de algo que resultara medianamente sospechoso. Miro a Neji de soslayo, el Byakugan estaba activado, accedió mudamente con la cabeza así sería más rápido.

Detuvo su búsqueda, si ella seguía buscando bien podría tardarse tres días sin encontrar nada, pero si dejaba que lo hiciera Neji, saldrían de esa habitación en menos de tres minutos.

Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas examinando y mirando de vez en vez al Hyuga, hasta que algo más interesante llamo su atención, alzó los ojos hasta lo más importante de la habitación el enorme cuadro de la matriarca de la familia.

Sonrió, le gustaba mucho esa pintura a pesar de lo exagerado de sus ropas y maquillaje le agradaba la mujer, puesto que le parecía una dama bastante generosa podía saberlo con solo ver su mirada.

-Es bastante hermosa ¿verdad? –dijo Kawaru, logrando que esta diera un respingo al oír su voz, Tenten se volvió para verla, Kawaru miraba la pintura con una sonrisa en el rostro parecía orgullosa de ella y no la culpaba, si la regidora de su aldea fuese la mitad de bonita que aquella mujer, ella también estaría más que orgullosa.

-Si… es muy bella… sus ojos… son realmente bonitos, tiene una mirada muy bondadosa –contesto ella volteando a ver a la chica.

-Si la tiene

Tenten le regreso una mirada llena de interés, se puso a inspeccionar a la joven antes de señalarla con un dedo de forma acusante.

-¡¡Ahhh!!

La sirvienta dirigió su mirada hacia ella avergonzada

-¿Si?

-¡¡Sus ojos Kawaru-san!!

La frente la sirvienta se puso roja

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? –contesto ella avergonzada.

-Tiene la misma expresión que ella… -contesto Tenten mirando un segundo la pintura y luego a ella –a pesar de ser de diferente color… ¡son muy parecidos!

-Ahhh –la joven negó con la cabeza con bastante fuerza –claro que no…

Tenten enarco una ceja, antes de contestar:

-Pero que dices

-Por favor Tenten-san… me halaga… pero me esta comparando con una de las mujeres más bellas de toda la aldea… yo jamás podría compararme con ella…

-¿Porque?

-Ella es bellísima y yo solo…

-Bueno –Tenten se encogió en hombros como quien no le quiere dar importancia al asunto -la belleza no lo es siempre todo.

-Usted dice eso, porque es muy hermosa Tenten-san…

Tenten soltó una risotada sarcástica, antes de contestar

-Se te agradece… al menos uno de nosotros lo cree así… -finalizo ella para después mirar a Neji, el cual les veía con una expresión un tanto aburrida.

-¿Ya terminaron? –dijo el fingiendo aburrimiento e ignorando sus palabras

-Si –contesto Tenten imitando su expresión adusta. –Terminamos –replico.

-Entonces sigamos en este cuarto no hay nada –dijo el, mirando hacia el cuadro el cual había visto que Tenten y la muchacha habían estado mirando con mucha curiosidad.

-Bien en la lista que nos dio Tetsu-sama… -dijo la jovencita - lo siguiente es la biblioteca…

-¡Entonces andado! –dijo Tenten emocionada con la idea de encontrar alguna pista que les ayudara a atrapar a un peligroso y horrendo criminal, recibir elogios, después una paga correcta por sus servicios, regresar a su aldea y terminar de una vez por todas con esa loca misión.

Escucho muy cerca de ella como Neji chasqueaba la lengua…

Algo le decía que este tenía una idea totalmente diferente a la de ella.

**0000**

_-La biblioteca, las habitaciones de huéspedes, la cocina, el comedor, el baño, los invernaderos, las habitaciones familiares, las habitaciones de los sirvientes, el salón de descanso, la cocina… todo… _

-¡¡ASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! –Chilló frustrada Tenten, mirando como tachaban el ultimo lugar de la lista –¡¡NO HAY NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!! TERMINAMOS CON TODO… Y LO UNICO QUE ENCONTRAMOS FUE…

Se volvió hacia sus dos acompañantes con una expresión de demencia dibujada en su rostro.

-Un arete que había perdido Suki-sama hace tiempo… y un botón –contesto Kawaru en voz queda.

-¡¡AGHHH!!

-Nada –confirmo Neji, mirando a Tenten la cual se llevaba las manos a la cabeza enfadada

-Bueno –comenzó a hablar Kawaru voz débil - Tetsu-sama… sugirió estos lugares pero supongo que… también podremos buscar en los jardines…

-Bueno… si…

-Además creo que podríamos conversar con algunos de los sirvientes… nos ayudaría mucho y estoy segura que a Tetsu-sama le agradaría esa idea.

-Muy bien

-También falta la habitación donde ahora duermen Tetsu-sama y Suki-sama, eso no estaba en la lista, pero también pudiéramos revisar ahí… estoy segura que a Tetsu-sama no le importaría.

-Por supuesto

Tenten le ofreció una sonrisa amable, logrando que la sirvienta correspondiera su gesto con otro igual, pero en el momento en que Kawaru se dio la vuelta dijo en voz apenas audible para el Hyuga.

-Si escucho nuevamente el nombre de "_Tetsu-sama_" creo que voy a gritar

Neji le dedico un gruñido haciéndole entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella

-¡Si ha dicho su nombre 100 veces en todo el día que hemos estado con ella ha sido poco! -masculló

-Parece tenerle mucho cariño –contesto Neji, mirando de mal modo a la joven que se dirigía hacia la habitación que les faltaba por revisar, la alcoba matrimonial donde sus protegidos habitaban de momento.

-Demasiado –contesto Tenten, sonriendo como boba, cuando la sirvienta se detuvo delante de una puerta y volvió su cara hacia ellos.

-Esta es su habitación –dijo Kawaru abriendo la puerta sin tocar antes, estaba vacía.

Tenten frunció la nariz al notar como la joven entraba a la habitación con tanta tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo sabía que la habitación de ellos estaba vacía? –pregunto Tenten mirando a la chica de forma inquisitiva

-Ahhh –contesto ella sonrojándose –bueno… es que Suki-sama tiene la costumbre de salir a dar un paseo a estas horas… lo hace desde niña… por eso sabía que no estaba.

-Claro –mascullo Tenten, intercambio un rápido vistazo con Neji.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, por unos segundos se sintió como si hubiera entrado a otra dimensión, sonrió forzadamente, no recordaba haber entrado a una habitación más "ñoña" en varios años. Por las dimensiones del lugar podía asegurar que era del mismo tamaño que en la que ellos estaban hospedados, pero la habitación en donde estaban no podía ser más diferente a la suya.

Era como si hubiera entrado a un enorme merengue rosa.

Las cortinas eran de color rosado, al igual que las sabanas de seda, los tapetes y las paredes. Tuvo que acostumbrar sus ojos unos segundos.

Había peluches en cada esquina de la alcoba, igualmente horrendos que los que había visto antes y una cantidad exagerada de peluches adornando la cama, Tenten sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, ella jamás dormiría en una cama donde hubiese tal cantidad de muñecos tan espantosos.

-Muy acogedor –mintió Tenten, mirando los espantosos peluches de la cama, se fijo particularmente en uno de ojos saltones y pelillos tiesos.

-Tengo entendido que esta habitación era la de Suki-sama antes de que se casara –comento Kawaru en un rincón sintiéndose incomoda de estar ahí sin haber sido invitada antes. Los ojos del Hyuga se posaron en ella.

-Pensé que tomarían una habitación de huéspedes –dijo Neji.

-Suki-sama no lo quiso así –contesto ella encogiéndose en hombros. –A Tetsu-sama le daba igual –finalizo ella mirando un portarretratos en donde se podía ver una fotografía de un par de años atrás.

Eran dos novios, la chica obviamente era Suki, con un par de años menos, y el muchacho era Tetsu, que pasaba un brazo por el hombro de su novia, ambos sonreía a la cámara, lucían felices y lo más importante enamorados.

Kawaru veía la fotografía con nostalgia, Tenten se fijo también en la foto para después mirar a la muchacha, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tenten sintió algo de lastima por ella, al parecer la evidente admiración que demostraba Kawaru hacia Tetsu, era más que una sola admiración.

Sonrió tristemente, mientras miraba a Neji, (el buscaba cerca de la cama alguna pista), sabía perfectamente lo que era fingir admiración hacia una persona cuando lo que se sentía era mucho más profundo que eso.

Alargo su brazo hacia el portarretratos para asirlo entre sus dedos, paso un fino dedo por la silueta de Tetsu.

-Tal parece que Tetsu-san es mucho más sencillo que Suki-san –se le ocurrió comentar a Tenten mirando a Kawaru de forma insistente esperando su reacción.

Neji miro hacia las dos chicas, desde su lugar sus ojos brillaban con interés.

La joven sirvienta dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía feliz y motivada a hablar de un tema que le interesaba bastante.

-Bueno… si… -contesto ella, un ligero sonrojo ilumino sus mejillas.

-Seguro que también tendría mejores gustos que ella –contesto Tenten acercándose a la cama, rozo su brazo a Neji al pasar, sintió a Neji dar un respingo ante su suave toque.

Tenten se inclino sobre la cama para poder tomar uno de los feos peluches que adornaban su aposento.

Mientras el Hyuga se había quedado de pie junto a la cama, incapaz de moverse, la bonita blusa de la cual Tenten se había quejado de estar tan escotada le parecía perfecta a Neji, que desde su lugar, pudo ver un ángulo de Tenten que nunca había visto.

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo que apretar los labios para no quedar boquiabierto.

Tenten ignorando la situación frente a ella, tomo el peluche entre sus brazos antes de dirigirse a la muchacha.

Kawaru movió frenéticamente la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Mirando el peluche con recelo, al parece no solo Tenten pensaba que los peluches eran horrendos.

-Claro… los gustos de Tetsu-sama son exquisitos –Tenten sonrió mientras miraba a Neji complacida.

-Por supuesto –confirmo ella –alguien tan atractivo como Tetsu-san debe de tener un gusto exquisito

Las mejillas de la joven parecieron estallar, al igual que la mirada de Neji. Sin embargo el shinobi para pronto se puso a buscar dentro de lo uno de los armarios, para que no notara su reacción, escucho por lo bajo una risita proveniente de la Kunoichi. Seguida de la voz de Kawaru.

-Bueno… pues….

-¡Dime la verdad! –Contesto Tenten cual adolescente tonta, de algún modo la habitación le ayudaba a sacar ese lado tonto –¡¿no crees que el es guapísimo?! –la kunoichi noto como Neji había dejado de moverse.

-Bueno… la verdad es que… -tartamudeo Kawaru.

-A mi ciertamente me lo parece –Neji agudizo el oído, movió su cabeza un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder verla.

El labio de Tenten temblaba un poco, para cualquier otra persona en el mundo eso no hubiera significado nada, pero para el, que además de ser un experimentado analista y amigo, sabía que era lo que significaba. Estaba mintiendo, cuando ella mentía su labio inferior temblaba graciosamente, volvió su rostro hacia el frente. Cerrando las puertas del armario convencido de que ahí no había nada.

Permanecio cabizbajo mientras analizaba las palabras de la joven, sabía de sobra que mentía, pero aún así… escuchar que su compañera de equipo de toda la vida estaba interesada en un muchacho y no fuese precisamente el, le hacía sentirse… extraño

Siguió buscando.

-Bueno… si lo es… -contesto Kawaru después de un momento de silencio.

-Claro que lo es –confirmo Tenten riendo -¡Después de todo, no hay mucho chicos como el, lindos, atentos, atractivos… COMPRENSIVOS! –señalo Tenten haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, Neji ni siquiera se molesto en voltearse para verla, de algún modo sentía que esas palabras estaban dedicadas a el.

La chica pareció ir perdiendo el miedo y vergüenza que tenía, dado que rió débilmente con un poco más de confianza, al parecer lucía cómoda hablando del tema.

-Si… Tetsu-sama es un hombre muy agraciado –contesto finalmente.

-¡Eso es todo lo que dices! ¡¿Agraciado?! –bufó Tenten antes de reir, miro el peluche entre sus manos ya se había cansado de traerlo en brazos, lo avento con aparente desden sobre la cama, antes de seguir ella misma el camino del peluche -¡Eso es poco para un hombre como el!

Se tiro en la cama con un movimiento suave, tomando una actitud mucho más relajada, se sentó en esta cruzando las piernas, invitando a la joven a que se sentara a su lado, con un suave palmeo en el colchón.

-¡Es guapísimo! –chilló Tenten con una voz mucho más aguda de lo normal -¡¡Fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi en Konoha!!... sabes –dijo ella

-Bueno si… yo también pensé lo mismo cuando Tetsu-sama se presento junto con la señorita

-¡Claro... ninguna chica en su sano juicio dejaría de ver a ese "bombón"… tendría que estar ciega! –un ruidoso golpe cerca de ellas les interrumpió su amena charla. Neji a unos pocos metros había tumbado una cantidad considerable de libros, y parecía o no haberse dado o no importarle en lo más mínimo sus ojos estaban bien fijos en la kunoichi.

Mientras una interrogante revoloteaba por su cabeza.

_-¿¿Bombon?? _

-Neji… ¿pasa algo? –pregunto Tenten con voz cantarina, el shinobi al sentirse observado volteo su vista hacia otro lado, recogiendo los libros con torpeza.

-No… nada

-Bien –contesto Tenten ignorándolo (aparentemente), volviendo a su charla con Kawaru.

–Claro… Tetsu-san… es bellísimo –incluyo Tenten, notando como un libro de los que tenía Neji entre manos se rasgaba por la mitad

_-Kuso… _-masculló el.

-Incluso –prosiguió Tenten como si no hubiese pasado nada – cuando lo vi en Konoha tomado del brazo de Suki-san… sabes… -bajo un poco el tono de voz, como si pareciera avergonzada de decir lo siguiente -Sentí un poco de envidia de ella.

La sonrisa de Kawaru desapareció con la misma rapidez que llego, por unos segundos no supo que decir y no fue hasta un par de parpadeos que comento desconcertada:

-¿Envidia? –se levanto con rapidez de la cama

-Si envidia –dijo Tenten, satisfecha al notar su reacción.

Neji había terminado de acomodar los libros, y al igual que su compañera su vista se planto en la muchacha, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Tenten continuo

-Después de todo… Suki-san esta casada con un hombre perfecto… -levanto su mano, y como si estuviera enumerando sus cualidades dijo –guapo… lindo, atento, dulce, comprensivo –sus ojos se posaron unos segundos en los de Neji –dime Kawaru… ¿Quién no envidiaría eso?

-…ahh –fue la única respuesta de la muchacha.

Y tras un par de segundos que le parecieron eternos nadie dijo nada, salvo:

-Neji… -dijo Tenten saltando de la cama con agilidad -¿has terminado de revisar la habitación?

-Si –contesto el seco, mirando a la kunoichi y luego a la sirvienta. –he terminado

-¡PERFECTO! –contesto Tenten como si la platica ocurrida no hubiese pasado nunca -¿Entonces que sigue?

-…

-¿Kawaru-san?

-Yo… lo siento… -dijo Kawaru con voz apagada –creo que faltarían los alrededores… pero Tetsu-sama… es decir… Suki-sama, no dijo nada acerca de…

-¡Pero aún así podemos ir… siempre es mejor estar prevenidos!... –replico Tenten -¿No Neji?

-mmaha

-Bien supongo que…

-Y Kawaru-san, no se preocupe conocemos bien por los alrededores ya le hemos quitado mucho tiempo, podemos hacernos cargo de esto, a partir de aquí.

-Si… por supuesto… pero lo que dijeron Tetsu-sama y…

-Ya ha hecho demasiado –contesto Tenten abriendo la puerta, para que la joven saliera. – ¡y seguro tendrá un sin fin de obligaciones que hacer!, nosotros seguiremos a partir de aquí

-Si… si… esta bien…

La joven salió por la puerta que aún mantenía Tenten abierta. Kawaru salió por ella sin mirar atrás, y solo cuando los pasos de la joven se escucharon lejanos por el pasillo se sintieron por fin con libertad. Tenten suspiro ruidosamente, antes de mirar a Neji, que la veía con una expresión en su rostro que parecía decir: _¿no te lo dije?_

-Neji…

-Aquí no –dijo el, abriendo la puerta del lado contrario a Tenten, una que daba a los jardines, al exterior y por supuesto a el hablar con toda tranquilidad. –vamos fuera… Kawaru-san, no debe estar muy lejos

-Si –contesto ella, saliendo tal como se lo había pedido Neji, seguida de cerca de este.

Tenten le miraba en silencio, Neji estaba más serio de lo normal, supuso que seguramente habría hecho algo que le disgustara y ese era el motivo de su silencio, pero al no estar completamente segura de que hubiese sido prefirió callar esperando que fuese el, el primero en hablar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Tenten? –pregunto Neji, después de varios metros alejados de la mansión al parecer esa era la distancia que consideraba prudente para poder hablar.

-¿Hacer que?

-¿Por qué le permitiste irse a Kawaru –explicó el

-Bien… -contesto ella como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo -creo que no podía sernos de más ayuda

-No solo eso… teníamos que vigilarla de cerca (aún más ahora que tenemos más sospechas de ella), todavía no sabemos si es una kunoichi o no

-Neji –dijo ella armándose de una eterna paciencia –Si ella es shinobi o no, sabe de sobra que nosotros los somos, no va a mostrar sus habilidades delante de dos ninjas es ilógico, le ganaríamos simplemente por numero

-tsk –Neji chasqueo la lengua, al haberse quedado sin argumentos con que refutarle sus palabras, suspiro molesto… ella tenía razón, y el no.

_¿Qué acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?_

-Además sabes tan bien como yo que solo estábamos perdiendo el tiempo con ella, no hay nada… revisamos los mismos lugares una y otra vez, sin nada nuevo… lo único que podemos hacer es esperar otro ataque. –dijo ella, sentándose sobre el pasto, Neji parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar alrededor suyo, habían llegado sin pensarlo una de las partes más bonitas de todo Hisui, parecía un jardín gigantesco, crisantemos por todos lados, pastos verdes bajo sus pies y riachuelo a unos pocos centímetros, tan cerca que bien podían chapotear con la punta de sus pies si lo hubiesen querido, el sol se reflejaba en el agua dando una apariencia de fresca tranquilidad.

Neji incapaz de despreciar ese lugar, se sento al lado de la muchacha dejándose caer pesadamente junto a Tenten.

La cual antes de otra cosa pasara se había descalzado y ahora metía los pies al agua chapoteando infantilmente.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso? - replico Neji, cuando un par de gotitas cayeron sobre su ropas. Tenten sonrió maliciosa.

-¡Si! –contesto ella, logrando exasperar al joven.

-…

-Vamos… vamos… -dijo Tenten al notar su cara de astio –no te molestes por pequeñeces… si tanto te disgusta dejare de hacerlo –termino ella, dejando de chapotear.

-…gracias… -contesto el, mirando hacia el cielo disfrutando del lugar y del silencio que ahí reinaba, silencio que no duraba mucho gracias a su siempre parlanchina acompañante.

-Kawaru realmente admira a Tetsu-san ¿neh?

-¿Admirar? –dijo el, volviendo su rostro hacia la muchacha mirándole de forma exceptica.

Tenten rio

-Si, ¿no lo notaste? no paraba de repetir su nombre… "Tetsu-sama… esto… Tetsu-sama lo otro"…

-Tsk –contesto el, dándole a entender que no estaba nada interesando el gusto de la muchacha, aún así contesto luego de un hermetico silencio.

–Obsesionada

-Enamorada –replico Tenten.

-¿Enamorada? –repitió el, incrédulo

-Si… -movio la cabeza afirmativamente -creo que Kawaru-san esta enamorada de Tetsu-san

-¡Eso es imposible! –dijo el -¡apenas lo conoce!

-Hay amores que crecen en años –sintió las mejillas calientes, pero supuso que sería el sol - y otros que crecen en solo días… además… Tetsu-san es un chico que se hace querer.

-Claro –contesto el, apretando los dientes –aún recuerdo lo que has dicho sobre el, tal parece que no solo Kawaru-san ha quedado fascinada con el

Tenten rio quedamente

-Creo entender ahora porque la pila de libros cayó tan de repente.

-…

-Es muy guapo –continuo ella –pero no es mi tipo, creo que es un poco tonto… me parece tan… bobo… tan manejable… no lo se…

-Entiendo –dijo el con una sonrisilla –tu tipo es de los que más bien les gusta manejar

Tenten noto cierto tono de sarcasmo en su hablar, entendió perfectamente la indirecta. Todavía no lo olvidada.

-Sip… digamos que si –contesto ella chapoteando el agua nuevamente, pero esta vez Neji no replico ni dijo nada –me gusta que los chicos que siempre tienen las riendas de la situación - hizo un movimiento similar al de Kankuro cuando manejaba sus marionetas.

Neji frunció la nariz. Mientras la joven seguía chapoteando. Dejo que el silencio los reinara como hacía tantas veces…

-¿Tenten?

-¿mmph?

-¿De verdad saliste con Kankuro?-dijo el armándose de valor finalmente, toda esa actitud infantil tenía que acabar, y que mejor forma que esa. La joven se volvió para verlo, estaba muy serio, su frente se tiño de rojo y enseguida vino una risotada.

Para gran satisfacción de Neji, había sido igual que en aquel loco sueño, ahora solo faltaba que lo dijera lo siguiente:

_-No… solo lo hice por hacerte molestar… _

Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en sus labios.

La joven miro al frente, y en unos segundos que la parecieron eternos contesto:

-Si

-¿Si? –pregunto el, la sonrisa orgullosa había desaparecido.

-Si –reafirmo ella, mirando hacia el agua a su parecer lucía un tanto avergonzada –salimos 2 o 3 meses después de lo de Gaara y Akatsuki, ¿recuerdas?

-Si… -contesto, mirando su reflejo, como olvidarlo, en esa misión había dejado atrás su fría armadura de indiferencia para abrazarle y protegerle. Mostrando ante sus dos únicos amigos, un Neji, que nunca antes se había visto.

Pero para su sorpresa el papel de príncipe azul se lo había llevado alguien más…

Un marionetista macabro, si ese no era un duro golpe a su ego, entonces no sabía que era, Tenten siguió hablando como si nada.

-Bien… hablamos poco ahí, pero seguimos frecuentándonos… el venía a la Hoja más seguido y bueno… me pedía que le mostrara la aldea… y… cosas así.

Tenten miro a Neji, por unos segundos este no le veía, seguía mirando el reflejo en el agua.

-Nos entendimos bien…

-Bastante bien –replico Neji.

Tenten miro al cielo

-Es un buen chico –dijo ella –a pesar de conocerlo tan poco, sentí que podía confiar en el

Neji frunció la nariz, otro golpe bajo…

_¿Qué era lo que significaban sus palabras? ¿Qué podía confiar en alguien que había tratado dos meses y no en el, que lo había tratado más de 15 años?..._ esta vez se sintió incapaz de permanecer en silencio.

-También pudiste confiar en mí

-No… -dijo ella, con voz débil –no podía... -Tenten se mordio el labio inferior antes de decir -Ni puedo

-¿Qué?

–Porque tu no confias en mi

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que lo es –contesto ella tercamente –no confias ni una pizca en mi

-Por supuesto que confió en ti –contesto el, sin saber porque le estaba diciendo esas palabras, Tenten sonrió incrédula antes de contestar.

-Ahhh si… ¿entonces que fue de ese día?

-¿Cuál día? –replico el, tratando de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que entrenáramos, al inicio de semana?

-Si –contesto el, como olvidarlo había sido el comienzo de toda esa locura.

-Iba a tu casa –comenzó a contar ella con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios –te vi salir de la mansión furioso, diste un portazo (siempre que te molestas azotas las puertas). Caminaste derecho hacia mi, por un segundo pensé que me habías visto, pero al notar que casi chocas conmigo, supe que no era así -Tenten rió –un genio no notar que su compañera de equipo estaba frente a el, eso si que fue raro… supuse que alguien en tu familia te debió haber dicho algo que habría hecho molestar… así que pensé que…

-Invitándome a entrenar contigo, me ayudaría a pasar el mal humor –completo el, sintiéndose la cucaracha más rastrera del planeta.

-Si –contesto ella, mirando hacia otro lado

Neji se sintió avergonzado, se había comportado como un idiota en su entrenamiento con Tenten, le había dicho cosas que no creía ciertas y había tomando un asunto familiar demasiado personal y ella fue quien pago su mal humor pensado que su entrenamiento era solo un capricho, cuando en realidad lo que quería era ayudarle.

-Ese día Hiashi-sama recibió una visita de un anciano, miembro antiguo del clan, por supuesto por parte del Souke –comenzó a contar el, lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento era hablar con la verdad Tenten le miro en silencio –discutieron, no me preguntes sobre que –añadió el al ver como Tenten tomaba aire para hablar –porque no lo se… pudo haber sido por alguna norma antigua y apocalíptica del clan… o porque al anciano se le había enfriado su té…no lo se… de cualquier forma… tuve la mala fortuna de encontrarme con el… -una sonrisa amarga le cruzó el rostro -venía de entrenar, me había quitado mi banda cuando lo vi… a el solo le basto un rapido vistazo a mi frente le hizo entender perfectamente quien era yo…

-Neji…

-Odio las estúpidas normas del Clan… odio que me llamen sirviente –sus ojos se entornaron como si creyera ciertamente en esas palabras -odio ser despreciado a pesar de esforzarme… odio… -trago aire, mientras recuperaba la compostura, se paso una mano por el cabello, la banda que le sujetaba el pelo le pareció más molesta que nunca se quito la bandita de un tirón dejando que su cabello callera libremente por su espalda.

Miro a Tenten, esta no le había quitado los ojos de encima, y le miraba de forma distinta a como lo hacia siempre, no era lastima, pero tampoco podía identificar el sentimiento en su mirada, se relajo mientras finalizaba: - odio… compórtame como un chiquillo idiota de 5 años, cuando me hacen notar quien soy en realidad…

-¿Y quien eres en realidad?

Neji aventó una piedrita con la punta del pie al riachuelo, antes de contestar de forma queda.

-No lo se… -finalizó el –¿un apellido?, tal vez... no lo se

Dejando nuevamente que el silencio se colara entre ellos por unos segundos.

-Eres Neji, un buen hombre que lucha por lo que quiere y cree, que jamás guarda silencio ante nada, haces escuchar tu voz, sin importarte quien o que puedan decir, pero eso no te hace malo… te esfuerzas por ti y por los tuyos a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado… no eres solo un apellido… lo se y lo sabes… eres mucho más que eso…

Neji soltó una risita despreciativa

-¿Para quién?

-Para mí –dijo ella sin titubear.

Neji parpadeo un par de veces antes de regresarle la mirada a la Kunoichi.

-¿Y que soy para ti?

-Un amigo

-¿Un amigo? –dijo el alzando las cejas, mientras la joven se ponía roja hasta las orejas, en cualquier otro caso el hubiese terminado el tema, pero en esta ocasión su parte curiosa le incitaba a no detenerse. -¿Un amigo… como Lee o como Kankuro?

-Como ninguno de los dos –contesto ella, tras un largo rato de silencio –Lee, es esa clase de amigo que nunca te dejara caer, siempre estará ahí a tu lado, aquel en el que puedes confiar en el plenamente (y lo sabes)… y Kankuro –sonrió amablemente al recordar el nombre de el –Kankuro es esa persona que te sorprende cada día que quiere ayudarte y lo hace, pero de cierta forma que parece no haberlo hecho… es una especie de roca para mi -sonrió amablemente – tu en cambio eres…

Neji le miro fingiendo indiferencia, lamento haber dejado oir a la parte curiosa de su cerebro en vez de a la parte racional.

-Ese chico –le interrumpió el, incapaz de escuchar de sus propios labios lo que ella le consideraba - ese "_amigo_", que esta a tu lado, pero no puedes confiar en el… pero tampoco es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser tu roca

-Neji… no es…

-Lo entiendo –dijo el, con renovado resentimiento se levanto con rapidez, mientras sacudía sus ropas del exceso de polvo.

-¡Neji!

-¿Qué? –contesto el, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no gritar. Noto como Tenten agachaba la cabeza, pero no por vergüenza o remordimiento sino, porque parecía luchar con unas ganas inmensas de asesinarle

-No –se levanto del piso de un salto - ¡no lo entiendes! –resoplo ella poniéndose las manos en las caderas

-Claro que si… -dijo el alzando la voz -ha quedado bastante claro…

-Siempre con tu perfecta y estudiada indiferencia crees saberlo todo… -contesto ella llena de odio - ¡eres tan arrogante!

-Piensa lo que quieras… -replico el, con una expresión funesta -¡yo me largo!

-¡NEJI!-chilló Tenten mirándole desde su lugar, el Hyuga no se molesto en voltear a verla, parecía que estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ahí lo más pronto que pudiera, le importaba poco, que la Hokage le reprendiera por haber dejado una misión inconclusa, o que le tacharan de mediocre, o cobarde, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar.

La shinobi dio un buen salto para poder colocarse delante de el. Neji no pareció sorprendido de notar que le hubiese alcanzado, más bien de lo que se sorprendió fue de ver a la chica con las mejillas rojas, los labios apretados y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Tenten… -masculló el sin comprender su reacción, las suaves manos de la shinobi se posaron sobre su cara, mientras decía con voz tan débil y entrecortada que casi le costo trabajo entender lo que decía…

-No eres ninguno de lo dos… jamás… porque tu, y solo tu, tienes lo mejor de los dos… a pesar de todo, lo que ha pasado, creo que puedo seguir confiando en ti… más que en Lee o en cualquier otra persona… eres mi roca, una mayor que lo que es y fue y será Kankuro en mi vida… eres mi mejor amigo… pero… -un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras la joven se llevaba las manos a su rostro, como avergonzada de que le viese llorar, aún así entre hipidos seguía hablando –pero si aún así quieres lárgate… -señalo con un brazo hacia la inmensidad del campo - ¡LARGATE! Que yo bien puedo hacerme cargo de esta misión…

Y dicho eso, la joven se hecho a llorar ocultando su cara entre sus brazos de forma infantil.

La joven ni vio ni escucho nada, esperaba que el Hyuga se hubiera ido después de esa extraña muestra de afecto, pero dado que seguía llorando como si el mundo se hubiese acabado, no pudo saber que era lo que pasaba, no fue hasta que unas fuertes manos una de cada lado de sus hombros le detuvieron con gentileza, que pudo entender todo.

-Tenten… -dijo Neji, con voz queda, la joven levanto la vista para verle, miraba su rostro distorsionado por las lagrimas, pero sabía que estaba a su lado, y si no fuera porque lo hinchado de sus ojos le impedían ver correctamente, hubiese jurado que estaba sonriendo.

-Idiota –replico esta, mirando al joven, que había sonreído de forma encantadora, (eso si lo había visto a pesar de las lagrimas nublándole la vista), la mano izquierda del joven paso hasta sus mejillas, retirando las lagrimas con extrema suavidad. –Eres un idiota –volvió a decir ella, sintiendo un hormigueo en el pequeño pedazo de piel que el joven tocaba.

-Lo se… -contesto el, inclinándose suavemente delante de suyo -lo se –volvió a decir el, tomando su cara con delicadeza hasta alcanzar sus labios.

La shinobi se perdió unos segundos en sus ojos, se sintió como embriagada por esa sonrisa, por esa forma tan adorable de verle. Y luego, el suave hormigueo en sus labios, al sentir la suave presión de los suyos. Era suave y nuevo y totalmente diferente a ese gélido beso que se habían dado días atrás, no podía compararse, la joven se apretujo contra el, enterró sus brazos en su cabellera azabache, se permitió saborear sus labios unos segundos más, quería aferrarse a el, quería sentirle, aprovechar todo el tiempo que habían perdido discutiendo por nimiedades.

Sin embargo…

-¡¡NEJI-SAN!! ¡¡TENTEN-SAN!!

Todo momento de intimo romanticismo se esfumo con esas palabras, ambos shinobis se separaron con toda la rapidez que les fue posible, voltearon hacia atrás suyo, Kawaru se acercaba rápidamente blanca como el papel.

-¡Al fin los encuentro! –chillo Kawaru cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos –¡mientras… mientras… ustedes… no estaban… ha habido un ataque! –dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, hablando entrecortadamente a causa de la falta de aire -Pusieron una bomba en su alcoba… Suki-sama esta histérica…

**00000000**

**Ohhhhh... cielos... como me tarde con este capitulo pero es que tenía ciertas partes que no sabía como desarrollarlas y pues bueno... creo que lo compenso haciendo el capitulo un poco más largo de lo normal. (3 hojitas más largo), espero k les haya gustado. Ahora si, sin más por el momento les agradezco a todas esas personitas lindas que dejaron su review. Mil graxxxxx Nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Besotes. **

**Mely914****.-** Me alegra k te guste mi fic, y respecto a tu sugerencia de GaaraMatsuri, ya te me adelante, desde hace un par de semanas estoy haciendo un fic de ese par, que espero subirlo pronto, salu2 y besos.  
**Huuja.Ten****.-** :D jaja todos los días leía el periódico para encontrar la noticia de una niña asesina, gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este cap, besos.  
**Charlotte-87****.-**Se k muchas veces se olvida dejar review, no te preocupes por eso, te agradezco mucho por leerlo y tmb por las porras, es un gusto enorme dado k admiro mucho tus dotes como escritora, como bien sabes, nos estaremos leyendo, y por fas actualiza pronto tu fic, k me tienes en el borde de la silla. Besos.  
**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls****.-** Me alegra que te guste, graxxx por tu review.  
**keri01.-**Muchas gracias y no te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews, yo muchas veces lo olvido :P. Me alegra k te sigan gustando mis historias y tmb termina de leer a las que ya te suscribiste!!, todavía hay tiempo. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto. Y sip, suki es una caprichosa y doble sip, trata mal a Kawaru. :D  
**SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-**Me encantan las pelis, no solo las japonesas, (italianas, francesas, inglesas) adoro el cine, y esa película en particular me ha gustado mucho y sobra decir que tmb memorias de una Geisha, aunk la película pocas veces la he visto, por el libro ya voy por mi tercera lectura. Te agradezco mucho tu review, y no, al que tu yo no me canso de leer reviews. Me fascinan, jaja, esperare la publicación de tu fic con ansias, nos estaremos leyendo. Besos.  
**always mssb.-**:D Así es el culpable es el pobre lunar de Tenten que me acabo de inventar, gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo besos.  
**Aiko Airam.-**Muchas gracias!! se agradece de verdad, a pesar de estar un pokito atrasado, sip, es el 9 de marzo. Me alegra k te sigan gustando mis fics, seguire haciéndolo por un buen rato, y espero k te sigan gustando mis locuras, te cuidas, besos, y no te apures de eso, me da gusto ver que estas viva!. :D  
**no me conoces.- **Hola, es curioso tu Nick, muchas gracias me alegra k te guste, y espero poder continuarla lo más pronto posible, saludos :D  
**Hikari no Yue..-**:D. gracias es que no pensaba hacer el fic tan largo así que el final se acerca!! Y los sospechosos con el. Gracias por tu review. Besos.  
**Aruma-Uchiha.-**Te entiendo perfectamente, yo estoy igual un día sin internet y estoy para volverme loca, espero k teste cap. Te haya gustado, y prometo ponerlos a dormir en la misma cama, (un día de estos) :D gracias por tu review, un abrazote  
**Raven Granger.**GRAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXX, por las porras, espero k la historia te siga gustando (a veces creo que soy muy obvia) aun k a partir de aki, ya todo va a ser, mucho más obvio!! Pero aún así espero k te guste, nos leemos besotes!!  
**Pandora84.-**Siempre pongo como un cabezon a Neji, vd? tal vez debería empezar un fic, en donde el se declare… nahhhhh luego cual es la gracia?, me encanta hacerlo sufrir!!, gracias por tu review, cuidade salu2.  
**Ruti.- **Sip estoy de acuerdo contigo, la mayoría de los fics, ponen a Neji demasiado lindo, cuando la realidad es un ca… (etc). Prueba A, en los primeros cap. Quiso matar a Hinata si eso no es ser cruel, no se que, así que si quieres leer un fic, de un miserable, frio y engreído, shinobi este es el lugar!! (creo que no es buena publidad neh?) gracias por leer y por tu review, besos.  
**futbolera.-**Espero que te la hayas pasado bien!, y sip, en mi mundo bizarro, tenten tiene un lunar, :D. Una motivo para verle las piernas sin que sonara tan pervertido. (eso de: "le estaba mirando el trasero" como que no me acaba de gustar) Gracias por tu review, nos leemos besos.  
**HaRuNo-SaMy .-**Recomiendo la peli, tiene unas ropas tan lindas!!, la historia tmb es buena (a mi gusto), espero k te haya gustado este cap. Besos.  
**Frentu-chan.-**Me alegra haber podido juntar tres de tus pasiones, te agradezco las porras, por mi persona y mis fics!, aun k algunas personas me han dicho que lo que hago no es más que una perdida de tiempo T.T como sea, espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap. Nos estaremos leyendo. Besos.  
**Isumi Kimiyama.- **Me alegra verte por aki, y no tienes que disculparte yo mejor que nadie se que los pendientes muchas veces no te deja tiempo a veces ni de comer, me alegra k te este gustando el fic, con un Neji, comportándose más como un chico de su edad, aunk siempre me lo imagino como el tipo serio demasiado maduro para su edad carente de hormonas y pensamientos lascivos, pero en este fic. No es así!! espero k te guste este cap, Besooooos  
**RinShippuden.- **Hola y bienvenida, muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Un abrazo.  
**tsuki-chan.-**Muchas gracias me alegra k te hayan gustado mis dos fics, como veras estoy con la manía Tenten/Neji espero k te haya gustado este cap.  
**kuraujia-san.-**Hay muchísima gente que habla dormida, (tengo una amiga que hasta se pelea con la pared entre sueños) pero independientemente de eso, siempre quise escribir esto!, no solo Neji puede vivirse avergonzado en mi fic, gracias por tu review, besotes.  
**AnNadOnO.-**JAJAJA, me ganaste el dialogo!!... así es, Tenten piensa lo mismo que tu, muchas gracias por mencionar lo de los cap. Largos, siempre he creido que es un mala maña (por más que intento hacerlos chicos no me salen) , gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo besos.  
**omtatelo.-**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, exactamente!!, dije: "esta es mi venganza para omtatelo" (seguida una risa de psicópata), como pone a la dulce Tenten con Gai?, cuando esta ahí NEJI!! . gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo besotes!  
**hitomimiri.- **Mayi es mi Nick en el Messenger así que no es sorpresa para varias, así k molestarme ciertamente no. Me alegra k te guste mi fic, y si como bien supones muchas de las cosas dichas o hechas están acorde con mi manías. Y con base en las contestaciones lacónicas de cierto conocido. Es más fácil escribir así. Graxxx por todo. by.  
**Mikoto-sama.- **Jejejejejejejejejejeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo, besotes y un abrazo.  
**Nancy.-**Sip, si se le iba a declarar, solo que llego la inoportuna y pues ya vez como quedo!, Neji va a tener varios momentos para sonrojarse y espero k los disfrutes, :P. muchas gracias por las porras, y espero k te guste este cap. Besotes! By.  
**Potters-light.-**Se atonto Tenten lo más normal hubiese sido eso, que tenía una terrible pesadilla, pero la tomo por sorpresa!, ya ni te digo más de Kawaru, sino puedes descubrir el final, aun k la mayoría ya le esta atinando.! Esperare tu video, o el link, lo que pase primero, saz, Besos. Bye  
**Saya-Winry .-**Hola chica!, me alegra k te haya gustado mi cap. Aunk me imagino k no va a ser sorpresa para ti :D, aún así espero k te guste. Respecto a tu fic, no te preocupes tanto por la ortografía, con un pokitin más de practica estoy segura que podrás mejorarla y si no, siempre esta el bonito Word que no se hecha para atrás. Espero poder leerte por el msn un día de estos, (se k no me he aparecido por ahí, (por falta de cierto norton) pero espero pronto pasar a saludar. Besos.  
**Chica-anime 4ever.-**Lo siento, todavía quiero seguir haciendo sufrir un poko más a esos dos, solo un pokito, espero que te guste este cap. abrazos.  
**Loveless-Akemi.-**Jejejejejejejejejeje… gracias por tu review, nos leemos besos.  
**lizharuno.- **Para los hombres vanidosos no hay peor cosa en el mundo que una mujer los mande por un tubo. Y ya vez… que a mi casi no me gusta poner a Neji celoso, jeje, gracias por tu review, espere que te guste este cap. Besos.  
**∟∟-MeL-∟∟.-**Jeje, espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, con este cap. gracias por tu review.  
**ayame-gri.-**Siiiiiiiiiiii, me fascina hacer enrredos en los fics, aun k al final ya no sepa como deshacerlos ja, espero k te haya gustado este cap, gracias por el review, besos. P.D. Te quede mal, en la actualizada :P.  
**Naomi.-**Me alegra k te haya gustado los 2 capitulos, espero k hayas llegado a tu destino bien, gracias por el review, nos leemos, besos.  
**sakkiuchiha.- **A mi tmb me encanta esa pareja, y espero que al final de la serie queden juntos, lo malo es k cada que me gusta un personaje lo matan T.T, espero este no sea el caso, besos.  
**L.I.T.-**Me alegra k te haya gustado el cap. LIT, espero k t tmb, este te guste, oie por cierto, ya me inscribi al club "antikarin", pero cada que intento dar una opinión o presentarme o algo, me dice que no estoy registrada, y cuando trato de poner mis datos, me dicen que los datos ya están registrados totalmente novata en eso de los grupos, me imagino que algo hice mal, si no no estaría pasando esto, jaja, cualquier sugerencia para solucionar el problema será bien recibido :D  
**NejiTen.Mariana-Hyuga.-** Gracias pase unas vacaciones muy agusto la verdad!, me alegra k te guste el fic, nuevamente te agradezco por dejar review. Besos.  
**NerwenInWonderland.-**JAJAJAJA, tus peticiones serán tomadas en cuenta, muchas gracias por mandarme un review.


	10. Diario

**Diario**

Tenten corría tan rápido como le permitían las piernas.

Cuando ella y Neji se habían alejado de la mansión no pensó que se habían retirado tanto. Le pareció el camino más corto que había hecho en su vida, pero ahora después de varios minutos de correr con todas sus fuerzas casi maldijo el hecho de haberse alejado.

Miro a Neji este iba por delante, le sacaba unos cuantos metros de distancia, la joven se saboreo los labios, aún podía sentir el roce de su boca contra la suya.

Sonrió de forma casi inconciente. Bueno, tal vez no.

-¡Tenten! –gruño el Hyuga por delante, volviendo su cara hacia ella -¡vas muy lenta!

-Ahhh –dijo esta quitándose el cabello que se le pegaba a las mejillas. –lo siento –contesto con una sonrisa, esperando un gesto igual de parte de su compañero, el cual como toda respuesta, gruño malhumorado, antes de mirar nuevamente hacia el frente.

-Ahí esta –masculló Neji, cuando la mansión estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos acelero el paso.

La mujer mayor que había sido la nana de Suki en su infancia les esperaba en la entrada con una expresión funesta en el rostro.

Neji se detuvo frente a la mujer, recuperando el aliento.

-Neji-san –llamo la mujer mirando al shinobi y luego a la kunoichi que acababa de llegar –Tenten-san… ¡¿donde estaban?!–gruñó ella fulminándoles con la mirada -se supone que debían ser de la guardia de Suki-sama y…

-¿Dónde? -gruño Neji sin ánimos a ser el regañado.

La mujer suspiro ruidosamente.

-Suki-sama esta en el salón con los consejeros y su esposo.

El Hyuga no se molesto en dar las gracias, por fortuna su compañera no era así, le escucho balbucear un mal formado: "gracias" para seguir tras el, Neji corrió hacia dentro de la mansión, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza dentro del pecho.

Esperaba lo peor, una habitación destrozada, valiosos elementos de la mansión destruidos, o lo peor… una vida humana perdida.

Apretó los labios.

-Suki-san… Tetsu-san –gruño este abriendo la puerta de par en par, un montón de ojos se posaron en el mirandole de la peor manera. Tenten se le unió a los pocos segundos. Y para pronto obtuvo las mismas miradas dedicadas a Neji, sobre si misma. Se mordió un labio de forma nerviosa.

Suki estaba en medio de la habitación con las mejillas encendidas y las lagrimas rodando por su hermoso rostro. Tetsu le miraba desde su lugar compungido, mientras sus consejos cada uno a su lado, trataban de la mejor manera darle ánimos, que parecían no servir de nada.

-Suki-sama… no es tan grave –decía la mujer, tanteando su hombro, mientras ella temblaba bajo el abrazo de su marido.

-Si amor… no es tan grave –la joven dama, seguía llorando desconsolada.

-Pero… -hipo ella graciosamente

-Fueron solo cosas materiales –dijo Kirei -nada se perdió, fue solo una habitación –dijo la mujer, dando suaves palmaditas sobre su espalda.

Tanto Neji como Tenten se aliviaron bastante al escuchar que solo se habían perdido cosas materiales, ninguna vida, pero… en esa extraña familia daban demasiado valor a las cosas materiales, Neji y Tenten se miraron una fracción de segundos, parece que estaban pesando lo mismo.

Si Suki-san había armado tanto escándalo por un pergamino hecho cenizas, por una habitación destrozada se moriría de tristeza.

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN! –grito Naito con una terrible mirada puesta sobre ellos

-Nosotros… -trato de explicar Neji, pero el hombre no le dejo acabar

-¡HEMOS SIDO ATACADOS DURANTE SU AUSENCIA!

-Si lo sabemos… -contesto Tenten avergonzada

-¡Y ES LO UNICO QUE VAN A DECIR!

-Claro que no –contesto Tenten con rapidez –lo sentimos muchísimo es que…

-Temo que una simple disculpa no será suficiente –dijo el recuperando un poco la cordura

Tenten miro el piso avergonzada, mientras el Hyuga a su lado apretaba los puños

-Basta por favor Naito-san –dijo con voz fuerte Tetsu –no tiene porque comportarse de este modo, solo fue una habitación no es tan grave

-¡COMO QUE NO ES TAN GRAVE! –bramo Naito -¡CLARO QUE LO ES!... HEMOS PERDIDO UNA PARTE DE LA HERMOSA ARQUITECTURA DEL CASTILLO… GRACIAS A ELLOS DOS –grito el, señalando a los dos presentes -Y… SE SUPONE QUE ESO NO TENDRÍA QUE PASAR… PARA ESO FUERON CONTRATADOS

-Fue un accidente –dijo Tenten, sin saber que más contestar.

-¡Un accidente que no debió pasar! –dijo el – ¡sabía que fue mala idea contratarlos… sabía que no debíamos confiar en los ninjas de la Hoja… se lo dije… lo sabía!

-Pero nosotros… estábamos

-Demasiados ocupados en otras cosas eso es seguro –contesto el y pasando un fino dedo por sus propios labios añadió dirigiéndose hacía Neji –Neji-san… tiene algo aquí –fijo su dedo en la comisura de sus labios.

El Hyuga para pronto paso una mano hasta su boca, donde el hombre le señalaba, limpio sus labios antes de mirar, un poco de brillo labial color rosado le tiño la punta de los dedos. Se sonrojo.

-Nosotros…

-Cualquier explicación esta de más –dijo Naito, volviendo su rostro hacia Suki, que parecía haber dejado de llorar, pero seguía temblado. Mientras sonaba su nariz ruidosamente de vez en vez. –Ahora… ya no importa –dijo el hombre suspirando y mirando a la joven antes de regresar una descortés mirada hacia los shinobis –Neji-san… Tenten-san… me parece que ya no requeriremos de sus servicios.

Tenten palideció ante aquellas palabras ciertamente no las esperaba, miro a Neji estaba aparentemente sereno, con los ojos resollando fuego bien clavados en los oriundos de Hisui.

-¡Ahh… pero nosotros solo estábamos buscando…!-trato de explicar Tenten.

-Pagaremos una cantidad suficiente para que su regreso a su aldea sea el adecuado, pero creo que su presencia en Hisui esta de más –le interrumpió Naito de forma descortés.

-Pero nosotros… solo…

-Le agradezco Tenten-san… -añadió Naito con una sonrisa socarrona -pero la explicación de cómo usted y su compañero se agasajan durante una misión me tiene sin cuidado

La kunoichi bajo la vista avergonzada, no supo que decir.

-Tenten –llamo Neji, tomando su hombro suavemente para tratar de confortarle, miro al hombre –agradecemos sus molestias –dijo a Naito –no es necesario que nos paguen nada, nosotros nos iremos de aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Muy comprensivo de su parte Neji-san –contesto Naito con una sonrisa –espero que tengan buen viaje

-Y yo espero que puedan combatir con la shinobi que ronda esta mansión en busca de sus cabezas –contesto Neji con la misma sonrisa que Naito le miraba, noto con satisfacción como la sonrisa socarrona del hombre desaparecía –con su permiso

-¡¿Qué una shinobi?!

Neji movió suavemente la cabeza, mientras tomaba del brazo a la joven, para indicarle que caminara a la par de el.

-Si así es una shinobi… vamos Tenten

-Pero Neji…

-Vamos –volvió a decir el.

-¡Esperen! –dijo ahora la voz chillona y llorosa de Suki -¡Esperen por favor! –chilló ella hablando en voz alta

-¿Qué pasa? –contesto Neji tomando del brazo a la joven, deteniéndose muy cerca de la puerta y sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

-¿Es eso cierto? –dijo ella, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados -¿Es verdad que una shinobi como ustedes esta aquí?

Neji soltó el brazo de la chica con suavidad, sin embargo no se volvió hacia ellos.

-Aún no estamos seguros del todo Suki-san –contesto Tenten con voz trémula al ver que Neji no le respondía nada, supuso que debía de estar furioso para ser más hermético que de costumbre

-Pero Neji-san

-Las pruebas que hemos tenido indican eso… pero… -miro a Neji en busca de un apoyo sin éxito –aún no estamos seguros de nada

-…pero –dijo Suki con voz queda y temblorosa

-¿Si?

-Pero… ustedes son shinobis… ustedes podrían… -trastabillo la muchacha las palabras.

-Suki-san –contesto finalmente Neji, al ver la indecisión dibujada en el rostro de Tenten –con todo respeto, ahora ya no somos su guardia, si usted quiere que se termine con esta misión deberá encontrar a alguien mucho más capacitado que nosotros –se volvió hacia ellos, con una sonrisa ensombreciéndole el rostro.

La mujer miro con furia a su consejero, Naito parecía no saber que decir.

-Por favor Neji-san –llamo ella, con voz baja inacostumbrada a disculparse –no tome a mal las palabras de Naito-san… solo esta un poco alterado por la situación, no debe tomar en serio sus palabras…

-Que curioso –dijo el alzando las cejas cansado del despotismo del hombre –a mi ciertamente me parecían muy serias sus palabras

-Neji –le reprendió por lo bajo Tenten, el shinobi clavo los ojos en la muchacha antes de volver a decir.

-No solo me ha ofendido a mí, sino también a mi… -miro a Tenten, en busca de un adjetivo apropiado para ella varias palabras se le vinieron a la mente, sin embargo se decidió por: compañera… dudo mucho que sus palabras no sean serias

-Le aseguro que no lo son –contesto Suki con rapidez, temerosa de perder a dos excelente shinobis –y el no tiene el poder para despedir a nadie –fijo sus ojos llorosos en el hombre mayor - los que toman las decisiones aquí somos nosotros –dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia Tetsu

-…

-Además Suki y yo estamos concientes de que su ausencia se debió a que estaban buscando alguna pista cerca de la casa, nosotros se lo habíamos pedido y así lo corroboro Kawaru, a nombre de Naito-san, les ofrecemos una disculpa, sabemos que todo lo que han hecho ha sido por la misión –añadió Tetsu, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.

Y con esas fueron las ultimas palabras del matrimonio, habían hecho lo que debían, ofrecerles disculpas, tratarlos como lo que eran dos importantes y respetables shinobis, y ahora solo podían esperar, la decisión recaía en ellos dos y en nadie más, Neji se cruzo en brazos con el ceño fruncido mientras Tenten miraba entre la puerta y los jóvenes.

Un largo e incomodo silencio les invadió.

-…bien… -contesto Tenten tras el prologado silencio –bien… supongo que podremos…

-Tenten… -masculló Neji, incapaz de creer sus palabras, no podía creer que después de haber sido insultados de aquel modo, Tenten aceptara tan tranquilamente quedarse a terminar la misión, la kunoichi ignoro sus palabras y añadió con una suave sonrisa.

-Si… estoy segura que podremos quedarnos

Neji dejo caer sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo bufo furioso, odiaba cuando hacía eso.

-Le agradecemos mucho Tenten-san… Neji-san…

-No tiene de que

-Tsk…

-Ahora… si nos disculpa… -añadió Tenten -quisiéramos revisar el lugar donde ocurrió el atentado

-Tsk…

-Por supuesto, le pediremos a Kawaru que les acompañe –contesto Tetsu con esa misma sonrisa amigable, que algunas veces llegaba a rayar en la estupidez.

-¡Kawaru! –llamo Suki en voz fuerte, mientras buscaba con la vista a la sirvienta que no respondió por el simple hecho de que no estaba ahí -¿Kawaru? –Volvió a llamar ella, dándose cuenta esta vez de su ausencia -Ahhh… ¿donde esta cuando se necesita?

-Kawaru-san debe estar aún fuera de casa –interrumpió Tenten procurando no alargar más la búsqueda - después de todo fue ella quien nos informo sobre el ataque

-Bien… -contesto Suki no muy satisfecha con la respuesta -Tetsu querido podrías acompañar a Tenten-san y Neji-san a la alcoba para que busquen cualquier pista y luego indicarles donde deberán dormir… -añadió ella cambiando el tono de voz, de dulce a meloso, ese tonito odioso que se podía ganar solo su adorado esposo - creo que la antigua habitación de mis padres será lo más conveniente.

-Eh… pero… ¿la habitación donde habremos de dormir? -pregunto Tenten intrigada realmente las palabras no le parecían tener sentido.

-Si… -dijo Suki entre hipidos, mientras recibía un pañuelo que gentilmente le tendía su consejera -¿acaso Kawaru no se los dijo?... –ambos negaron con la cabeza, mientras se veían evidentemente preocupados – la bomba no fue puesta a la habitación que ahora estamos ocupado… fue puesta a la suya

**000000**

-Perfecto –gruño Neji mientras daba vuelta por la enorme habitación que hacía escasos 10 minutos les había dejado Tetsu en ella –perfecto…

-Neji… por favor cálmate

-Ahora esa loca va contra nosotros… -añadió Neji mirando a la joven -¡y quieres que me calme… lo siento no puedo hacerlo!

-Neji…

-No puedo creer que incluso te pareciera simpática -bramo el, volviendo a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, la joven caminaba detrás de el, esperando calmarlo de algún modo, pero eso parecía prácticamente imposible.

Le llamaba y le llamaba sin ningún cambio favorable.

Tenten finalmente fastidiada dejo de seguirle y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se cruzo en brazos mientras examinaba la habitación, si su anterior cuarto era lujoso, este por mucho lo superaba, era al menos del doble del tamaño, la cama era mucho más cómoda, los cojines, los tapetes, y los cuadros parecían sacados de una fotografía de algún castillo antiguo, la gama cromática era de un color verde jade, y los ornamentos era mucho más vistosos y refinados, todo de oro puro, se sintió como si estuviera en una suite de lujo, sonrio de forma traviesa; era como si fuera su luna de miel, con el pequeño imperfecto de que alguien les quería matar, y su "esposo", estaba hecho una furia.

Nada más lejano de la realidad, la chica se descruzo de brazos intentando por enésima vez calmar al muchacho con los mismos resultados, Tenten desesperada volteo su cara hacia el lado opuesto, poniendo atención en algo que no había notado antes, algo que desentonaba por mucho y parecía haber sido dejada ahí inclusive por equivocación, una sencilla cajita blanca, al parecer de simple porcelana.

Nada más diferente a la habitación que aquello, nada de oro, verde, o cargados ornamentos la decoraban, el característico y sencillo blanco de la porcelana como única decoración le intrigo, Tenten presa de la curiosidad, se acerco con sigilo, ignorando al shinobi que volvía a dar vuelta por la habitación, la kunoichi una vez que estuvo a una pequeña distancia, toco la pequeña cajita con cuidado, primero con la punta de sus dedos y luego, con la palma de la mano. Parecía inofensiva.

Una caja común y corriente.

-¿Tenten? –llamo Neji desde el extremo de la habitación, finalmente había dejado de caminar -¿Qué haces?

-Ahh yo… solo estaba viendo esto… -dijo ella, tocando la cajita, examinadora, agitándole de arriba a abajo.

-Puede ser peligroso -dijo este, con justa razón de ser paranoico, la joven le regreso una mirada gentil antes de contestar:

-No lo creo… parece ser una caja común y corriente –y dicho esto abrió la cajita, Neji preparado para lo peor había sacado una kunai, pero la joven sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que era… una melancólica y suave melodía salía de ella.

Neji guardo la kunai, mientras Tenten volvió su cara hacia el con una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de aclarar

-Una cajita de música

-Si… ya me di cuenta de ello… -resoplo Neji volviendo a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, Tenten dejo la cajita al lado, permitiendo que la música siguiera, fijo sus ojos en Neji, mientras recordaba como es que habían acabado ahí….

**Flash Back **

_-Esta es la habitación, o lo que queda de ella –contesto Tetsu recorriendo la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, varios pedazos de cenizas cayeron sobre sus cabezas. _

_Mientras Neji y Tenten entraban con cuidado, sorprendiéndose, parecía imposible que aquella habitación fuera la misma en donde habían descansado las noches pasadas. _

_Estaba irreconocible todo lleno de cenizas, la cama era solo un conjunto de astillas y resortes, el baño había desaparecido, y los libros ahora estaban reducidos a polvo. _

_-Maldición –masculló Neji mirando a todos lados, el impecable piso, por que cual habían pasado ahora estaba tan negro como su cabello. –no puedo creer que…-miro a Tetsu, este le veía curioso parecía querer adivinar sus pensamientos, Neji decidió no terminar la oración y cambiar el tema rápidamente - Tenten… ¿puedes saber donde estaba colocada la bomba?... –la shinobi solo necesito un vistazo, para saberlo, era su especialidad _

_-Si… la cama… -dijo ella, notando que el mayor daño había sido ocasionado a la cama y sus alrededores –en medio de ella eso parece _

_-¿Hay alguna pista?_

_La joven se inclino sobre ella buscando inútilmente, todo había sido destruido _

_-No… no hay nada -negó con la cabeza- todo ha sido convertido a cenizas… como la ultima vez _

_-Maldita sea –contesto el, mientras Tenten le miraba parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, camino hasta quedar a su lado, rozo suavemente su mano con la suya sonrió débilmente, logrando lo que no había hecho en toda esa misión sacarle una sonrisa sincera, los ojos le brillaron. _

_-Podremos con esto, Neji –dijo Tenten con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, el Hyuga acaricio su brazo fingiendo querer quitarle una mota de cenizas de sus ropas. –somos un gran equipo Neji, podemos con esto… _

_-Neji-san… -llamo Tetsu, mirando nervioso al joven, Tenten le regreso una mirada de desconcierto, por unos segundos parecía que ambos habían olvidado que no estaban solos. -¿Qué es lo que… paso… porque… _

_-El ataque –le interrumpió Neji quitando con rapidez su mano del brazo de Tenten –el ataque no fue para ustedes… sino para nosotros _

_-¿Qué?.. ¿Pero como?_

_-Tenemos sospechas de que una persona muy cercana a Suki-san es la que esta haciendo todo esto –contesto Tenten, mirando a Neji como adivinando sus pensamientos no debía decir más de lo necesario, lo sabía muy bien –debió haberse sentido amenazada, para hacerlo. _

_-Si –añadió Neji –eso es… _

_-¡¿En serio?! –pregunto Tetsu, emocionado con la idea a atrapar a su agresor ¡¿quien es?!_

_-…_

_-…_

_-Lo sentimos… -añadió Tenten, sabiendo lo irresponsable que sería señalar a nadie -pero puesto que aún no estamos del todo seguros no sería lo más conveniente señalar a nadie. _

_-Entiendo _

_-Aquí no hay nada –dijo Neji después de una largo silencio - aquí ya no podemos sacar nada… -dijo Neji mirando a la joven y luego a Tetsu -lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar. _

_-Por supuesto… síganme por favor… la antigua habitación de los padres de Suki… es la mejor de toda la mansión _

_-…_

_-¿Por qué ya no la utilizan?_

_-Bien… cuando la madre de Suki murió, su padre se negó a volverla a usar… aún así tengo entendido que se sigue cuidando de esa habitación a pesar cuando nadie duerme en ella_

_-…_

_-Ah… que extraño _

_-Supongo… que el padre de Suki aún tendrá cariño por ella, y por eso sigue ordenando su mantenimiento _

_-Claro _

_-Bien… hemos llegado –dijo Tetsu deteniéndose tras una enorme puerta tallada –esta es la habitación - dijo el abriendo la puerta, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos en su vida habían visto un lugar tan lujoso, ni siquiera Neji - tiene un baño enorme y la ropa que podrán utilizar será traída mañana por la mañana, si necesitan algo pueden llamar a Kawaru… _

_-Claro_

_-ahhh una cosa más… -dijo Tetsu antes de salir –tanto Suki, como su padre, tienen un enorme cariño por esta habitación, y dado todas las cosas ocurridas… la perdida del pergamino… la perdida de la habitación… -tanto Neji como Tenten le miraban de forma no grata, el muchacho se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar –Ehmmm… por favor, cuiden muy bien todo lo que hay aquí _

_Neji frunció la nariz molesto, y como respuesta puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, para indicarle que podía retirarse, Tetsu intimidado por su presencia decidió que era lo mejor, la puerta se cerró prácticamente sobre su nariz, y casi hubiese jurado escuchar a través de ella, al genio del clan Hyuga decir: _

_-No aguanto a ese idiota _

**Fin Flash Back **

Tenten cerró la cajita de música, antes de dejarla en su sitio original.

-Neji –le llamo Tenten nuevamente, se levanto para seguirle otra vez, no podía pasar toda la noche así.

-¿Qué? –dijo este deteniéndose con brusquedad sin volverse a mirarla, sabía que no podía evitarla toda la noche, pero sabía de sobra que pasaría que si lo hacía, se conocía demasiado bien, seguramente le reprocharía por haber permanecido tanto tiempo fuera de la casa, cuando la responsabilidad caía sobre los dos.

Además, cada segundo que había pasado con ella bien valía la pena e incluso hasta la muerte de sus protegidos. No podía echar la amistad que había recuperado con otra de sus usuales rabiatas. No valía la pena.

-Por favor –dijo ella, con voz queda abrazándole por detrás, Neji permaneció inmóvil, de todos los años que había compartido con Tenten esa era la primera vez que le abrazaba de esa forma, la mente se le nublo, y no pudo pensar más en Kawaru, Tetsu o Suki, lo único que le importaba era la hermosa castaña que le abrazaba con tanta gentileza y cariño.

Tenten primero tanteo su suerte, paso una mano hasta su abdomen esperando algun rechazo, como no fue así, siguió la shinobi pudo notar como los músculos de Neji pasaron con increíble rapidez de: tensionados a relajados en cuestión de segundos, recargo su cuerpo contra el de el -cálmate… un poco… quieres… -dijo esta sin dejar de abrazarle, era cálido, apoyo su mejilla en su espalda, escuchando su respiración.

-mmm –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de el.

-Vamos Neji –dijo esta tocando su abdomen suavemente por encima de la tela –trata… -añadió ella sin saber bien que decir- trata… de dormir un poco

Todo el encanto y ensoñación de la que el joven se había sentido preso se termino con esas palabras, no podía tomarse un descanso y menos en ese momento, Neji se soltó de su abrazo se alejo unos pocos metros de ella le miro alzando una ceja dándole a entender que eso sería imposible.

-¿Dormir? –Resoplo molesto -¿realmente esperas que pueda dormir?

-Si la verdad eso espero–contesto Tenten mirándole preocupada a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Lo siento –contesto el, con una sonrisa socarrona –pero dormir no entra en mi lista de prioridades.

-Debería ser así, un shinobi agotado no sirve más que una piedra, por más Jounnin que sea.

-No… me fastidies ahora con eso Tenten –contesto el, dando vueltas nuevamente por la habitación –ya tendremos tiempo para dormir ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es idear algún plan que… -la joven se había acercado a el, en cuestión de segundos, sus caras quedaron a un palmo de distancia, Tenten sonrió encantadoramente mientras retiraba una cabello azabache de su rostro, delineo con su suave mano el contorno de su rostro.

-Tenten… por favor… ahora no estamos para…

-¿Para?

-Para… -sus ojos se posaron en la bonita castaña, sonreía tímidamente, parecía levemente avergonzada de hacer lo que iba a hacer. –esto…

-¿Para… esto? –contesto ella con una sonrisilla vergonzosa. -¿Qué es exactamente esto?

-…Tenten por favor… -dijo el volviendo su rostro hacia otro lado, inclino un poco su cuerpo para poder alejarse, sin embargo una fuerte y a la vez delicada mano le detuvo, sosteniéndole por las mangas de la camisa.

El muchacho se volvió para verla, tenía la vista clavada en el piso y las mejillas sonrojadas. Por un segundo Neji casi temió que se pusiera otra vez a llorar, casi juraría que la había escuchado sollozar, sin embargo…

La joven levanto la vista del piso, y enfoco sus ojos oscuros en los del Hyuga, sorprendiéndole sin duda, nunca noto cierto brillito en sus ojos, que conocía de sobra, era aquella forma de mirar cuando se prepara para a atacar.

-Me gustas –dijo ella, después de un rato –me… me… gustas muchísimo –su voz titubeo un poco pero sus ojos siguieron clavados en el, avanzo un par de centímetros hacia el, como para demostrarle que no estaba nerviosa aunque la realidad fuera otra –siempre me has gustado… pero creo… que ahora… no solo me gustas… -bajo unos segundos la vista antes de mirarle nerviosa, Neji le devolvía la mirada sin decir nada, esperando a que terminara de hablar, e inspeccionarle de paso, Tenten siguió hablando –yo… yo… te… quiero… -Neji le seguía mirando sin ninguna emoción dibujada en su rostro, Tenten casi estuvo a punto de correr ante aquella aparente falta de sentimientos –y yo… yo… -sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos brillantes –y yo… solo quería que lo supieras…

Dicho esto, la joven guardo silencio y el también, Tenten bajo la vista sintiéndose avergonzada, y arrepentida de haberlo dicho, había hablando sin razonar y ahora habría que pagar las consecuencias.

-¿Es todo? –dijo el, después de un rato en el más incomodo de los silencios.

Tenten le regreso una mirada funesta, mientras para ella habían sido las palabras que más le había costado trabajo pronunciar, el lo había tomado de lo más tranquilo.

-Si… -dijo ella, respirando profundamente, mirándole con los ojos cristalizados. –si… -reafirmo ella, luchando para que la voz no le fallara y se quebrara en ese mismo instante, se sentó en borde de la capa, temiendo que las piernas ya no le respondieran –es todo…

Neji miro hacia delante, nuevamente en silencio, se inclino un poco sobre ella y mirándole fijamente dijo sin el menor de los remordimientos.

-¿No vas a ponerte a llorar nuevamente verdad?

La joven sintió su cara arder, estallo en rabia, el deseo de llorar desconsolada se había esfumado y el de asesinarlo se había hecho presente con descomunal rapidez.

-¡NO! NO LO VOY A HACER -bramó ella con los ojos rojos -Y SABES PORQUE…

-Porque eso no sería digno para la mejor y hermosa kunoichi que he conocido

-¿Eh?

-…

-¿Neji que dijiste?

-…No me hagas repetirlo –dijo el, con las mejillas levemente coloreadas y los ojos fijos puestos en ella.

-¿Pero porque… que es lo que tu…?

-¿Crees que te besaría y me comportaría como un idiota cuando estas cerca, solo porque si? –contesto el, con una media sonrisa.

-¿Tú?… es decir… ¿yo?… ¿a ti?

Tenten le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, balbuceaba palabras entrecortadas que no podían entenderse del todo, pero el conociéndole como le conocía sabía la respuesta que darle

-Demasiado –contesto el, antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

La joven tembló suavemente, cuando sus labios levemente entreabiertos rozaron con los suyos, suavemente recorriéndolos, con gentileza. Tomo un lugar a su lado, o eso le pareció, cuando sintió un nuevo peso sobre el colchón, estaba tan perdida en sus besos que no se dio cuenta en lo más mínimo.

Amistosamente el joven puso su dedo pulgar sobre su barbilla para poder permitirle abrir solo un poco sus labios.

La mano de la joven que había permanecido en sus propias piernas se poso en su cabeza atrayéndole más hacia el, estrechando su contacto, la mano de Neji que hasta entonces había optado una actitud más pasiva se poso sobre su cintura, dejándole descansar ahí por unos instantes.

Tenten acaricio su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros fuertes, su piel nívea, su respiración se agitaba y la de ella se entrecortaba.

Parecían quererse comer a besos, recuperar todo el tiempo que había estado perdiendo, el shinobi acaricio suavemente su mejilla, pero ya no más, ya no habría días tirados a la basura, por su arrogancia, esos momentos estaban en el pasado ahora.

Sus manos rápidamente se pusieron a recorrer su espalda, pegándole contra el, delineando su espina con la puna de los dedos, sintiendo su respiración entremezclarse con la suya, Tenten se estremeció, sintió el corazón del shinobi pegado el suyo. Latía rápidamente, fue estimulante saber que no solo ella estaba muerta de los nervios.

Los labios del shinobi bajaron hasta su mandíbula, arrancadote un suspiro.

-Te quiero… -susurro ella contra su oído… -te quiero… demasiado…

-Ya lo se –contesto el, con su siempre odioso aire de superioridad, la joven casi soltó una risita, que para pronto el acallo con sus labios puestos sobre los suyos, buscando sin detenerse una posición mucho más cómoda, se sentía torpe y terriblemente nervioso.

Le sorprendía como las cosas podían cambiar tan radicalmente, de nunca haber besado a una mujer, a estar ahora en la cama con una de las chicas más guapas de toda la aldea.

Se inclino sobre de ella, depositando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, maravillándose de notar, lo encantadora que se lucía la castaña, con su cabello oscuro extendido por el colchón, sus ojos platinos se enfocaron en los suyos, su larga cabellera azabache, cayo a su lado, haciendole cosquillas en la piel, la kunoichi se sonrojo encantadoramente, era perfecta, se enorgulleció de ser el compañero de aquella atractiva castaña.

-Neji… -susurro ella entrelazando su cabello entre sus dedos.

-Eres hermosa –susurro el, con voz ronca –eres bellísima Tenten –dijo el, más para si que para nadie más, la joven se estremeció contra su piel, por primera vez la joven tuvo miedo, miedo de pensar que aquellas palabras solo fueran dedicadas por la bonita ropa y los maquillajes que no iban con ella.

_¿Acaso la parecería linda, cuando regresaran a la aldea?... ¿Cuándo volviese a ser la misma Tenten de siempre con pantalones holgados y camisetas que le hacían verse más como un chico, que como la hermosa joven que era?_

-Solo te parezco por…

-Siempre me lo has parecido –le interrumpió el.

-¿Aunque me vista como una marimacho?

El joven apretó los dientes para no soltar una carcajada, miro a la chica enternecido, beso suavemente su frente.

-Aunque estuvieras vestida con un saco de papas… eres muy guapa aunque vistas como un "marimacho" - contesto el, hundiendo su cara en su cabello, aspirando el suave olor a jazmín que desprendía, y como si estuviese avergonzado de sus palabras tan sinceras agrego, oculto su cara, entre su hombro y su oído, para que le escuchara claramente –pero no solo por eso me gustas -finalizó el, enterrándose en su cuerpo, enredando su piernas contra las suyas, bajando sus manos hasta su cintura, acariciando sus caderas por encima de la tela.

Las piernas de la kunoichi se enredaron con las suyas, sus manos se perdieron en sus cabellos, sus pies acariciaban la suave seda de las colchas de la ahora desarreglada cama. Y su cabeza se levantaba un poco para poder besarle con más intensidad, como lo quería, deseaba estar con el, deseaba que sus caricias fuesen más intensas, que Neji fuese suyo y que (por primera vez desde que habían salido de Konoha) aquella misión no terminara nunca.

La kunoichi alzo sus brazos, permitiendo al shinobi, profundizar sus caricias, pero en el instante en que lo hizo tumbo sin querer la cajita de musica que hacía unos excasos minutos estaba escuchando, el golpe fue sordo y duro, seguido de unos cuantos golpeteos de pequeñas piezas metálicas contra la duela del piso, una música suave y melancólica sonó y luego, silencio, el más profundo de los silencios…

Ambos se quedaron sin saber que hacer, si esa casa y esa habitación hubiera sido de ellos, habrían seguido sin detenerse, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, no querían que la lista de destrozos al hogar de los de Hisui, aumentara.

Tenten permaneció inmóvil con los brazos extendidos y una cara de asombro, su boca formaba una "o" perfecta, mientras Neji, mirando hacia el borde del colchón, dijo lo que era más que obvio.

-La rompiste –la shinobi quito de encima suyo a Neji con un movimiento brusco

-¿Qué? –saltó Tenten de la cama, e ignorando la cara de desilusión que el muchacho ponía se inclino sobre la destrozada cajita –no… no… no… no puede ser ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-¿Esta rota? –pregunto Neji con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, al ver los ojos llorosos de la joven

-Siiiii –chilló ella, levantando la vista para verle, el aún seguía en su cómodo lugar sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza, realmente le importaba poco si una común caja de musica quedaba destruida pero al parecer a Tenten le importaba demasiado –siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… ¡¡esta rota!! van a enfurecerse aún más y no los cul… Ey…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira… mira Neji ve esto

-¿Una caja de música rota?

-No tonto –gruñó ella, levantándose del piso con media caja de música entre sus manos.

-Una caja de música rota –reafirmo Neji mirando a la joven, que puso sus ojos en blanco, antes de mostrarle del lado contrario a donde el miraba la caja, Tenten negó con la cabeza

-No, es un cuaderno, un cuaderno guardado dentro de una caja de música –dijo Tenten, por primera vez Neji se vio interesado, se levando de la cama de un brinco, antes de tomar la caja entre sus manos y sacar el cuaderno de ahí con el suficiente cuidado para no cortase un dedo.

-No solo es un cuaderno –dijo Neji mirándole de cerca y hojeando rápidamente –es un diario

-¿Un diario? ¿Y de quien es? –pregunto curiosa mientras el daba la vuelta para ver como se llamaba el propietario

_-Hana de Hisui_–leyó Neji mirando la delicada letra, los colores rosados con los que fue escrito, indicaban que ese diario era de una mujer, y dado la habitación en la cual se encontraban, eran muy pocas las alternativas, Neji hojeo el diario, antes mirarlo con detenimiento.

-Parece ser de la madre de Suki-san

**000000**

**Nuvamente tarde, gomen, gomen, gomen... ****a veces no se ni que me pasa, ya lo tenía escrito, pero no había algo que no me cuadraba, y lo leía y releía, y no, hasta que por fin quedo esto, que es mucho mejor que lo que tenía escrito a un principio, la idea de la cajita de musica, la saque, de escaflowne, recuerdan, recuerdan??... Siempre me parecio un buen lugar donde esconder un diario. Aun k se que algunas de uds odiaran que se encuentre con un diario y no terminen en lo que andaban… emmm… ya habra tiempo para eso jaja. Y espero k no se enojen respecto a lo de Tenten marimacha, pero es k acabo de ver la semana pasada la mini Ova del ending y me encanto esa parte de "Tenten marimacha"… jajaja me quede… tengo que ponerlo en alguna parte de fic, gracias a todas por leer, espero k les haya gustado, y espero me tengan un poco de paciencia, voy algo lenta, pero les prometo que no dejare mi fic a medias!**

**Salu2 y Besos. **

**Midory. **

**Naomi.-** Muchas gracias espero k te guste este capitulo, besotes.  
**S'niidel****.-** No te apures chica, yo se que esas cosas pasan, además como puedes ver no adelante tanto :P, me alegra k te hayan gustado tus cap. Ya después de quien sabe cuantas peleas, decidi por poner un poco de "accion",me encanta poner a Neji celoso, es una de mis aficiones, espero k te guste este cap, nos etaremos leyendo, cuidate Besos.  
**hitomimiri.-** Muchas gracias me alegra k te haya gustado, besos.  
**LilyEvans777****.-** cuantas veces no me ha pasado a mi lo mismo, es feo, por eso aki traigo la continuación gracias por leer  
**sakkiuchiha****.-** Nop, mis fics no los abandono, solo los dejo por ahí a falta de inspiración, pero jamás vas a encontrar un fic incompleto, antes lo quito!, me alegra k te haya gustado, espero k este cap, tmb, nos estaremos leyendo besos  
**Pandora84****.-** Gracias, espero k este cap, tmb te guste. Besos.  
**Ruti .-** Es bueno saber eso, mejor tarde k nunca, me alegra mucho k te haya gustado nos estaremos leyendo. Besotes. **lizharuno****.-** Me alegra, trate de hacer esa parte con un poco de gracia, para k no luciera demasiado patetica, casi siempre pongo a Neji celoso, me encanta hacerlo, me parece perfecto para ese defecto :P, gracias por tu review, besos.  
**Frentu-chan****.- **Gracias de vd lo aprecio, es bueno saber k alguien valora lo que una hace!, creeme no me dejare derrumbar por los comentarios mal intencionados!!, muchas gracias por la buena vibra y por pasarte a leer el fic, me alegra k te haya gustado mucho la escena de Tenten feliz, era la unica imagen k tenía en la cabeza cuando empece a escribir ese cap. besos.  
**omtatelo****.-** Verdad que si!!, me encanta une Neji celoso, tratare de hacer algo con Kankuro, aun k lo más seguro es k al final, deje a nuestra parejita favorita juntos, jeje, gracias por pasarte a leer, nos estaremos leyendo. Besostes!!  
**Aruma-Uchiha****.-** Si así es, gracias por leer. Besos!  
**L.I.T****.-** Sip, lo se algunas veces es super difícil dejar review, si no me pasara a mi, respecto al grupo, no puedo, estoy bien tapada para eso jajaja, creo k lo más sencillo es meter mi otra dirección de correo, jajaja gracias por todo nos estaremos leyendo, ahora k lo pienso mejor sería darte lata con eso del grupo por el msn, besos.  
**-MeL-****∟∟.-**El anterior bien largo, y este más corto, me van a linchar, jajaja, tenganme paciencia, algunas veces la musa de la inspiración desaparece!!, gracias por pasarte por mi fic, saludos.  
**...-** Gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado.  
**futbolera****.-** ARIGATO si algun día haces el dibujo de un adorable neji sonriendo tienes que pasarmelo!!, me muero si lo veo asi!, gracias por pasarte a leer, y espero k te guste este cap, nos estaremos leyendo. Besos.  
**NejiTen.Mariana-Hyuga****.-** JEJEJEJEEEEEEEEEEE, sip todo ya se esta aclarando, (gomen si soy muy obvia), me alegra k te haya gustado la escena del beso, y sip, pongo a Neji celoso de Kankuro, gracias por leer, saludos y un enorme beso.  
**kuraujia-san****.-** Si lo se, yo tmb estaba buscando un capitulo nuevo y nada!, gomen, yo tmb contribui a eso, jaja, pero llege tarde pero llege, y sip una de mis más terribles gustos es interrumpirles su hermoso momento ya sea con una bomba, una caja de musica o un algo, yo siempre encontrare un algo, jejeje (no me maten), graxxx por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo  
**HaRuNo-SaMy****.-** Gracias, me alegra k te guste espero k tmb esta actualizacion sea de tu agrado besos.  
**AnNadOnO****.-** Gomen, me tarde mucho es escribir, ya tenia toda la idea, pero había unas enormes lagunas mentales que no me dejaban avanzar. Aun así te agradezco (con todo lo atrasado) k sigas leyendo mi fic, saludos y besos.  
**ayame-gri****.-** Sip, ya estoy desenredando la maraña, jejejeje, ya veras quien es mi perfecto criminal, saludos, y besos  
**Raven Granger****.-** Ya hacía falta un poco de romance, por eso puse solo el pequeño besito, y con un pokito más de accion, "romantica", en este cap, bueno no tanto, jeje, gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo. Besotes.!  
**always mssb****.-** Muchas gracias, me alegra k te guste un neji celoso (ya somos dos), espero k este cap, tmb te haya gustado, nos leemos. Besos.  
**Ita .-** Gracias me alegra k te guste, saludos y besos.  
**Aiko Airam****.-** JEJEJEEJEJE, como lamento ser algunas veces tan obvia gracias por pasarte a leer por aki, espero k estes mucho mejor ahora de tu pasada varicela, cuidate mucho, saludos y un besote.  
**PJopE****.-** Muchas gracias, yo tmb amo esta pareja, por encima de cualquier otra… (aunk tmb me gusta mucho el Gaa/Matsuri… espero los tomatazos, pareja extraña con unas 2 seguidoras yo creo) muchas gracias me alegra k te haya gustado el cap, pasado, aun k se k me he tardado muchisimo en actualizar, paciencia, paciencia pliiiiiis, tmb te agradezco las porras por mis escritos y espero k te sigan gustando mis locuras, saz!!, besotes.  
**inowe .-** Claro k no, soy enemiga de dejar los fics a medias!! Tal vez me tarde un poco pero seguire escribiendo, muchisimas  
gracias por las porras por mi estilo de escribir, espero no decepcionarte ni a ti, ni a nadie, graxxxx por tu review, besos.  
**Ana .-** Pronto encontraras tu respuesta sobre quien es el criminal, jejeje… graxxx por tus comentarios, besos.  
**Charlotte-87****.-** Gracias!, es divertido escribir a Neji así, se que nunca va a pasar en el anime, pero vale la pena soñar T.T hacer a un neji celoso, es mi delirio, es perfecto para ello, por su carácter tan explosivo y luego su mejor amiga va y le sale con k si estuvo con Kankuro jajaja, un día de estos lo voy a desquiciar. Trato, creeme que trato con todas mis fuerzas hacer algo medianamente más pasional!, pero no me saleeeee, como le haces??, pasame unos tips, puesto que lo más pasional que he puesto es esto, y la verdad esta a punto de causar diabetes. Besos.  
**Mely914****.-** Yo tmb espero subir pronto el de Gaara y Matsuri, pero si sigo así de lenta, voy a tardarme más de lo debido… T.T, gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo, besos.  
**Alexa Hiwatari****.-** Tratare de ponerlo lo más romantico que pueda, aun k me cueste trabajo :D, gracias por tu review, besos.  
**-.Loveless'Akemi.-****.-** Jajaja, sip, me pase de las hojas, y de tiempo tmb, gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo, besos  
**SasuSaku-NejiTenten****.-** Solo un pokitin más largo, y este un pokitin más corto creo k se compensa un poco, jeje, creo k si estoy haciendo un poco enredoso el fic, pero es por k ya esta por acabarse un par de capitulos más y espero k te guste gracias por tu review. Besos  
**Saya-Winry****.-** Me alegra k te haya gustado y ahora si este capitulo si fue sorpresa, y ojala pronto puedas ver la peli, para k me comentes k te parecio, Okas, nos estamos leyendo. Besos.  
**Isumi Kimiyama.- **Me alegra k te haya gustado, y en la actualizacion pronto, la verdad ahí si te quede mal, pero como dicen mejor tarde que nunca, graxxx por tu review. Besos.


	11. Kirei

**Kirei**

_-K. __Hanasaki –leyó Neji mirando la delicada letra, los colores rosados con los que fue escrito, indicaban que ese diario era de una mujer, y dado la habitación en la cual se encontraban, eran muy pocas las alternativas, Neji hojeo el diario, antes mirarlo con detenimiento. _

_-Parece ser de la madre de Suki-san _

_­_-¿De la madre de Suki?

-Eso parece… después de todo esta era su antigua habitación

-Nunca le conocimos –comentó Tenten - además Suki no nos dijo que ha sido de ella

-Probablemente murió… -dijo Neji, Tenten sintió escalofríos, al escucharlo hablar de esa forma; Neji siempre tomaba cualquier situación con demasiada frialdad, él ajeno a sus pensamientos siguió - eso explicaría el enorme cuadro en el salón principal

-¿Qué tan viejo es? –cambio Tenten de tema; mirando el cuaderno de enormes pastas y hojas amarillas.

-No lo se –dijo él, hojeando el diario distraídamente, fijándose en la fecha que estaba escrita en la primera hoja, efectivamente el diario era muy antiguo, acorde con la fecha de 20 años atrás aproximadamente, cualquier duda sobre a quien pertenecía dicho escrito, ahora se disipaba.

-De 20 años atrás más o menos –dijo el, enseñándole la primer hoja, Tenten vio las hojas que en sus buenos tiempos habían sido blancas ahora tenían el característico amarillo que solo se obtiene con la años; Neji prosiguió -y no esta escrito de forma convencional –señaló el investigándolo, ninguna hoja tenía más de 10 párrafos escritos.

Más bien en lugar de un diario, parecían anotaciones de un tipo de agenda.

-Bien… supongo que solo podemos hacer una cosa ahora - dijo ella, quitándole el cuaderno con una sorprendente rapidez - ¡empecemos! –y tumbándose en la cama con pesadez, rió quedamente ante la mirada desconcertada del Hyuga.

-¿Tenten que haces? –dijo el, mirándole de forma reprocharte; la joven le devolvió la mirada por encima del cuaderno.

-¿Que parece? –contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, el Hyuga ante aquella forma irreverente de contestar se cruzo de brazos, y mirándole de forma superior pregunto.

-¿A que te refieres con empecemos?

La sonrisa de la kunoichi se agrando:

-Cuando la gente dice "_empecemos_" generalmente se refiere a…

-Tenten –gruñó él, mirándole de tal forma que indicaba que estaba empezando a perder la calma, Tenten conciente de la situación aclaró su garganta con un ligero carraspeo; las bromas en ese momento estaban de más.

-Creo que podremos encontrar algo en el –contesto poniendo delante de ella el diario como si fuese su escudo.

Neji le miro de forma escéptica, alzo una ceja antes de formular la siguiente pregunta:

-¿En un diario?

-Si –contestó Tenten moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

-¿En ese diario? –volvió a preguntar él.

-Así es –respondió nuevamente alegre Tenten

-¿En un diario? –repitió él, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra - que fue escrito 20 años antes de todo esto que esta pasando

La kunoichi sintió sus mejillas arder, si lo veía desde ese punto de vista, claro que era absurdo pensar que en aquellas hojas de papel hubiese nada, ¿pero como explicarle que aún así quería hacerlo?, decirle que su "instinto femenino" o su "sexto sentido" le indicaba que lo leyera porque estaba segura que algo en ese diario le aclararía todas sus dudas.

Tenten sonrió escéptica, mientras veía al shinobi, aún le miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, expectante por su respuesta; estaba hablando con Hyuga Neji; _¿Qué estaba pensado?_, aquellas palabras jamás darían resultado al menos no con él, tendría que pensar algún buen argumento, antes de que el se pusiera a refunfuñar, en las ideas ilógicas y poco analíticas de la joven.

-Tenten –volvió a llamar él, cada vez más disgustado, la susodicha respingo al oír su nombre, pero no se dejo inmutar, así que con una simpática sonrisa contesto:

-¿Porque no? –Se encogió de hombros como quien no le quiere dar demasiada importancia -este diario estaba escondido, porque obviamente no quería que nadie lo leyera y yo quiero saber porque

-Generalmente las personas no gustan de que lean sus diarios –contesto Neji con esa forma tan clásica suya de contestar.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

-Sería una perdida de tiempo –añadió él - es muy grueso tardarías bastante en terminarlo

-Bueno si… -Tenten le miro un poco abochornada - pero si lo leemos entre los dos… quizás…

El Hyuga alzó las cejas antes de negar rotundamente con la cabeza:

-Olvídalo

-¿Qué pasa? –replico Tenten; el Hyuga señalo el cuaderno entre las manos de la joven y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, volvió a decir:

-Es un diario

-Si, eso ya lo se –contesto ella con cierto sarcasmo

-Un diario –reiteró el, mirando el cuaderno, antes de mirar fijamente a la joven que parecía no entender su comportamiento, lucía un tanto abochornado cuando finalizó la frase - de una mujer

-Ahhhhhh –chilló ella emocionada y señalándole con el dedo índice de forma acusante añadió -¡así que a esto se resume todo! ¡No quieres leer este diario porque es de una mujer!

-No sería correcto –contesto el a su favor, mientras la joven se acomodaba en la cama con el libro en su regazo, le miro como quien mira un niño pequeño

-Por favor Neji –contesto ella

-… -el Hyuga le miro de forma negativa con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada de detestable superioridad dibujada en su rostro, aún así ella no iba a darse por vencida

-¿Y si lo leo solamente yo? –añadió ella con voz suave, el Hyuga no se molesto en contestar, negó con la cabeza rotundamente. -Hazlo por la misión ¿neeeeeeh? –insistió ella, jugando infantilmente con un mechón de su cabello, finalmente dejo caer el mechón castaño de pelo, que se escondió detrás del escote de su blusa, Neji sintió como la boca se le secaba, lo estaba desarmando, no podía contra el encanto natural de su compañera, se sintió idiotizado; tanto que no se dio cuenta, cuando la mano femenina de Tenten le sujetaba del brazo para acércale.

El shinobi presa de su encanto se acerco a ella cayendo en su juego, la sonrisa de Tenten le pareció más seductora que nunca.

-¿Por favor?... ¿Neji? –añadió ella con voz sensual, y eso fue el determinante; había caído en sus redes, no podía negarse a Tenten, sus ojos gélidos y su postura arrogante desaparecieron, Tenten pudo saberlo con solo ver su mirada, la oriunda de la hoja satisfecha de si misma, se recorrió un poco para que el se pusiese cómodo a su lado, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo; el muchacho sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para sacarse de la mente aquella ensoñación que no le podía traer nada bueno.

Y sin dejar de sorprenderla Neji se sentó a su lado en la cama, pero lo hizo lo más alejado que pudo de ella. Estaba idiotizado por la joven, no lo negaba, pero aún así, estaba conciente de que sus hormonas saltarinas, podrían hacerle una mala jugada en el peor momento.

Se cruzó en brazos dando la espalda a ella, y con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza accedió.

Tenten le miro complacida, no necesitaba más, si Neji no hubiese aceptado habría salido de la habitación, pero al quedarse ahí junto a ella le hacía entender que había aceptado su derrota.

-Empezare –indicó Tenten abriendo el cuaderno en la primera hoja, como respuesta el joven emitió el débil gruñido.

La joven fijo su vista en el diario, aclaro su garganta antes de empezar:

_**00000**_

_**14 de Julio**_

_Mis padres me han regalado este diario por motivo de la celebración de mis 18 años, en vez del hermoso collar de diamantes, no puedo creerlo; aún me tratan como si fuese una niña; ¿para qué demonios quiero un diario? Según papá dice que este simple cuaderno me ayudara a reflexionar "él mejor regalo que puede hacer un padre a su hija, es el don de la reflexión", fueron sus exactas palabras, aún no estoy segura que haré contigo, cuando quise deshacerme de ti este mañana, (tirándote al bote de la basura), mamá me lo ha mandado traer nuevamente, creyó que lo había tirado accidentalmente, (a veces es demasiado ingenua)_

_Bueno, tal vez, pueda encontrarle alguna utilidad en el futuro". _

_**00000**_

Tenten sonrió; por un momento se sintió identificada con la mujer que escribió el diario, estaba segura que ella se sentiría igual si obtuviera un regalo semejante, estiro su cuerpo desperezándose un poco, rozando con la punta de sus pies (con un movimiento pausado y constante) la pierna del Hyuga el cual desde su lugar y sin mostrarse lo más remotamente incomodo le veía y escuchaba.

No llevaba ni medio minuto hablado y el ya se había arrepentido de haber aceptado.

Tenten siguió:

_**00000**_

_**17 de Julio**_

_Hoy mis padres me han sorprendido con una noticia, han dado a conocer el nombre de mi futuro esposo, no es que me impresione demasiado, puesto que es tradición que al cumplir la mayoría de edad se busque un futuro marido, lo que me ha sorprendido, es el hecho de saber quien es: __Haiiro__ de Hisui futuro patriarca y regente de esa tierra… apenas se nada de el. Espero que sea agradable; pues tengo que ir antes de que termine el mes a Hisui a conocerle. _

_**30 de Julio**_

_Hoy es el día, he llegado a Hisui apenas en la mañana y sigo sin conocer a aquel que será mi esposo. Sus padres me han mostrado algunas fotografías suyas es bastante guapo (menos mal), y según dicen tiene un buen gusto por la decoración, tengo entendido que el ayudo a enriquecer la mansión y todo aquí esta decorado con cosas extremadamente costosas, creo que podré acoplarme muy bien en Hisui. _

_**05 de Agosto**_

_Mis padres y mis futuros suegros han fijado una fecha para la celebración de nuestras nupcias, un mes para ser exactos, es decir en Septiembre 05 seré la nueva señora. Hisui es precioso y la riqueza de la aldea es enorme, estoy demasiado emocionada. Lastima que no sea gracias a la "fascinante"· personalidad de mi futuro esposo. Le conocí hace menos de una semana y hemos intercambiado un par de palabras el y yo y aunque trate de lucir simpática, creo que noto que no congeniamos. _

_Si tengo que ser sincera resulto ser demasiado simple para mí… _

_**00000**_

Neji escuchaba a la kunoichi con cierto fastidio, a el le importaba muy poco oír las palabras de una mujer que no había conocido nunca, no entendía porque Tenten había insistido tanto, estaba seguro que ahí no encontrarían nada que les resultara útil, (entorno sus ojos plateados al ver a su compañera de equipo), y por supuesto que estaba totalmente seguro de que Tenten también lo sabía.

La conocía demasiado bien, era pésima mintiéndole, (su labio inferior siempre temblaba un poco cuando le mentía) ella quería leer el diario por alguna razón que no le dijo; pero aún así, a pesar de que estaba conciente de que sus palabras no eran más que una mentira, no se pudo a negarse a ella.

Había algo en ella que le hacía incapaz de negarse.

El joven de cabellos azabaches giro un poco su rostro para poder ver a la kunoichi; Tenten seguía leyendo en voz alta, tomando el diario con la mano derecha y ensortijando un mechón de su cabello en su mano izquierda.

Sintió un agobiante calor invadiéndole, apenas podía creer que en lugar de terminar lo que habían estado haciendo en esa bonita y cómoda cama, estuvieran leyendo el diario de una mujer que en su vida había conocido.

Tenten seguía hablando y cada nuevo día narrado del diario le parecía más banal y absurdo que el anterior.

Suspiro cansado, recargo su mejilla sobre su mano en un gesto de enfado, si tenía que aguantar semejante sacrificio al menos habría de entretener su pupila en algo.

Clavo sus ojos en el rostro aterciopelado de la kunoichi.

Su piel era tan suave a la vista como al tacto, sintió un hormigueo en sus dedos al recordar como su piel había rozado la suya hacia apenas unos minutos, sus ojos chocolate recorrían el papel de un lado a otro, sus labios rosados y brillantes se movían con rapidez, el enorme deseo de abalanzarse sobre ella y robarle un beso le tentaba demasiado, pero no tanto como el admirar sus senos perfectamente definidos los cuales subían y bajaban pausadamente con su respirar, se sonrojo intensamente; su cintillo se ceñía contra su cintura delicadamente, logrando hacerla ver como una princesa, pero en ese momento lo que menos le importaba a Hyuga era como lucía, en ese momento lo que más deseaba era arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor ahí mismo en vez de estar leyendo la vida de semejante mujer…

-¡NEJI! –gritó Tenten sacándole de su ensoñación. El Hyuga se irguió como si se hubiese quemado, miro a la chica sin entender el tono elevado de su voz, la joven le miro fijamente y sin siquiera recapacitar contestó lo primero que le cruzo por la mente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué diablos? –chilló ella fulminándole con la mirada, el joven al notar sus ojos irradiando fuego puro se paralizo sobre su lugar evidentemente desconcertado y sobre todo preocupado.

_¿Acaso su cara de idiota pervertido había sido tan evidente?_

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa? –contestó él fingiendo la mayor dignidad que le fuese posible, la joven le seguía mirando con fuego en los ojos, con los labios fruncidos en señal de puchero.

-¡No me estas escuchando! –contestó ella finalmente.

-¿Qué? –Replicó él suspirando aliviado, por un momento pensó que había adivinado sus pensamientos - ¡Claro que si!

-Mentiroso –masculló Tenten cerrando el cuaderno de golpe, cruzó sus brazos como señal de muda protesta y mirándole fríamente guardo silencio. Neji sin ser capaz de comprender su actitud pregunto no sin cierta curiosidad.

-¿No vas a seguir leyendo?

-No… -contestó ella rotundamente, negando con la cabeza -¡no me estas escuchando!

-Si, lo estoy haciendo –contesto el enfadado, aunque ambos sabían que eso era una pura mentira.

-Mentiroso –bufó ella mirándole tras sus flequillos castaños. Frunció el entrecejo.

El Hyuga suspiro fastidiado y volviéndose hacia Tenten le dedico una mirada de enfado, de la cual la joven no se percato, puesto que veía hacia otro lado. Neji alzó los ojos al cielo, antes de levantarse.

Tenten pudo sentir como el peso desapareció de la cama era obvio que se había levantado, pero aún así aunque sentía curiosidad por ver lo que iba a hacer. No se digno a voltearlo a ver. Y solo cuando sintió nuevamente el peso de Neji sobre la cama se volvió hacia el.

El shinobi estaba a su lado, hombro con hombro. Los ojos de la joven brillaron, al verlo tan cerca, Neji por su parte miraba hacía otro lado, con una mueca dibujada en los labios y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Neji? –llamo ella desconcertada

-Si te estaba escuchando

-¿Neh?

El volvió a repetir sin verla a la cara, puntualizo cada palabra.

-Si… te… estaba… escuchando –Tenten sonrió satisfecha, contuvo el enorme deseo de besarlo, gracias a su cara de pocos amigos.

Aún así siguió leyendo.

_**00000**_

_**10 de Agosto**_

_Ya empiezan a organizarse los preparativos de la boda, mamá ha sugerido un vestido hermoso para la celebración, hecho en Hisui especialmente para mi, me veo esplendida, aunque creo que algo de dorado no le caería nada mal… me encanta ese color, cuando sea la matriarca de Hisui, me encargare personalmente de que predomine siempre el dorado._

_**15 de Agosto**_

_Estoy agotada han llegado todos los invitados, y me ha tocado atenderlos a mi sola, dicen que tengo que aprender por mi futuro cargo. Pero creo que Haiiro también podría ayudarme, pero el prefiere pasar el tiempo con sus consejeros, un joven y una chica no mayor que yo, a veces es tan desesperante, aún no se porque papá insistió tanto en que contrajera nupcias con él es tan simplón._

_**06 de Septiembre **_

_Mi boda se ha efectuado, ¡¡fue hermosa!! Desde el más pequeño detalle hasta los de mi vestido y los de Haiiro. Hubo cientos de regalos traídos de distintas aldeas solo para mí, no puedo esperar para ver lo que nos han dado. ¡Todo ha sido perfecto! Claro a excepción de las caras largas de Haiiro, parece gustarle este matrimonio arreglado tanto como a mí. _

_**10 de septiembre**_

_Sigo pensando que es un poco idiota, la noche de bodas no fue nada del otro mundo, lo peor fue al día siguiente en vez de pasar el día juntos decidió ir a pasar el día con sus consejeros, solo hay una palabra para describir a alguien como el… ¡ABURRIDO!_

_**03 de Octubre**_

_Estoy embarazada; casi 3 semanas según con los doctores, pensé que el nacimiento de mi primer vástago tardaría un poco más, pero supongo que no podemos controlarlo; tanto mis padres como los padres de Haiiro están contentos, todos esperan una niña, suponen que una mujer llevará mejor el mando de Hisui, pero yo personalmente prefiero un chico las niñas algunas veces son un poco más problemáticas… Haiiro no ha dicho nada, pero supongo que estará regodeándose con la noticia, aún así no deja de ir con sus consejeros, a este paso va a acabar "casado" con ellos que conmigo… es tan aburrido… _

_**00000**_

Tenten suspiró ruidosamente la madre de Suki volvía a hacer hincapié en su pésima relación con su esposo.

Al parecer todo lo escrito en el diario trataba sobre eso, temió perder varias neuronas si seguía leyendo una hoja más; estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento.

Neji tenía razón (como siempre) lo escrito en ese diario era tan interesante como las duelas del piso, bostezo abiertamente ante la mirada de fastidio de Neji que al notar que había dejado de leer pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nuevamente ha vuelto a despotricar contra ese pobre hombre… -dio vuelta a la hoja, leyendo entre líneas, bostezo una segunda vez, mientras daba vuelta a las hojas con más insistencia, comento a Neji fingiendo una voz aguda y boba:- de octubre hasta marzo es lo mismo, es un bobo, poco interesante, aburrido… las noches…

Neji volvió su rostro para verla, la kunoichi leía para si misma algunos fragmentos del diario.

El rostro de Tenten pasó de un rosado normal a un rojo vivo, Neji sonrió burlonamente, Tenten siempre había sido demasiado inocente en algunos aspectos, no la culpaba en apenarse por leer la intimidad de otros; la joven tosió forzadamente:

-Bueno tal parece que las noches tampoco son de su agrado –Neji ahogo una débil risita al ver su rostro, Tenten por su parte siguió pasando las hojas sin interés. Mientras procuraba no prestar mucha atención a la cara de Neji, que parecía querer decir: _"¿no te lo dije acaso?",_ Tenten considero cambiar de tema rápidamente –no lo entiendo, si se llevaba tan mal con el ¿Por qué que se casaron?

-Todo indica que fue un matrimonio a la fuerza –contesto Neji estirando sus músculos - algunas familias aún siguen esas reglas, sobre todo si tienen una fortuna y nombre que proteger.

-Absurdas si me lo preguntas –dijo Tenten paso las hojas nuevamente, releyendo entre líneas, detuvo su vista en una hoja especifica, puso su dedo indicando la hoja -Espera aquí hay algo

_**00000**_

_**Marzo 16**_

_Hoy pasó algo raro, como siempre Haiiro, dijo que pasaría el día con sus consejeros, nada fuera de lo común, lo que me pareció realmente extraño, fue encontrármelo en los pasillos, a los pocos minutos acompañado solamente con su consejera, el siempre dice lo mismo, que le doy demasiada importancia a pequeñeces, aún así no me cae nada bien esa tal Kirei _

_P.D. El bebe sigue creciendo perfectamente _

_**00000**_

-¿Kirei? –Detuvo su lectura, pero siguió mirando la hoja sin leer nada más -¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?

Neji frunció la nariz se inclino sobre el libro para poder verlo, entornó sus ojos haciendo memoria, y tras unos breves segundos de silencio contesto:

-Si mal no recuerdo es el nombre de la actual consejera de Suki y su padre

-Cierto… muy cierto, lo había olvidado…

-Es extraño ¿no crees?

-¿Qué?

-Me parece extraño que esa mujer sea aún su consejera –dijo Neji de forma analítica -después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi siempre los consejeros cambian con los años y después de casi dos décadas aún conservar el mismo trabajo… me parece muy extraño

-Tienes razón –dijo ella alzando las cejas. -No me había percatado de ello –dijo Tenten mirando el diario.

Los siguientes párrafos estaban escritos rápidamente, casi costaba entender que era lo que decía, pero eso no era todo, las palabras impresas en el, estaban escritas con tanta fuerza que tal parecía que iban a romper el papel, todo indicaba que los siguientes días fueron malos momentos para la mujer, y entonces la joven de los chongitos supo que la función estaba por comenzar:

_**00000**_

_**Marzo 20 **_

_El bebe crece perfectamente, eso dice el doctor, aún no siento demasiado malestar, aunque las nauseas matutinas no hacen más que incrementar, Haiiro por primera vez parece realmente contento, tal parece que es gracias a esa noticia de mi embarazo, y aunque ha dejado de ver tanto a sus consejeros aún pasa algo de tiempo con Kirei, dice que es bastante inteligente y que con una palabra suya podrá al tanto a los demás, creo que la tiene demasiado sobrevalorada._

_**Marzo 25**_

_Hace poco entre al despacho de mi esposo, y sorpresa, sorpresa; nuevamente Kirei estaba ahí, eso fue todo, ya me canse de encontrármelos una y otra vez en los pasillos y en los jardines… ¡me tiene harta! He exigido inmediatamente su sustitución como era obvio, sin embargo el se negó a hacerlo, claro esta me enfurecí, ¿Cómo se atreve a negarse? ¡A mi que soy su esposa!, el colmo fue cuando me pidió a mi marcharme de su oficina en vez de ella… ¡esto no se quedará así! _

_P.D. El bebe sigue creciendo perfectamente _

_**Abril 3**_

_Tengo tiempo que no veo a esa Kirei, tanto mejor, una simple consejera no se merece tal trato, aunque Haiiro se ha comportado un poco distante más de lo normal, supongo que esta molesto por mi disgusto con el y esa simple consejera. Ya se le pasara y si no, peor para él, ahhh por cierto, el día de mañana tendremos una elegante recepción donde un joven del país de la Roca estará de visita. _

_P.D. Últimamente el calor es demasiado; me siento agobiada, el bebe sigue creciendo perfectamente, aunque patea demasiado_

_**Abril 5**__  
Es encantador realmente encantador, se llama __Souhi nombre tan perfecto como el… __estuvo hablando conmigo toda la noche, fue hermoso, tan guapo, tan inteligente, tan dulce tan: perfecto… simplemente perfecto, tenía tiempo que no hablaba con alguien tan maravilloso como él, si tan solo Haiiro se le asemejase un poco más; pero no importa, seguiré en contacto con él, Souhi ha insistido demasiado y yo normalmente no me he negado, es tan encantador. _

_P.D. El bebe sigue creciendo perfectamente y sus patadas cada vez son más fuertes… _

_**Abril 15**_

_Haiiro hace tiempo que no va a sus reuniones con los consejeros, estoy tan feliz, no entiendo porque tanta insistencia en pasar tiempo con ellos, o mejor dicho con ella, el siempre argumenta que es una mujer altamente preparada y muy inteligente, si de verdad espera que caiga con eso esta muy equivocado. Hace poco ha llegado una carta de Souhi, me encanta que un hombre que sea tan atento como él. _

_P.D. Estoy segura que este niño esta ya quiere salir de un momento a otro… _

_**Abril 20**_

_¡Fue una niña! Esperaba que fuera un niño, pero supongo que no se puede hacer nada, se adelanto un poco a la fecha programada para su nacimiento, esta algo hinchada y rojiza, y aún no abre los ojos, pero todo el mundo dice que es mi vivo retrato, no entiendo como pueden saberlo… su cabello es igualito al de Haiiro, que esta más que fascinado con todo esto; hemos decidido llamarle Suki a los dos nos ha gustado el nombre… y sabemos que algún día hará honor a el. (Ahora no, porque no para de llorar) _

_Souhi ha prometido venir el mes siguiente para conocerla. _

_**Mayo 03**_

_La niña sigue llorando y no se que es lo que quiere, yo estoy exhausta… nuestra nana no hace más que perder el tiempo… si las cosas siguen así creo que pediré una nueva nodriza… Haiiro insiste en que la dichosa Kirei puede hacerse cargo de Suki, ¡Que descaro si sabe que no la tolero! Sin embargo la niña parece tenerle cierto cariño, supongo que esta bien… por ahora… Souhi aún no llega a Hisui, pero una carta el, dice que llegara a finales de mes, estoy segura que Suki lo adorara con solo verlo. _

_**Mayo 18**_

_Souhi cumplió a su promesa tal como lo dijo, nos ha visitado desde la roca y ha traído varios presentes para todos, sobre todo para Suki, aunque parece que no le gusto demasiado el peluche que le dio Souhi pues apenas lo vio lo tiro por la ventana. Como siempre sigue siendo tan encantador y adorable. Me he ofrecido a enseñarle Hisui sin siquiera decirle a Haiiro él siempre esta entre sus consejeros y Suki… que seguro no le importara, necesito una distracción, estoy exhausta. _

_**Junio 14**_

_Souhi ha vuelto a escribirme… me ha contado todas las cosas hermosas que hay en la Roca… como me gustaría conocerlas… verlas con mis propios ojos y que no me contara solamente; dice que todo es posible, con una palabra mía, prometió visitarme a fin de mes, el siempre cumple con sus promesas, no lo dudo ni un segundo. _

_**Junio 28**_

_Kirei sigue al cuidado de Suki, hoy la vi en los jardines arrullando a Suki y juraría que no me vio de buena forma, no la entiendo en lo más mínimo, debería de estar contenta con servirnos, cualquiera mataría por un trabajo como el suyo, consejera y nodriza principal de la futura señora de Hisui, debería de mejorar sus modales que solamente conserva este trabajo porque sabe atender a la niña, sino hace mucho que lo habría perdido. Lo único que me mantiene el buen humor es saber que Souji viene en camino a Hisui. _

_**Julio 05**_

_¡¡Lo amo!! Simplemente lo amo, habla con tal pasión de las cosas… me encanta verlo, como sonríe, como ríe, como mira, como besa… hace poco nos hemos besado…nunca me había sentido así por nadie, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… es tan… perfecto… el siempre ha dicho que con una palabra mía tendría la luna a mis pies. Como la princesa que soy… ¡Me siento como una colegiala!_

_**00000**_

Tenten termino de leer los últimos párrafos de esa hoja, con decepción, se detuvo unos segundos para poder aclarar su garganta y pensar, miro las hojas escritas que quedaban, eran muy pocas ya las que faltaban; suspiro, estaba cansada de leer la vida de aquella mujer, y si no fuera porque llevaba ya varias horas en ello, ya lo hubiese dejado.

Se alegro de no haber conocido nunca a la madre de Suki. Odiaba a las personas como ella, si no le había gustado nada el modo como se expresaba de su esposo, el hecho de que tuviese un amante le gustaba mucho menos.

Suspiro nuevamente

-Fascinante vida la de ella ¿verdad? –preguntó Tenten irónica, mirando hacia su lado izquierdo donde Neji miraba el cuaderno aparentemente interesado

-Claro –contesto el sarcásticamente –siempre quise saber sobre la vida de una mujer de tan estupida como esta

Tenten ahogo una risita

-Ahora entiendo porque Suki nunca nos dijo nada sobre ella

-Tal vez no sepa nada

-¿Lo crees?

-Sería lo más lógico; no creo que su padre este muy orgulloso de la mujer con la que estuvo casado

-Tienes razón, después de todo, lo odiaba y lo demostró aún más manteniendo amoríos con aquel hombre Souhi, ese de la Roca… -suspiró –incluso, casi siento algo de lastima por Suki-san

-¿Casi? –repitió Neji, mirando a la joven, que accedió mudamente con la cabeza

-Casi… -sonrió Tenten gentilmente, mientras decía suavemente, acerco su rostro hacía el con una expresión de ensoñación -aún no olvido como nos trataron –sus narices quedaron a una distancia mínima. Una sonrisa débil definió sus labios, la chica de los chongitos entrecerró sus ojos, con el objetivo firme objetivo de alcanzar sus labios.

El Hyuga miro el rostro sonrojado de la joven. Sobre todo sus suaves labios, inclinó su rostro sobre la joven, pero cuando unos milímetros le separaban se detuvo, de forma brusca, fijo su vista en la muchacha frente a el.

Era inteligente, analítico y lo peor del caso era que se conocía si mismo de sobra, si le besaba en ese momento estaba seguro que no pararía.

Mordió su labio inferior antes de armarse de todo su autocontrol para llamarle de forma pausada:

-Estamos todavía en una misión Tenten – dijo él, y refiriéndose al diario pregunto -¿aún te falta mucho?

La aludida abrió los ojos con rapidez, Neji aún permanecía a su lado mirándole con una expresión ceñuda y los labios apretados, Tenten movió la cabeza negativamente como si no creyera su expresión, pero después de unos segundos de verse reflejada en esos ojos plateados se dio cuenta de que había olvidado como para Neji, lo primero era la misión, y lo demás podía esperar, Tenten soltó un suspiro de decepción, ante aquella respuesta que le pareció por más cínica, después de todo lo que habían pasado, contesto no sin cierto despecho:

-No… no… falta muy poco –y poniéndose en posición de lectura, volvió a abrir el diario –ya sigo

_**00000**_

_**Julio 10**_

_Souhi ha prometido quedarse todo el mes aquí, eso me hace tan feliz que creo que voy a gritar, aunque tengo que ser precavida puesto que Haiiro puede darse cuenta, en la cena, de hace un par de noches pareció percibir algo entre nosotros, pero seguro que me preocupo de más, Haiiro nunca ha sido el hombre más brillante del mundo. Ha dicho que esta noche se quedara hasta tarde trabajando en unos documentos importantes en su oficina, mejor aún, estoy segura que Souhi y yo podremos pasar un buen tiempo sin el. _

_**Julio 20**_

_Al fin lo que siempre he querido… Souhi me ha regalado el collar de diamantes que tanto quería, apenas lo vio dijo que era para mi… me encanta, lo supo sin que yo le dijera nada absolutamente, al que no pareció gustarle demasiado es a Haiiro me ha hecho demasiadas preguntas respecto al collar… le he dicho que lo he comprado yo, por supuesto, aunque no pareció quedar muy convencido del todo, seguro esa Kirei le ha dicho algo sobre nosotros… _

_**Julio 31**_

_Souhi se fue al despuntar el alba, prometió visitarme, en cuanto tenga tiempo, pero me sentí tan triste de dejarlo ir… a su lado me siento totalmente viva… me despedí de el, como es debido, en la entrada de la mansión, era tan temprano que creí que nadie nos vería, pero el joven consejero de Haiiro nos ha visto… me tiene un tanto preocupada… pero si Haiiro me dice nada, lo negare todo, después de todo, a quien va a creerle a un consejero o a mí… _

_**00000**_

Tenten dio vuelta a la hoja, solo quedaba un par, pero aún así, no pudo evitar notar la siguiente hoja con atención, en algunas partes del escrito estaba casi ilegible, gracias a que la tinta se había corrido, paso sus delicados dedos por las páginas, entorno sus ojos chocolate, mientras dijo para si misma:

_-Lagrimas… _

_**00000**_

_**Agosto 09**_

_Les vi juntos, Haiiro y Kirei se estaban besando en un corredor poco transitado… trato de explicarse… pero no se lo permití… ¡que descaro! ... ¡Kirei se me confronto diciendo que él sabe todo lo de Souhi y yo!, una consejera diciéndome eso a mi… que soy su señora… le ha mandado expulsar de Hisui… y aunque el trato de impedirlo no podrá hacer nada se ira lo más pronto posible y que agradezca que no se le ejecuto, sabía que había algo raro en esa zorra de Kirei. _

_**Agosto 30 **_

_Que descaro puso un cuadro, en la habitación más importante del palacio pero no era mío, era de la tal Kirei luciendo un kimono hermoso que nunca había visto y un maquillaje que no le queda bien, Haiiro dijo que así no habrá duda de que ella es su señora… le encare, pero no quería hablar, solo abrió los labios para decir tres palabras: _

"_Kirei estaba embarazada"_

_Fue lo único que me dijo no hablo más… _

_Una simple consejera embarazada del señor de Hisui, de mi esposo… _

_Una común consejera… la mujer de la que siempre estuvo enamorado mi esposo… _

_Una consejera… _

_**00000**_

Tenten dio vuelta a la página, pero no había nada más, esas habían sido sus últimas palabras, observo las letras, estaban mal hechas y temblorosas, seguramente había estado muy alterada, no la culpaba, aquella mujer había sido una persona realmente desagradable, que parecía preocuparse más por su amante, que por su esposo o pequeña hija.

Maldijo haberse sentido identificada como una mujer como aquella al principio; miro el diario, asqueada de que la madre de su protegida, hubiese sido una mujer tan vana.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Neji, al notar que Tenten había cerrado el libro de golpe.

-No hay más, se ha terminado el diario -dijo la joven volviendo a ver a Neji, estaba acostado a su lado con la vista puesta en el techo –aún quedaron muchas hojas, pero están en blanco, nunca lo termino

-O tal vez decidió terminarlo de ese modo –contesto Neji, aún mirando el techo.

-Tal vez -contesto Tenten, con voz queda, se acomodo a su lado, para poder mirar el techo; ninguno de los dos hablo por unos momentos tenían que asimilar la información que acaban de obtener.

Neji maldijo en voz queda, después de todo Tenten había tenido razón, y en aquel viejo escrito habían encontrado algo más de lo que esperaban, era triste, tanto la vida de el como la de ella eran terriblemente deprimente, rayando en lo patético.

El joven de cabellos azabaches, maldijo una segunda vez, aquellas palabras de la madre de Suki habían servido para dos cosas; primero para aclarar algunas dudas, y segundo; para apagar sus agitadas hormonas, con su patética vida.

Maldijo una tercera vez.

Tenten por su parte permaneció con el diario en su regazo, tamborileo con sus dedos la pasta mientras una enorme tristeza la invadió, por unos segundos sintió lastima por Suki y su situación, había nacido en un matrimonio arreglado, con unos padres que no se amaban, y una vida marital hecha un desastre. Y Suki, aún así había seguido adelante, con una actitud extremadamente amorosa, e infantil, y aunque era molesta la mayor parte del tiempo, la comprendió por ello, y decidió que la próxima vez que la viera, sería más agradable con ella.

Era triste pero así era, lamento no saber nada más útil sobre el padre de Suki, y la relación con Kirei, pero si todo lo que decía en el diario era cierto, significaba también que:

-Suki… y Kawaru… entonces son… –dijo Tenten con voz pausada

-Es lo más probable –contestó Neji, aún mirando el techo

-Tenemos que decírselo -dijo la kunoichi mirando el cuaderno –querrán saberlo

-Lo haremos –contesto Neji, levantando su cuerpo un poco para poder ver a la chica de frente –pero creo que lo tendremos que hacer mañana a primera hora

-¿Qué? –replicó ella levantándose con rapidez, encarando al Hyuga dejando que sus rostros quedaran a una distancia absurda.

El joven conciente de la situación, carraspeo su garganta antes de contestar:

-Es tarde, bastante tarde si somos sinceros -contesto Neji logrando que la joven viera hacia la ventana, había oscurecido desde hacia varias horas - los despertaríamos en vano, tal vez ya lo sepan, además no podemos acusar a nadie de nada, tenemos que hablar con Kirei-san antes, todavía quedan un poco de tiempo antes de que el festival termine.

-Si –contesto Tenten moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza - tienes razón

-Por lo pronto creo que lo mejor será que nosotros también descansemos –añadió Neji al notar el palmo de distancia que había entre sus narices –después de todo…

-¿Dormirás hoy también en el piso? –le interrumpió ella con voz suave, y bajando la vista un tanto avergonzada parpadeo un par de veces.

Neji trago saliva pensando la pregunta con tranquilidad, después de un rato de silencio contestó.

-Sería lo más correcto

Tenten dedico una sonrisa gentil

-Sabía que contestarías eso

Neji respondió a su sonrisa con otra igual:

-¿Si ya sabes la respuesta para que formulas la pregunta?

La joven estuvo a punto de soltarle una buena dosis de palabrotas le fastidiaba que el siempre contestara de aquella manera analítica y aparentemente falta de sentimiento, pero aún así, pero a toda su falta de sentimiento sabía de sobra que esa falta de sentimientos, era solo eso, apariencia.

-Porque quisiera no siempre saber la respuesta

Tenten se inclinó sobre el, beso calidamente sus labios, esta vez el no se separo, le beso suavemente sin prisa, sin malicia, saboreándole, después de todo, ese beso le correspondía solo para ella, había de recuperar aquel beso robado del primer día de la misión.

Separo sus labios, unos segundos apenas, dejándole esperando por más… sus ojos aún permanecían entrecerrados cuando ella le hablo en voz queda.

-Duerme conmigo esta noche

-¿Qué? –el chico de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos para ver a la joven, como si no hubiese creído lo que había escuchado.

-Duerme conmigo esta noche –volvió a decir ella haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

La cara del joven, lucía graciosa, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus labios entreabiertos, incrédulo de que aquellas palabras fuesen ciertas:

-Tenten –dijo él tratando de lucir lo más tranquilo posible –estuvimos a punto de… -Neji suspiro antes de alzar los ojos al cielo, le parecía extraño, formar una oración con: "Tenten… nosotros… y sexo…" decidió emplear otra palabra incomodo ante la idea de hablar de eso frente a su joven inocente y virginal amiga–de… hacerlo… ¿estas segura?

-¿No te pido otra cosa más que dormir que hay de malo en eso? –contestó Tenten con seguridad, el joven le miro aún no conforme con sus palabras, volvió a preguntar, para rectificar cualquier mal entendido.

-¿Segura?

-Mucho -contestó Tenten acostándose en la cama, mirando hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación –pero si quieres dormir en el piso otra vez… será tu decisión

Tenten siguió mirando hacia la pared del lado opuesto a el, Neji no se movía ni decía nada, solo podía escuchar su suave respiración a sus espaldas, supuso que estaba pensado las palabras que emplearía para decirle de la forma más cortes que pudiese, que esa noche también dormiría en el piso, pese a todas sus peticiones.

Realmente no quería siempre saber sus respuestas

Escucho como Neji tomaba aire para hablar, y Tenten lista para un nuevo rechazo se aferro a la almohada.

-Solo espero que no te muevas demasiado… tengo el sueño muy ligero…

Tenten parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida, ¡¡había aceptado!!... aún miraba la pared cuando sin siquiera pensar lo que dijo contesto:

-Procurare no hacerlo

**00000**

_**Cric… cric… cric… **_

_**-**__Grillos…_ -pensó la joven de cabellos chocolates cuando el insistente e interminable chillido de los grillos la perturbaba para dormir, se movió en la cama jalando las mantas hacia su lado, cubrió medio rostro con ellas tapando su nariz, un olor aparte del suyo le dio de lleno -_mmmm…-_suspiró_ - que bien huele…_ -pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza para sacarse de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos –_no… no… no… no puedes pensar en eso… todavía_ –se reprendió mentalmente a si misma _- estas en una misión, aún no… cuando_ _regresemos a Konoha tal vez… pero ahora…_ -_**Cric… cric… cric…**_ _-odio los grillos_

_**Tic… tac… tic… tac… tic… tac… **_

_-¿Dónde había un reloj en esta habitación?_ –se movió hacia el otro lado con brusquedad, nuevamente el suave olor del Hyuga le invadió… -_diablos… huele demasiado bien…_ -llevo la manta hasta su cara aspirando profundamente, mientras una pregunta le revoloteaba por la cabeza _-¿si yo no hubiese roto la caja de música acaso hubiéramos terminado? –Su cara adquirió el vivo color rojo de una cereza al imaginarse en los brazos del joven –Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. ¿Que estoy pensado? –llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza, como desquiciada –me estoy volviendo loca, lo mejor será que intente dormir un poco… pero… -__**TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC… TIC… -**__pero ese maldito reloj no me va a dejar dormir… kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Odio los relojes… _

_**-Croac… croac… croac… **_

_-¡¡QUE TODOS LOS ANIMALES ESTAN EN MI CONTRA!!... ¡¡ NO ME VAN A DEJAR DORMIR ESTA NOCHE!!_ –golpeó la almohada con el puño enfurruñada de no poder dormir gracias a los ruidos nocturnos que perturbaban su sueño.

-¿Tenten? –Dijo Neji a su lado con voz adormilada -¿pasa algo?

-Nehhh… ¿Neji?... –Tenten alejo tan rápido como pudo el puño de la almohada, negó con la cabeza de forma frenética - no… no… para nada… ¿te he despertado?

-No –mintió él ahogando un bostezo

-¿Entonces tampoco puedes dormir? –pregunto Tenten, mirando directamente la pared, mientras el Hyuga luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Contigo en la misma cama, imposible –contestó el, la joven para pronto volteo hacia el, sonrió mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano, el Hyuga menos adormilado, se dio para pronto cuenta de sus palabras.

-Es decir -trato de enmendar el –te mueves mucho en la cama –Neji pudo notar un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas de la kunoichi y un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, solo entonces el Hyuga se dio cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras e intento nuevamente enmendar las cosas –además esta enfriando un poco… y... y…

Tenten alzó una ceja mientras luchaba por no reír, al parecer no solo ella estaba nerviosa de dormir en el mismo lecho.

-A lo que me refiero es que…

-Tengo un poco de frío –le interrumpió ella, mirándole desde su lugar con ojos brillantes - ¿tu no?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo un poco de frío –volvió a decir ella, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba y la mirada de _"estoy durmiendo con una loca",_ en el rostro de Neji aparecía.

Neji accedió con la cabeza:

-Debe de haber algunas mantas extras en el armario iré por ellas

-Ashhhhhhhhhh –chilló Tenten mientras se apretujaba contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que el joven saliera de la cama, Neji cayo a su lado de un golpe seco quedando paralizado ante aquella obvia muestra de afecto de la cual el no se había percatado –A veces no entiendo como eres considerado un genio –susurró la joven contra su rostro, el shinobi no pudo moverse más, la idea de ir por la mantas había quedado descartada en menos de un segundo, si estaba haciendo frío o no, el apenas se daría cuenta.

El muchacho como pudo rodeo su cintura con sus brazos mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente su brazo.

Tenten sonrió para si misma, por fin dormiría tranquila, ahora si en ese preciso momento todo el ecosistema de la aldea, se ponía a dar un concierto en el jardín, ella apenas se daría cuenta de ello.

**0000000**

**Aquí esta el final de la continuación de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, se que es algo aburrido, pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mejor. Gomen, en algún capitulo tenía que entrar la parte aburrida.**

**Ahora bien, quiero ofrecer una disculpa a todas las personas que han estado pendientes de este fic, y a todos aquellos que se han dado cuenta de que me he tardado más de la cuenta en la actualización. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he pasado por unas semanas no muy buenas. "Cortar vínculos" con personas k en su momento fueron muy queridas, ahora por desgracia nocivas; resulto más agotador de lo que había pensado. Y aunque hubo momentos en que pensé en abandonar inclusive mis queridos fics, me complace informar que fueron solo momentos de debilidad de los cuales estoy saliendo. Odio dejar los fics a medias siempre lo he dicho :P**

**Sorry por el discurso, suena muy ñoño y trillado, pero es cierto. Espero no haberlos aburrido más de la cuenta jaja. XD.**

**Besos, saludos y un abrazo bien fuerte.**

**Atte: Midory**

yukihimeko-chan.-Lo siento, se que me tardado demasiado, sip tuve algunos problemitas que solucione y por eso, me estoy demorando, gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo, besotes. Byyyyeeee.  
...-:D yo tmb adoro a Neji, me alegra que te guste mi fic, gracias por todo. Besos.  
pauli-nejiten.-Arigato!!, como es bien sabido tmb amo esa parejita, es de las mejores!!, espero que este cap, no haya decepcionado, se que es algo aburrido, pero bueno, ya vendrá lo mejor, gracias y besotes. By.  
Maresk321.-Tmb Neji y Tenten es una de mis parejas favoritas, sino la que más, concuerdo contigo, dudo mucho que pase en el anime pero supongo que para eso estan los fics, gracias por tu review, espero k te guste este cap, besos.  
Royse.-jeje, demore más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, besos. :P  
9shikatema9.-Me alegra saberlo, espero que esta continuación haya sido de tu agrado, gracias x tu review, besos. :D  
vanesa-chan.- Arigato, yo tmb espero un chico como Neji, sin embargo en lo que llega, podemos acostumbrarnos con lo que hay :D, saludos y besos  
-OriTen-.-Gracias, por las porras. Salu2 y abrazos.  
Huuja.Ten.-Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic, saludos y un besote.  
Mely914.-XD, sip después de medio fic, puse una pizca de romance, gracias por tu review, besos.  
Mikoto-sama.-jeje, no te apures yo tmb llegue tarde en la actualizada XD, muchas gracias por los animos, besos. Bye  
Briceida.-Muchas gracias, me halagas, en serio, lamento mucho la tardanza, han pasado muchas cosas; ya me he pasado por tu fic y he dejado review, que esta muy, pero muy bueno, suerte y saludos.  
ººººnEjI-tEn/SaSuSaKuNaHoºº...-Arigato, sorry no pude quedar bien, tarde más de lo acostumbrado, pero aki esta el nuevo cap. Que espero te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review, besos y abrazos. :D  
Pandora84.-Me alegra mucho, espero que este capitulo tmb te haya gustado, besos.  
Nichi Tsukino.-¡Arigato!, lamento mucho la demora, pero han ocurrido muchas cosas, procurare tmb mejorar la ortografía de los reviews, pero es que generalmente no presto mucha atención en eso jejeje. Gracias por tus comentarios, besos.  
Frentu-chan.-Creo que todos nos sentimos un poco identificados con algún personaje, Tenten es uno de mis favoritos, pero por desgracia algunas veces mi carácter es así. (me asemejo más a Neji, en lo histérica claro, una genio para nada), dices que te reconforta leer fics como los mios, y a mi me reconforta muchísimo leer reviews, como los tuyos. Generalmente yo tmb veo a Neji como un chico timido, que ha pasado cosas difíciles, y por eso tiene que hacerse más fuerte de lo que es, por eso me encanta, es un mono que nunca se da por vencido. nos estaremos leyendo, graxxx por tu review. Besos.  
Potters-light.-No te apures, siempre pasa, (a mi tmb se me estaba pasando dejar review a una excelente escritora :D), no pude ver el vinculo que me pasaste pero lo he buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras y lo he encontrado ¡¡es genial!!, jejeje, creo que todas tus dudas o la mayoría quedaron resultas en este capitulo que espero te haya gustado, nos estaremos leyendo pronto… por cierto, nop, la caja no tenía ningun significado en particular, suerte y besotes. Byee.  
Yakumo De Yoroido.-Jejejeje lo siento, lo siento, me he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero finalmente aki estoy!! , espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos estaremos leyendo besos.  
NejiTen.Mariana-Hyuga.- Bueno, creo que ya quedo claro que era lo que contenía el diario, una vida patetica :P, la cajita musical rota, será ahorita el menor de los problemas, espero que te guste esta continuación, suerte y saludos  
sakkiuchiha.-Sip, yo tmb opino lo mismo, es la pareja más bonita que hay desconosco el nombre de la Ova, pero por ahí tengo el link, que si mal no recuerdo te mande, espero que si te haya llegado, saludos besos  
Akai Karura.-Tenemos que deshacernos de todos los objetos punzocortantes en el acto; :P, lo siento, demore el doble de la acostumbrado, pero finalmente después de mucha espera, aki esta, gracias por tu review, suerte y saludos. by  
SasuSaku-NejiTenten.-Sip, tengo que quitarme esta maña, siempre interrumpo las cosas, por que luego los fics se vuelven aburridos y predecibles. Gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo besotes. Byeee.  
Alexa Hiwatari.-Me encanta poner a Neji nervioso, es mi fascinación, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, besos. Byeee.  
L.I.T.-Gracias, prometo no hacerles esperar demasiado, bueno… tomando en cuenta que me tarde años en actualizar… emm mejor no prometo… u.u gracias por tus comentarios LIT, nos estaremos leyendo, besotes. Bye  
Raven Granger.-Sip, todo por un diario, que es el que va a aclarar todo el asunto jeje. Te agradezco mucho todas las porras, y me alegra mucho que me digas que no soy tan obvia (uyyy un pendiente menos), gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo, besos y un abrazote. Byeee.  
AnNadOnO.-Shika/Tem… porque no… son una pareja muy linda :D, los pondre como hechos en mi otro fic, y procurare hacer uno de ellos como pareja estalar :D, gracias por tus comentarios, nos estaremos leyendo. Besos.  
∟∟-MeL-∟∟.-¡Arigato!, gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo besos.  
ayanemisuke.-Arigato, espero te guste la continuación besos. Bye  
Isumi Kimiyama.-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, lo siento, siempre tengo esa costumbre de dejar las cosas a medias, tengo que quitarmela, o si no mis fics se van a volver monotonos :S, no tienes que agradecer por el fic, mil gracias a ti, por dejarme review, besos. Bye.  
PJopE.-Creo que el Lee/Ten salió de un capitulo en que Lee esta entrenado y Tenten lo ve con ojos de adoración y toda sonrojada, (extraño, muy extraño). En fin, me salgo del tema, te agradezco mucho tu review, gracias por tus buenas vibras tmb, nos estaremos leyendo, besostes bye, bye.  
ayame-gri.-Pues si, aki ya deje en claro que es lo que tenía que ver la madre de Suki (todos nuestros actos tienes consecuencias, siempre lo digo), gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo, besos.  
Saya-Winry.-"Actividades culturales", claro, buen sinonimo, :D, muchas gracias por el review Saya, y tmb por las porras, espero que este capitulo te guste y tu tmb ponte las pilas con tus fics que los dejas en lo más interesante XD. (pero primero estudia para tus examenes, mejor).Besos, bye.  
Maga oscura-Arigato :D, sip lo se, siempre corto los capitulos en los peores momentos, (me lo dicen siempre u.u), nuevamente te agradezco tu review, nos leemos besos.  
Lily-Evans777.-Arigato, gracias por tu review, besos.  
Unubium.-Pronto lo veras, aunque creo que en este capitulo prácticamente ya de descubrio quien es, espero que te guste esta conti… gracias por tu review, besos. Bye-  
Cullen's Style.-Pues no se, pero yo si me divierto mucho de imaginarme a Neji todo sonrojado, gracias por tu review, besos.  
futbolera.-Jejeje, a mi tmb me extraño ver a Tenten como marimacha, pero en serio en aquella mini ova salio, estoy igual que tu yo tmb siempre ando con pantalón, (son más comodos) y si alguien me dice marimacha, le parto su… (en fin… además de enojona golpeadora compulsiva). Jejejejeje gracias x tu review, nos estaremos leyendo, besotes.  
lizharuno.-Yep, yep, quería un poco de drama (para variar), espero que te guste este capitulo nos estaremos leyendo, besos  
yukihimeko-chan.-Jejejeje, lo siento, pero siempre encuentro un pero… jejeje, lamento muchisimo la tardanza, pero cuando no es una cosa es otra, lo lamento nuevamente, gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo, besos.  
kuraujia-san.-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajajaja con una malvada y siempre interrumpo las cosas, :D pero ahora si, me gane una tachota, en el otro no me tarde tanto y en este… changos. Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeen… besos… gomeeeeeeeeeen… y abrazos. Bye.  
always mssb.-Pues ya aclare que onda con el diario, creo que fui muy obvia, u.u, gracias por tu review, besotes y un abrazote!  
Anyels.-Jejejeje, si yo tmb quiero ser Tenten XD, gracias por tu review, espero te guste la continuación, besos. Bye.  
Charlotte-87.-Charlotte, me creeras que me leí tu review un monton de veces, para las partes "sensuales", solo me falto mi libretita como Lee para anotar tus consejos. En los tips para un Neji más sensual me quede: ¬ con la baba caída, me encanta el lemmon. (que pervertido sono eso), pero es cierto, me encanta un lemmon bien contado, que no sea hentai y sobre todo este bien estructurado, que siempre sea de amor, y no por pasión, o si el fic, lo amerita, si, pero este no es el caso. Yo tmb veo a esos personajes serios, timidos, vergonzosos. Pero apasionados con la persona que aman. El problema que tengo yo, es que me freno mucho en la escritura y siempre digo: ¿no es demasiado?… ¿no suena muy vulgar?... ¿no esta muy fuera del personaje?... y sigo así, toda una serie de preguntas, que me hacen borrar una pagina entera en el Word, gracias a mi indecisión. Aún así procurare ponerme las pilas para salir de mi siempre predecible, "frenon". Gracias por todo. Por cierto, no se si me agregaste al msn, gomen, me encantaría platicar contigo, en fin, sino yo tmb te agregare.


	12. Cambiar

**Cambiar**

Neji respiró profundamente intentando no pensar más en ello... pero el suave y reconfortante perfume de Tenten no le ayudaba demasiado, la chica olía maravillosamente –razonó él aspirando fuertemente – todo en ella olía demasiado bien… su cabello, su cuello, sus brazos, sus pechos, su cintura, su… bien… ella en si, tenía una fragancia refrescante, era una sensación embriagante, pero no tanto como el de sentir su piel nívea rozar inocentemente su brazo, o el como sus piernas se entrelazaban de vez en vez contra las suyas.

Neji respiró hondo una tercera vez; era una situación perfecta…

Perfecta para él y por supuesto también para ella, estaba junto a ella, fingiendo ser un feliz matrimonio enamorado, compartiendo el lecho en una cama perfecta, desempeñando un papel perfecto, en una misión perfecta y sobre todo con la chica perfecta.

Sin embargo el único imperfecto era el…

Tenten respiraba contra su cuello haciéndole cosquillas en su piel, Neji sonrió maliciosamente, mientas se movía suavemente, logrando que su único imperfecto fuera más intenso, doloroso, e incomodo que en toda la noche.

_-Con un demonio_ –masculló Neji mirando por encima del hombro de la joven; su propio brazo izquierdo, mismo brazo con el que había rodeado la cintura de la kunoichi, mismo brazo que había permanecido más de 4 horas en la misma incomoda posición (bajo el cuerpo inerte de la chica), y mismo brazo que en ese preciso momento clamaba por un poco de movimiento y circulación por sus venas.

Neji movió sus dedos suavemente, viéndolos moverse pero incapaz de sentirlos, susurró una palabrota, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Simplemente no podía creer que en esa precisa noche aparentemente "perfecta" se le hubiese quedado dormido el brazo izquierdo.

Tenten ajena a sus pensamientos dormía tranquilamente, con una expresión serena y una sonrisa suave en sus labios, presionando el brazo del Hyuga contra el colchón, mientras él irritado, trataba por enésima vez en esa noche, recuperar su brazo y de paso la circulación del mismo; intentando (nuevamente) el método más lógico, sacarlo de debajo de su cuerpo, rodando sobre ella misma y jalando su extremidad con suavidad para no despertarle.

Cosa que le resulto imposible (lo había intentado una docenas de veces y siempre obtuvo el mismo resultado) puesto que apenas se movía, Tenten se apretujaba contra el, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos incapaz de dejarlo ir. Que en una situación diferente habría resultado "perfecta".

-Neji-kun –masculló ella aferrándose más a su cuerpo, presionando sus senos contra su pecho, Neji sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas y el inconfundible hormigueo de un brazo adormilado martirizarlo lentamente.

_-Diablos… diablos… diablos… diablos… diablos… -_repitió Neji mentalmente mientras movía su muñeca izquierda en círculos, logrando que el hormigueo fuese mayor.

Neji chasqueó la lengua con desesperación y evidentemente cada vez más irritado.

_-Neji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuunn_ –canturreó la joven entre sueños mientras un fastidiado shinobi estaba a punto de estallar.

_-¡No hoy!... ¡No ahora!... ¡No esta noche!_

Gruño él ruidosamente y en un segundo de demencia, tomo la peor opción; recuperar su brazo a la fuerza, Neji apretó los dientes y sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces jalo su brazo con fuerza, logrando aquello que no quería, despertar a la joven y de paso y sin intención, jalarla contra el mismo.

-¡¡Nehhh!! –chilló Tenten mirando hacia todos lados extrañada, totalmente despierta y altamente desconcertada al notar que en vez de estar acostada sobre la cama, estaba prácticamente acostada sobre Neji, la joven miro al chico con expresión confusa, mientras el susodicho le devolvía la mirada con la clara vergüenza dibujada en su frente -¿Neji? –Le preguntó ella parpadeando extrañada, y un rictus en sus labios: -¿Qué demonios haces?

-Se me durmió el brazo –dijo él con tanta rapidez y aparente serenidad que a Tenten le costo trabajo entenderlo al principio

-¿Neh?

-Se me durmió el brazo izquierdo –repitió él, con un poco más de lentitud y como si dudara de sus palabras puso frente a los ojos de la kunoichi su brazo adormilado, que seguía molestandole, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba.

-¿Neh? -Tenten le miro como si estuviera loco, se inclino delante suyó de forma amenzante logrando dejar al descubierto lo que el enorme escote de su blusa no debería de mostrar.

Neji fingió no haberlo visto.

-Lamento… -carraspeó el su garganta –lamento haberte despertado, no era mi intención, es solo que se me había dormido el brazo desde hace rato y estaba algo incomodo

La joven le miro de forma suspicaz y soltando una risita sensual contesto por el simple hecho de verlo contrariado, (tenía que admitirlo uno de sus mayores pasatiempos era hacer molestar al Hyuga):

-Eso no explica porque estaba sobre de ti Hyuga

Tenten esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la expresión en la cara de Neji, todo lo malo y fastidioso que había pasado en esa misión valía la pena solo por verlo tan encantadoramente sonrojado y nervioso.

-Yo… es… que… - el shinobi cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando concentrarse en una buena respuesta, cosa que no podía lograr gracias a tener la vista clavada en los suaves pechos de la chica. Miro al lado contrario controlando su nerviosismo de forma magistral. –fue una situación de lo más extraña…

La kunoichi por su parte miraba a Neji en silencio, el seguía explicando con un sumo detalle cada segundo de su "aventura" en donde el protagonista era su brazo dormido, la siguió mirándole sin emitir sonido alguno, sorprendida de oírle, el hablaba (aún pese a la desconcertante situación) con extrema formalidad y serenidad, tal como si estuviese entregando un informe a la Hokage, la joven procuro no reírse, mientras pensaba: que si ella hubiese despertado a Neji en una situación vergonzosa y comprometedora, Tenten ya hubiese sido presa de un ataque de risa nerviosa.

-Lo siento… -añadió él de la forma más queda que pudo, tal parecía que nunca en su vida se hubiese disculpado por nada -yo… yo… no… quiero que pienses que he tratado de propasarme contigo –confesó él - no he querido aprovechar de la situación… y… y… de lo que hemos pasado… –dijo él finalmente con voz queda y desviando su mirada hacía el lado contrario que la shinobi, esperando por su reacción.

Tenten alzó las cejas mientras se separaba del Jounnin con un movimiento suave. Para después decirle no sin antes soltar una sonora carcajada, al parecer sus palabras habían sido demasiado tomadas en serio:

-¡Neji! –Chilló ella con una sonrisa burlona en los labios -¡¿Por qué demonios tendría que pensar eso?!

El aludido miró a la kunoichi con la culpa dibujada en su cara, la conciencia había obrado de las suyas nuevamente, Tenten no había pensado nada tan retorcido como el (al parecer las primeras palabras de la chica no habían sido para ella más que un simple juego), y el mismo se había echado la culpa encima, gracias a los recuerdos que aún seguían frescos en su mente, del sueño de la primera noche en Hisui.

Fijo sus ojos plateados en los de la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Si –dijo ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo –has sido, educado, gentil y cortés desde que tengo uso de razón… ¿Por qué debería de pensar que no lo eres en esta situación?

-Porque… -tragó saliva, el bien sabía porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…

-¿Porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeé? –preguntó Tenten alargando las letrás como si eso fuese el determinante que pusiera mayor énfasis en su pregunta.

_-¿Por qué Tenten tenía que ser tan curiosa?_ –pensó él mirando al cielo como si la respuesta que el buscaba estuviera dibujada en el techo

-Porque…

Tenten alzó los ojos al cielo, estaba empezando a desesperarse, bien podrían pasarse todo la noche y día preguntado "porques" y sabía que no le sacaría más de dos palabras al Hyuga.

La kunoichi entrecerró sus ojos como un gesto gentil, dedicado solo al shinobi, se inclino delante suyo, y solo cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente beso suave y gentilmente sus labios, impidiendole que hablara más.

-Creo saber el porque, pero...-dijo ella con una sonrisa amable, cuando separo sus labios apenas lo necesario como para que pudiera hablar –anoche estuvimos a… punto de hacer el amor -añadió ella con voz queda y las mejillas sonrojadas como si estuviera diciendo una palabrota, el Hyuga tenía la cara encendida gracias a las sinceras palabras de su amiga, pero aún así dejo que acabara –créeme, que el hecho de que resulte que ahora seas un pervertido que quiera propasarse conmigo… aunque es preocupante -soltó una carcajada sonora -¡ahora es el menor de los males!

_-Pervertido… _-pensó él con extrañeza, negando rotundamente con la cabeza, Neji Hyuga podía ser un obsesivo, vengativo, y miserable, pero el ser un pervertido era una de las cosas que bien sabía no era -¡No!… ¡no!… estas confundida… mi brazo izquierdo…

-Neji –llamó ella con la misma sonrisa socarrona –no tienes que mentirme… en serio no es necesario…

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! –Gruñó él furioso, la joven movió afirmativamente la cabeza –es la verdad mi brazo izquierdo se me quedo dormido y entonces yo…

-Neji… –dijo ella mirándole con dulzura –se supone que eres un genio… al menos podrías inventarte una mentira más creíble… ahora… ¡arriba!… tenemos que alistarnos si queremos atrapar a nuestra posible asesina…

La chica beso nuevamente al pelinegro antes de levantarse, con la cara en alto desapareció tras la puerta del baño dejando a un serio, confuso y silencio Neji Hyuga analizando la información obtenida.

_-Perfecto… ahora soy un pervertido… _

**000000**

Tenten terminó de cepillar su cabello mientras se miraba al espejo dando unos últimos retoques a su peinado y maquillaje.

El sol empezaba a teñir el cielo, indicándole que pronto amanecería y que tanto ella como su compañero de equipo habrían de estar listos para cualquier situación que se les presentara.

La joven castaña, se miró desde todos los ángulos posibles mientras su hermoso y delicado reflejo le devolvía la mirada. Aún se sentía extraña de verse vestida y peinada de una forma totalmente distinta, pero algunas veces… (Llevo su mano izquierda hasta su cuello, en donde un débil y apenas perceptible moretón le hizo recordar con sonrojo la noche pasada) los cambios son inevitables.

La manga del brazo que tomaba con suavidad su cuello resbalo contra su piel dejando a simple vista lo que había debajo de ella; una guantera negra que no dejaba ninguna duda sobre su trabajo, donde al menos una docena de afiladas kunais brillaban, en espera de ser utilizadas.

La joven sonrió maliciosamente.

_Aunque los cambios sean inevitables… algunas veces se puede elegir como cambiar._

-¿Prepara? –dijo una suave y gélida voz masculina, reflejándose en el espejo junto a ella, apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella

-Si–dijo ella moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, ocultando sus armas tras la enorme y estrafalaria manga de su ropa, se volvió hacia el muchacho que la veía de forma altiva -¿tú?

-Siempre lo estoy –contesto él arrogantemente (tal parecía que el desconcierto y sonrojo del Hyuga habían desaparecido con la misma rapidez que habían llegado), la joven logró una sonrisa malhecha, Neji siempre tomaba esa actitud altiva cuando las misiones se empezaban a tornar peligrosas, como en ese caso, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que era una persona detestable, pero ella, conocía a Neji…

La castaña se puso en puntillas besando suavemente sus labios, nunca se cansaría de besar su deliciosa boca.

-Te quiero Neji-kun –dijo Tenten gentilmente, entrelazando su mano contra la suya, esperando ilusamente una contestación similar a su afirmación.

Sin embargo el muchacho respondió silenciosamente a sus palabras, entornando sus ojos blanquecinos contra ella y accediendo friamente con la cabeza, Tenten procuró sonreírle despreocupadamente, pero la enorme decepción que sentía se vio reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, el al ver la sonrisa temblar en sus labios, la joven negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, no pasa nada -la kunoichi soltó su mano y camino delante de el, para de ese forma no viera la tristeza que nublaba su rostro, Tenten no podía creer que ni siquiera en punto culminante de la misión, el fuera incapaz de decirle lo que realmente sentía.

-No soy bueno con las palabras –contestó el después de unos segundos en silencio habiéndole adivinado el pensamiento, la chica accedió con la cabeza

-Lo se, no importa –finalizó ella sonriendo falsamente una vez más.

-Entonces… vamos -dijo Neji fríamente -terminemos esta misión de una vez por todas

**000000**

_En otro lugar de la mansión…_

Una suave y delicada silueta femenina recorría de un lado a otro su área de trabajo un sencillo y bien adaptado despacho, el cual estaba atiborrado hasta el tope de libros, papeles, gabinetes y archivos de varios tipos, todo perfectamente organizado, en secciones específicas.

La mujer tomo una enorme bitácora de una mesa para poder escribir las actividades del día, las cuales había realizado y faltaba por realizar.

Se acerco a una lámpara de pie para encenderla, la habitación tenía un enorme ventanal por el cual podía filtrarse una cantidad considerable de luz, sin embargo puesto que aún no amanecía la luz de las lámparas era indispensable, dándole al despacho un aspecto un tanto tenebroso, sin embargo eso parecía no importarle a la mujer, ella siempre trabajaba a esa hora, ya que le encontraba cierto gusto, era mucho más relajante, además de que no había nadie que la molestara, y de esa forma avanzar con algo del interminable trabajo que tenía.

**Toc… toc… **

O eso creía

-¿Si? ¿Quien es? –llamó desde su lugar la mujer sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista de la bitácora

-Soy Ukyo, Kirei-san –dijo una voz conocida a través de la puerta –Tenten-san y Neji-san, estan aquí y quieren hablar con usted

-Ahhh… -contestó ella desde el despacho -por favor hazles pasar

La puerta se abrió con un espeluznante rechinido mientras las tres personas que estaban tras la ella dieron un par de pasos al frente.

La consejera recibió a la pareja con una sonrisa amigable y una reverencia con su cabeza

-Muy buenos días Tenten-san, Neji-san

-Buenos días –contestó Tenten en voz queda, moviendo nerviosamente el diario de la madre de Suki entre sus brazos; por más que quisieran negarlo habían llegado a la parte incomoda de la misión y solo había una forma de enfrentarlo y ese diario era una arma indispensable para ello, la joven se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa, no sabía por donde comenzar –lamentamos molestarla tan temprano… -titubeó ella -esperamos no interrumpir nada Kirei-san

-Para nada –dijo ella sonriendo – no tienen que preocuparse por ello, ¿díganme hay algo en que pueda ayudarles?

-Si… -Tenten miró a la mujer mayor que permanecía a su derecha -de hecho si… quisiéramos hablar con usted de algo muy importante

-Por supuesto

-En privado de ser posible –se aventuró a exigir Neji, al notar que la mujer mayor tenía intención de permanecer con ellos.

-Parece ser muy serio –dijo ella alzando las cejas –puedes retirarte Ukyo –dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer, la cual hizo una reverencia antes de salir

-Si Kirei-san

La mujer desapareció tras cerrar la puerta, y solo cuando los pasos se escucharon; de alejados a apenas perceptibles, la consejera se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Díganme? –se dirigió a la pareja -¿En que puedo ayudarles? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Si –dijo Neji tomando el diario, de entre los brazos de Tenten, se lo extendió a la mujer; que lo tomó totalmente desconcertada –si, ocurrió algo

La mujer miro el escrito y luego a ellos, parpadeando un par de veces:

-Disculpen pero no les entiendo –contestó sinceramente

-Kirei-san –explicó Neji -en sus manos tiene un diario

-Si… eso parece –dijo ella mirando el diario de un lado a otro -¿pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Ese diario perteneció a la madre de Suki –dijo Neji fríamente mirando a la mujer; que por unos segundos se noto levemente desconcertada.

-¿A Kino-sama? -dijo ella mirando la contraportada del diario donde estaba la inicial de su nombre y su apellido no cabía duda que el diario efectivamente pertenecía a la antigua señora de Hisui – perdón… pero sigo sin entender que significa.

Tenten tomo el diario entre sus manos lo abrió y hojeo por unos pocos segundos, luego encontrando la hoja que había estado buscando, aquella en donde Kirei hacía su primera aparición comenzó a leer.

_-"Les vi juntos, Haiiro y Kirei se estaban besando en un corredor poco transitado… trato de explicarse… pero no se lo permití… ¡que descaro! ... ¡Kirei se me confronto diciendo que él sabe todo lo de Souhi y yo!, una consejera diciéndome eso a mi… que soy su señora…"_

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Lo sabemos todo Kirei-san –se detuvo Tenten al ver el rostro de la consejera - sabemos que fue lo que paso hace 20 años… sabemos es usted es la mujer del cuadro del salón principal… y que… -Tenten vaciló antes de seguir –que usted… que usted… fue la amante del padre de Suki

Las mujer llevo una mano hasta su pecho, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana, Tenten agradeció que lo hiciera, puesto que la palidez fantasmal con la que la mujer les veía, daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Y también sabemos –continuó Neji, puesto que Tenten parecía no querer decir nada más -que Kawaru es la hermana menor de Suki

Kirei ahogo un sollozo, mientras sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿No es cierto? –preguntó Neji con frialdad mientras ella accedía con la cabeza ahogando débiles sollozos.

-Kirei-san –se apresuró a decir Tenten -por favor no se ponga así

La consejera negó débilmente con la cabeza dándole a entender que no tenía de que preocuparse aún así Tenten le veía alarmada.

-Siempre supe… supe… -trastabilló ella - que todo se sabría algún día… pero no creí que ahora

-Kirei-san

-He cargado con esto durante ¡casi 20 años! –la mujer miró el diario entre los brazos de Tenten - Kino-sama abandono Hisui, a su Haiiro, y a Suki-sama solo por mi culpa

-No diga eso -Tenten negó con la cabeza intentando consolarla inútilmente –Neji y yo lo leímos todo y…

-Por favor Tenten sabes que es cierto; de acuerdo con el diario, la madre de Suki abandono Hisui por ella –añadió Neji cruelmente, logrando con esto que la mujer sollozara con más fuerza, y que su compañera de equipo le reprimiera:

-¡Neji!

-El tiene razón… -dijo ella secando sus lagrimas con la palma de su mano -Kino-sama abandono Hisui apenas supo de mi relación con Haiiro, no puedo negarlo y no puedo fingir que no paso

-¿Usted sabe a dónde se fue exactamente, la madre de… es decir… Kino-sama?

-No lo se –contestó ella con voz queda –Haiiro nunca autorizó y mucho menos pidió su búsqueda, lo más seguro es que haya marchado tras ese amante suyo de la Roca… pero supongo que nunca lo sabremos

-Kirei-san –dijo Tenten hablando en voz queda acercándose a la mujer, tomando sus manos entre la suya para tranquilizarla –toda historia tiene dos versiones… Neji y yo hemos leído la de Kino-sama… ahora quisiéramos saber la de usted

-¿Mi relación con Haiiro?

-Si

La mujer miró extrañada a los dos shinobis

-¿Pero… para que?

-Tenemos nuestros motivos –dijo Neji, sin atreverse a decir que sospechaban que el posible enemigo era su hija.

-Por favor Kirei-san –añadió Tenten –nos ayudará bastante todo lo que nos diga

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto

Kirei accedió con la cabeza antes de contestar:

-Esta bien… después de todo lo que ha pasado es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –aspiró profundamente antes de empezar a contar la historia, tamborileó sus dedos sobre sus rodillas y una vez que tomo una segunda bocanada de aire comenzó:

–Probablemente ustedes leyeran que la relación que tuvimos Haiiro y yo fue meramente una aventura, y tal vez a percepción de Kino-sama eso exactamente, pero la verdad es que para nosotros nunca fue así.

Tenten y Neji intercambiaron sus miradas

-Haiiro y yo nos conocimos desde que éramos pequeños, los inseparables compañeros de juegos, él por supuesto era el importante sucesor de Hisui y yo la hija de una cocinera, aún así nos llevamos bien desde el principio, aunque supongo que fue gracias a la falta de niños en el palacio, teníamos demasiado tiempo libre y nadie con quien jugar.

"_Así empezó todo… _

_Haiiro nunca salía de la mansión fueron muy severos con él, pocas veces se le permitía salir a jugar al pueblo gracias a la responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros, estudiaba siempre y los ratos libres que tenía los pasaba conmigo, de este modo nos hacíamos compañía y aprendíamos mutuamente. _

_Él desconocía los juegos más simples que yo le enseñaba, y Haiiro a su vez me enseñaba todo lo que aprendía de sus maestros, que sinceramente era bastante; la educación que se le daba a la hija de una cocinera no podía compararse con la que obtenía el heredero de la familia. _

_A los 16 años obtuve los mismos conocimientos que él; política, economía, artes, ciencias, etiqueta y cultura general, sus padres los antiguos señores de Hisui apenas sabían nada de Haiiro mucho menos de que yo mantenía una buena relación con el, así que no podían explicarse como una joven hija de una cocinera tenía tales conocimientos" _

Kirei sonrió débilmente recordando aquel agradable pasado:

"_Ni Haiiro ni yo nos molestamos en explicarles los motivos, siempre supimos la razón, por eso nadie se opuso cuando el me nombro su consejera principal apenas tuvo edad para hacerlo. _

_Si antes Haiiro y yo nos teníamos que alejar por nuestros diversos quehaceres, ahora siempre podíamos estar juntos –Kirei soltó una leve risita -fue la mejor época de nuestras vidas –suspiró profundamente antes de continuar - pero como nada puede durar para siempre lo nuestro no fue la excepción, en otoño el año en que Haiiro cumplió 20 años, se anunció aquel compromiso con esa estupida y banal de Kino-sama"_

Tenten y Neji se miraron unos segundos mientras la mujer aclaraba su garganta antes de continuar, tal parecía que aquel recuerdo aún seguía siendo bastante doloroso.

Pasados unos segundos, Kirei siguió:

"_Ambos sabíamos que ese día habría de pasar tarde que temprano, fui testigo de que Haiiro trato de atrasarlo tanto como le fue posible, pero, ni siquiera el fue capaz de terminar con dos siglos de tradición, puesto que todavía no era oficialmente el regente de Hisui, así que llegado el momento de anunciar su compromiso, ninguno de los dos nos opusimos. _

_Tanto Haiiro como yo sabíamos que no podíamos estar juntos así que dejamos de vernos por un tiempo, yo trataba de hacer mi trabajo lo más alejada posible a el, y Haiiro puso a su cargo a un nuevo consejero, para que sirviese de mediador entre el y yo. _

_Kino-sama arribó a Hisui apenas un par de días después de hacer oficial su compromiso, era una mujer bellísima, recuerdo la decepción que sentí por mi misma al verla, no podía compararme siquiera a ella, hubiese sido una mujer perfecta si hubiese sido menos arrogante… sus aires de reina y su irritable desprecio por los demás la convirtió en una de las mujeres más odiadas de la aldea._

_Aún así Haiiro no se dejo vencer por su despreciable carácter, intento muchas veces ser fiel a sus votos matrimoniales, quererla, respetarla, serle fiel… enamorarse de ella… sin embargo no pudo" _

La mujer bajo su tono de voz como si estuviera avergonzada de decir lo que hizo a continuación:

"_Haiiro odiaba su matrimonio, tanto o más como a su mujer… pensó que todo se mejoraría si el y Kino-sama tenían descendencia, pero no fue así… amaba muchísimo a Suki, pero el desprecio que sentía por Kino-sama era cada vez mayor. _

_Fue entonces que Haiiro y yo tomamos nuestra decisión, buena o mala, no lo se… pero… para nosotros fue perfecta… empezamos a vernos nuevamente primero con la excusa de que el trabajo nos unía luego con el pretexto de cuidar a Suki y por ultimo… -_Kirei sonrió_ –bueno… al final, lo menos que nos importo fue buscar excusas, lo único que queríamos era estar juntos fuimos totalmente discretos al principio, pero luego sabiendo que ella también le era infiel con el joven de la Roca, no nos importo ocultarlo más"._

-Y fue entonces cuando Kino-sama los descubrió –le interrumpió Neji con voz gélida y una mirada semejante.

-Si

-Y usted fue expulsada de Hisui embarazada de Kawaru –afirmó Neji.

-Así es

-¿Entonces Kawaru-san y Suki-san? –preguntó Tenten dubitativa.

La mujer tomó aire antes de contestar de la forma más tranquila que pudo.

-Kawaru es la hermana menor de Suki por parte de su padre… si lo es

-¿Suki lo sabe? –volvió a preguntar Tenten, ante aquella pregunta la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alterarse.

-¿Qué? –Chilló ella, mirando preocupada a la pareja -¡por supuesto que no! ¡Conocen a Suki-sama, la noticia la mataría!

-¿Y Kawaru? –Preguntó entonces Neji, la mujer vio al shinobi, mirándole avergonzada, no pudo contestarle, logrando que Neji volviera a formular la misma pregunta -¿Y Kawaru, Kirei-san?

-Se que no debí haberlo hecho, pero Kawaru me pregunto tantas veces sobre Haiiro y sobre nuestra relación, intentar ocultar por casi 20 años la paternidad de tu hija es prácticamente imposible.

-Kirei-san –volvió a interrogar Neji a la consejera -¿cuando regreso usted a Hisui?

-Unos meses después de que Kino-sama abandonara Hisui

-Ya había nacido Kawaru

-Si… así es…

-¿Y la trajo consigo?

-Por supuesto –dijo ella indignada -¡es mi hija!

-¿Neji a donde quieres llegar? –le llamó Tenten desde su lugar, el joven dedicándole una seria mirada volvió a dirigirse a la consejera.

-Kirei-san, si me permite el atrevimiento… quisiera hacerle notar… que su hija es una chica bastante guapa - Neji escucho por detrás de el, a Tenten chasquear la lengua, sin embargo el joven no se inmuto, Kirei ante aquellas palabras sonrió sinceramente mientras accedía levemente con la cabeza

-Le agradezco en lugar de mi hija, el cumplido Neji-san

-Sin embargo estoy seguro que no solo su belleza es la única de sus virtudes

-Bueno…-dijo Kirei orgullosa –Kawaru es una chica muy inteligente… siempre lo ha sido, era la primera de su clase.

-¿Fue usted quien instruyó a Kawaru?

-¿Yo? –la mujer soltó una leve risita –no –negó con la cabeza –jamás he tenido paciencia para la docencia, además no puedo enseñarle tanto como quería que supiera… por desgracia tampoco las escuelas de Hisui tenían el nivel académico que quería para ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir? –preguntó Neji

-Eso quiere decir –contestó Kirei –que mi hija estudio fuera de la Aldea… existe una excelente escuela cercana a La Niebla, paso gran parte de su adolescencia ahí y venía a pasar las vacaciones en Hisui conmigo, o también venía a visitarnos cuando había eventos importantes, como por ejemplo… -la mujer levanto los ojos al cielo como si estuviera recapacitando -el compromiso de Suki-sama y Tetsu-sama

-¿La Niebla? –Repitió Tenten con voz queda –Kirei-san ¿se refiere usted acaso a la aldea escondida de La Niebla?

-Si –dijo ella moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente - ¿acaso existe otra Aldea con dicho nombre?

Neji y Tenten intercambiaron una mirada sombría.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué, es lo que pasa? –llamó Kirei al notar las miradas cómplices que intercambiaban los dos

-Kirei-san… ¿sabía usted que la Aldea de La niebla es conocida por ser una aldea de Shinobis?

-¿Shinobis? –Repitió ella confusa –Si, lo sabía pero que tiene que ver que la aldea de La Niebla entrene Shinobis

-Sanguinarios shinobis –completó Neji mirando a la mujer, la misma mascara de confusión estaba dibujada en su cara.

-¿Sanguinarios shinobis?... ¿¡Que es lo que están insinuando!?

-No estamos insinuando nada –hablo Neji mirando a la mujer con los ojos centellantes - ¡creemos que…! –se detuvo unos segundos y volvió a recapacitar sus palabras –mejor dicho, estamos seguros que Kawaru es una kunoichi… una mujer ninja

-¿Una kunoichi?!-bramó Kirei, que habiendo permanecido serena durante toda su conversación, estallo molesta - ¿Ella? ¡Es absurdo! Kawaru es la chica más dulce que he conocido; jamás sería una shinobi mi Kawaru… ella nunca se atrevería a dañar a nadie ella…

-Ella… es la shinobi –le interrumpió Neji de forma brusca - que quería atacar y matar a Suki-san, y tenemos un importante motivo para acusarla

-¡Imposible! –dijo Kirei - ¡ella es una chica demasiado inteligente para ello! ¡Además tiene gran estima por la señorita, siempre me ha dicho que quería prepararse para ayudar a cambiar a Suki-sama!

-¿Cambiar?

-Si… cambiar… ella siempre… bueno… todos siempre hemos dicho que Suki-sama es demasiado infantil algunas veces, y Kawaru quería ayudarle a cambiar aquel mal habito suyo… seria imposible que Kawaru quisiera hacerle daño alguno, ella solo la quiere ayudar a…

-Cambiar –Dijo Tenten mirando a Kirei como si todo empezara a tener sentido –por supuesto…

-¿Qué?

-Kirei-san –llamó Tenten desde su lugar mirando a la mujer con ojos centellantes ¿Acaso no significa eso su nombre?... Kawaru… cambiar…

-Si, eso significa su nombre… pero… Kawaru nunca…

-Ella quería cambiar a Suki-sama –dijo Tenten mirando a la mujer –pero no de la forma en que usted creía

-No… -negó ella con la cabeza suavemente -imposible… Kawaru nunca… no tienen ningun motivo

-Tiene motivos de sobra –le interrumpió Tenten –Kawaru también es hija de el señor de Hisui, sin embargo solo Suki tiene todo… incluyendo… al chico que ella ama –la joven miro a un Neji que permanecía impasible junto a ella - ella será el cambio… de Hisui

-Imposible -repitió Kirei – yo la nombre de esa forma, porque sabía que sería un buen cambio para algunas medidas arcaicas de la aldea… quería que fuera una excelente consejera para Suki, como yo lo fui para su padre

-…

-Jamás permitiría que dañaran a Suki, ¡es como una segunda hija para mí!

-Si, pero para Kawaru, Suki-san, no es más que una chica tonta, estupida y banal, que ve, como usted miraba a su madre

-No –la mujer negó con más fuerza la cabeza –no… Kawaru nunca haría eso… la conozco demasiado bien…

-¿En serio? –Dijo Neji con una sonrisa maliciosa dedicada solo a la mujer - ¿Díganos Kirei-san… si conoce a Kawaru tan bien, puede decirnos donde esta ahora?

**000000**

Suki miraba el cuadro del gran salón, sus ojos recorrían con tranquilidad cada centímetro de la pintura, mirándole, examinándole mejor dicho.

Suspiró levemente, faltaba poco para finalizar el festival y nada había ocurrido, por fortuna; sin embargo en esas pocas horas sabía que todavía podían pasar muchas cosas.

La puerta principal se abrió con un chirrido, la joven dio un respingo al escuchar el ruido, mientras se volvía visiblemente alarmada.

Su esposo le miro desde la puerta.

-Lo siento querida ¿te asuste?

-Ahhh –suspiró ella, llevando una mano a su pecho y negando suavemente con la cabeza –no, cariño para nada, solo… –sonrió débilmente mientras negaba nuevamente –no, no es nada

-¿Segura? –pregunto él

-Por supuesto –contesto ella con la misma sonrisa amable iluminando sus labios –no tengo motivos para mentirte o ¿si?

Tetsu sonrió gentilmente al tiempo que tomaba su brazo para acortar distancia entre ellos, las mejillas de la joven se iluminaron momentáneamente, mientras él con la punta de los dedos recorría el camino de su espalda con suavidad.

-Tetsu –masculló la chica con voz apagada volviendo su rostro hacia su esposo el cual se miraba más serio que de costumbre, sin embargo sus ojos irradiaban una inconfundible dulzura.

-¿Tetsu? ¿Cariño pasa algo?

-Te quiero –dijo él, en voz queda pero sin duda llena de calidez.

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron gracias a aquellas dos simples palabras, sus labios se entreabrieron en una curiosa señal de sorpresa, mientras tragaba saliva de forma nerviosa. La había tomado por sorpresa.

-Yo… -trato de decir ella, sin embargo el joven se lo impidió enmarcando su rostro con sus manos logro que la distancia entre ambos fuera mínima, y sin decir nada más beso suavemente sus labios… la chica soltó un sollozo poco audible, mientras de dejaba llevar por el momento, fue un beso largo, gentil, dulce y sincero, pese a todo, lo sabía jamás había recibido un beso más sincero que aquel.

Los encantadores ojos de la joven brillaron intensamente, cuando sus labios se separaron de los suyos. El joven le dedico una sonrisa aparentemente despreocupada, mientras negaba con la cabeza a la castaña que aún luchaba por poder sacar dos palabras de su boca:

-Me basta con saber que lo sepas

-…

-Pediré que te preparen un baño, querida –dijo Tetsu con voz mucho más jovial y más fuerte que antes, recorrió con sus manos sus brazos, mientras sonreía amablemente – ¡a mi eso siempre me funciona!

-¡Tetsu!

-Verás como te sientes mejor -contestó el nuevamente con su expresión jovial, la joven suspiro ruidosamente mientras accedía con una sonrisa infantil.

-¡Claro cariño!... ¡tu siempre sabes todo, eres tan inteligente Testu mi vida!

El joven sonrió una última vez antes de volver sobre sus pasos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta salió tras ella al cabo de unos pocos segundos.

Suki se volvió nuevamente hacía el cuadro que con anterioridad estaba viendo, escucho los pasos alejarse por el corredor, y luego sorpresivamente volver la joven heredera dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Tetsu querido –dijo ella con voz inusualmente chillona, mientras se volvía hacía la puerta -¿olvidaste al… ¡Ahhh! –Soltó un leve gritito –Kawaru… pensé que… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella de forma imperiosa, mientras la joven le regresaba una mirada de absoluta frialdad

-Dime… –gruñó Suki mirando a la joven -¿Qué quieres Kawaru?

-Quiero un cambio… –dijo Kawaru en voz baja

-¿Qué?

-No eres más que una chica mimada y consentida –dijo ella con el mismo tono bajo de voz - que tuvo todo lo que quiso al alcance de su mano… nada te ha costado una pizca de trabajo y gracias a eso has sido una chica inmadura y egoísta

-¡Como te atreves!

-Solo te has preocupado por cosas tan vanas igual que tu insulsa madre… -le ignoro ella y siguió hablando como si no estuviera ahí - tuviste todo y yo en cambio… -la chica levanto la vista clavando sus ojos en los de Suki –pero todo esto va a cambiar justo ahora

-¿Qué?

La joven miro a la castaña con los ojos centellantes, se inclinó para hacer una reverencia, llevando sus manos hacia dentro de las mangas de su kimono.

Suki miro como de pronto la joven de no tener nada entre sus manos ahora tenía un par de peligrosas y afiladas kunais en cada mano.

-¡Kawaru! –chilló Suki -¡Que estas haciendo!

La sirvienta miro a la joven y luego las kunais, sus manos temblaban, mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Suki-sama

-Suelta esas armas ahora mismo Kawaru… no quieres hacer esto…

-No -contestó Kawaru sinceramente –realmente no quiero… pero… es la única forma en que podría haber un verdadero cambio…

-Esta no es la manera Kawaru –dijo Suki bajando el tono de voz, las manos de la chica seguían temblado descontroladamente, mientras por sus mejillas rodaban gruesas lagrimas.

-Lo siento Suki-sama –contesto ella sin detenerse a pensarlo más lanzó sus afiladas armas contra ella.

Kawaru soltó un gemido cuando sintió como el metal salía disparado de entre sus dedos, miro a la cara a su señora que veía el vuelo de las armas sin moverse siquiera, Kawaru incapaz de ver el resultado de su acción cerro los ojos, esperando escuchar el inconfundible cortar de la piel, y luego un grito ahogado seguido de un golpe seco.

Las lágrimas de Kawaru no hicieron más que incrementarse…

Sin embargo pasados unos segundos, nada de esos sonidos esperados siguieron, la joven temerosa y extrañada permaneció en silencio incapaz de poder moverse.

El constante silencio la contrario, aunque la joven hubiese muerto en el acto, era imposible que no hubiese emitido sonido alguno.

Kawaru negó con la cabeza levemente no podía quedarse en medio de la habitación sin hacer nada, tenía que ver el resultado de sus hechos, por muy espantoso que fuera, entreabrio un ojo primero y luego el otro. Clavando la vista en el piso sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

Seguía sin escuchar nada, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, Kawaru no podía aguantarlo un segundo más.

Levanto la vista con lentitud, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus piernas inútilmente, llevo sus manos hasta su boca, a un paso de la hiperventilación observo delante suyo, esperando encontrar a una muerta o posiblemente malherida Suki a sus pies.

Sin embargo lo que vio la dejo sin aliento…

Kawaru ahogo un gritito, al notar que frente a ella estaba Suki en perfecto estado físico sujetando hábilmente ambas kunais con las puntas de sus dedos.

La joven doncella le veía anonadada, Suki por su parte sonreía amablemente, con una expresión serena en su rostro, tomo una de las dos kunai, la lanzó al aire para atraparla en pleno vuelo y jugar con ella dandole vueltas alrededor de su dedo índice.

-No tienes buen tino Kawaru -Suki entrecerró sus ojos con una expresión dulce en su rostro –aún si no las hubiese detenido esta… –señalo la kunai que tenía en la mano izquierda –apenas me hubiese rozado la pierna izquierda y esta por su parte…-señalo la mano con la que daba vuelta a la kunai –no creo que me hubiese dado siquiera

-No… no entiendo –balbuceó Kawaru mirando a la joven con ojos desorbitados

Suki miro a la sirvienta parpadeando un par de veces extrañada

-¿No entiendes? –la joven señora de Hisui miro hacia abajo, llevo su mano hasta su frente como para reprenderse a si misma –Ahhhh –soltó ella -¡ya entiendo… porque no entiendes!

Y sin decir más una densa y gruesa nube de humo se genero de la nada alrededor del cuerpo de la castaña, que dejo aún más desconcertada a la pobre Kawaru.

Y solo cuando el humo se hubo disipado la joven sirvienta entendió que era lo que había pasado.

Frente a ella en lugar de estar la mandona, e infantil regente de la aldea, estaba la infantil y alegre kunoichi que había conocido hacia pocos días.

Las lágrimas de Kawaru siguieron rodando por sus mejillas, reprendiéndose por haber sido demasiado obvia, la habían descubierto y su plan había fracasado, la joven empezó a soltar un débil sollozo mientras decía entre ahogados gemidos, el nombre "de su señora".

-Tenten-san

-Bien… -dijo Tenten parando de jugar con la kunais -¡salgan todos! –Dijo en voz alta la kunoichi dirigiéndose hacia "las paredes" –parece ser que esta misión se ha terminado.

**000000**

Jojojo, perdón por córtale ahí, pero para variar me quedo largísimo, espero que les haya gustado, temo fue igual de aburrido que su antecesor, pero por lo menos ya se aclararon un poquitín las cosas. Mmm no, de hecho ya se aclaro la historia en cuestión, pero el fic, aún no termina… :D todavía falta lo más importante. :P nuestra parejita favorita. Gracias de verdad por leer, gracias por estar aquí dandome sus opiniones y animos. Y gracias a todas las personas que han estado conmigo, me han escuchado y aconsejado. Hasta la proxima Salu2 y Besos  
P.D. Ara no pude... lo siento jajaja tendrás que aguantarme un rato más

Eli-NejiTen.- Gracias, por leerme este y todos mis fics locos :D prometo que ya no ser tan tragica, pero es me encanta el drama. Y ni me digas, que me tarde lo que quiera por k luego te tomo la palabra jaja. Besos.  
Sohverit .-Arigato!, gracias por leerlo, y no te apures del review, a mi tmb se me olvida dejar en fics que la vd, son maravillosos, gracias por los animos. Cuidate mucho! Salu2 y besos.  
diana .-Gracias por los animos, fue un momento difícil ya que fui yo quien tomo la decisión sobre eso, y me hizo dudar mucho, pero los eventos seguidos del día en que dije "ya no más" fueron excelentes… y me hacen saber que aunque es triste despedirse de las personas, no te puedes aferrar al pasado ni quedarte depre por siempre, sigo adelante. Y quien me alcance el paso felicidades, y quien no… hasta luego. Gracias por el apoyo y por supuesto por leer mi fic. Besos.  
9shikatema9 .-Jojojo, me alegra que no se te haga aburrido, (traía ese pendiente) Trate de compensar lo aburrido con algo de diversión y creo que si me salio :D, gracias por leer saludos y besos.  
GothicGirl-MC .-Creo que es lo más lógico en un matrimonio arreglado, que la gente no se quiera, yo le tengo una fobia a esos casos, y no se ni porque… :S traumas ocultos. Gracias por leer besos y abrazos.  
Aiko Airam.-Arigato Aiko, eres una chica muy linda!, gracias por loa animos. M e alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, me mordía las uñas, porque generalmente escribo según mi estado de animo, (que estaba por los suelos), pero parece ser que salió mejor de lo que pensaba. Y Para nada que pienso que tus reviews son pura palabrería me encantan los reviews y estoy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando leo reviews como los tuyos. Gracias por leer Besotototototes.  
Potters-light .-Jajaja, no lo siento no fue una bomba, fue un reloj, tengo ciertas manías con los relojes, muchas gracias por leer y por tu review, suerte y salu2  
Maresk321 .-Si a mi tmb siempre me ha dado la impresión de que Neji es un poco… lento en terreno amosoro, pero no importa se compensa porque es perfecto! Gracias por leer, besos.  
vanesa .-Gracias x tu review, respecto a tu pregunta… emmm aún esta en veremos tengo una maestra muy buena que me guía para los fics… emm más subiditos de tono / y sigo practicando gracias por leer. Besos.  
vanesa..-Arigato!!  
mona hyuga.-Gracias, he luchado mucho con la ortografía, pero parece que voy ganando terreno. Te agradezco los animos y tmb por leer mi fic. Suerte y besos.  
Yuki-Minyooki-chan .-:D me alegra que te haya parecido gracioso, menos mal, y yo pensando que iban a decir que estaba muy OCC jojojo. gracias por leer. espero que te guste este capitulo besos.  
Isumi Kimiyama .-Muchas gracias… espero no haberme pasado con Neji y sus hormonas y si me pase, al menos fue divertido hacerlo. Jeje Gracias por leer y por supuesto…tmb por el review y tmb por estar atenta a mis locuras. Arigato! Besos.  
Saya-Winry .-Sayaaaa muchas gracias, a ti en particular tengo tanto que agradecerte!, que se me iria la contestación de reviews, en ti!, muchas, muchas, gracias por tu apoyo, por tu buena vibra, por todo lo linda que has sido conmigo!, eres una chava super dulce, de nuevo arigato, no puedo decirte más que… cuentas conmigo igualmente, para lo que quieras Saya. No lo dudes ni un segundo. Besos. :D  
Mely914 .-Jojojo me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que esta conti, tmb, gracias por leer, besotes.  
sakkiuchiha .-K bueno que te haya llegado el link además me alegra que te haya sacado gracia mi intento de "comedia" jemm lemmon jajaja, (todo el mundo me lo ha pedido, de hecho ya me jalaron las orejas por ser tan "mojigata") soy tan mala para hacerlo que me la pienso mucho, pero si lo pongo, te garantizo que dare mi mejor esfuezo, Besos.  
Maria .-Arigato!, fue difícil, pero lo supere en una velocidad sorprendente (tomando en cuenta mi carácter maniaco depresivo) jaja. Gracias por los animos, y tmb por leer el fic besos.  
omtatelo .-jojojo, todo el mundo me ha dicho eso!!, pero es que soy tan ranchera, pero ya me consegui una super maestra para el lemmon! Jaja prometo poner más acción besos cole.  
always mssb .-Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Besos.  
pauli-nejiten .-Me alegra que te gusten mis fics.. jojo tal vez Neji sea un bruto o no, no lo se, lo que si se es que me encanta ponerlo como tal jajaja. :D, te quedo mal con tu fic, no me he pasado a leerlo, pero te he admitido en el msn!, cuando quieras hablamos, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y nos estaremos leyendo, besos.  
conchito .-Ingenuo Neji?... bueno, tal vez no lo sea, (después de todo es un genio), pero en mi fic si lo es… y por eso amo los fics aki entre nos, la historia si señalara a una Tenten un poco más atrevida y Neji más retraido en esos asuntos amorosos por así decirles. Y si, la misión ya se va a acabar, el ultimo día, osease este cap. es de los ultimos por k la misión ya se va a acabar jeje. Ya te agrege al msn, pero se me ha pasado hablarte (tonta midory tan olvadiza y despistada), pero creeme que estaremos en contacto próximamente, salu2 y besos.  
Charlotte-87 .-Arigato Charlotte es un pendienteme menos saber que el cap no fue tan aburrido. Jejejeje pronto tendré la oportunidad de hacerlos felices , pero por el momento creo que me seguiran odiando por dejarlos sin el emociones fuertes. XD Ahh y Charlotte que pena que no te he hablando tanto por el msn, como quisiera, pero se me pasa ando en una cosa y luego otra y al final del día ya no pude comunicarme con nadie :S espero ponerme las pilas en cuanto a esto. Por cierto aprovecho para decirte por aki… ya me lei tu historia "La presuncion" que buena esta… (cerre las puertas, cerre el msn, para que me dejaran leer en paz y al fin después de mucho lo termine de leer XD) parece un poquitin yaoi, pero no tiene ese "algo" que me hace no leer los fics yaois de esta comunidad… la vd, Charlotte mis respetos. Estaría genial si algún día lo publicaras o algo… te garantizo que tendría mucho éxito… bueno no me alargo demasiado… (muy tarde), estaremos en contacto, suerte y salu2  
pauli-nejiten .-Tanta imaginación, sera que no tengo nada mejor que hacer… (triste, pero ya me lo han dicho antes) espero ya no demorarme tanto en mis actualizaciones le voy a hechar todos los kilos posibles y te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de dejarme un review. Gracias de antemano, saludos y besos.  
nejihyuuga .-Jojojo, me estoy tratando de corregir y ya no ser tan lenta, bueno solo un poquito, gracias por leer, un abrazo.  
Vistoria .-Neji experimentado? Jajajaja, no lo siento en mi fic es el chico que lo sabe todo, menos como llevarse a la cama a una chava (si Neji pudiera decir algo ya me la hubiera rayado) muchas gracias por leer, sip le debo lemmon a todo el mundo y espero no quedarles mal, arigato. Un abrazo  
yukihimeko-chan .-Después de 1000 años subi otro "yeeeee" gomen me tarde mucho y aki entre nos el cap. no me convencio del todo :S, pero la parte enfadosa ya esta por acabar!, y entonces me centrare en mi pareja favorita XD y espero ahí si compensar lo enfadoso jeje. Todavía tengo una sorpresita más. Gracias por leer y tmb por tus animos y sinceridad, besos.  
lizharuno :D Siiii un neji pervertido es mi mayor gusto… emm se leyo un tanto raro… en fin muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste este cap. Y tmb graxxx por los animos besos!  
Nichi Tsukino Me alegra que te guste el camino que va tomando el fic, a veces me reprendo a mi misma por hacerlo tan enredoso, (la hija de la consejera que fue la amante del padre de la protegida que a su vez es la hermana de la misma) . muy enredoso, no te apures de la ortografìa, todos tenemos un detallito. Te agradezco que te pases por aki a leer mi fic, y tmb por tus comentarios. Un abrazo.  
Akai Karura .-Lo se, momentos malos que me hicieron pensar cosas malas y tontas, espero no volverme a equivocar otra vez ni tomar una decisión incorrecta, muchas gracias por los animos. Besos.  
Anyels .-Sip, la hija de la consejera :D me senti como en clue cuando estaba haciendo ese cap. ¿será el coronel mustard con el candelabro en el livingroom? Jajaja gracias por leer espero te haya gustado este cap. Besos.  
AnNadOnO.-Gracias a ti por leer, el Shika/Tema de hecho esta como un hecho en mi lista de espera (es un hecho) ¬¬ solo a mi se me ocurre aceptar un reto de esa pareja el cual desborde lemmon :D, será divertido hacerlo, … gracias por leer besos.  
Tsunade25 .- No aburrirme de escribir jamas, es uno de mis mayores gustitos!, (no puedo creer que haya pensado en dejarlos por personas que no valen la pena .) en fin muchas gracias por los animos, creeme me anima mucho leerlos, espero no decepcionarte con este cap. ni con los siguientes!, nuevamente gracias por todo, salu2 y besos.  
Anika .-Me alegra que te guste, gracias por leer. abrazos.  
Raven Granger .-Sip, después de 10 cap. decidi poner un poco, (muy poco, pero peor es nada XD) de "romance" fue una semana muy baja, pero ya estoy aki de nuevo más fresca que una lechuga y con unas ganas de escribir que no tienes ni idea! Así que hay fics "midorescos" para rato. Grcias por los animos, estoy mucho mejor y seguire así por un buen rato XD, salu2 futbolera .-:D hay noches así te comprendo en que el menor ruido se te hace desesperante… pero más cuando estas en la misma cama, con el chico más perfecto de mundo Naruto ¬ (lo siento, para mi Neji es perfecto y punto) te agradezco por leer y x supuesto tmb x tu review, besos. Y salu2  
kuraujia-san .-Gomen fui una "lenteja" pero prometo componerme, es mi objetivo del día! Me alegra que te haya gustado, el cap. Y tmb mi versión "pervert" de Neji. Jojo me paso con ese personaje. Gracias por la compresión, pero el tope ya fue brincado y dejado atrás. Nuevamente gracias. Salu2 y besos


	13. La misión ha terminado

**LA MISIÓN HA TERMINADO**

_Las lágrimas de Kawaru siguieron rodando por sus mejillas, reprendiéndose por haber sido demasiado obvia, la habían descubierto y su plan había fracasado, la joven empezó a soltar un débil sollozo mientras decía entre ahogados gemidos, el nombre "de su señora"._

_-Tenten-san_

_-Bien… -dijo Tenten parando de jugar con la kunais -¡salgan todos! –Dijo en voz alta la kunoichi dirigiéndose hacia "las paredes" –parece ser que esta misión se ha terminado. _

**00000**

Tenten miró hacía las paredes que empezaron a tornarse borrosas la joven sonrió nuevamente al ver al joven dueño del _genjutsu_.

Kawaru permaneció inmóvil mirando como tras las ilusorias paredes aparecieron las personas que Kawaru menos hubiese querido ver; Haiiro el ahora viejo gobernante de Hisui, Naito el antiguo consejero, Suki (la verdadera), su madre Kirei y por último y lo más extraño de todo:

_Dos Testus. _

Uno de los cuales sin voltearse a verla siquiera, caminó apresuradamente hacia la kunoichi castaña que le sonreía de forma afable, _"Tetsu"_ tomó su brazo izquierdo casi con violencia para acercarla hacia él.

-¡Tenten! –Llamó él con una leve nota de nerviosismo en la voz - ¡¿estas bien?!

-Si… si -dijo ella con una débil sonrisa –te lo dije, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto Neji

Una densa nube de humo cubrió el cuerpo del joven transformándose una vez que el humo se hubiese disipado; del joven y atractivo Tetsu a: el joven y atractivo Neji que examinaba en silencio a la kunoichi, de arriba a abajo como si no creyera sus palabras, y solo cuando comprobó visualmente que estaba perfectamente bien, soltó un débil suspiro.

-Bien –añadió él moviendo levemente la cabeza –bien

La joven añadió nuevamente con la cabeza:

-Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte Neji –contestó ella frunciendo la nariz – aunque creas que soy débil - el joven enarco una ceja - la verdad es que no lo soy tanto

El Hyuga le miró en silencio, Tenten había reído quedamente apenas había pronunciado las últimas palabras, espero ver a Neji con una expresión similar a la de ella, sin embargo, él permanecía mudo mirando a la chica con aire meditabundo:

_-¿Realmente él le había dicho débil? –_analizó el mirando a la castaña que le regresaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido_ -¿Cuándo lo había hecho?_

–_Hacia cerca de 4 días… en el entrenamiento –_dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, el recuerdo de una furiosa Tenten dirigiéndose palabras llenas de desdén le dio de lleno, maldijo mentalmente al recordarlo.

_-Imbécil -_se auto nombro a si mismo_ - ¿En que demonios estaba pensado?_

_-Si, era cierto, Tenten no se comparaba en cuanto fuerza física contra él, pero no era absolutamente nada débil. ¿Acaso había olvidado que le había dado una paliza, cuando él, y varios otros, habían decidido tomar por valida la sugerencia de Naruto de espiarlas cuando fuera ella junto con sus amigas a las aguas termales?_

_Se estremeció solo con recordar, nunca la había visto más molesta: Había aprendido dos cosas ese día… Tenten tenía la suficiente fuerza como para darle una paliza si lo deseaba, una cicatriz en el abdomen que le ayudaba a no olvidarlo, y lo segundo y tal vez más importante… era… nunca… pero nunca… hacer caso a una sugerencia dicha por Naruto._

Tenten le miró preocupada, la hermética y abstraída expresión del Hyuga le hizo pensar que el shinobi se había preocupado de más, seguro gracias a su falta de confianza en ella, sintió un pinchazo en el estomago al pensar en ello. Sin embargo decidida a no preocuparse de más en ese momento decidió pasarlo por alto, sonrió de forma apenas perceptible y sin pedir ningún permiso se apretujo contra el cuerpo del joven entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Pudo sentir como Neji dio un respingo al sentirla tan cerca suyo, pero decidida a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones se apretujo más contra él.

-Estoy bien en serio, no te preocupes más Neji

-No es eso Tenten… –trató de decir él, sin embargo los ruidosos sollozos de la consejera a sus espaldas mermaron su objetivo, no estaban solos y ese no era el mejor lugar para hablar del tema. Se solto del abrazo de la joven con un movimiento suave, le dedico una ultima mirada a la castaña antes de volverse hacía la problemática familia, ya hablarían más adelante.

-Kawaru –le llamó la mujer con voz aparentemente en calma -¿Por qué?

La joven miraba al piso avergonzada permitiéndose rodar por sus mejillas gruesas lágrimas de decepción.

-Lo siento, mamá

-Kawaru –llamó ella dulcemente hacia su hija, la cual intentando ocultar su decepción, rodeo el hombro de su hija con su brazo.

Tenten miró a la joven llorar desconsolada y sintió una pizca de remordimiento, después de todo Kawaru no parecía ser una mala chica, más bien solo una jovencita confundida; sus ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta enfocarse en el joven matrimonio, esperaba encontrar a una Suki al borde de una crisis nerviosa y a un Tetsu intentando controlar la histeria de su mujer. Sin embargo no fue así admitió ella sorprendida, mirando como la pareja permanecía en silencio y en total serenidad. Llena de curiosidad se inclinó un poco sobre el shinobi para hablar a la altura de su oído:

-¿Neji? –llamó ella en voz queda al shinobi

-mmph

-¿Les explicaste todo a Suki-san y Tetsu-san?

-Si –dijo el con expresión sombría –no explique demasiado, Kirei-san se encargo de los detalles, pero en general, lo saben todo

-Ya -dijo ella entendiendo porque Suki permanecía totalmente serena, volvió a mirar a la joven heredera de Hisui que caminaba con pasos firmes hacia la llorosa chica, deteniéndose apenas a unos pocos metros de Kawaru.

Tenten se irguió sobre sus talones poniéndose en guardia, lista para detener a cualquiera de las dos si la situación se tornaba peligrosa. Dio un par de pasos adelante con el firme propósito de intervenir, sin embargo Neji tomo su brazo obligándole a detenerla.

-Espera –llamó él –veamos que es lo que pasa

-Pero… Neji

-Estarán bien, Kawaru no va armada –contestó él mirando a la sirvienta con su técnica más certera.

El Hyuga escuchó a Tenten chasquear la lengua, mientras esta misma daba un paso adelante interponiéndose entre él y su campo de visión, el moreno parpadeo un par de veces extrañado, levanto su vista hacia la chica mientras entrecerraba los ojos, un ligerísimo rubor cubrió las mejillas del muchacho.

-¿Tenten que demonios estas haciendo? –habló bajito lo suficiente como para que solo ella le escuchara. Ambos sabían que interponerse entre los dos no era suficiente para detener al _Byakugan_, pero si lo suficiente como para que Neji viera algo más de lo planeado.

-¡Te creo! –contestó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido, movió los brazos de forma frenética.

-¿Tenten? –replicó él aún más extrañado.

-Te creo… esperare… ¡no esta armada! –Balbuceó ella avergonzada –ahora…

-¿Ahora? –Repitió él, enfocándose en su rostro

-Ahora… -contestó ella de forma tímida y a la vez suplicante, paso saliva antes de seguir –ahora… ¿podrías dejar de verla?

-¿Que?

-Si -llamó ella con voz entre irritada y avergonzada -¡podrías dejar de verla!... por favor...

Neji enarco una ceja, mientras luchaba por no sonreír satisfecho de si mismo, conocía a Tenten desde hacía más de 10 años, y jamás hubiese creído que aquella chiquilla, gritona, hiperactiva y terriblemente positiva hasta resultar molesta, se pondría algún día frente a su _Byakugan_, por más ni menos que un ataque de celos. El moreno suspiró ruidosamente antes de entrecerrar sus ojos, el rostro de la kunoichi para pronto se ilumino al notar como desaparecía todo rastro de _Byakugan_ de su rostro.

-Gracias–dijo ella al notar la gélida mirada del Hyuga escrutándole el rostro. Como respuesta el muchacho accedió con un movimiento de su cabeza volviendo su rostro hacia el par de conflictivas hermanas.

Suki se dio un paso delante, dos, tres tal vez cuatro, y solo hasta que estuvo a una distancia mínima se detuvo, delante de Kawaru

-Así que… –preguntó ella con cierto tonino de desde -¿eres tú quien trataba de matarme?

-Así es Suki-sama –contestó la joven con un hilo de voz, pálida como un muerto, Tenten estuvo a punto de ir en su rescate, sin embargo el Hyuga previendo sus intenciones le tomo de la mano con suficiente fuerza para detenerla pero no como para lastimarla.

-Neji... por favor...

-Te recuerdo -dijo el marcando cada palabra -que Kawaru no va armada -pudo notar como las mejillas de Tenten se iluminaban al escucharlo -no podemos interferir en esto Tenten, ya no más –la joven suspiró evidentemente decepcionada antes de acceder a ser solamente una espectadora más.

Suki siguió hablando:

-¿Eres tú? ¿la joven sirvienta, que trató de matar a su hermana?

La chica le miró con los ojos como platos, inmóvil salvo por los débiles temblores de su cuerpo los ojos amenazantes de Suki le obligaron a acceder con un suave movimiento de la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Contéstame –añadió Suki con vez débil y extrañamente en calma - ¿eres realmente mi hermana?

-Eso dicen –contestó ella finalmente tras un buen rato de silencio, permitiendo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas libremente apenas dichas palabras salieron de sus labios.

-¡Suki-sama! –llamó la madre de la joven interponiéndose entre ambas -Por favor, le suplico que tenga piedad con Kawaru, es todavía tan joven ¡no tiene más que 16 años!

-¡Silencio Kirei! –dijo en forma altiva Suki mirando a la mujer que luchaba por mantener toda la calma que le fuera posible.

-Suki-sama… -suplicó la mujer - por favor… por todo el tiempo que he servido a su padre… le suplico que no tome las represalias contra Kawaru… yo puedo tomar su lugar…

-¡No!, ¡no!–hablo fuertemente Kawaru dirigiéndose hacia su hermana-¡mamá no tiene nada que ver, no lo tomé contra ella, yo lo planee todo!... ¡ella no hizo nada! –dijo ella conteniendo el llanto sin demasiado esfuerzo, su madre conmovida apretó a la joven contra su regazo. -Yo tomaré mi castigo como lo merezco, pero por favor, no lo tome contra mi madre –finalizó mirando a Suki, mientras luchaba inútilmente contra los temblores de su propio cuerpo

Suki miró a la chica con dureza:

-Eres más madura para tu edad de lo que aparentas Kawaru

-Le agradezco el cumplido Suki-sama –contestó Kawaru haciendo una desganada inclinación.

-Me hubiera gustado que mostraras esa madurez cuando trataste de matarme

-…yo… yo… -empezó a hablar en voz, pero conforme pasaban los segundos su voz empezaba a adquirir mucha más fuerza - creí que hacía lo mejor

Suki entorno sus ojos y ahogando un sollozo le soltó una fiera bofetada a la joven, siendo ese el pie que necesitaba Tenten para inmiscuirse, se soltó del agarre de Neji con un movimiento brusco y antes de lo que el joven de ojos plateados hubiera hecho nada Tenten ya se encontraba entre las dos chicas.

-Suki-san –dijo Tenten - por favor, no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia

-Trató de matarme –dijo Suki con voz débil pero igualmente serena que en un principio, Tenten sorprendida intento explicar los hechos, pero antes de que dijera algo el shinobi de cabellos oscuros habló por ella.

-Trató de matar a Tenten, usted nunca estuvo en peligro real –le hizo recordar Neji – y aunque hubiera sido usted en vez de Tenten la que recibió el ataque, las kunais jamás la hubieran tocado

La joven negó suavemente, enfocándose en Tenten en busca de una explicación:

-Es cierto Suki-san –dijo Tenten - las kunais iban mal dirigidas jamás la hubieran lastimado de cualquier forma

-¿Y las explosiones? -dijo ella en voz igualmente serena, tanto Neji como Tenten estaban sorprendidos de su serenidad. Tal vez el hecho de haber sabido a lo que se enfrentaba le hacía actuar con más madurez de lo normal.

-Ningún ataque fue letal, y dudo que lo fuera -añadió Neji mirando a la Kawaru que luchaba aún luchaba por no llorar, sin embargo permanecía erguida con la cabeza muy en alto esperando su castigo con dignidad, Neji siguió hablando –el primer ataque del 

pergamino, fue solo para asustarnos no para dañarnos, hubiera sido muy fácil poner una bomba, pero no lo hizo… solo logró que se quemara.

-¿Y el de la habitación? –añadió ella.

-Nuevamente no fue hacia usted Suki-san –dijo amablemente Tenten volviéndose hacia la sirvienta - Kawaru organizó el ataque para Neji y para mi, puesto que estaba segura que la habíamos descubierto pero nuevamente no intento matarnos; su plan era hacernos huir, cosa que estuvo a punto de lograr gracias a su falta de confianza en nosotros –añadió Tenten con resentimiento viendo a Suki la cual bajo la cabeza avergonzada mientras mascullaba un poco audible:

-"_No era mi intención" _

–Y este ultimo ataque… –siguió hablando Tenten como si nada - no hubiera sido fatal para usted Suki-san, aunque no hubiéramos intercambiado lugares, las kunais apenas la hubieran rozado, si es que la hubieran alcanzado

-Pero –los ojos de Suki se posaron sobre la sirvienta, una solitaria lagrimaba rodaba por sus mejillas en ese preciso momento.

-Kawaru no es una asesina –declaró Neji después de unos segundos en silencio, la propia Kawaru miró sorprendida al shinobi–podrá ser una ninja, pero en ningún momento podría haberla matado aunque hubiera querido, porque Kawaru jamás ha acabado con la vida de alguien, aún es una joven inocente que no ha manchado sus manos de sangre.

Neji dedico una mirada a Tenten de forma siniestra, a pesar de que tanto el como ella, nunca habían cometido aún ningún asesinado en sus misiones, estaba seguro que ese día llegaría y cuando fuera, sabía que los dos estaban preparados tanto mental como físicamente para hacerlo, sin embargo en el caso de Kawaru, sabía que no era así, porque ella nunca había recibido una educación como ellos y por eso mismo había sido incapaz de matar a su hermana, el remordimiento que sintió se lo impidió.

Suki miró a los dos shinobis de forma indecisa. Mientras su esposo en un suave movimiento hacia entrelazado sus brazos alrededor de su cintura como gesto de muda comprensión. La joven heredera accedió con su cabeza, al tiempo que su padre desde su lugar veía todo en total silencio, Suki le miro unos segundos, intentando obtener alguna respuesta, sin embargo los ojos de su padre no estaban puestos en ella sino en Kawaru, Suki frunció los labios no podía creer que su padre le hubiera ocultado semejante secreto por tanto tiempo.

Pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía que lo había hecho solo para protegerla, no le guardaba ningún rencor, era su padre y además de Tetsu, era una de las pocas personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

Sus ojos se posaron en la joven sirvienta, lamento que la protección de su padre no durara por siempre, pero el pasado no podía borrarse con solo desearlo, y por mucho que uno quiera huir, este regresa y algún día habrá que encararlo. Y ese día para ella ya había llegado. Miró a su padre una ultima vez, el viejo Haiiro, lucía débil, cansado y altamente preocupado por la resolución de la mayor de sus hijas. Suki apretó los labios con fuerza, le pesara admitirlo, la joven sirvienta también era hija de su padre, y su media hermana, (se mordió la lengua al pensar eso) y el futuro de ella estaba en sus manos, ella como futura regente al mando de Hisui tenía el suficiente poder como para desterrarla o hacerle algo peor. No culpaba a su padre en lo más mínimo por estar tan alterado.

Miró a la joven y a su padre de vez en vez indecisa.

-Cualquier decisión que tomes… mi vida -murmuró Tetsu a su oído de repente tranquilizándole de sobremanera –estaré contigo apoyándote… toma la decisión que consideres mejor, para ti, tu padre, y tu aldea… se que lo harás bien.

Ella no pudo contestarle temiendo estallar en llanto, sintió los ojos húmedos enternecida al ver la clara muestra del enorme corazón de su esposo, todo el mundo había dudado siempre de sus capacidades como regente de la aldea, la había visto como una niña mimada que no sabía tomar ninguna decisión correcta, pero no era el caso con él, Tetsu no era como los demás, él confiaba ciegamente en ella, fueran malas o buenas sus decisiones, el nunca la dejaría ni la reprocharía por ello, él confiaba en ella, como ninguna persona más en el mundo y por ello estaba agradecida, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su padre había hecho todo por ella, y ahora era el momento de recompensarlo

-Gracias Tetsu… gracias de verdad

Suki le dedicó una suave sonrisa a su padre, para tratar confortarlo sin embargo él todavía nervioso frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos contra su cuerpo.

Suki se volvió hacia la joven, había tomado una decisión, se dirigió hacia Kawaru mirándole gélidamente, pudo notar como Kirei apretaba a Kawaru contra si, tratando de protegerla de su castigo:

-Kawaru –llamó ella altiva, la chica respondió a su nombre con un gesto tosco.

-¿Si, Suki-sama?

-El castigo por intentar acabar con mi vida, como mínimo sería la expulsión de la Aldea de Hisui –Suki miró a Kirei la cual abría los ojos horrorizada –tal como mi madre hizo alguna vez con la tuya

-Suki-sama le ruego que recapacite –se inmiscuyó Kirei con voz fuerte y descontrolada –¡Kawaru es tan joven!

-¡Hazlo de una vez! –habló en voz fuerte Kawaru, interrumpiendo a su madre, parecía fastidiada se seguir con aquel juego de eterna sumisión – ¡hazlo! y acabemos con todo de una maldita vez

Suki miró a la joven una poco perceptible sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Mientras se apretujaba contra el pecho de su enamorado.

-Debería hacerlo, todas las reglas están a mi favor, y no me costaría ningún trabajo –añadió ella con una perceptible petulancia

-¡Entonces hazlo!

-No, no lo haré

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló totalmente extrañada, mirando desconcertada a la castaña que sonreía amablemente bajo el abrazo de su esposo, todos le miraban como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

-No te expulsare de la Aldea, no por ti por supuesto –aclaró – por mi, mucho menos… lo hago por él -señaló con un dedo a su anciano padre, el cual miraba todas las cosas desde su lugar con la misma muda expresión de incredulidad con que todos le veían dibujada en su rostro. Kawaru le vio con los ojos bien abiertos incrédula de sus palabras, siguió con la vista a la joven que caminaba de un lado a otro con lentitud.

-Mi padre se caso con una mujer que no amaba ni lo amaba, lo hizo por la antiguas y ruines creencias de esta Aldea, lo se todo Kawaru, tu madre tuvo a bien informármelo –dijo Suki mirando a Kirei –también se que mi padre quito esa estúpida regla familiar apenas tuvo el poder para hacerlo, para que no corriera yo con el mismo destino que él –Suki miró a su padre con una expresión encantadora en su rostro le dedico una sonrisa –¡y es algo que te estaré eternamente agradecida papá! – Los dedos de Suki se entrelazaron entre los de su esposo –no te culpo a ti –añadió Suki mirando a la joven que le veía totalmente desconcertada - ni a él, o a Kirei… quizás yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no pudiera estar con mi Tetsu.

-Suki-sama…

-Papa hizo innumerables sacrificios mí, casarse con mi madre parece ser el mayor –continuó ella como si nada despues de todo practicamente no había conocido a su madre no tenía porque guardar ninguna clase de sentimientos por ella - y por eso (aunque se que papa jamás lo aceptará) estoy en deuda con él, y por el mismo, levantaré el castigo contra ti.

-No entiendo –admitió Kawaru.

-Solo digamos que pondré otro castigo para ti –dijo ella con una sonrisa amable mientras se encogía en hombros

-¿Otro castigo?

Suki sonrió de forma infantil enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos como perlas

-Este será tu castigo: ¡Te quedaras en Hisui! - señaló a Kawaru con un dedo índice de forma amenazante- ¡estudiaras bajo el mando de Naito-sama y Kirei por supuesto, desde que amanezca hasta que anochezca!

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló ella evidentemente desconcertada.

Suki siguió como si no la hubiera escuchado:

-Aprenderás política, economía, artes y demás cosas aburridas que afecten a Hisui –añadió ella con un gesto impaciente.

-Suki-sama

-Y podrás hacer lo que plazca –añadió con una sonrisa benevolente - ir y venir de Hisui de arriba a abajo, ir a los festivales, ir a visitar otras aldeas… o lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no afecte en nada a terceros…

Kawaru le seguía con la mirada mientras luchaba por mantener cerrada la boca sorprendida de su cambio de actitud, negaba con la cabeza suavemente como si no creyera posible que eso le estuviera pasando a ella.

-Tendrás que esforzarte si es que quieres ponerte al corriente, el papel que desempeña una consejera no es nada sencillo.

-¿Consejera?-balbuceó ella mirando a Suki que accedía amablemente

-Si… serás la nueva consejera… o mejor dicho… aprendiz de consejera… entraras primero como la asistente a Kirei-san… y Naito-san… luego si ella o él, quisieran descansar o retirarse de sus puestos lo harán con la total tranquilidad de que existirá alguien capaz para el puesto

-… -Kawaru entorno sus ojos, la sonrisa amable seguía delineando los delgados labios de Suki.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien?

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó ella mirando a la joven.

-…¿esta hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto –contestó ella riendo de forma aniñada, volvió su rostro hacia Tenten y Neji que le veían total y normalmente extrañados, no podían creer la resolución a la que había llegado - no planeo ejecutar a mi propia hermana –contestó ella volviéndose hacia la joven que ya no lloraba sin embargo le veía con los labios fruncidos y una clara expresión de incredulidad - soy tonta infantil y muchas veces no tengo idea de lo que digo, pero no soy tan ruin como crees Kawaru, tu trataste de hacer honor a tu nombre, y yo trataré de hacer honor al mío

Dijo ella finalmente y acercandose para tocar el hombro de su hermana, sin embargo apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Kawaru la aparto de un _manazo_.

-¡¿Y esperas que esto me haga olvidar todo lo que has hecho?! –Gruñó Kawaru - ¡Que con un simple puesto de consejera, con eso tengo que olvidar el pasado! ¡Cuando tú tienes todo y yo nada! ¡¿Crees que debo estar contenta por ello?!

Suki le miró en silencio, la joven echaba chispas por los ojos, y solo hasta que hubo terminado ella tomo un par de segundos para recapacitar que era lo que iba a decir:

-Si aceptas el trato, tú también lo tendrías todo –contestó ella clavando sus ojos en los de su esposo, Suki le dedico una sonrisa suspicaz a la joven, era un poco distraída pero no era tonta, había notado las miradas que Kawaru le dedicaba a su esposo desde la primera vez que lo había visto hasta la fecha, y la verdad no la culpaba, Tetsu era una persona que se daba a querer –a su modo, claro esta.

-…yo… -las mejillas de la joven se encendieron cuando noto que se cuñado se fijo en ella. -¿lo tendría todo?

-¿Porque no? -contestó Suki como si se tratará de algo evidente -despues de todo eres tú la menor de la hija de Haiiro-sama, cualquiera muchacho haría fila para tan siquiera hablar contigo

-...en... ¿en serio?

-Si, pero sinceramente si lo aceptas o no es tu problema, yo te he ofrecido una tregua, que no beneficia a nadie más que ti, ¡anteponiendo la felicidad que nos debe preocupar a las dos, la de nuestro padre!

-¿Nuestro padre?

-Eres su hija –dijo Suki apretando los dientes –me guste o no

-…y también tu hermana –dijo Kawaru con un hilo de voz, la joven movio la cabeza afirmativamente

-Así es… su hija –hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que indicaba que solo señalaba a su padre –y mi hermana.

Kawaru miró al anciano regente de Hisui sus ojos estaban bien fijos en ella, la chica se mordió un labio indecisa

-No te conozco ni tu a mi, no seremos las hermanas modelo de un día para otro, venimos de dos mundos totalmente diferentes... pero si algún día pudiéramos enmendar todo lo que ha pasado, estaría más que contenta –dijo ella con un tono mucho más animado y jovial, que rápidamente cambio por uno altivo y grosero cuando pronuncio las ultimas palabras - ¡pero si tu no quieres aceptar mi ofrecimiento! ¡Las puertas están más que abiertas Kawaru-chan! ¡Anda vete, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer!

La joven miró la enorme puerta tras ella, estaba abierta de par en par tal como había dicho Suki, sus ojos recorrieron la enorme habitación en busca de alguien que le diera una solución, pero nadie decía nada, todos estaban expectantes por su respuesta.

-¿Tú? –Dijo entonces Kawaru dirigiéndose hacia la próxima regente -¿Todo lo que has dicho, es verdad?

-No es más que la verdad –aceptó Suki

Kawaru bajo la vista hasta el piso.

Tenten desde su lugar se había apretujado contra Neji, mordiéndose las uñas llena de nerviosismo, escuchaba resoplar a Neji bajo su fiero abrazo seguramente incomodo por estar en una habitación atestada de gente mostrándose remotamente más cariñoso de lo normal, pero en ese momento poco le importo, sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba cuando la joven sirvienta comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose hacía su madre.

Suki había tomado su decisión y ahora solamente quedaba Kawaru:

-Mamá –comenzó a hablar de forma poco perceptible Kawaru.

-¿Si? –contestó Kirei enfocándose en su hija.

-…Seré la próxima consejera de Hisui

Tenten pudo ver como Kawaru sonreír vergonzosamente frente a su madre, y la kunoichi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alegrarse por ella… suspiró tranquila cuando vio como su padre se acercaba a Kawaru para darle un merecido abrazo padre-hija.

Y permitiéndoles un poco de privacidad se volteo a ver a ver a Neji, ella aun permanecia con su cuerpo pegado al suyo y él por su parte con una cara de pocos amigos, Tenten se separo de un brinco antes de disculparse.

-Ahh lo siento… creo… que me emocione más de la cuenta…

-Si, ya lo note

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes –dijo él alisando su traje con un gesto hosco en su rostro.

-Neji -llamó Tenten mirando como la nueva familia empezaban a hablar entre ellos, sus ojos chocolate se posaron en Kawaru la cual veía nerviosa la mano de Tetsu delante de ella, la cual permanecía ahí como un gesto de bienvenida a la familia. Kirei por su parte permanecía al lado de su hija, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en Haiiro y viceversa, Tenten se hincho de orgullo sabiendo que ella junto con Neji habían logrado terminar su misión con el mejor de los resultados.

-mmph –contestó Neji mirando al igual que Tenten a la familia.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El joven curioso, posó sus ojos en Tenten

-¿No lo estas haciendo ya?

Tenten sonrió amablemente antes de acercarse a él con gesto sumiso, tenía que abordar el tema con la mayor suavidad si no quería hacerlo rabiar.

-¿Lo que dijiste? –el rostro imperturbable de Neji fue para pronto una mascara de vergüenza a pesar de que Tenten todavía no terminaba de hablar sabía perfectamente a lo que le iba a decir -¿lo que dijiste hace rato cuando te transformaste en Tetsu-san?... ¿era cierto?...

-¿Qué?

-Si… lo que dijiste… respecto a que tú me querí…

Neji resopló fuertemente para interrumpir sus palabras, miro de forma fulminante a Tenten que le veía expectante con los ojos brillantes puestos sobre él.

-Tenía que interpretar bien mi papel –contestó él parcamente, notando no sin cierto remordimiento como el brillo en los ojos de Tenten se iba apagando con cada palabra salida de su boca - solo estaba diciendo lo que Tetsu-san hubiera dicho frente a Suki-san

-Ahhh –fue escasa respuesta de Tenten que veía al shinobi con cierta decepción -¿solo por eso?

-Si… -contestó el con la misma sequedad que antes –solo por eso

La hermosa castaña bajo la vista hasta el piso, antes de proceder a hablar:

–Eso quiere decir que… -Tenten tragó saliva antes de continuar -que... lo que me dijiste ¿no era cierto, al menos no para mi?

Neji sintió un pinchazo en el estomago al verla, los ojos de Tenten reflejaban la misma tristeza que cuando fueron a entrenar y le había dicho que era una chica débil. Nuevamente gracias su carácter altivo la había lastimado; y lo peor del caso era que la había lastimado nuevamente en menos de una semana. Se maldijo mentalmente, había logrado hace poco que Tenten le dijera que lo odiaba y no iba a permitir nuevamente que gracias a su estúpida arrogancia fuera a perderla de nuevo.

-¿Y que si lo fuera?

-¿Qué?

-Que si lo que te dije… fuera cierto -contestó él, no sin verse visiblemente avergonzado. Neji pudo ver como la castaña bajaba la vista, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, y sus labios temblaban graciosamente, por un momento Neji temió haber hecho algo mal.

-¿Tenten? –masculló él, temiendo que ella empezara a llorar, golpearlo o gritarle toda clase de improperios, sin embargo ella no reaccionaba permanecía con la cabeza gacha mirando al piso y apretando los puños.

-¿Tenten… estas…

No pudo decir más, repentinamente la joven maestra de armas levanto la cara, dejándole mudo, la castaña le miró de forma desafiante y sin que él se lo esperara la joven salto contra suyo enredando sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Chillando y gritando emocionada.

Y sin importarle las muecas que hacía Neji gracias a sus insistentes chillidos que amenazaban con dejarle sordo, se apresuró a plantarle un apasionado y bien merecido beso en los labios, consiente de que Kawaru y su familia habían pasado a segundo plano gracias a las risitas ahogadas que escuchó provenir de parte de Suki, era obvio que tanto ella como Neji eran el centro de atención.

Escuchó jadear de forma ruidosa a Neji, evidentemente sorprendido de su reacción y ahora ciento por ciento avergonzado por su declarada muestra de afecto pública.

Pero eso poco le importo a la castaña, la misión que tanto había repudiado al principio había terminado y ella (como él, estaba segura que jamás lo admitiría, pero lo sabía) se había llevado la mejor parte de esta.

**000000**

**Sip, se lo que van a decir… muy tarde jejeje. Lo se tengo un sexto sentido o tal vez… sea un poco de sentido común. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, ahora si! La misión en su totalidad ya esta terminada! Y ahora el final se acerca!! (no, este no es el final, aunque lo parezca falta lo más importante) :D:D:D. Gracias x sus reviews ¡¡gente bonita!! ¡¡Hacen a esta loca escritora de fics muy feliz!! Les mando un gran abrazo desde donde quiera que estén.  
****BESOOOOOOS  
****Midory!**

_**P.D. LEAN PLIS**_ _Ahhh se me olvida, quiero dejar en claro algo, este fic en particular fue plagiado hace tiempo, por una pequeña comunidad de la cual me reservo el nombre y la persona, puesto que se lo prometi si lo quitaba. en fin... a lo que voy, no es la primera vez que me plagian un fic, es la 4ta! si no he hecho mal mis cuentas. Y quisiera dejar un mensaje, a aquellos que han tenido a bien tomarlos: -**NO ME MOLESTA QUE TOMEN MIS FICS PARA PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA COMUNIDAD, LO QUE SI ME MOLESTA ES QUE SE TOMEN COMO PROPIOS ALGO QUE NO ES... POR FAVOR... SI ALGUIEN QUIERE TOMAR UN FIC MIO Y PUBLICARLO, NO HAY PROBLEMA! SOLO AVISEN Y PONGAN QUIEN LO REALIZO, Y SI SE PUEDE EL LINK, A LO MEJOR ES MUCHO PEDIR, PERO DUDENLO CUESTA MUCHO TRABAJO HACER UN FIC COMO PARA QUE UN TERCERO DIGA ES: MIO-**_

**_Ahora si... sin más por el momento vienen hasta el proximo capitulo. _**

**Pandora84.-**Graxxxxxx, ojala que tmb este cap te haya gustado, un abrazo bien grande!  
**karla.- **Arigato, lamento haber demorado tanto, espero k te guste la conti, besos.  
**hinatauchiha20.-**Tmb la parte del brazo fue mi fav en escribir, poner a un neji pervert siempre es divertido!! Tengo una cierta mania con la infidelidades, como habras notado, pero es que gusta tanto el drama jajaja, graxxx por tu review, cuidate un abrazo!  
**Magiie-chan.-**Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando mi fic, salu2  
**pauli-nejiten.-**Un review nunca es una pequeñez, es una de las cosas k nos mueve a los escritores (x lo menos a mi) me alegra muchísimo k te gustara… pensé k les resultaría un tanto aburrido, es bueno saber k no fue así, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, alegran de vd, cuidate mucho salu2 y besos!  
**hina ale-**Arigato XD dúdalo pero sufro mucho para cuando tengo k poner escribir el primer beso (o segundo en este caso) no me gusta k salga cursi ni tampoco seco y luego, escribo y escribo y luego lo borro y otra vez del principio jeje, estoy loca, lo se, muchas gracias por tu review, arigato me levantan la moral, besos!  
**christti**Les debo lemmon es cierto!, (a todo el mundo se los debo) a mi me encanta leerlo (jeje no por nada Kakashi es otro de mis favs) pero soy pésima escribiéndolo :S el final esta a la vuelta de la esquina te agradezco mucho k te hayas leído el fic de una sentada k mira k esta largito XD nos estamos leyendo salu2 y besototototes!  
**rosablanca**Graxxx temi k ese cap. Resultara largo y aburrido me alegra leer k no fuera así, espero k esta actualización te agrade, muchas graxxx por tu review,  
**Sario K.-**XD graxxxx… es un gusto enorme que alguien te diga todas esas cosas tan lindas… como podrás leer tmb este par son mis favoritos y mira tienes excelente gusto, Kakashi es mi 2do fav. (el 1ro, claro Neji-kun) graxxx por el review, cuidate mucho besos.  
**Usagi Hyuga**Salu2 Usagi-san! Te agradezco mucho k me hayas dejado un review, y claro más k te guste mi historia loca! Espero esta conti sea de tu agrado besos!  
**kharenia **Jejeje muchísimas gracias me alegra que te este gustando mi fic, salu2 y besos.  
**MinaLupin **es divertido escribir a un Neji pervertido, a mi tmb me encanta imaginármelo en esa faseta pronto podrás leer el final, muchas gracias x leer salu2 **o1l9e9n9k5a **Me alegra k te guste, muchas gracias por leer salu2 y besos.  
**Briceida **XD siiii gomen a veces creo k hago las historias demasiado enrredosas, (la hija de la amante del papa… etc) . pero aún así me alegra mucho saber k se leen mis locuras sin importar las vueltas y vueltas k le doy XD te agradezco mucho tu review, cuidate mucho besos!  
**Magnaty Brooslky **Jejejeje… gracias, me gusta mucho escribir sobre los personajes que son tipos rudos y frios como Neji, es divertidísimo ponerlos en aprietos, me alegra k te este gustando mi fic, espero k tmb te haya gustado la conti, gracias por tu review, y x leer, arigato, un abrazo  
**always mssb **XD yep, Tetsu Neji, espero k te guste este capitulo, cuidate besos. XD  
**sakkiuchiha **Jejeje… "al cliente lo que pida", se que falta lemon (lo voy a poner) lo se lo se… solo téngame paciencia que de esa "pata es de la que más cojeo" muchas gracias por leer, cuidate salu2 y besos.!  
**keri01 **Arigato, espero te guste la conti, besotes!  
**ale-are **Sip, lo se lo corte en lo más interesante, pero no me importa, es que luego el cap, iba a quedar hiper largo!! XD gomen, espero k te guste esta conti, nos estaremos leyendo besotes.  
**inowe **XDD arigato! Creeme que esa parte la reescribi 3 veces porque no me convencía… quería algo más!!, y al final me gusto XD, muchas gracias por los animos, cuidate mucho te mando un abrazo.  
**ayame-gri **XDDDDD, no te preocupes, yo tmb he estado un poco ocupada para actualizar, así que digamos que estamos a mano XD, gracias x leer y tmb x supuesto por tu review, cuidate besos.  
**Isumi Kimiyama **XD creo que me van a matar, entre Neji y Tenten no pasa casi nada, pero en el prox, si ahora si, lo prometo jeje. Gracias por tu review, y los animos y la buena vibra, cuidate mucho, nos estaremos leyendo. Besos.  
**HaRuNo-SaMy **No te preocupes de eso, me alegra k te guste, y sip pronto veras el final, y tmb un poco más de "amor", entre la pareja principal, muchas graxxx por tu review, cuidate mucho abrazo. by  
**Maresk321 **Gomen, pero son una lenteja pa actualizar, pero nooo, no es mi costumbre dejar fics a medias XD me alegra k te gusten los caps largos yo soy mala pa escribir caps cortos, cuando menos lo pienso.. ups.. ya me pase… muchas graxxx x tu review, prometo poner lemmon. Y espero k te guste XD jeje, sip sono un pokitin pervert jejej by besos  
**asukasoad **Nop, no soy la misma midory k escribió ese fic, de hecho no he escrito nada con ese nombre, así que plagio mio no es… gracias de todos modos por avisarme :D muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, no estaremos leyendo y espero k te siga gustando mi loca historia, salu2  
**omtatelo **K onda… nada mejor pa describir lo que sigue… si ya los voy a dejar… retozar en paz jajajajaja (en el siguiente… tal vez) jajaja cuidate… un super abrazo!  
**azumi hyuga **Gracias a ti por leer y tmb por ser paciente… (soy una lenteja de lo peor) :S mil gracias por tu review y los animos, bexos  
**Potters-light **XD me guta armar intriga… ¿se nota? Jeje muchas gracias x leer y x tu review, cuidate besos XD  
**conchito **Según la votación interna va ganando: un Neji ingenuo así que eso vamos a dejar jeje, yeeeeeep el k beso Tenten fue Neji XD no… tu crees k lo iba a hacer sufrir tanto después de todo lo que he escrito jeje, me encantara saber de tu proyecto!, no dudes en comunicármelo, gracias por pasarte por aki, cuidate mucho un gran abrazo!  
**Charlotte-87 **Mi parte lemmon me la reservo pa el siguiente, o siguiente del siguiente! por ahí va a salir palabra! Gracias x lo que dices, de vd me emociona saber que alguien a kien me gusta tanto como escribe diga eso sobre mis fics. Jejeje lo que dices sobre Neji es exactamente lo que trato de demostrar, me parece k es un trabajador empedernido y un cierto tanto obsesivo, k deja a un lado sus sentimientos para enfocarse en la misión XD. Muchas gracias por los animos y no te preocupes de tu historia se k muchas veces una no puede actualizar tan rápido como quisiera sin importar que medio mundo fic te eche los animos del mundo!, tu síguele cuando puedas y sin presiones, que eso hace que un fic, se convierta en una super historia!. Cuidate mucho, un gran abrazo!  
**Saya-Winry **Es el único nombre de la Aldea de la que me acorde y si mal no recuerdo… esa aldea era sanguinaria y eso justamente quería x cierto saya, tengo k culparte de haberme enviciado en una nueva lectura… carajo no puedo dejar de leer los libros de Crepusculo, Luna Nueva y Eclipse… los amo!! Así k si tardo en actualizar sabes el porque jeje, nos leemos, mucha suerte en tu nueva escuela, salu2  
**Maten **No te preocupes, yo tmb sufro del síntoma internet lentejo… así k te entiendo bien… este capitulo no se k tan bueno haya quedado, pero espero k si sea de su agrado, siempre es un honor saber k alguien me agrega a su lista te favoritos, y más cuando son exigentes! (algo debo estar haciendo bien) Muchisismas gracias por dejarme un review y por los animos, cuidate mucho, un abrazote by  
**kohaku **Menos mal, de vd pensé k me iban a decir k estaba super aburrido! K bueno k no fue asi… sorry esta vez los deje sin lucha… bueno… ahora k lo pienso no es del todo cierto… tengo una "pequeñísima lucha" por ahí!, me alegra mucho saber k uno de mis fics anteriores te haya gustado tanto como para k te moviera la curiosidad sobre esa parejita. Muchas gracias por tu review Salu2 y besos.  
**Paulalee-Chan **Arigatooooo! Me alegra mucho k te guste mi capitulo y la forma en la que escribo espero k este cap. Tmb sea de tu agrado cuidate, salu2 y besos.  
**Kokoro-Yolin-chan **Es lo mejor de todo, poner al sr, cubito de hielo como un pervertido es divertido jeje, y por cierto… Neji no se va a enojar sobre quien beso de Tenten ya vez porque… XD de hecho eso es lo k desencadenara el siguiente paso. Cuidate mucho, suerte y salu2  
**AnNadOnO **U/U emmmm ya ni se que decir… jeje soy una lenteja de lo peor, yo tmb espero k me salga el de S/T me parece una pareja muy agradable y chistosa sobre todo tienen mucha tela de donde cortar, XD gracias por tu review, nos estaremos leyendo salu2  
**Anika **XD pronto podrás ver que pasa con mi queridisma pareja, salu2 y bexos.  
**Akai Karura **Pues… si al fic le queda cuerda… pero no tanta… ya esta por acabarse prometo hacer sufrir a nuestra parejita un poquito más lo ultimo y ya, no los voy a dejar sin lemmon, escribiré mi ultimo o penúltimo capitulo aún no lo se… tendrá un poco de emm… romance U/U y aunk aún no estoy segura de quien seducirá a quien XD tratare de hacerlo lo más divertido posible XD gracias por tu review, un abrazo!  
**Yuuhi3 **Me gusta tu nuevo seudónimo me recuerda a cierto personaje de SCC. Ahora si..ejem.. ¡Wow!..muy buen capítulo, me encanto y enserio nunca pensé en Tenten convertida en Suki..por un momento me puse del lado de Kawaru y casi grito ¡Sí!¡Matala! jaja, pero luego casi me golpeo yo misma. Fue un capítulo muy emotivo y genial, sobretodo la parte que cuenta Kirei-san y lo mucho que todos odiaban a la madre de Suki (jeje no recuerdo el nombre ), Pero bueno, espero la actualización y lastima que la hsitoria esté pronto a terminar (o eso creo yo  
**yukihimeko-chan **Jeje les debo a todos (as) un poco más de "amor" XD y claro lemmon XD, sorry yukihimeko… te voy a quedar mal… el fic esta por acabarse pero claro, no voy a dejar al aire en que queda la relación de esa parejita!! Y les prometo k habrá un poco más de acción! Palabra! Cuidate mucho, salu2 y besos  
**chaicure **Jeje cuanto yo entre a tampoco sabía como mandar reviews, se lo k es eso, te agradezco mucho k me digas todas estas cosas lindas, hay fics excelentes Pero si, reconozco k hay fics realmente muy malos UU como en todo, me alegra leer k yo entre dentro de tus estándares de calidad XD mil gracias por aprender como mandar un review para hacérmelo llegar jejeje, prometo algo cachondo palabra!! Palabra!! Cuidate salu2 y besos XD  
**nejihyuuga **Jojojo, solo un poquitín pervertido muchas gracias por dejarme review, salu2 y besos.  
**-Nuniita- **Creo k la pareja Neji/Tenten no es muy querida pero yo tengo una mania con las parejas no tan populares (G/M, K/A, N/T), me emocina mucho saber k mi loco fic haya sido akel k te haya gustado tanto como para no dejarlo de leer y más saber k (gracias a mi, ¡si lo acepto!) ha nacido una nueva aficionada de esta pareja!! A mi me me paso lo mismo hace tiempo, nos leemos por cierto… el k beso a Tenten fue Neji… salu2 y besos.  
**lizharuno **Todavía falta un poquito para que regresen a Konoha, le debo a todo el mundo demasiada acción como para dejarlo así XD bueno, claro si no quiero k me corten la cabeza, gracias por tu review, salu2 y besos.  
**Mely914 **XDDDD Gomen… gracias por leer y por tu revies, salu2 y besos.  
**Nichi Tsukino **Tienes razón, Kawaru podría tratar de solucionar el problema de otra forma, pero yo siempre en algún fic trato de matar a alguien… creo k tengo complejo de asesina, jeje, me encanta un Neji un pokitin pervertido (solo un pokito), tal vez no sea así, pero a mi me encanta escribir de el de esa forma. Muchas gracias por leer salu2 y besos.  
**Anyels **Lo siento, mi fic termina junto con la misión, bueno obviamente no se acaba ya, en este cap. antes quiero aclarar lo que va a pasar entre mi pareja favorita del mundo Naruto! Y k te guste igual k este, gracias por leer besos.  
**Kitamura Kumiko **XD siiiii era Kawaru desde un principio pero tuve que poner a mas sospechosos para k no fuera tan obvio pero al final no me salió muy bien :S. Y ya vez k a mi me encanta poner a todo el mundo en aprietos y mi pareja favorita no es la excepción. Me alegra k te haya gustado la historia d Kirei lo hice lo más corta posible pa' no aburrir XD, te agradezco mucho las cosas lindas k me dices… es bonito eso k alguien me tenga como ejemplo a seguir en los fics… ayyy, si vieras como escribia al principio te hubieras arrepentido de tus palabras jeje, mil graxxx por los animos. Cuidate muchoooo un besote!!.  
**Vistoria **Lo se, a veces Neji es tan… emm… bueno… tal vez no sea así en el anime, pero en mis fics si que lo es, y claro k por eso (y mucho más) lo amamos! tu pregunta respecto a Tetsu creo k quedo aclarada en este cap. Otro de mis defectos en fics… es k pongo a Neji demasiado celoso (y poner a Tetsu besando a Tenten emmm, creo k no) XD, mil gracias por leer salu2 y besos.  
**Alicia** Arigato! Las musas me han visitado después de una larga semana de vacas… jojojo, por lo que pronto podrán ver el final de mi loco fic :D mil gracias por leer y claro tmb por dejarme un review, salu2 besos y un abrazo bien fuerte desde México!  
**Tsunade25.-**Sehhhhh a veces creo k soy un tanto melodramática (lo siento amo los dramas que terminan bien) así k siguiendo mi "filosofía" después del drama seguirá la parte "bien" y creeme no tienes k agradecer yo soy la que tengo k agradecer k leas, si los lectores un fic no sería nada :D salu2 y besos :D  
**flor-gisel-16.- :**D pronto muy pronto podrás leer a un Hyuga declarándose hacia Tenten jojo próximo cap. Pa ser exactas, muchas gracias por tu review.  
**Raven Granger** Jojojo amo a un Neji medianamente pervertido, aki entre nos me inspire para la situación "brazo dormido" en un capitulo de "friends" que vi hace mucho, :D. Te agradezco mucho k me sacaras de mi error según yo el –kun se usaba para cuando había mucha confianza entre las personas y era de cariño… un tanto irreverente e infantil (¡he vivido en un engaño!) ahora con ese punto aclarado lo quite prácticamente en su totalidad :D muchas gracias por leer espero k te guste mucho este capitulo salu2 y un abrazote :D  
**Alexa Hiwatari** Arigato!! Espero te haya gustado tmb esta actualización salu2 y besos.  
**Juh-chan X3.- **Hola! No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente tu español, gracias por leer y claro por el review Besos.  
**mona hyuga **Muchas gracias me alegra k te gusten mis ideas extrañas algunas veces… otras… pues… dejemoslo en extrañas, te agradezco k me dejes review. **L.I.T** Gracias LIT, espero k la continuación no te decepcione, salu2 y besos.


	14. Nuestra ultima noche

**Nuestra ultima noche en Hisui  
¿Sueño o pesadilla?**

Neji miraba a todos lados con ojos asesinos - un par de gritos aquí, un par de gritos por acá- eso no le podía estar pasando a él –risas estridentes, entremezcladas con mujeres, hombres, niños - empezaba a dolerle la cabeza- el olor estaba enrarecido, entremezclado con diferentes olores, incencios dulzones, humo de cigarrillos, perfumes de las mujeres, los suaves dulces de los niños- el Hyuga entrecerró sus ojos para buscar dentro de sí, la paz que tanto deseaba.

_-Un sueño-_ pensó él, después de unos segundos de permanecer con los ojos cerrados -_todo debía ser un sueño_ - si, eso era, un mal sueño y cuando despertara se daría cuenta de que no estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y que estaba en su cómoda y mullida camita en Konoha. -Si –replicó rápidamente su consiente -esto solamente sería un mal sueño.

-Sí, claro –murmuró para si mismo Neji con los ojos aún cerrados - en un par de días quizás –masculló él, Neji abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de la realidad que lo abrumaba, eso no era nada un sueño por mucho que lo deseara.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que tan real era lo que estaba viviendo, pero es que; simple y sencillamente no podía creer que aún estuviera en Hisui, festejando la culminación del festival del Crisantemo, ¡él ni siquiera era originario de esa aldea, no tenía motivo alguno que celebrar! No podía creer que estuviera solo, esperando a su compañera maestra de armas que había tomado la decisión de acicalarse especialmente para esa noche y lo había dejado abandonado a la merced de: gritos, risas, ruidos, y olores desagradables. No podía creer que una señora de edad le estuviera viendo desde lejos con una sonrisilla en los labios que no le gustaba para nada y unas mejillas sonrojadas que en alguien tan mayor como aquella mujer resultaban ridículas.

Resopló furioso, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, bajo su vista hacia la manga de su traje mirando con nulo interés un bordado de esta, fijándose de vez en vez a su alrededor, donde la aglomeración de personas cercanas suyo, (todos con el motivo de celebrar la culminación del festival), no hacían más que molestarle cada vez más. El salón era pequeño, el calor extremo, la gente demasiada. El muchacho suspiró molesto, mientras fijaba sus ojos blanquecinos en una cabeza de cabellos negros, que no sin tropezar cada dos o tres veces entre las personas, se las ingeniaba para abrirse paso hasta él. Neji rodó sus ojos reconociéndole cuando estuvo más cerca. Fijó su vista en una pared lejana esperanzado de que, si lo ignoraba tal vez se fuera, pero, para su incrementable fastidio no fue así.

-Neji-san –llamó Tetsu desde una distancia prudente esperanzado en que el aludido volteara a verlo, sin embargo el Hyuga seguía con los ojos fijos en el horizonte fingiendo no escucharle –Neji-san –volvió a llamar, caminando a trompicones entre la gente alzando un poco más la voz, en un infructuoso intento por llamar la atención del shinobi, el cual notaba que su plan de ignorar al esposo de Suki-san no estaba dando buenos resultados. –Neji-san- llamó él una tercera vez casi a gritos. Neji alzó las cejas desesperanzado, no podía seguir ignorándolo más, menos aún cuando el joven de cabellos abanos estaba prácticamente frente a él: alzando los brazos y llamándole casi a gritos.

-Ahhh –contestó Neji con desenfado –Tetsu-san, perdone no le había escuchado

-No se preocupe Neji-san –dijo él saliendo de entre el mundo de gente acercándose al muchacho, que recargado contra una columna no hacía más que mirarle con indiferencia - lo entiendo después de todo hay demasiada gente por aquí

-Si, por supuesto –contestó Neji con una ligerísima sonrisa burlona agradecido de que la suspicacia no era uno de los mayores atributos del hombre.

-Y dígame Neji-san ¿se está divirtiendo?

Neji le miró alzando una ceja, sorprendido de esa pregunta, solo un idiota haría semejante interrogación, su cara de fastidio, era todo menos poco notorio, y aún así, él se atrevía a preguntarle; ¿si se estaba divirtiendo?, contuvo el enorme deseo de soltarle una grosería, pero decidido a no fallar a las reglas de etiqueta, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa contestando a los pocos segundos.

-En absoluto Tetsu-san

-Ahhh… bueno… -contestó él un tanto abochornado, sin embargo la sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios –supongo que está un poco lento el festival… y claro tanto usted como Tenten-san estarán deseosos de volver a su hogar

-Sí, así es –contestó parcamente Neji tras un prolongado silencio, que solo sirvió para que el muchacho delante suyo se sintiera cohibido e incomodo.

-Además, supongo que querrán pasar más tiempo usted y Tenten-san, ahora que… pues… que…

-¿Si?

-Pues… usted sabe… que son novios… me imagino que se sentirá solo cuando ella no está.

-¿Qué? –replicó Neji sin evitar su sorpresa.

-Si… después te todo… -añadió el ignorando el rostro extrañado del joven -yo también me sentiría incomodo sin Suki en una aldea que no fuera la mía

-Tetsu-san –le interrumpió -Tenten no es mi novia –replicó él con frialdad mientras Tetsu accedía con la cabeza y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¡Vaya! –Contestó él fingiendo apenarse, aunque por la estúpida sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro Neji supo que no era así en lo más mínimo –discúlpeme Neji-san… pero es que supuse que si tenían una cierta relación, por todo lo pasado

Neji miró al joven entornado sus ojos blanquecinos contra él.

-Supone demasiadas cosas Tetsu-san –contestó Neji con una frialdad nada extraña en él.

-Es cierto… muy cierto –dijo él, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse Neji le miró de forma asesina –le pido disculpe mis "erradas suposiciones" Neji-san -contestó con un tono jovial, tentando al irritado shinobi con arrancarle la lengua si la misma sonrisa seguía en su rostro en los próximos segundos – y si me disculpa iré donde Suki –se adelantó a contestar Tetsu previendo sus intenciones -que me supongo ya habrá terminado de alistarse, tanto ella claro… como Tenten-san

-Mmmph -fue la lacónica respuesta del shinobi.

-¿Desea que lleve algún mensaje a Tenten-san? -contestó Tetsu alzando la voz a una buena distancia de él.

-Si –contestó el Hyuga arisco –que se apresure para poder lárganos de aquí –Neji siguió con la vista al muchacho que caminaba entre la muchedumbre, juraría que lo había escuchado reírse, pero gracias a la cantidad exagerada de gente que había, no podía asegurarlo. Finalmente Tetsu no estuvo en su rango de visión y pronto el Hyuga quedo como había estado al principio, solo, pensativo y altamente malhumorado.

Agradecía a los cielos que Tetsu-san hubiese tomado la mejor opción de retirarse, sin embargo a pesar de que su presencia ya no estaba ahí sus palabras seguían evocando sus recuerdos y haciéndole titubear sus decisiones.

-Relación- había dicho él.

Esa era la palabra clave de todo el asunto. Se había prometido no volver a pensar en ello mientras no regresaran a Konoha, sin embargo el poco oportuno Tetsu le había hecho pensar en algo que quería evadir el mayor tiempo posible, sin demasiados resultados.

_–Relación, declaración, formalidad, noviazgo…-_esas palabras, y sus respectivos sinónimos habían estado revoloteando en su mente todo el día, y sabía que si no le ponía fin a eso esa misma noche, no podría dormir solo de pensar en ello.

No podía negarlo; (ya no más) se sentía altamente atraido por Tenten y era obvio que para ella él no resultaba desapercibido, por decir poco, después de la noche pasada cualquier duda sobre sus sentimientos estaba de más. Si tenía que ser sincero debía dar gracias a la misión, puesto que esta misma, (que había considerado tan estúpida a su comienzo) le había ayudado a descubrirlo.

Se había enamorado de Tenten.

Tal vez lo estuviera desde antes, pero gracias a su papel de marido y mujer pudo descubrir finalmente sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la joven, quería estar con ella, pero más tiempo del que los entrenamientos o misiones ofrecían. Quería si de ser posible; poner un letrero en su frente donde dijera que ella era de su propiedad y nadie absolutamente nadie podía acercársele con fines mayores a los de una amistad. Quería que fuera su novia, y tal vez algo más.

Sin embargo había un pequeño pero en sus proyectos y/o ambiciones:

_¿Cómo hacerlo?... ¿Cómo habría que dar el siguiente paso?_

_¿Debía hacer cual las películas poner la rodilla en el suelo y pedirle que fuera su novia?_

_¿O tal vez soltarle una sarta de palabras cursis en donde dejaba claro sus sentimientos por ella?_

Negó la cabeza con espanto, eso definitivamente no iba con él, el simple hecho de imaginarse en un lugar soso con flores, velas y la luz de la luna iluminándolos a ambos, le ponía los pelos de punta. Y luego aún si tuviera todo el escenario perfecto no sabría que decirle:

_-Tenten te amo ¿quieres ser mi novia?-_recitó mentalmente imaginándose que tenía enfrente a la castaña, analizó sus palabras apenas las pensó, negó con la cabeza a los pocos segundos, esas palabras eran la antítesis de él.

_-No, demasiado -_ negó con fuerza su consiente, recitó una nueva declaración:

–_Tenten… yo se que te gusto… y tú me gustas… ¿tengo que ser más claro?_

_-No_ –volvió a negar aquella vocecita en su cabeza –_demasiado informal _

_-En vista… de la evidente atracción física y las claras muestras de cariño tanto de tu parte como de mi parte, he pensado que podemos intentar entablar una relación formal tú y yo… si es necesario… iré a tu casa a hablar con tus padres, para dejar bien en claro mis intenciones… que son honestas…_

Neji miró al cielo, apenas hubo pensado las últimas palabras.

_-No… no… definitivamente no…_

Debía haber una forma más sencilla de llegar al siguiente paso, sin caer en un ridículo que lo dejara marcado de por vida. El joven de cabellos azabaches chasqueo la lengua. Pedirle a una chica que fuese su novia, era más difícil de lo que había supuesto.

00000

Tenten estaba más que satisfecha consigo misma, su ropa, su cabello, su rostro, todo en ella en sí, tenía tiempo que no se veía tal cual era, normal, vestida con una ropa que usaría una persona común y corriente y no, una en la cual solo una súper modelo luciría bien, al fin se sentía realmente como ella.

-Bah -Tenten sonrió orgullosamente a su reflejo en el espejo ignorando olímpicamente a una fastidiada Suki detrás de ella que decía con fastidio– ¡que simple!

-A mí me gusta –dijo para pronto Tenten mirando su bonito reflejo en un espejo –creo que me queda bien.

-Te queda bien –reafirmó Suki mirando a la kunoichi –¡pero es tan simple! –volvió a replicar con firmeza.

-La simpleza muchas veces es lo mejor –respondió con rapidez Tenten examinando su ropa de arriba a abajo. Suki-san podría decir lo que quisiera, pero su gusto ella lucía bien, con ese vestido oriental color rojo y unos hermosos bordados dorados recorriendo la parte superior del vestido, para finalmente ampliarse en una falda larga con vuelo. Su cabello hacía juego con su ropa, había sido recogido en dos pequeños chongitos superiores, dejando suelto gran parte de su cabello dándole una elegante apariencia. Era bonito, sencillo cómodo, y sobre todo, nada revelador, estaba segura que con las ropas pasadas que había lucido Neji había visto más de lo que él se atrevería a confesarle alguna vez.

-Tenten-san, permítame que se lo diga –le saco Suki de sus pensamientos - pero teniendo a su merced un guardarropa de al menos 200 vestidos, usted elige el más común y simple que le hemos ofrecido, le garantizo, que Neji-san, se sentirá… -trato de decir Suki mirando a Tenten desfachatadamente, mientras la aludida ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Complacido –se atrevió a interrumpir Kawaru que había permanecido en silencio en su lugar mirando a Tenten con una sonrisa tímida –le garantizó que Neji-san se sentirá muy complacido de verla Tenten-san

Tenten volvió su rostro hacia la que antes había sido su sirvienta, que diferente lucía en ese momento que hacía 3 días, los cambios que habían hecho en ella eran más notorios que nunca; Kawaru a diferencia de Tenten; estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido color rosa, con bordados de plateados y un refinado peinado alto. Dándole un aspecto aristocrático del cual, tanto ella como su hermana mayor estaban bastante orgullosas. Suki fulminó con la mirada a su joven hermana, mientras Tenten agradecía con una suave reverencia, a las más joven de las tres.

-Le agradezco Kawaru-san –Tenten volvió a verse en el espejo satisfecha de sí misma –yo también pienso lo mismo

-Bah -volvió a decir Suki nada contenta –yo sigo creyendo que es un vestido demasiado simple.

-Bueno… supongo que eso es una de las cosas que tanto nos diferencia Suki-sama –contestó Tenten con una sonrisa traviesa, mirando a la mujer, que se encogió en hombros mientras miraba a la castaña que salía por la puerta.

-Bah –fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Tenten tras ella, caminando con paso firme hacia el festival con el propósito de encontrarse con el Hyuga, cosa que quedo por unos segundos postergada al encontrarse con Tetsu-san a los pocos pasos.

-Tenten-san, ¡vaya que bien luce! –dijo el muchacho de cabellos oscuros mirándolo de arriba abajo

-Le agradezco mucho Tetsu-san, mucho me temo que su esposa no piensa lo mismo

-Bueno –dijo él encogiéndose en hombros –para Suki, si una ropa no tiene dorado; es demasiado simple, supongo que en eso se parece demasiado a su madre

-Si –contestó Tenten recordando algunos párrafos del diario –lo se

-No haga caso a Suki, luce realmente bien ¡Neji-san estará más que contento con verla! -afirmó

Tenten accedió con un movimiento suave de cabeza.

-Eso espero

-Su simple presencia le alegrará la noche –añadió Tetsu –se lo aseguro

-¿Tan desesperado está por verme? –preguntó Tenten entre intrigada y divertida.

-Solo un poco –dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa –Si mal no recuerdo, dijo algo como que: "se diera prisa para poder largarse de Hisui"

Tenten ahogo una risotada con su mano, rodando los ojos con gesto despreocupado

-Si… ese es _mi_ Neji -contestó ella más para sí misma, que para el joven, enfocó sus ojos color chocolate sobre el muchacho -Tetsu–san si me disculpa, creo que hacerlo esperar sería una crueldad

-Por supuesto –contestó Tetsu, despidiéndose de la joven con un gesto en su mano –les alcanzaremos en unos minutos

Tenten accedió con la cabeza mientras seguía su camino el cual supuso fue el mismo que el mismo Tetsu-san había recorrido antes, no era difícil suponer a donde iba solo tenía que seguir el bullicio y estaría con Neji en menos de lo que…

La joven se detuvo en seco al llegar a la puerta del salón principal, en el cual se celebraría el último día del festival. Había demasiada gente a su alrededor, tal parecía que toda la aldea se había reunido en ese enorme salón que parecía aún más grande gracias a la aglomeración. Llevó una mano hasta su frente mientras maldecía en voz queda.

-¡¡Ahhhh tonta!! –Se reprendió a sí misma –era obvio que habría mucha gente, debí preguntar a Tetsu-san por Neji, me llevará toda la noche encontrarlo

La chica para pronto se puso en puntillas intentando ver entre las personas, lamento no ser poseedora de una técnica tan útil como el Byakugan, ahora lo único que podía hacer, era esperar y buscarlo entre toda la muchedumbre. A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar una cabeza de cabellos oscuros, sin embargo dado la distancia bien podría ser cualquier otro invitado, la joven entornó los ojos intentando ver mejor, la cabeza de cabellos oscuros; dio vuelta, desilusionando a Tenten, aquel que hubiera pensado que era Neji, era una guapa mujer de edad.

Suspiró, eso iba a tardar un buen rato. La castaña dio un par de pasos atrás para poder ampliar su campo de visión, cuando sus pasos se detuvieron torpemente, al chocar con algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

-Ahhh… lo sien… -trató de decir ella todavía trastabillando con sus pies.

-Tenten –llamó una voz demasiado conocida detrás de ella

-¡Neji! –casi grito de alegría al reconocer de inmediato su voz, se dio vuelta con tanta rapidez como pudo y se fijo frente al muchacho que le veía de forma impasible, la joven entornó sus ojos mirándole con dulzura –no te escuché acercarte

-Ni deberías –contestó él con petulancia –un buen shinobi, sabe acercarse a sus presas con sigilo

Tenten rodó los ojos, odiaba que Neji se pusiera tan engreído.

-¿Así que soy tu presa? –contestó Tenten con ingenio, ante el joven que se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

Tenten sonrió mientras accedía con la cabeza y movía la mano derecha con impaciencia

-Ya lo sé, no te lo tomes tan en serio

-Tardaste demasiado, Tetsu-san dijo que… ¿Tenten? –llamó él al ver que su compañera había dado un par de pasos atrás y lo veía de arriba abajo con aire crítico, sus ojos se enfocaban en su sedoso cabello negro hasta los pliegues de su ropa, tenía los labios apretados en una expresión de meditación:

-Ahhh si, me encontré a Tetsu-san camino hacia acá –dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia al asunto

-Tenten…

-Me dijo que me estabas esperando –continuó ella viéndole de arriba hacia abajo con la misma expresión en el rostro

-Si es cierto… pero que…

-Ahhhh –le interrumpió Tenten llevando sus manos hacia sus labios con una cierta expresión de chiquilla enamorada –debo darle las gracias a Tetsu-san y Suki-san, ¡esta noche luces realmente guapo!

La castaña pudo ver con cierta satisfacción como las mejillas del joven se iluminaban graciosamente, este inacostumbrado a recibir un cumplido; frunció los labios como señal de desaprobación mientras volvía su rostro hacia otro lado:

-¡Estás loca!

Neji pudo escuchar claramente como la castaña ahogaba una suave risa, y el genio casi lamento que ella hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de Suki-san. Creía que la estupidez no era algo que se transmitiera tan fácilmente, pues bien… se había equivocado.

-¿Y bien? –dijo ella alzando los brazos como si esperara un regalo, dispuesta a cambiar de tema

-¿Bien qué? –cuestionó él devolviéndole la mirada ciertamente confundido

-¿Cómo… luzco? –preguntó ella no sin morderse la lengua avergonzada, jamás ni en el más loco de sus sueños se habría atrevido a preguntarle a Neji el cómo lucía, pero ahora, viéndose hermosa y sabiéndose querida por el Hyuga se sentía extrañamente poderosa.

Ahora toda la atención estaba puesta en ella, Neji miró a la joven de arriba hacia debajo de forma menos evidente que como lo había hecho ella unos segundos antes, sus ojos analíticos recorrieron desde el fino y delicado cuello con broches dorados hasta la enorme y seguramente incomoda falda amplia. Pesé a todo, el Hyuga concluyó que lucía cual una princesa de cuento de hadas. Y por primera vez en esos cuatro días le pareció estar viendo a la verdadera Tenten y no a la copia de una mujer estrafalaria y aniñada. Una débil sonrisa curveo sus labios, si tenía que ser sincero; estaba más guapa que nunca, lo sabía, y él sabía que ella lo sabía… sin embargo su orgullo podía más que él.

-¡¡Nehhhh!! –Añadió Tenten fingiendo enfadarse -¿vas a quedarte callado?

-… roja –dijo Neji después de unos segundos de silencio –luces… roja

Tenten miró hacia abajo; su vestido era ciertamente de la tonalidad descrita por el joven, sin embargo ella creía que su presencia abarcaba más que una palabra y un color.

-Vaya… que cumplido más lindo –contestó con cierto sarcasmo –supongo que merece…

-Sabes que no -trató de decir él, sin embargo las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver que la kunoichi se había acercado a sus labios peligrosamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios, cada vez más cerca… –¿Tenten?

-¿mmm? –preguntó ella sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos.

-Aquí no –dijo él cual un murmullo sorprendiendo a la castaña que abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-…hay mucha gente –se excusó lanzado una rápida mirada hacia la gente, Tenten seguía sin entender.

-¿Y?

-Aquí no –repitió él, tomandole con mucha suavidad de los hombros y alejándole unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-Ahhh –Tenten exhaló un suspiró, se alejó de Neji con un movimiento rápido y brusco y cruzándose en brazos se limito a mirar hacia la gente, con gesto indiferente. Permitiendo que un denso silencio se colara entre los dos.

-Te has molestado -afirmó él, después de notar que no iba a ser ella la que empezara a hablar.

-Para nada –contestó Tenten con cierto tonito petulante, fingir ser una arrogante era mejor que demostrar lo mucho que le dolía el rechazo de Neji. Por unos gloriosos segundos, tuvo la ilusa idea de que quizás, y solo quizás, ambos podrían lucir esa noche, (y si corría con mucha suerte las siguiente noches también) como una joven pareja de enamorados, después de todo ambos se gustaban, la noche pasada había sido testigo de ello, no entendía realmente cual era el problema. Tenten espió a Neji a través de sus pestañas. Pero, claro que no había contado que la extraña moralidad del Hyuga fuera a fastidiarle la noche. Sintió como los ojos se le humedecían, odiaba ser débil en los momentos en que Neji parecía tan calmado.

-Eres extremadamente mala mintiendo–añadió él tentando a su suerte, cruzándose en brazos con una actitud extrañamente pasiva.

-Y tú eres considerado un genio por sabe Dios qué razón –replicó Tenten con rapidez, imitando sus movimientos.

-¿Qué hay de malo con ser un poco reservado? –preguntó Neji sin verla a ella, sus ojos estaban clavados en la gente.

-¿Reservado? –Añadió Tenten burlona, ella de la misma forma que Neji veía a la gente y no a él – créeme Neji, tú eres algo más que solo reservado

-Explícate –dijo Neji más que como una orden que una explicación.

-Si alguien que no te conociera estuviera un par de horas contigo creería que eres mudo

-Soy hombre de pocas palabras y lo sabes

-¿Y necesitabas palabras para besarme? –dijo Tenten regresando a tema que les atañía a los dos, la joven volteo su rostro hacia Neji, el seguía viendo la muchedumbre, pero juraría que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas – no se si fue gracias a: tu vergüenza, tu estupidez, ó…

-¿O? –preguntó Neji sin atreverse a voltear siquiera, la voz de Tenten sonaba peligrosamente en calma.

-O… que realmente no te gusto

Neji parpadeo un par de veces antes de voltear su rostro hacia Tenten, soltó un bufido que fue claramente percibido por ambos como una risa sarcástica, mientras Tenten le miraba con una expresión de desconcierto. Neji a su vez le veía con una sonrisa burlona bien puesta en su rostro, incapaz de creer que esas palabras fueran dirigidas hacia él:

_¿Realmente le había dicho si no le gustaba?, ¿Acaso no se veía?, era preciosa sería imposible que no le gustara a nadie, ¿acaso no le había escuchado decirle que le quería mientras estaba transformado como Tetsu-san?, ¿acaso había olvidado la noche pasada?_

Él aún no.

Sabía que estaba mal reírse delante de ella cuando estaba hablando de un tema tan serio (al menos para ella), pero las extrañas suposiciones de Tenten le parecieron de lo más hilarantes.

-Realmente estás loca –contestó él, ignorando como las mejillas de Tenten se iluminaban con su contestación y sus labios se torcían suavementepor ultimo,sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas, pero no debido a la tristeza, sino a la enorme ira que la estaba consumiendo.

-¡¿Loca?! -masculló ella mirando con los ojos como platos al Hyuga, Neji le seguía mirando con esa expresión de superioridad que tanto la irritaba.

¡Y ahí estaba! ¡Eso era todo! el Hyuga la había logrado otra vez

-¡¡NEJI HYUGA ESA ES LA PEOR CONTESTACIÓN QUE…!!

Neji no alcanzó a saber que tan mala había sido su contestación puesto que apenas dijo esas palabras, la kunoichi fue interrumpida:

-¡Tenten-san!, ¡Neji-san!

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco; justo cuando creía que las cosas no podían empeorar:

-Suki-san –llamó Tenten con suavidad, volvió su rostro hacía Neji decidida a que su conversación sería mejor en cualquier otro momento –pensé que tardaría un poco más en llegar

-No, no –contestó ella negando suavemente con la cabeza –el discurso de la culminación del festival está por empezar y además tenía que pasar a ver con mis más preciados invitados –añadió ella dirigiéndose obviamente a Tenten y Neji -¡no quería que se me fueran! mi vida –dijo ella refiriéndose a Tetsu -dijo algo sobre que Neji-san quería retirarse pronto

Tenten sonrió de forma indulgente

-Sí, estamos cansados y queremos irnos a casa lo más pronto posible

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero por lo menos se quedarán hasta el día de mañana ¿verdad?

-Claro –contestó Tenten con un tono jovial

-No –replicó Neji al mismo tiempo que ella chocando sus palabras

Suki gorjeo:

-Parecen no estar muy de acuerdo

-Pero lo estaremos Suki-san –añadió Tenten mirando de forma amenazadora.

-Tsk

-Ahhh Suki-san al fin la encuentro –dijo una voz que le resultaba vagamente familiar a la castaña, volvió su vista hacia atrás mientras veía como los musculos del Hyuga se tensaban bajo su ropa, Tenten no necesito más, sabía de quien se trataba.

-Takashi-san –contestó Suki con ese tonito infantil que tanto irritaba a los de la Hoja. -¡Que gusto verlo por aquí!, ¡pensé que había regresado a casa!

-¿Y perderme la culminación del festival y la más ocurrente de sus bromas?, ¡jamás, Suki-san!

Suki rió como tonta mientras pasaba una mano por el brazo de su esposo

-Creo que van a acordarse de esta broma por mucho tiempo –dijo Tetsu interviniendo en su conversación, a pesar de no ser un hombre celoso, él tampoco podía decirse que se sintiera cómodo con la presencia de Takashi-san.

-Sí, ciertamente será así –contestó él –no todos los días, el festival del Crisantemo es representado por su igualmente encantadora prima - Los ojos de Takashi se enfocaron en Tenten la cual le regresó una mirada de pura descortesía.

-Si –añadió con rapidez Suki, ocultando su nerviosismo de forma magistral con una risita –a Tenten-chan y a mí nos pareció una broma de lo más divertida, ¿Verdad que si, primita? –cuestionó Suki volviéndose con rapidez hacia la muchacha que ya prevenida no tuvo más remedio que:

-¡¡Claro Sukiiiii-chan!! –Contestó Tenten con demasiada efusividad, esperando que su papel fuera bien interpretado.

No quería, o mejor dicho no querían que nadie sospechara lo que realmente había pasado en la semana más importante de su tierra.

Las jóvenes herederas de Hisui habían decidido empezar una nueva vida, y para ello la representación tenía que ser perfecta: Kawaru ya había sido presentada (ante el consejo y pueblo) horas antes; como la hija menor que había pasado muchos años alejada de casa gracias a sus estudios y Suki había actuado como lo haría cualquier hermana mayor, con tal naturalidad y desenvoltura que a pesar de que a todo el mundo le pareció extraño saber de la existencia de una nueva heredera, de la que nadie había escuchado antes, ningún miembro del consejo y/o alguna persona del pueblo se atrevió a contradecirlos. Por fortuna Kawaru había pasado tan poco tiempo ejerciendo como sirvienta que ni siquiera los sirvientes fueron capaces de reconocer que la nueva hermana de "Suki-sama" era en realidad la joven que antes servía el té.

Pero todavía quedaba un pequeño inconveniente: Tenten, ninguna de las tres, o cualquiera de los involucrados en la misión podían decir lo que había pasado: Que el festival había sido inaugurado por una experta kunoichi puesto que la amenaza de muerte a Suki-san por parte de su hermana era inminente. Nadie en la aldea respetaría a Kawaru ni a Suki por ende, así que (gracias a la ingeniosa idea de Kawaru) Tenten había de hacerse pasar por alguien más, otra vez; pero en esta ocasión su personaje estaba más parecido a si misma que nunca, esta vez interpretaría: a la prima lejana de un país aún más lejado, que gracias a su idiotez e infantilismo adolescente, incrementado por la repentina visita de su "prima Suki" habían decidido gastarles una broma, haciendo Tenten de la heredera de Hisui y Suki de sirvienta.

-"Y de esa forma todos pasarían rato" –fueron las exactas palabras de Suki. Tenten curveó sus labios en una sonrisa torva:

-Claro todos, menos los principales responsables.

–Espero, no les haya molestado nuestra broma –añadió Tenten dirigiéndose hacia Takashi con una expresión de jovencita desamparada, logrando dos cosas con esto, hacer enojar a Neji y emocionar a Takashi.

-Para nada preciosa, de usted puedo esperar cualquier cosa y no me molestaría

Tenten sonrió falsamente permitiendo que él besara el dorso de su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda hacia crujir sus nudillos, con la pura presión de su puño apretado. Miró de reojo como Neji movía el brazo dispuesto a separar los labios de Takashi de la piel de Tenten, sin embargo la muda advertencia de Tenten, le hizo reconsiderar su decisión.

-Ahhhh –Tenten soltó su mano con brusquedad, utilizando la mano contraria para abanicarse de forma teatral -¡que calor está haciendo! Si me disculpan creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire

-Te acompaño –dijo con suavidad Neji dando un paso para acercase a ella, sin embargo la nada grata mirada de Tenten le hizo quedar frio en su lugar.

-Iré a tomar un poco de aire, yo sola gracias Neji

Neji accedió mudamente mientras Tenten con agiles movimientos esquivo a la muchedumbre hasta que estuvo muy lejos de ellos y finalmente desapareció de su vista.

-Vaya ¡tiene su carácter verdad¡- dijo Takashi apoyando su mano en su mentón y fijando su vista por donde había desaparecido la castaña, los ojos de Neji se enfocaron en él unos segundos antes de mirar nuevamente el camino que había tomado Tenten unos segundos atrás.

-Si –respondió Neji con voz ausente.

-Es bastante guapa ¿eh? –Añadió Takashi al notar como Neji aún seguía con la mente en otro lado, al decir dichas palabras, el Hyuga se volvió hacia él con gesto cansino –perdone –respondió él con rapidez, al ver la expresión en su rostro –he hablado de más ¿acaso usted y ella…?

-No –dijo Neji negando con la cabeza y anticipándose a que él terminara su pregunta

-Mala suerte supongo

-Tal vez –respondió Neji desinteresado en entablar una conversación con él.

-Ciertamente –dijo él moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa -por cierto… olvido su nombre ustedes es…

_-Silencio por respuesta_

-¿Hyuga Neji?... - Neji le miró intrigado alzando una ceja, el joven le regresó la mirada con aire petulante -¿estoy en lo cierto?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –preguntó Neji levemente intrigado, después de todo él había sido presentado ante ellos como Tetsu, y nadie más que los principales responsables sabía su nombre verdadero, entorno sus ojos contra él.

-Después de saber que Tenten-san era realmente la prima de Suki-san, supuse que usted no era quien se dijo, así que me limite a hacer algunas investigaciones.

-¿En serio? –dijo Neji curioso permitiendo que el hombre siguiera hablando, quería ver que más era lo que sabía sobre él.

-Así es; descubrí que pertenece a una cierta familia apellidada Hyuga, no fue difícil saberlo, basto con que describiera el color de sus ojos para que fuera reconocido, lo que no entiendo… -Neji le seguía mirando en el más profundo de los silencios - es como una mujer tan bella y delicada como Tenten-san, proveniente de la familia más importante de Hisui, puede estar relacionada con un simple joven de la familia Hyuga, si mis investigaciones son correctas, no hay ningún heredero directo de la familia Hyuga que sea hombre. Así que, dudo mucho que sea su novio o algo parecido alguien del linaje de Tenten-san no permitiría jamás una relación con un descendiente indirecto.

Neji alzó las cejas evidentemente sorprendido, jamás creería que llegaría el día en que alguien lo considerara a él inferior en cuanto al linaje y a Tenten superior, cuando la realidad era otra. Una sonrisa socarrona recorría el rostro de Takashi. Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo de haber "desenmascarado" erróneamente a Neji. Este a su vez veía con cierto desprecio al hombre, le parecía demasiado desagradable para Tenten, Suki y/o cualquiera mujer.

-Increíble –dijo Neji con cierto sarcasmo –la calidad de sus investigaciones son… inesperadas… sin embargo, creo que lo mejor sería que preguntara a Tenten-san personalmente la relación que tenemos los dos. –añadió Neji con un tono demasiado sugerente a sus últimas palabras, Takashi entendió perfectamente.

-Entiendo… y lo haré, créame que lo haré, tendré que hacerle notar, que… un momento de diversión es bueno e incluso sano, pero los juegos y las diversiones –dijo él con un cierto tono lascivo que Neji comprendió a la perfección –no son eternos y lo único que nos quedará será nuestro renombre, tales como el mío, el de Tenten-san… supongo entiende lo que le digo Hyuga-san -Los ojos de Neji centellaron, escucho sus nudillos crujir bajo su piel, podía romperle la cara o mejor aún, descuartizarlo, en menos de un minuto y nadie podría impedirlo, ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría tomar la kunai que llevaba escondida entre sus ropas?. ¿10 segundos… 5?... era un excelente momento para saberlo.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente

-Disculpe Takashi-san –se atrevió a decir Tetsu al ver los ánimos caldearse entre ambos –me pareció escuchar que lo llamaban, tal vez su madre… disculpe, no estoy seguro

-Le agradezco mucho –añadió él con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro - un placer hablar con usted Hyuga-san

-Me alegra no decir lo mismo

-Tetsu-san, Suki-san… como siempre un placer… –añadió él como gesto de despedida a la pareja de esposos, antes de alejarse entre la gente tal como había hecho minutos antes Tenten, Neji le siguió con la mirada no le gustaba nada el camino que este tomó, tal parecía que seguía el mismo de Tenten, Tetsu tanteó el terreno antes de atreverse a hablar directamente con el Hyuga, que parecía bastante irritado:

-No es un hombre muy agradable

-Ciertamente –contestó Neji fijando sus ojos en Takashi, cada vez estaba más lejos, pero el camino que este recorría le parecía de lo más conocido. Neji entornó sus ojos.

-Yo también me enfurecía cuando hablaba sobre Suki… siempre ha gustado de chicas mucho más jóvenes que él, supongo que cuando se llega a cierta edad…

-Tetsu-san –le interrumpió Neji como ya tenía la costumbre de hacer, sus ojos plateados le miraron con una furia que tanto él como su esposa, no habían notado durante toda la misión.

-¿Si? –balbuceó este al notar una venita palpitante en la sien del shinobi.

-Si me disculpa –contestó Neji apretando las palabras contra sus dientes.

-Por supuesto –escuchó Neji detrás de él, puesto que sin siquiera tomo el tiempo para despedirse correctamente de la pareja de esposos. Tenía un ligero mal presentimiento, la conversación con ese tal Takashi le había irritado, Neji arrugó la nariz como señal de desagrado; a pesar de sus intentos había perdido a Takashi de vista. Justo en el mismo lugar en que había perdido de vista a Tenten.

-Maldita sea…

0000000

Tenten se sentó en una banca del balcón apoyando su frente contra el frio pasamanos, suspiró ruidosamente, mientras dejaba que el frío aire de la noche y el helado mármol del balcón contra su piel le permitiera relajarse, después de todo le había costado rato encontrar ese tranquilo y cómodo lugar y debía aprovecharlo. Ya que la mayoría de los balcones que había visitado estaban ocupados con enamoradas parejas, sus mejillas aún estaban coloradas al recordar como tuvo que pedir disculpas en tres ocasiones seguidas, a tres diferentes parejas, a los cuales tuvo a bien arruinarles la diversión. Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas y la cabeza a punto de estallarle, no podía creer que estaba en una aldea y fiesta en donde el amor parecía estar abrazando a todo el mundo; menos a ella.

-Estúpido Neji -masculló ella con los labios bien tensos; no sabía porque se había molestado tanto, Neji siempre sería así ya estaba muy arraigada en su personalidad, no podía negarlo, ni cambiarlo, solo tenía dos opciones, la primera; aceptarlo así tal como era, serio, frío, indiferente –apretó los labios cuando pensó en todas esas "características", o tomar la segunda opción, pasar corajes cada que él abriera la boca. La joven suspiró, si tenía que ser sincera, prefería la primera opción.

La puerta que daba hacía el balcón se abrió con un suave "click" que hubiera pasado desapercibido para cualquier otra persona que no tuviera el sentido del oído tan desarrollado como el de una shinobi, la castaña se giró.

-Takashi-san… -murmuró ella no sin cierto fastidio cuando este traspaso la puerta.

-Ahhh Tenten-san… así que aquí estaba

-¿Me ha estado buscando? –repuso ella con rapidez entornando sus ojos chocolate contra él.

-En absoluto, solo que yo también me sentí en la imperiosa necesidad de tomar un poco de aire.

-Entiendo

-Me alegra que volvamos a encontrarnos

-Si… volvemos a encontrarnos es un placer –contestó Tenten con una sonrisa tan falsa que pudo sentir los helados músculos de su piel tensarse contra sus huesos. Dio un par de pasos atrás, odiaba a los hombres tan insistentes como él, en la primera oportunidad saldría por la puerta y dejaría plantado al tal Takashi, suspiró y justo cuando creía que la noche no podía ir peor.

-¿Se siente usted mal? –preguntó al notar el prologando suspiro de la kunoichi que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que negar con la cabeza.

-Para nada

El sonrió antes de tomar con gentileza el hombro de Tenten, pudo notar como la castaña daba un respingo, sin embargo no se alejo, Takashi bajo su hombro hasta su brazo para poder acercarla al barandal del balcón. Tenten le veía con cierta desconfianza.

-Por favor… solo quería mostrarle la hermosa vista… -repuso con voz galante, Tenten miró hacia donde el indicaba, sin dejar de mirar de refilón a Takashi que permanecía a unos centímetros de ella.

-Si –accedió ella con muy poco interés –es precioso

-La luna esta hermosa esta noche

Tenten alzo la mirada para poder ver como este astro, o mejor dicho la falta de este, era luna nueva, la castaña alzó una ceja sin saber si reír, llorar o golpearlo, que hombre más patético parecía tener ensayadas cada una de sus palabras, de seguro esas mismas frases melosas y estudiadas soltaba en cada una de sus citas, sin importar si se acoplaban a la situación o no.

-Ahhh creo que… Neji deberá de estar preocupado por mí, si me disculpa.

-Sabe luce encantadora esta noche… -añadió él como un gesto desesperado de mantenerla a su lado, Tenten suspiró, le miro de forma desdeñosa antes de contestar un malhumorado.

-Gracias –y sin decir más siguió su camino deseosa de alejarse de él.

-Mucho mejor que para ese joven Neji que usted menciona

-… -Tenten se detuvo en seco, le miró desde lejos.

-He visto como le mira, y como le mira él a su vez… usted merece algo mejor que eso.

Tenten arrugó la nariz, ese hombre había cruzado la raya.

-¿Algo mejor? –respondió ella con fingida educación, pese a todo aún debía conservar su apariencia de ser una mujer refinada y elegante que no molía a golpes a cualquiera que le pareciera antipático, aunque realmente le dolía mucho no poder hacerlo en ese caso.

-Así es… usted es una dama de sociedad heredera de una familia poderosa… usted merece lo mejor que existe… las mejores familias deben permanecer unidas

Tenten parpadeo un par de veces extrañada, estuvo a punto de soltar una risotada. Así que a eso se resumía todo, el realmente había creído que pertenecía a una familia importante y por eso ahora el estaba tan interesado en ella. A ese hombre no le importaba realmente a quien cortejara siempre y cuando fuera una mujer de una familia de un alto renombre. Ese Takashi era peor de lo que había pensado.

-Así… que ¿él no es lo mejor para mí?

-Exactamente

-Y exactamente… ¿qué es lo mejor para una mujer como yo? -Takashi sonrió con gentileza, tomo el brazo de la joven y alargando una mano hacia ella la jalo hacia él, Tenten apretó los puños apenas sintió el toque de su piel era desagradable.

-Yo por supuesto. -Takashi tomo de la cintura a la joven y pasando una mano por su espalda, bajo hasta más abajo, donde la joven al sentir sus manos sobre su trasero no pudo sino aventarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Kyaa! –Chilló ella con voz ahogada, y dicho más para ella que para nadie más soltó un furioso -: ¡Suficiente!

-Tenten-san, discúlpeme por favor, pero ya no puedo evitarlo más, la atracción que siento por ti, es tan grande que

-¡¿Creíste que estaría bien tocar mi trasero?! –chilló Tenten alargando una de sus manos hacia su pierna derecha cerrando sus puños contra un objeto inexistente. Takashi por su parte parpadeo un par de veces extrañado la voz delicada y sus finos modales habían desaparecido con una sorprendente velocidad. Miró a la joven con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué…?

Tenten miró hacia su pierna derecha, donde su mano se había cerrado hacia la nada debía estar su porta shurikens, miró de la peor manera posible a Takashi; le había colmado la poca paciencia que le quedaba esa noche… había agredido contra Neji, la había tratado de seducir con frases estúpidas y pasadas de moda, y para colmo había tocado su trasero, bien, si eso no merecía un castigo, entonces no sabía qué. Sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños se relajaron al cabo de unos pocos segundos, la joven tomo aire profundamente antes de mirar a Takashi, (que seguía mirándola como si se tratara de una loca bipolar), Tenten clavo sus ojos chocolate en el, mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Disculpe Takashi-san… creo que no está entendiendo nada –dijo Tenten con un cambio de voz sorprendentemente rápido, extrañando a Takashi aún más, su tono de voz ahora no era dulce y delicado, tampoco era furioso ni sus ojos resollaban fuego, más bien, parecía estar… seduciéndolo.

-No… creo que no… -admitió él.

-Sí, comprendo perfectamente –contestó Tenten con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios, se sentó en la misma banca donde ella había estado hacia escasos segundos, sin embargo esta vez cruzo la pierna de forma seductora. Y levanto un poco su falda en el proceso, pudo ver como los ojos de Takashi se abrían desmesuradamente cada vez que ella levantaba la falda más y más.

-Tenten-san… sigo sin entenderle…

-Oh… no te preocupes por eso… ya lo harás –contestó Tenten con la misma sonrisa enfocándose en Takashi, el hombre para pronto guardo silencio al notar el motivo del porque Tenten había subido su falda hasta medio muslo. La kunoichi llevaba unas cintillas anudadas recorriendo sus muslos, y colgadas de estas, una bolsa a rebosar de shurikens, kunais y demás armas punzo cortantes, del lado opuesto llevaba unos pergaminos enrollados y de los espacios libres de donde no había cintillas la joven llevaba colgadas finas y afiladas agujas ninja listas para entrar en acción.

-Tenten-san… -masculló el con un hilillo de voz, la misma sonrisa seductora aún iluminaba los labios de la castaña.

-¿Entiendes ahora?

-Ku… no… ichi…

-Si… ciertamente si entendiste.

00000

Neji maldijo en voz queda, había buscado a Tenten por todas partes con Byakugan (por desgracia su técnica no había tenido el efecto deseado gracias el exceso de gente entorpecía un poco su visión) y sin el. Y seguía sin encontrarla para su gran desilusión. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había alejado? ¿Media hora, una hora?, tal vez menos había perdido la noción del tiempo buscándole, el muchacho resopló de forma cansina, era frustrante haber perdido todo ese tiempo. Sabía que estaba de más preocuparse por Tenten de sobre conocía que era bastante capaz de cuidarse sola, y sin embargo todavía le quedaba esa pequeña incertidumbre que le ponía nervioso.

Neji se cruzo en brazos sin saber donde más buscar, un chirrido de una puerta abriéndose a unos pocos metros de él y las risitas amortiguadas de dos jóvenes enamorados le hicieron que la piel se le erizara. La chica reía como boba mientras el muchacho jalaba del brazo a su novia, hacía dentro, la chica miraba hacía un lado y hacia el otro, procurando tener cuidado de que nadie los viera, mientras el muchacho abrazaba a la muchacha por la cintura y besaba hambrientamente detrás de su oreja. Los enamorados desaparecieron detrás de la puerta. Con los ojos de Neji clavados tras sus nucas. Las risitas fueron amortiguándose cada vez más, aclarando con ello la mente del Hyuga que tenía bien claro donde podía estar Tenten.

-Los balcones… fantástico

**00000**

**Después de siglos y siglos, y siglos Midory reaparece, con "un almohadazo" en la mejilla y un hilito de baba apenas perceptible, me gustaría decir que hubo un evento extra cósmico que me impidió seguir escribiendo pero la pura verdad, es que me agarro un ataque de gueva extrema!!, aunado a un ataque peor que el primero el cual es: ¡¡falta de inspiración!!. Espero no ser la única a la que le haya pasado!, pero por fortuna creo que ya me libre de esa! Y ahorita estoy en la etapa voy de me voy a comer al mundo!. **_**–sip, Midory es un tanto bipolar- **_**Espero que les haya gustado y no haberme salido muy OCC con Tenten y Neji… sobre todo con Neji en eso de: **_**¿Cómo declararme a Tenten?**_** –Gomen, si fue así estoy bajo la influencia _de Ouran High School Host Club._ E imaginarme a un Neji vestido como Tamaki o Kyouya en el mejor de los casos, era algo que no podía dejar de poner o... Por cierto antes de que se me olvide este fic está dedicado a una super amigocha!! Lindísima!! Buena onda!! Medio loca!! que supongo va bien con el carácter medio loco **_**Midoresco**_**!!. THEEEEE SHAAAADDDEEEEEEE GHOOSSSSSSST!! Se te quiere niña!! Sigue escribiendo hacen falta fics como los tuyos!! Gracias por todo, en serio! Shade… muchas gracias. **

**A todos aquellos que siguen mi fic!, dejan sus bonitos reviews… muchas gracias!! y tmb a todos aquellos que me maldijeron por mi larga ausencia (y seguirán maldiciéndome porque el capitulo me quedo endemoniadamente largo y no puse el lemmon que tanto prometi). TMB mil gracias!! A todos Uds. hacen muy feliz a esta loca escritora!! –gracias, gracias, gracias!!-Un besote de parte de Midoryyyyy Yakkeee Onnaaaa. -quien entienda lo que significa "mi apellido", sabra que me queda como anillo al dedo -**

**Bye, bye. **

Zinam.-Mil gracias XD espero te guste la continuación. BESOS!!  
Magnaty Brooslky.- jajajaja mil gracias!! Por tomarte la molestia de buscar entre el mundo de fics, (a mi tmb me pasa lo mismo nunca encuentro cual era el que me había gustado :S) sip, se que hice un tanto larga la historia de la sirvienta, pero quería poner un objetivo en la misión y luego me quede.. Ehhhhh… como era eso jajaja. Gomen la hice un poco enrredosa, muchas gracias por leer y tmb por amar mi fic!! ARIGATOOOOOOOO!!  
Usagi Hyuga.-En mi mundo bizarro Neji es un pervert (si, y que?!) jajaja y es lindo o gracias por leer, besotototes. Desde GDL Jalisco México!! Vivan los jalisquillos!!  
mona hyuga.- Wiiiii mis contis no parecen extrañas wiiiiii, wiiiiiii!! Mil gracias por los animos! Siempre es muy lindo leer eso!. Espero k te siga gustando mi fic, y las actitudes que les pongo (Tenten celosa, Neji pervert) por desgracia creo que nunca veremos lo en Naruto T.T (es un verdadera pena!) pero para eso son los fics!! Mil gracias BESOS!  
Myri.- XD Arigato! Gracias por leer yo tmb dure una temporadita amando a Shikamaru y a Temari cual pareja! Pero no se, me mordió el bichito, Neji/Tenten y ps… aki sigo!, tarde, lenta, y a veces mocho los capítulos XD pero sigo!! Gracias mil gracias por leer. Bsos  
pauli-nejiten.- Arigato no creo merecer tantas cosas lindas que dices, pero te lo agradezco de todas maneras!! (k bonito T.T) todavía no llega el final, ni en este capitulo creo que me alarge demasiado y me habran  
Sario K..- Gracias por tu review, y voy a tomar en cuenta tu sugerencia para que no plagien los fics, de hecho tal vez ponga una notita por mi profile, aunque creo que entre más digo menos entienden :S, mil gracias por dejarme tu review, espero k te guste mi conti!! Arigato!  
Trinity17.- Gomen, no me alcanzo este capitulo pa lemmon, pero en el otro si!, palabra!! Gracias por leer, besos!  
Kokoro-Yolin-chan.- Jejejej tal vez ponga un capitulo de shinobis pervertidos en algún otro fic XD (ese Naruto creo que se volvió un poco más pervert ahora en el shipuden, y claro a aprovechar) XD muchas gracias por leer!! Cuidate besos!  
ale-are.-Odio que las compus se pongan mal cuando una más los necesita!, gracias por la comprensión del plagio, muy molesto, pero por fortuna se soluciono! Arigato por tu review! Besos!  
lizharuno-. XD Gracias por tu review chica, nos veremos besos!  
Isumi Kimiyama.- :DD Arigato! Me alegra k te haya gustado el cap. (como dicen a veces la solución a un problema es más simple de lo que parece). XD Gracias por el apoyo x el fic robado :S de verdad es una molestia!!, pero por fortuna ya todo se soluciono, gracias por dejar review!! Besos!  
HaRuNo-SaMy.- Siiiip, va a haber un buen de amor, (jejeje, si me sale, pero ahorita ando inspirada!!) así que chance y si!! Gracias por tu review chica, cuidate mucho besos ¡!  
mini-misty1.5.- Hola Mini-misty! Me siento honrada que te tomaras el tiempo de dedicar a dejar un review, disfruto hacer mucho fics como estos y cuando se tienen compesaciones tales como unas buenas palabras de aliento me siento por bien servida!, mil gracias por leer, besos, no te preocupes por los acentos!  
Yuuhi5.- Gracias!! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, como acabo la riña entre hermanas y tmb la "actuación" de nuestro genio favorito, espero k tmb la conti sea de tu agrado!! Besos!!  
futbolera.- Gomen, cada vez que digo: voy a actualizar pronto no lo hago, es más, me tardo el doble así k mejor no digo nada  
always mssb.-Gracias por leer, espero que te guste, esta conti!! Un abrazo  
asukasoad.-XD Arigato! Jajaja mi loca historia y yo vamos a seguir por un rato por aki, (bueno tal vez no tanto, pero no se desasen de mi tan fácil jojojo) gracias por leer! Besos!  
Maten.-Gracias por leer, y tmb x la compresión si es muy molesto que te roben un fic! Pero como dices se pudo arreglar! Y ps aki seguimos, aunque si la chava no lo hubiera quitado de todos modos iba a seguir (yo no paro un fic, por nadie) :D Como sabes me he comunicado contigo y me siento todavía muy honrada en que te hayas tomado la molestia de dedicarme un fic!! Gracias, gracias, gracias!! Creo que es uno de los mejores regalos que se pueden hacer!! Gracias por todo!! BESITOS  
hina ale.- :D sip, creo que fui demasiado blandita con el castigo, pero es que tengo corazón de pollo!, gracias por leer saludos  
KIKA.-Jajajajajajjajaja, próximo, lo prometo, no me cupo en este jajajaja pero si, el leemon esta en proceso. XD besos  
chaicure.-Hola!, jaja mis personajes pervert, obviamente pensé en mis favoritos, y mis chicas favoritas… que vienen siendo casi todos: Neji, Shika, Sasu, Naru (obvio) y… y… tal vez Gaara, aunque no tiene sentido poner a Gaara por ahí… pero lo amo, y además en los fics todo se puede!! Jajaja, no, como compartir marido! (debi haber aclarado) jajaja yo lo decía que Kawaru en su momento va a encontrar a alguien y lo tendrá todo con ese alguien, (no con el esposo de su hermana) jajaja como creen jajaja. Cuidate mucho!! Salu2 y besos, y gracias por el review!  
feña.-XD gracias a ti por leer, besos!!  
Alicia.-Muchas muchas gracias, por el apoyo y por leer y por los animos y por el review y por todo en general!! Le hechare todos los kilos ¡arigato!! Besos desde GDL Jalisco!!  
nejihyuuga.-Arigato!! Gracias por leer!  
PJopE.-Si, ya me ha pasado, así que te entiendo perfectamente! (los profes se creen que no tenemos vida! O que?) jeje , gracias por dejarme tu review, no importa que no sea largo, lo que importa es la intensión, gracias, gracias, gracias!!  
AnNiE.-Mil gracias me alegra que te gusten mis fics, y que sigas pendiente de mis fics! Gracias por tu review, besos!  
ayame-gri.-No había pensado quien los iba a recibir en Konoha, pero ahora que lo dices creo que es lo más obvio XD, gracias por leer, tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia, besos!!  
Nichi Tsukino.-Seeeh, en mi mundo Neji tiene conciencia (música de fondo, dimensión desconocida) jeje, y más raro aún ingenuo. No, lo siento no fue el final y por desgracia tampoco este :S (gomen, lo estoy haciendo muy largo) pero el final ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina :D Si, me han plagiado el fic, ya lo quitaron, pero luego me plagian otro (la prometida) :S, te soy sincera nunca me doy cuenta quien me plagia me avisan los Plap creo que se escribe así una comunidad k ve los fics plagiados o informan o chavas que están en distintos foros y tienen la amabilidad de avisarme como en este caso :D (tengo ciertas amigas en foros de todos lados, así que de todo me entero jojojojo), gracias por leer. BESOS!  
christti.-Ohhhh me entiendes!! Si es una molestia que se roben los fics, y como he dicho mil veces soy un asco para el lemmon, pero ya prometi, ahora cumplo (me ahorco yo solita neh?) besos XD  
conchito.-Hola Conchito me alegra que te haya gustado mi conti!! Y todos nuestros sucesos extraños (si, puedo poner tmb a una Tenten celosa, no solo Neji jojo) . Me alegra mucho saber que vas a escribir un Neji/Tenten!! Me encata tu idea de un Neji ingenuo (de hecho a sugerencia de varias personitas, este fic acabara tmb con un Neji, relativamente ingenuo) , me encanta leer tu fic! No dudes en decírmelo cuando este listo!! Besotes!!  
AnNadOnO.-:D me alegra mucho que te guste, mil gracias por pasarte a dejar un review, lamento la tardanza (en mi rancho le dicen guevona, gomen, fue la mera verdad :S) aún así te agradezco k estes atenta a mi fic, salu2  
azumi hyuga.-Gracias a ti… y mil gracias a ti, y todas las personas que me dejan review, (los reviews motivan y nos insitan a seguir!!) a mi al menos y de verdad k soy yo la que tengo que agradecer, nunca creí que mis fics inspiren a alguien, en su momento grandes escritoras(es) me han inspirado a mi, pero jamás creí yo tomar ese lugar XD (es muy lindo T.T), gracias por la paciencia, por leer, por los animos, por la buena vibra, por eso y por todo, mil gracias!! BESOS!!  
omtatelo.- Esto es venganza Omtatelo juar, juar!! El lemmoncito pa el siguiente!! Eso por ponet a Gai con Tenten jaja (no te creas) un abrazote  
Tsunade25.-Jajaja, no eres la primera que me dice eso!! No, a lo que me refería es que Kawaru en su momento tmb podría disfrutar de todo! Con otro chavo muy aparte de su esposo, (es de mentalidad abierta pero no tanto) jajaja debi haber aclarado mejor esa parte, mil gracias por el review, espero te guste la conti, besos.  
Akai Karura.-XD sip va a haber un poquito de lemmoncito y en cuanto a la sufridera, bueno tal vez no sufrieron tanto como quería, pero… poner a Neji paranoico y a una Tenten que se muere porque Neji se ponga las pilas me encanta y no podía dejar de escribirlo espero que te guste el capitulo. Salu2 y besos. Y  
Anika-san.-XD jejeje me encanta poner a un neji en aprietos, en mi mundo es lindo o gracias por tu review, salu2!  
Eli-Nejiten.-Me alegra que te guste, espero k esta conti tmb sea de tu agrado, salu2  
hinatauchiha20.-:D es un alivio, por desgracia soy demasiado ñoña como para poner un final dramático, (algún día lo hare, pero no hoy, y no mañana) jajaja Gracias por tu review! Besos!  
Mely914.- Me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu review!! XD  
Alexa Hiwatari.- Arigato!! XD  
yukihimeko-chan.- XD me he desaparecido por un par de semanas, pero he vuelto con el fic un poco más largo de lo normal para remediar, espero que te guste, todavía falta el lemmon, y si, si voy a poner, pero por desgracia como lo hice tan largo no me alcanzo en este cap. Así que me esperaran hasta el siguiente. Gomen!! Graxxx por el review cuidate besos (estoy tmb actualizando los días… gomen, otro que tengo en el olvido :P)  
Vanesa.- Gracias XD me alegra que te guste.


	15. Una noche

**Una noche**

Neji utilizó su Byakugan, sin deseos de querer interrumpir a alguna parejita que no fuera la que el estaba buscando, el shinobi apretó los dientes al imaginarse en el mismo balcón, mismo piso, mismo mundo; a Tenten junto a un hombre tan desagradable como Takashi. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el primer balcón, apartando la vista con la misma rapidez con que puso sus sentidos en ello. No sabía que era peor; interrumpirlos abriendo puerta por puerta hasta encontrarse a quien buscaba, o tener asiento de primera fila para ver a una pareja extraña y enamorada hacer de las suyas.

_-¿Como pueden existir __personas tan exhibicionistas? _– pensó él, un tanto más tranquilo de saber que la primera parejita que sorprendió no era ni Tenten ni Takashi. Sin embargo nada le garantizaba que no encontrara a una avergonzada Tenten entre los brazos de un desconocido y por lo que había visto desagradable hombre. Apretó los labios solo de imaginarse aquello, sus ojos platinados se enfocaron en el siguiente balcón llevándose una nueva y desagradable visión. Pese a que estaba convencido de que en esa aldea habitaban una gran cantidad de pervertidos (mayor aún que en Konoha, lo cual ya era decir bastante), no iba a permitir que estos mermaran su objetivo de encontrar a la trigueña. Siguió buscando y tras varios balcones fallidos atrás, y varias caras de desagrado por parte del Hyuga, le llevaron a encontrar su presea.

_-Tenten… -_dijo él al notar con su Byakugan, la silueta de una joven mujer con vestido amplio y peinado en chongitos, acompañada de un hombre alto a su lado. La chica caminaba despacio hasta la banca con las manos firmemente apretadas a un lado de sus muslos. El hombre se acercaba a ella con pasos firmes.

Neji no pudo soportarlo más. Camino hacia la puerta, la abrió dando una patada y entró decidido a todo.

-¡¡TENTEN!! –bramó él apenas puso un pie en el balcón, con el firme propósito de matar, mutilar, y torturar (quizá no en ese preciso orden) a aquel que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a su compañera. Sin embargo aunque la sed de sangre del Hyuga era mucha, el pelinegro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que guardar silencio y ver a los presentes en el balcón con los ojos desorbitados.

Ahí no estaba Tenten y mucho menos Takashi. Su Byakugan no era tan exacto como había creído toda su vida. Había cometido un error.

Delante de él estaba una pareja, si, pero no la que buscaba; la chica que había creído era Tenten, era realmente otra mujer, una pelirroja de cuerpo espectacular, que bien podía pasar por le hermana perdida de su amiga, salvo por el color del pelo, pero que podía confundirse gracias al peinado casi idéntico con el que la había visto esa noche, el joven por su parte, parecía su novio, y estaba evidentemente molesto por la intromisión.

-Yo…

-¿Quién es él? –bramó el furioso novio

-Juro que no lo conozco -confesó ella mirando de vez en vez a Neji y al muchacho.

-Yo…

-¿Neji? –llamó la voz de quien buscaba desde hacia rato, el Hyuga volteó detrás de él. La Kunoichi que buscaba le miraba desde el balcón siguiente, el cual estaba separado apenas por grueso arbusto que hacía de pared, colocado ahí con el firme propósito de dar un poco de privacidad a los inquilinos de los balcones, impidiendo toda visibilidad, pero no impidiendo del mismo modo el sonido.

-Tenten –llamó el shinobi sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido, la joven le miraba desde su balcón inclinando el cuerpo hacia fuera para verle mejor, las comisuras de sus labios temblaron y se convirtieron rápidamente en una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? –preguntó ella parpadeando un par de veces intercalando su mirada entre la molesta pareja, y él. Neji procuró mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Volvió su rostro hacia la furibunda pareja, hizo una apresurada reverencia mientras mascullaba un apenas entendible.

-Permiso. –y con la agilidad que solo los shinobis de la Hoja tenían, saltó elegantemente hacia el balcón de su lado derecho con el firme propósito de dejar de actuar de forma tan irracional. Tenten le miró aterrizar delante de ella, sentía unos enormes deseos de reírse. Sin embargo dado que conocía de sobra el mal humor que se cargaba su compañero se mordió su lengua para evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Neji…

-Anda… puedes reírte –dijo él apretando los dientes y cruzándose en brazos, bajo la cabeza para permitir que su cabello cubriera un poco sus mejillas que seguramente le delataban en la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

-No voy a reírme –dijo ella a su lado con una sonrisa dulce dibujada en sus labios- solo quería saber que estabas haciendo.

-Buscándote –dijo él –creo que era obvio - la chica sintió como todo el coraje que sintió por él hacía apenas unos minutos se disipaba.

-Ohhhh –dijo ella tratando de dale la menor importancia posible. – ¿y porque tenías tanta urgenc…?

-Takashi –susurró él tensando sus músculos, por la expresión en su rostro tal parecía que estaba hablando del mismo diablo.

-Ahhhhh –dijo Tenten sin darle mayor importancia –¡¡Takashi!! ¡¡No te preocupes por eso!!

-¿…?

-¡¡Ya lo tengo todo solucionado!! –llevó su dedo pulgar hasta el centro de su pecho como si estuviera muy orgullosa de sí misma. Tenten movió su cabeza suavemente, indicándole que mirara detrás de él, Neji alzó una ceja extrañado e intrigado, Escuchó un suave quejido detrás de él. Neji se volvió con rapidez.

-¿Qué…?

-Takashi –dijo ella con el mismo tono orgulloso de voz.

El Hyuga abrió los labios para poder decir algo, pero sorprendentemente por esa ocasión no tenía palabras. Nuevamente se sintió increíblemente avergonzado, nada le había salido como había planeado; el cuento del caballero galante que entraba a salvar a su bella doncella del villano que trataba de propasarse con ella, era un cuento no se aplicaba a las kunoichis. O por lo menos no a Tenten. Ella no necesitaba a un príncipe azul que la rescatara en su caballo blanco, ni nunca lo necesitaría por lo visto. Neji resopló sintiendo un poco (solo un poco) de lastima por él. Detrás suyo estaba Takashi. Atrapado literalmente en la pared. Parecía una mosca asida en la tela de una araña, solo que en este caso, él estaba atrapado en una red de armas…

Neji dio un par de pasos para poder verle mejor. Una cantidad exagerada de kunais le habían atravesado su ropa y le clavaban en el muro. Impidiendo que se moviera. Y no solo esas le aprisionaban, entre una y otra había por lo menos 10 agujas ninjas, Neji estaba sorprendido, no había un espacio mayor a dos centímetros entre kunai y kunai, y aún así Tenten había tenido el excelente tino como para clavar su agujas con bastante exactitud.

Tenten se acercó a su lado con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Neji miró el rostro de hombre, tenía un labio partido, el cabello enmarañado, varios cardenales en distintas partes del rostro. Un hilito de sangre corrió por su mejilla. La sonrisa triunfante no desapareció del rostro de la kunoichi. Neji le regresó una mirada interrogante.

-Sobrevivirá –dijo ella, anticipándose a la pregunta aún no formulada.

-¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Neji mirando el rostro amoratado del hombre. Takashi lanzaba apenas perceptibles quejidos, la sonrisa de Tenten se borró un poco.

-¿Por qué supones que hizo algo? –preguntó Tenten con fingida inocencia. Neji le miró de soslayo, sonriendo ante las mejillas coloradas de su amiga.

-Dudo que se lo haya hecho solo.

-Bien… -dijo Tenten enroscando un mechón de su cabello con su dedo. –¡¡estábamos entrenando!!

-Tenten…

-Ahhhhh –suspiró Tenten aburrida, como quien no quiere hablar de un tema –bien… bien… pues… él habló mal de ti, trato de seducirme, tocó mi trasero –los ojos de Neji se abrieron como platos, al escuchar las últimas palabras que dijo su compañera, la chica fingió no verlo y soltó un sobreactuado bostezo –ya sabes… lo típico que hace un hombre asqueroso y desesperado.

-¿Qué hizo qué? –dijo él en voz queda y extrañamente en calma, Tenten le miró de soslayo. No podía ver sus ojos, Neji había agachado su cabeza como si estuviera meditando. La chica trago saliva si conocía a Neji como lo conocía, esa solo podía ser una mala señal.

-Hablo mal de ti –dijo ella titubeante.

-Lo siguiente…

-¿Trató de seducirme?

-…siguiente

-Y… y… también… tocó… mi trasero…

Tenten miró a Neji y sus ojos no fueron capaces de seguirlo, en menos de un segundo, Neji se había abalanzado sobre él, le había tomado del cuello (o eso le pareció) Takashi sofoco un grito. Al ver el rostro crispado por la furia del muchacho. Neji apretó sus puños al lado de su cuello. Y con fuerza excesiva, desclavo al hombre de la pared, a Tenten le pareció escuchar el sonido de la tela rasgándose. Tenten apretó los labios con fuerza, nunca había visto a Neji tan enojado. El Hyuga aventó al hombre contra el piso como si no fuera más que un trapo sucio, Tenten sofocó un grito por detrás. Takashi fue incapaz de decir nada, tal vez por el miedo, o tal vez se había desmayado. Los ojos chocolate se enfocaron en el Hyuga. Neji apretaba sus puños con fuerza; susurró:

_-Byakugan… _

-¡¡BASTA!! –chilló Tenten detrás de él tomándole de la manga de su traje. -¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡VAS A MATARLO!

El muchacho no se molesto en retirar el Byakugan de su cara:

-Tenten… te ha faltado al respeto y…

-¡Y… yo ya me encargue de eso! –dijo Tenten su voz sonaba furiosa – ¡te garantizo que se la pensará dos veces antes de propasarse con cualquier chica!

-Tenten

-No Neji… no necesito que hagas esto –dijo ella como un susurro –yo sé cuidarme sola… -los ojos del Hyuga estaban clavados en ella, Tenten se trago su nerviosismo y vergüenza antes de continuar – entiéndelo de una vez… no soy débil, no tanto como siempre lo has creído

Y dicho eso Tenten espero, y él también, la joven podía escuchar su corazón latir con la fuerza y la velocidad de un tambor, si Neji no se detenía y hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, Tenten tendría que pelear contra él, miró a sus pies donde un patético y golpeado Takashi aún seguía inconsciente, Tenten frunció la nariz, no era que aquel hombre fuera de su total agrado, pero tampoco podía cruzarse de brazos y dejarlo morir a manos de Neji. La chica apretó muy fuerte los dientes, el rostro de Neji seguía crispado por la furia, ahora más que nunca Tenten estaba segura que tendría que pelear contra él. Sin embargo en menos de lo que había pensado o el Byakugan desapareció del rostro del joven.

…eso lo sé… -Tenten parpadeó un par de veces sinceramente extrañada, Neji volteó su rostro hacía Takashi

-Gracias Neji…

-mmph…

-Vámonos de aquí –pidió ella, Neji movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa permitiendo que Tenten se acercara hasta la puerta, sin embargo la joven unos centímetros antes de salir se detuvo al notar que estaba sola, Neji había vuelto sus pasos hacía Takashi, los ojos de Tenten recorrieron con la vista la escena antes de soltar un suave: "ahhh" al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; Neji estaba inclinado delante de Takashi y este poco a poco estaba recuperando el conocimiento. Un mal momento para recuperar el conocimiento, razonó la kunoichi.

-¿Neji? –llamó ella alarmada al verlo tan cerca de él, este no le contesto. La joven le llamó por una segunda vez obteniendo el mismo resultado, desde su lugar Tenten pudo ver como el rostro de Neji se acercó peligrosamente hacia Takashi, los ojos de este se abrieron con terror, Neji susurró algo a su oído o eso le pareció a ella, escuchó un suave murmullo que no alcanzó a distinguir, un suave gemido de asentimiento por parte de Takashi, y fue todo. El Hyuga se levantó a los pocos segundos y se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa que no pudo descifrar.

-¿Neji? –le llamó ella dubitativa.

-Vamos –dijo él, como si aquellos extraños modos del Hyuga nunca hubieran pasado.

-¿Pero?

-Vamos –insistió él tomándole del brazo, para sacarla fuera del balcón, la kunoichi volvió su rostro hacía atrás, Takashi, tenía la vista puesta en el infinito y sus dientes castañeaban, la joven dudo que fuera debido a que tuviera frio. Miró fijamente a Neji.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada importante –contestó él, sin embargo la misma sonrisa enigmática seguía iluminando su rostro, Tenten miró por última vez atrás, sea lo que fuera que le había dicho nunca lo sabría. Neji salió después de ella y este mismo cerró tras de sí, el balcón. La joven pudo ver desde detrás de Neji como Takashi les lanzaba una mirada aterrorizado. Los ojos de Neji se volvieron hacia ella, y Tenten casi pudo asegurar ver brillito de malignidad refulgiendo en ellos.

-Vamos… tenemos todavía mucho que hacer –Tenten accedió mudamente mientras maldecía en voz baja, algunas veces odiaba que Neji fuera tan endemoniadamente reservado. ¡Nunca iba a saber que le había dicho para espantarlo tanto!

Mientras tanto dentro del balcón Takashi resoplaba y se apretujaba contra la pared, como si se quisiera fundir en ella y desaparecer de ese mundo, jamás hubiera creído que la encantadora prima de Suki-san; fuera una kunoichi y menos que fuera novia de un guerrero tan espantoso y mal encarado. Aún podía escuchar las palabras de advertencia del joven, y por todo su madre y por todo su dinero juraría que haría caso de ellas.

_-Si te le vuelves a acercar a __mi novia… a "Tenten-san" te mato _

**00000**

-Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh…. Neji…. ¿vas a decirme que le dijiste?

-No

-Pero…

-No

-Neji

-Dije que no –concluyó él, pero antes incluso de que terminara su oración la joven volvió a insistir, con su voz chillona y sus ojos castaños puestos sobre el muchacho que veía hacía delante sin prestarle atención siquiera.

-Pero Neji, no puedes ocultarme un secreto por toda la vida

-Si puedo

-Eso no es justo para tu compañera de equipo, amiga, colega, camarada, simpatizante… y… y…

-¿Y?

-Bah… -dijo ella moviendo los brazos con impaciencia – ¡no importa, no vas a decírmelo de todas maneras… si tú puedes tener tus secretos yo también puedo! –Tenten miró a través de sus pestañas al Hyuga, Neji no le veía miraba hacia otro lado como si estuviera viendo o esperando a alguien. Tenten se sintió ofendida lo mínimo que podía hacer era; no hacer caso omiso a su rabieta.

-Aunque la verdad… –intentó decir ella, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Neji le había tomado del hombro y jalado suavemente contra si, Tenten tropezó un poco al sentir el inesperado jalón del joven, enfocó sus ojos en los plateados de Neji, tenía una mirada extraña. La mano del Hyuga recorrió desde su hombro, hasta su cintura pasando suavemente por su brazo, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel al sentir su mano tibia anidarse en su cintura.

-¿eh? –susurró esta sorprendida agitando sus pestañas, Neji sonreía de la misma forma enigmática, la luz de la habitación se desvaneció casi por completo, y solo cuando Tenten apoyó su espalda contra la fría pared se dio cuenta de que Neji le había jalado para poder salir de los salones y tener un poco de privacidad. Una táctica extraña por su parte razonó ella, después de todo había sido él mismo el que se había negado a besarle hacia apenas unos minutos. ¿Acaso el verla en el mismo balcón que Takashi había sido un motivo tan grande como para hacerle cambiar de opinión? La joven sonrió; sabía bien que si. Aún podía escuchar las risas provenientes del salón contiguo. Con su mano libre el Hyuga recorrió con suavidad su mejilla, labios, cuello, y nuca, donde se afianzo para acercarla a si. La kunoichi, susurró nuevamente su nombre, sintiendo una especie de corriente eléctrica cuando sintió el suave aliento del Hyuga acariciarle sus mejillas, entremezclándose con el propio. Sus labios se acercaron como si fueran atraídos por imanes, primero fue suave, gentil, dulce, después acostumbrándose, a la sensación, se entregaron al impulso. Los brazos de la joven que permanecían inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se movieron con rapidez para entrelazarse detrás de su cuello, enredando sus dedos en su larga cabellera negra. Fue un beso largo, húmedo, continuo, prolongado, ininterrumpido… Ninguno oponía la menor resistencia, ni el menor deseo de querer alejarse, Tenten por su parte quería que el momento fuera eterno, después de todo; ¿_para que interrumpir algo que ambos deseaban tanto? ¿Para que interrumpir esa sensación tan embriagadora?_ –se preguntó ella, obteniendo su respuesta cuando Hyuga le separó, respiraba entrecortadamente de forma irregular.

-Todos necesitamos respirar –dijo Neji con voz ronca, pero aunque Tenten no le vio su voz sonaba medianamente más jovial que lo general. Neji sonrió para sí mismo al ver a la castaña, ella aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en un sueño impenetrable –analizó – sus mejillas sonrojadas y la encantadora sonrisa en sus labios le hacía entender que el sueño era demasiado placentero como para querer despertar, la sonrisa de Neji se amplió.

-Tenten –susurró él a su oído como si quisiera que solo ella le escuchara, cosa que era ilógica hacer, dado que solo ellos dos estaban en la habitación.

-mmm

-Vayamos a nuestra alcoba… -La joven sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se arremolinara alrededor de su rostro, un calor excesivo para el clima le dio de lleno, sintió las piernas débiles de repente, miles de preguntas rodaron por su cabeza:

_¿Neji proponiendo ir a su alcoba? ¿Lo había dicho de verdad o era un sueño? ¿Estaría lo suficientemente prepara mental y físicamente como para eso? ¿y que tal si Neji no lo disfrutaba? ¿Y si él notaba su inexperiencia y lo tomaba a mal? No… eso no podía ser porque él era tan puro como ella ¡¿verdad?!... ¿Y que tal si no? Después de todo el ya había ido en misiones en solitario en ocasiones pasadas ¡¿y que tal si en esas ocasiones Neji hubiera tenido alguna aventura?! _

Tenten se regañó mentalmente, estaba preocupándose de más, Neji jamás haría eso, se recordó que debía de respirar, la joven esbozo una bonita sonrisa mostrarse tranquila y feliz por su propuesta, ya daría gracias después al desagradable de Takashi por haber logrado acelerar las cosas.

-Si –dijo ella con voz débil, esperando que él no tomara la suavidad de su voz, como un nerviosismo que mermara su deseo.

-Es tarde –continuó él, con la misma voz ronca que hacía que se le erizara la piel

-Si –dijo ella, aún no abría los ojos, tenia terror de que si los abriera toda la perfecta situación desapareciera, como si fuera un sueño.

-Dudo que alguien lamente nuestra ausencia

-Si –comentó ella aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con él, estaba segura que a Suki le daría un ataque; pero que importaba un ataque de histeria cuando iba a estar junto a Neji.

-Y si no queremos pasar un día más en Hisui tendremos que empezar a empacar ya mismo…

-Si… ¡NO!… ¿Empacar? –chilló la joven abriendo los ojos como platos para ver al Hyuga, Neji movió la cabeza.

-Sí, empacar –dijo él, notando como los ojos de la joven se tornaba vidriosos.

-Empacar –susurró ella con desgano

-Empacar –reitero él mirando con cierta satisfacción el rostro de su amiga, si no la conociera tan bien, hubiera jurado que se tiraría al suelo haciendo un puchero, sonrió no sin sentirse solo un poco culpable, Tenten miraba al piso con cierto aire patético, tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, él también deseaba pasar una agradable velada al lado de su amiga, pero por una parte se sentía incómodamente torpe en todo lo que indicaba a: mujeres, sexo, relación, y Tenten. Y aunque él mismo había sugerido ir a su habitación con el mismo objetivo que Tenten había tenido en mente, en el momento menos indicado los nervios pre-concebidos le hicieron cambiar de opinión, Tenten suspiró lamentablemente, logrando que el Hyuga se sintiera más tonto de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida… si no hubiera dicho más de lo que debía en ese momento todos serían felices… en especial ellos dos, definitivamente Neji Hyuga; era un cobarde.

**00000**

_-¿Qué demonios se suponía que fue eso? –_Gritaba una vocecita en el interior de la castaña que clamaba por justicia _–primero se pone como un maldito loco poseso contra Takashi, luego me besa y luego me invita a la habitación ¡¿para empacar?! ¿Acaso ha perdido la razón?, ¿espera que yo acepte gustosa la invitación para empacar?, si él espera que yo espere eso realmente es que ha perdido el juicio, esta noche podríamos… -_Tenten fijó sus ojos chocolate en Neji, este iba un par de pasos por delante de ella, sintió las mejillas arder de vergüenza al imaginarse cualquier otra cosa que los involucrara a los dos y no hubiera una maleta de por medio_ –bien… podríamos hacer cualquier cosa, no importa que… solamente cualquier cosa… que no sea empacar, pero a veces Neji es tan… -_la joven se cruzó de brazos para demostrar su inconformidad_ –tan… ¡¡Neji!! –_añadió la malhumorada vocecita en su cabeza, deseando internamente que: "el Neji celoso y extrañamente posesivo", hiciera acopio de todas sus fuerzas y matara: "al Neji reservado y carente de libido" que tenía a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Tenten suspiró con decepción, sabía que eso no pasaría a menos que ocurriera un milagro, más fácil sería que ella se convirtiera en una especie de _dominatrix_. La joven se detuvo de repente. Una idea la ilumino de súbito, tal vez, miró la espalda del Hyuga, tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría hacer lo mismo que con Takashi, las manos le temblaron solo de imaginárselo… tal vez podía seducir a Neji.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Neji sacándole de sus pensamientos, Tenten le miró confundida, ella había dejado de caminar desde hacía varios metros y ni cuenta se había dado.

-No… no… nada –contestó ella soltando una risa tan falsa y poco propia de sí, que no solo le extraño a él, sino también a ella.

-Bien… sigamos entonces –Tenten accedió moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa, corrió para poder alcanzar su paso, y cuando estuvo justo al lado de él se detuvo con una sonrisilla picara iluminándole el rostro.

-Ya llegamos… -dijo Neji abriendo la puerta y dejando abierta para que la chica pasara, Tenten le agradeció con una simpática sonrisa, y Neji pensando que todo el coraje de la chica había pasado, le agradeció con un movimiento seco de su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias Neji

-mmph… bien, no quiero que dejemos nada atrás si no mal recuerdo la ultima vez dejaste un par de pergaminos que tuvimos que… ¿Qué haces?

-Bueno ha sido una larga noche, supongo que no habrá inconvenientes en que me ponga más cómoda –contestó ella como si fuera más que evidente, Neji enarcó una ceja, la chica se había tirado en la cama y había tomado una pose sugerente acompañada de una sonrisa aún más sugerente en los labios.

-…ninguno en absoluto –contestó Neji fingiendo que nada de eso le importaba. Tenten apretó los labios con frustración, pero por no ello dejando de un lado su plan, apenas estaba empezando.

-Neji

-mmm

-Es tarde

-Lo es–contestó él inclinado sobre su mochila que revisaba y volvía a revisar esperando no olvidar nada.

-¿Por qué no dejas eso para mañana? –dijo ella con la misma sonrisa traviesa, Neji se volvió hacia ella, Tenten pasaba sus delgados dedos por los finos bordados de las colchas, Neji siguió con la mirada el suave movimiento de su mano, notando que Tenten estaba actuando más rara de lo normal.

-Porque es más práctico hacerlo ahora, mañana será más complicado

-Pero… podemos hacer otra cosa ahora

-Tenten… -dijo él, subiendo el tono de voz, la chica dejo de lado el suave movimiento de su mano –si quieres hacer algo, deberías empezar a empacar, que siempre olvidas algo durante las misiones

La joven se levantó de la cama cruzando las piernas sobre ella, y cruzándose de brazos con gesto aburrido.

-¡Bah! –gruñó ella, ahora segura de que pasaría toda la eternidad siendo una vieja solterona y virgen, fulminó con la mirada a Neji que parecía no darse por enterado de su molestia, y esta, solo para hacerle notar su enfado se acercó hacia él con el firme propósito de empacar de mala manera. Pero apenas estuvo a una distancia prudente de él, este se alejo de ella, poniéndose en el extremo de la habitación, evitándola de una manera no muy disimulada, Tenten sintió la sangre hervir.

_-A veces Neji se comportaba como un tonto _

La joven se inclinó sobre su mochila echando dos que tres cosas sin mucho cuidado, mirando de vez en vez a Neji que en ese preciso momento se estaba desatando el cabello. Tenten le miró fijamente sin preocuparse que era lo que echaba dentro de la mochila, Neji se pasaba una mano por su lustrosa cabellera negra desenredando con los dedos cualquier nudo inexistente en su pelo, sin poner particular atención a la joven que le veía totalmente embelesaba, Tenten maldijo quedamente mientras le miraba; la pose, su cabello, su rostro, parecía un maldito modelo de algún producto para el cabello.

Tenten soltó un bufido, odiaba que fuera tan endemoniadamente perfecto, en casi todos los sentidos, la chica apretó los labios con desilusión volviéndose solo un poco para poder seguir empacando, pero antes de hacerlo, se percato de algo. Neji a pesar de estar varios metros lejos de ella, se encontraba totalmente alineado, con ella; y con la bonita, mullida, y bastante grande cama detrás de él.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de la chica.

_-__Recordaba que alguna vez vio una película en su época adolescente en donde la protagonista agobiada por tener un novio frígido había tirado a su pareja a su cama y según la misma protagonista había pasado una de las noches más maravillosas del mundo gracias a ello, ahora la pregunta era: ¿Funcionaria acaso con ella? _–la chica volvió su rostro hacia él, parecía totalmente ajeno a sus pensamientos, la joven se levanto con las esperanzas renovadas.

-_Bien… podía intentarlo… aunque con Neji necesitaría mucha más fuerza que la de un simple empujoncito -_ la chica se sacó los tacones con el firme propósito de arremeter con todas sus fuerzas contra de él

- _Si no funcionaba podía simplemente fingir que se había tropezado, y aunque dudaba mucho que Neji le creyera era mejor que no hacer nada… después de todo –_dio un par de pasos hacia él con decisión _- si no te equivocas de vez en cuando es que no lo intentas._

Tenten se abalanzó sobre él esperando que el cuerpo de Neji le detuviera para no golpearle con demasiada potencia; después de todo él siempre había tenido más fuerza, su delgado cuerpo no podría hacerle ni cosquillas. O eso creyó.

En un segundo la joven se había dirigido contra él con tanta fuerza, y en otro estaba viendo a un Neji extrañado, sorprendido y molesto que, gracias a que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, no pudo hacer nada al respecto, Tenten abrió los ojos como platos al ver el rostro de Neji. Con eso basto para saber que su plan sería un gran fracaso. Había arremetido con Neji con demasiada fuerza.

Apenas escuchó lo que dijo Neji mientras se desplomaba en la cama con ella sobre de él, la kunoichi escuchó un golpe seco sobre sus cabezas, igual que cuando se parte una sandía por la mitad, luego el chirrido de los resortes del colchón, y por último un profundo silencio.

_Neji la iba a matar. _

Tenten no se quería ni mover, estaba encima de Neji con los puños apretados y los ojos bien cerrados, tenía la ilusa idea de que si tal vez si fingía que eso no había pasado tal vez no dijera nada. Sin embargo Neji no era de su parecer, su compañero a diferencia de ella, se trataba de levantar en vano el cuerpo de Tenten a pesar de ser delgado no era tan ligero como parecía.

-Ne… Neji… -trastabilló ella sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para saber que decir –yo… lo… lo sient…

Tenten guardó sus disculpas, Neji había dejado de intentar levantarse, en cambio no sin algo de trabajo, llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, masajeando suavemente la misma. Soltó un débil quejido, y solo entonces Tenten entendió que el golpe (similar al de la sandia) que antes habían escuchado, había sido de la cabeza de Neji golpeando con la cabecera de la cama. Tenten sintió como la sangre bajo hasta sus pies.

Justo lo que necesitaba; matar a Neji en una misión donde finalmente estaba agradándole.

-¡¡Neji!! –Chilló esta preocupada, se inclinó sobre él para verle a la cara -¡¿estás bien?! ¡¡Lo siento… lo siento muchísimo!!! No era mi intención claro que no, yo solo… lo siento…

-Tenten… que estabas haciendo –gruñó él desde su incomoda posición –ni siquiera te vi… ¡¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?!

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento…

-Es una… -trató de decir Neji antes de cerrar los ojos a causa del punzante dolor que le estaba martilleando en la cabeza.

-Ahhhh lo siento… soy una torpe… –chilló Tenten -¿Te duele? –dijo ella intentando llegar hasta la coronilla del muchacho

-Tú que crees –masculló él mirando detenidamente a la muchacha, estaba echada hacia delante; intentando curar el dolor de cabeza del Hyuga, dolor que parecía alejarse entre más cerca estuviera ella, sin embargo Tenten no se había percatado que aún a horcajadas sobre él y poniendo su pequeño pecho a una escasa distancia del chico de cabellos negros. Neji agradeció que ella no le estuviera viendo, porque estaba seguro que parecería una especie de retrasado mental.

-Lo siento –dijo Tenten después de unos segundos de palpar el chichón que empezaba a formársele. –Juro que no era mi intención -soltó ella con los ojos llorosos, sorprendiendo al Hyuga, Tenten raras veces se mostraba débil y/o conmocionada por algo y un chichón provocado contra la cabecera de la cama no le parecía gran cosa, sin embargo la kunoichi no parecía pensar lo mismo –soy terriblemente torpe yo solo…

-No es para tanto ha sido un accidente –le interrumpió él

-Un accidente que yo provoque ¡soy una patosa! –declaró ella, a punto de ponerse a llorar, se mordió un labio y apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Neji rió entre dientes.

En incontables ocasiones no había entendido a Tenten gracias a su irascible comportamiento y esa noche no era la excepción. Sus ojos platinados se clavaron en la castaña logrando hacerlo sonreír con el simple hecho de verla: era extraña, torpe, patosa, gritona, infantil y un tanto odiosa, pero para él era simplemente perfecta. La sonrisa del Hyuga se amplió. Llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas, la joven se paralizó al sentir sus manos en su rostro, clavó sus ojos en el Hyuga que se veía extrañamente serio.

-¿Neji?

-Tenten… fue un accidente… solamente un _extraño_ y maldito accidente… ¿de acuerdo?

-Si… si… pero… lo siento… yo… yo… lo he arruinado todo yo solo quería que esta noche fuera especial y…

-No eres la única –dijo él como un susurró

-¿Neh?

-Tenten… -dijo él tragando saliva - hay algo que he querido decirte toda la noche… -el rostro de Tenten, no pudo disimular su sorpresa, las castaña soltó un suave –¿_neh?_- antes de mirar expectante a Neji. Este parecía haber soltado una blasfemia, estaba pálido como la cera, y veía a Tenten como si fuera una especie de fantasma, él aún no había terminado la oración y ya sabía que había cometido una estupidez, había hablado sin pensar y ahora en ese preciso momento estaba a punto de declarársele a Tenten, (y lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera había elegido el modo de hacerlo). Él lo sabía y por la expresión que tenía la chica en su rostro, sabía que ella también lo sabía.

-¿Qué? –Tenten dejo de sentir lastima por si misma al instante, apretó los labios con fuerza y sin que Neji dijera nada permaneció a horcajadas sobre él con el enorme vestido rojo abombándose a ambos lados de su cuerpo, parecía una especie de globo desinflado, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos, Tenten sentía el corazón latir con la fuerza contra su pecho, Neji en cambio sentía las mejillas arder, mientras la frase: "_soy un completo imbécil_" le rondaba por la mente, la cabeza martillándole con fuerza, no le dejaba pensar con claridad, los ojos llorosos de Tenten le hacían sentir culpable sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué, y en su cabeza solamente revoloteaban la pregunta que no se atrevía a formular.

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Q__uieres ser mi novia?_

-¿Qué querías decirme Neji?

-…

-Neji

-Eh…

-Neji

-Si…

-Nehhh… Nejiiiiiii

-Tenten… -trató de decir él con las mejillas claramente sonrojadas

-¿Si? –contestó ella sintiendo el corazón en la garganta

-Quería saber si tú…

-¿Si?

-Ehh… es decir… -Neji miró como la kunoichi rodaba sus ojos con desesperación, llevó sus manos hacia sus caderas altamente fastidiada.

-Ohhhh… ya basta –susurró ella, inclinándose sobre él. Las palabras o el intento de ellas quedaran atascadas en la garganta del Hyuga, la castaña se había acercado lo suficiente a él como para poder alcanzar sus labios, logrando que el habla quedara truncara, Tenten se apretujó contra él antes de soltar un débil suspiro, que se entremezclo con su respiración.

-Las palabras no son tu fuerte ¿sabías? –dijo ella soltando una risita débil, antes de volver a perderse en los suaves labios del Hyuga. Neji miró a la chica cerrar sus ojos y perderse en la placentera sensación que le producía besarle. Mientras él aún extrañado por el repentino cambio de papeles. Se preguntó como su obligada pregunta de amistad a noviazgo había tomado ese repentino giro. Como fuera, ya lo descubriría en cualquier otro momento. Las manos del genio se depositaron alrededor de su cintura, donde con suaves movimientos recorría su espalda. La habitación rápidamente se volvió demasiado calorosa cual un horno, a pesar de afuera hacia algo de viento y seguramente estaba empezando a refrescar.

Tenten separó sus labios con algo de brusquedad le hacía falta el aire, su respiración estaba entrecortada, pero no tanto como la de él. Sonrió satisfecha de sí misma, si el día siguiente moría por alguna situación extraña y anormal, moriría tranquila sabiendo que había dejado sin respiración al Hyuga.

Pero ella apenas estaba empezando. Se inclinó un poco más bajando sus labios hacia su cuello, donde deposito un delicado beso. Seguido de otro y otro más.

_Neji permanecía inerte,__ aquel beso estaba llegado demasiado lejos, razonó él tratando de mantener sin mucho éxito la cabeza clara, Tenten aún no era su novia, no había logrado serlo aún… ella aún era solo su compañera de equipo… solo una amiga._

Tenten soltó un lengüetazo en su cuello.

_Neji se puso rígido antes de apretar bien fuerte los labios. De hecho siendo sinceros, ella era una gran, pero muy GRAN amiga… pero no su novia, una relación pre marital no debería ocurrir tan a la ligera o al menos, no debería. _

Tenten mordisqueó con cuidado el lóbulo de su oreja.

_Eso claro si tenía en cuenta el código shinobi de la aldea. ¿Qué acaso no estaba escrito __por ahí: que un shinobi debía mantener siempre la calma ante cualquier situación? _

La kunoichi desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa.

_Si, cuando tenía 6 años le habían dicho__ por primera vez las reglas de oro del código Ninja, y entre ellas estaba esa, aquella que había jurado ser leal toda la vida, él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír malignamente, la mente de un infante es muy limitada algunas veces. _

La castaña deposito un húmedo beso en la base de su cuello, permitiéndose desabrochar el segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto botón de su camisa. Sus manos se perdieron bajo la camisa del Hyuga, siendo eso el detonante, que le motivo para impedir a la kunoichi seguir con su firme labor de desabrochar el sexto botón.

Neji sostuvo las manos de la joven con sola una de él, y sin soltarla le miró con ojos gélidos, debía detenerla antes de que alguno de los dos cometiera alguna tonteria, y por el ritmo que estaban tomando las cosas; Tenten sería quien diera el primer gran paso.

-¿Qué pasa?

_-__Creo que estamos yendo demasiado rápido…(ni siquiera había logrado formular "la pregunta del millón", claro que estaba yendo demasiado rápido) creo que debemos tomarnos las cosas con más calma… somos amigos y yo quisiera que esta amistad no termine por un algo como esto… _-esa y toda clase de _peros_ rondaron por su cabeza, tenía mil motivos bastante validos como para detenerle, solo bastaba con que soltara una pequeña y simple palabrita –_**no**_– y todo habría concluido, los ojos de la kunoichi se estaban empezando a cristalizar, sus manos se retorcían suavemente, tratándose de zafar del agarre del Hyuga, sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojizas.

-Tenten creo que… –La chica le miraba interesada, -_solo habría que decir no_- abrió sus labios para decir el fulminante _no_, pero en vez de eso solamente alcanzó a balbucear, sin quitarle los ojos de encima: –estas preciosa esta noche.

_-¡¡¡No era eso lo que tenías que decir idiota!!! _–escuchó claramente Neji a su consiente. La kunoichi soltó una hermosa carcajada, luego de parecer visiblemente sorprendida, tal parecía que tampoco se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

-Vaya, gracias Neji –susurró esta antes de besarle nuevamente en los labios, y esta vez pese a que la molesta vocecilla dentro de su cabeza gritaba a todo pulmón los códigos de ética, de su aldea y familia, esta vez, él no hizo caso, no podía dar paso atrás, se había estado negando por demasiado tiempo.

Las manos de él acariciaron su piel, sintiendo como a su paso su piel se erizaba, y daba pequeñas descargas de energía que nunca había sentido. Tenten llevó sus manos hacia la nuca del Hyuga; a pesar de no llevar la banda protectora de Konoha, este se había negado a salir de la habitación si no llevaba una banda color negro que cubría toda su frente, la castaña desató la banda y la aventó sin cuidado, los ojos de Neji se posaron sobre ella, permitiéndole ver reflejados en ellos; toda la vergüenza y el odio que había sentido hacia esa familia, y hacia el mismo.

-Espera… no… –trató de decir él, pero ella lo detuvo la chica detuvo sus palabras poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, antes de depositar un cálido beso sobre su frente que se fue extendiendo hacia sus mejillas.

-No me importa… de verdad no me importa –contestó ella con una sonrisa sincera recorriéndole el rostro, él accedió suavemente, sintiéndose levemente incomodo, casi nunca se quitaba la banda a menos que fuera una situación especial, la marca le hacía sentir y saber que no era nada más que un repudiado, algo que lo distinguía de la familia principal que nunca lo aceptaría, pero ella, _los ojos de Tenten irradiaban una felicidad que nunca había visto_, ella le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo, y la marca que para él había sido una de las mayores desgracia de su vida, para ella era solamente eso: una marca.

-Bien… –contestó él, permitiéndose hundir su rostro en su cabello aspirando bien fuerte su aroma.

Neji siempre pensó que la intimidad precisaba coraje, al igual que deseo, ella había tenido el suficiente coraje; como para dar el primer paso, no negaría que lo había hecho torpemente, casi le había partido la cabeza gracias a ese primer paso, pero ella había hecho lo que él no se atrevió, ahora era el turno de él.

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas se dirigió hacia el cuello del vestido rojo de su acompañante, nunca creyó que la tarea de desabrochar fuera tan difícil, tras varios angustiosos segundos, logro desabrochar un par, llevándose una gran desilusión al notar que el vestido tenía una hilera de al menos 20 botones pequeñitos e igualmente difíciles de desabrochar. Tenten soltó una risita entre dientes.

-Relájate –dijo ella con un susurró, mirando como él aún luchaba contra los botones del vestido, Neji le regresó una mirada avergonzada, ella prosiguió –no es una prueba a contra reloj

-Creo que no quiero relajarme –contestó él sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. La maestra de armas acarició su rostro cual marfil y pasando sus labios por sobre sus mejillas susurró una vez que su cara estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Trata –y dicho esto llevó sus manos hacia su castaña cabeza removiendo su cabello; hasta que pudo sacar un par de horquillas del lado izquierdo de su melena, Neji le miró pasmado. Antes de esa misión siempre había creído que Tenten se vería mucho más guapa con el cabello suelto que sujeto, y ahora estaba ciento por ciento seguro. La chica hundió una de sus manos en su cuero cabelludo masajeando con suavidad, llevó su mano contraria hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza con el firme propósito de hacer lo mismo con el chongito derecho, sin embargo la enorme mano masculina del Hyuga le impidió seguir.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó él esperando la respuesta de la chica que accedió mudamente, permitiendo que Neji soltara las horquillas y este mismo hundiera su mano en su cabellera permitiendo que el perfume que emanaba de el, le invadiera.

Cerró sus ojos permitiéndose disfrutar el contacto de su piel. Y sin poderlo evitarlo la chica soltó un gemido sordo logrando que el moreno diera el siguiente paso, se removió bajo su cuerpo con rapidez, tomó de un hombro a la joven, la acercó a su cuerpo y sin dejar de pasar sus manos por su cintura, tumbó a la chica con cuidado cual si estuvieran en un entrenamiento en Konoha, permitiendo que los papeles se intercambiaran y ahora fuera él, el que tuviera el total control de todo. Inclusive del molesto vestido, que, no estando dispuesto a que este le ganara la jugada jaló la tela, hacia lados contrarios, logrando que los botones cedieran, y salieran disparados en todas direcciones, Tenten le miró con los ojos cual platos, respirando entrecortadamente, Neji parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Puesto que añadió un poquito apenado.

-… espero que el vestido no fuera tuyo

-Pertenecía a Suki-sama –contestó ella sin darle demasiada importancia

-Supongo que tendremos que pasar un par de misiones sin sueldo para poder pagarlo

-No creo que le importe demasiado la verdad –dijo ella permitiendo que el vestido resbalara de sus hombros hacia su cintura.

El sonrió, permitiéndose admirar por unos segundos el cuerpo de la joven, su cintura estrecha, su abdomen bien marcado, sus pechos pequeños y del tamaño justo para la palma de su mano. Sus manos aún inexpertas, pero menos indecisas que antes, se deslizaron por su cuerpo provocando y provocándose nuevas sensaciones cada vez más intensas y placenteras que las anteriores.

Tenten cerró los ojos cuando él depósito un beso, sobre su hombro y lo siguió hasta su lóbulo derecho. La muchacha pasó sus dedos debajo de su camisa, tanteando su abdomen, admirándose de su suavidad y calidez. Después de unas intensas y gratificantes caricias, la muchacha decidió seguir más allá, tironeó de su camisa, sacándosela de los hombros para poder hundirle los dedos en la piel, y rodear sus músculos con sus brazos. Su olor le impregnó de repente, estaba por todas partes, como si se hubiera bañado en él.

El chico de pelo negro soltó una risa sarcástica cuando sus manos se perdieron bajo su falda.

-¿Qué? –susurró ella sorprendida de su risa.

-Casi temo preguntar

-¿Qué?

-¿Llevas todo un arsenal bajo tu falda? –Tenten miró directamente a su compañero, balbuceo avergonzada, ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Ella era una guerrera especializada en las armas, salir sin un par de kunais a una misión, era cual salir desnuda.

-¡No esperaras que salga a una misión totalmente desprotegida!

-De ti nunca se que esperar –reconoció él con voz ronca, estremeciendo a la chica, que apretó su cuerpo de forma inconsciente cuando el vestido no hizo más que estorbar y este cayó a un lado cual un trapo viejo.

Neji se permitió observar el cuerpo semidesnudo de la castaña. Ni en el más pervertido de sus sueños se hubiera imaginado cuan perfecta y sexy lucia la trigueña con ese coordinado de encaje negro. Ahora menos que nunca entendió el porqué si ella tenía ese cuerpo endemoniadamente perfecto, intentaba ocultarlo tras los holgados pantalones y blusones que no le favorecían en nada.

–Realmente –confesó Neji sin dejar de comérsela con los ojos –nunca se que esperar de ti

Tenten soltó una avergonzada carcajada. Aunque no era muy adicta a lucir ropa interior demasiado incitadora, esa noche decidió probar su suerte con ese revelador conjuntito que daba vergüenza solo de verlo, cuando regresara a Konoha debía agradecer a Sakura e Ino por el regalo que le habían hecho la navidad pasada.

Las manos del muchacho recorrieron desde su rodilla hasta su muslo provocándole espasmos cada dos que tres veces, cuando él jalaba las vendas con cuidado para poder deshacerse de las vendas y las armas por ende

-Espero no lamentes dejar esta noche tus armas

-No si eres tu quien las toma –confesó escuchando como las armas caían con ruidos sordos tras la cama.

Su pulsó latía con tanta urgencia que necesito ayuda para sacarse el resto de su ropa. Temblaba como un condenado, pero no precisamente por frio. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso desesperado. Las enormes y masculinas manos se entretuvieron en sus curvas. Su pantalón le estorbaba, se lo quitó de un tirón sin importarle que tumbara algo al fondo de la habitación. Nunca se había mostrado vulnerable ante nadie más que hacía la trigueña. La emoción se enredó dentro de ella, al saberse y sentirse totalmente expuesta hacia él. Procuró lucir lo más relajada posible, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue: soltar una sofocada y forzada risita.

-¿Nerviosa? –preguntó él, notando como el cuerpo de la joven temblaba y no solamente debido a la excitación

-Para nada –contestó ella moviendo sus manos de forma frenética.

-Entonces… –preguntó él acariciando con el arco de su nariz su abdomen, Tenten se arqueó – serás la única

-Hablas mucho–contestó ella apretujándose contra él. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, y el latido de sus corazones aumento más cuando sus manos suaves y firmes se dirigían hacia el sur. Su piel, tan suave, tan firme, tan suya, era demasiado adictiva. Las manos de la kunoichi se aferraron contra su espalda, mientras mascullaba su nombre y descubría las nuevas sensaciones que él provocaba sobre su piel.

Neji sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo, quería que temblara, que gritara su nombre, que se sujetara a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Su piel ardía con su tacto, pero no le molestaba, quería estar más cerca de él, que le abrazara con fuerza, que nunca le soltaría, necesitaba llenarse de él… lo necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Llevó sus labios en un viaje largo por su cara, su garganta, su pecho… tan suave, tan duro… tan masculino.

Neji se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir, siempre se había autoproclamado como un genio para todo ¿pero cómo ser un genio, cuando apenas eres un novato? Temía lastimarla, herirla, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Promete…

-¿neh?

-Si te hago daño

-No lo harás…

-Pareces… muy… segura

-Como no estarlo… cuando se está… con quien amas –eso fue todo no necesito más, Neji no pudo resistir el impulsó de besarla antes de entrar en ella. Apretó sus labios contra los de la castaña. Lo rodeo se arqueó contra él, un sube y baja rápido, su piel golpeando húmeda y sensible contra la otra, cada vez que la respiración de ella se entrecortaba, la sangré de él hervía. Apretó los dientes, ella se aferró contra su espalda. Su cuerpo se irguió una segunda vez, sus manos se perdieron en su pelo, su boca húmeda recorría su rostro.

La inocencia de los dos quedo atrás, los amigos que antes se repudiaban (hacía menos de cuatro días para ser exactos) quedo en el olvido, un nuevo paso fue dado por ambos. Y una nueva vida con este.

Neji se desplomó sobre el cuerpo húmedo y caliente de su preciosa castaña, Tenten permitió que su respiración se normalizara un poco, antes de decir nada, el cabello de Neji caía sobre su cuello haciéndole cosquillas sobre su piel, pero no era una sensación incomoda, para nada, de hecho esa noche nada podía incomodarle. Tenten sonrió antes de posar un suave beso sobre el hombro del muchacho que soltó un débil gruñido al sentir sus tersos labios sobre su piel. La castaña jadeó bajo de él:

_Si había una noche mejor que esa no quería saberlo. _

**0000000**

_**Sólo existen dos cosas importantes en la vida. La primera es el sexo y la segunda no me acuerdo.**_

_Woody Allen_

_Bien, lo debía, y mucho, desde hace como 5 cap. Que lo estoy prometiendo y finalmente aquí esta, ahora mi disculpa obligatoria, como podrán notar y como siempre he dicho, las historias lemmon, me "atarantan", no son mi fuerte, y dado que soy demasiado reservada (a diferencia de grandes varias escritoras que he tenido el gusto de leer y conocer por aki) dudo que las historias lemmon lo sean algún día, pero… le hecho muchas ganas jajaja!!! y eso tmb es importante. _

_Espero que disfruten este capitulo, y este lemoncito, un gran abrazo desde "mi rancho", tengan un precioso inicio de semana, y por supuesto, (antes que lo olvide) todos los reviews son bienvenidos!!!! _

_Muchas gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente (si hay un siguiente, todavìa no se van a deshacer de mi!)_

**_Salu2_**

**_Midory_**

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-.-** Saludos Hana, me alegra que te guste mi fic, siempre alegra el día leer que a alguien le guste lo k una hace… ahora que lo dices, es cierto se me la onda con lo de Kawaru, gomen, diría un error de dedo, pero más bien fue en error de coherencia, tratare de mejorar en el futuro, sip! gracias por leer, espero el cap. Sea de tu total agrado, besos!!!  
**sakkiuchiha** No te preocupes por tardarte en escribir, + bien soy yo la que tiene que disculparse por tardarse tanto en actualizar, ojala tu ataque de escuela mejore :D espero k disfrutes esta continuación salu2 y besos  
**Mely914 **XD el fic Gaara/Matsu de hecho ya lo comencé pero dado que últimamente estoy tan lenta en la publicación de mis fics, prefiero terminar este y avanzarle un poco más con el otro para no tardarme los años en publicar, pero de verdad ese fic esta entre mis próximos, y espero que tmb sea de tu agrado, estaremos leyéndonos, abrazos  
**Link-kun **Me alegra k te guste mi historia, y sip lo se tengo unos errores de ortografía, k digo ahhh que burra, (por desgracia los veo ya que lo tengo publicado), en cuanto a lo que hicieron contra Takashi, no lo había pensando de dejarlo en ropa interior, pero debo añadir que es una buena opción, ojala mi venganza vs Takashi te parezca suficiente, nos estamemos leyendo, cuídate un gran abrazo.  
**Saya-Winry** Hola Saya, como siempre es un placer recibir tus reviews, espero poder verte por aki más seguido (y no solo en mis fics, sino con la publicación de tus buenas historias) ahora que tus exámenes han terminado, espero k este cap. Haya sido de tu agrado, y tmb espero poder darme una vuelta más seguido por los malos fics, aunque no creas estoy haciendo un huequito para no dejarlo olvidado, después de todo me ayudaron mucho a mejorar. Nos leemos luego, ya sea por aki o por el msn, cuidate mucho salu2  
**nah-kuRoi-. **:D muchas gracias por los animos, se que me he demorado, y la verdad no tengo perdón de Dios porque ha sido por pura weba, pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente otra vez, gracias por el review, nos leemos besos.  
**HiiRuKii-cHaNn** No tardo tanto la actualización (no al menos como las otras), gracias por disfrutar de leer de mi fic, espero k la conti sea de tu agrado, muchos abrazos  
**Alexa Hiwatari.-** Gracias Alexa lo mismo digo, besotes!  
**christti** Claro que te entiendo!!, Neji se derretiría con una simple palabrita de Tenten, jeje, mi deuda del lemmon, creo ha quedado saldada, y aunque no fue tan fuerte como me hubiera gustado que fuera, creo que se entiende jajaja, claro, tmb acepto criticas, los fics lemmones, siempre me hacen trastabillar! Aún así espero k te haya gustado, besos!  
**AnNadOnO.-** jajajaja, gracias, siempre es un placer leer reviews como los tuyos, y no, no olvido el de Shika/Temari, jajaja, esta en mi lista de pendientes, cosa que espero avanzar pronto, gracias por tus animos, y x leer por supuesto, un abrazo!  
**Hyugiita* .-** gracias, me alegra que te guste, muchos besos!!  
**Yuuhi5 **Me alegra no ser la única que se ha "aguevonado" con la ardua tarea de un fic, pero supongo son etapas que pasan, y siguen!, y eso ya paso, y siguió su camino, muchas gracias por la porras, espero k te siga gustando mi fic como hasta ahora. Un gran abrazo.  
**hinatauchiha20** Nop, tienes razón, Takashi no se le va a acercar a ella ni a ninguna otra chica con un propósito tan mezquino, (cortesía, Neji/Tenten), gracias x el review, y x leer, salu2  
**Kazuha-Hyuga** Noooo, como crees, jamás dejo un fic a medias, y como dicen por ahí más vale tarde que nunca. Me alegra que te guste mi trabajo, espero k esta conti, no sea la excepción, un gran abrazo  
**omtatelo** jajajajajajajaja, Shel, siempre me saca una buena sonrisa tu review, es la onda! Y si!!!! Si apresurara las cosas Neji ya no sería Neji!!!!!!! El Neji que todos amamos!!!!! Y ahora… a riesgo de que suena muy loca, diré: SI TU PONES A GAI-SENSEI CON TENTEN TE MATOOOOOOOO!!!! Osea, no te entiendo!!! Tenten tiene a Neji, que es guapo, rico, inteligente, sexy y un tanto psicópata y tu la quieres emparejar con GAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!! si, algo me dice que finalmente ha pasado te has terminado enamorando de Gai!!! (pobre chica… habiendo tantos chavos _buenerrimos_ en esa serie) jajajaja, Ahora si, serias (aja, claro) muchas graxxx por tu review, es de los más divertidos k me han mandado si no es el que más, y si… volví tras una larga etapa de guevona estoy de regreso!!!!! Y volví para pagar mi deuda con la sociedad, y poner el lemmon que tanto pedían, creeme que si lo atrasaba un poco más temía que me mandaran un virus a mi mail. Jeje muchas gracias por pasarte por aki, nos estaremos leyendo. Y antes que lo olvide… NO PONGAS A GAI CON TENTEN, NO POR FAVOOOOOOR!!!!  
**asukasoad** Muchas gracias, lamento mucho que sufras de crisis x mi fic (si no lo sabre yo), pero prometo escribir el siguiente un poquito más rápido!, aunque temo que el siguiente será el final, k espero te guste, graxxx por leer, salu2  
**Marry's **XD gracias me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero k mi conti, que es un pokito más largo que los otros tmb sea de tu agrado!!! **Eli-NejiTen** mil gracias, es bueno saber que siempre estará alguien ahí leyendo mis fics, graxxx por leer, muchas, muchas gracias! Un besote!  
**Anika-san.- **ya has visto que ha hecho Neji a Takashi, aunque no ha sido nada demasiado malo, si lo asuste lo suficiente como para que no se le vuelva a hacercar a Tenten o a cualquier otra chava x lo menos en mi fic, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, un beso muy grande.  
**neji_hyuuga.- **Jejejeje… el lemmon tan prometido al fin llego, y aunque no es demasiado fuerte espero te agrade, (por fin, comenso mi tardanza!!!) graxxx x leer un gran abrazo.  
**ale-are.- **gracias por ser tan paciente, espero k tmb este te parezca que haya valido la pena esperar, espero tmb que el lemmon o intento de este, sea de tu agrado, (el lemmon nunca ha sido mi fuerte, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo) :P un abrazo! salu2  
**Akai Karura **Gomen, se que me he tardado mucho en las actualizaciones, pero esta vez, ya estoy mejorando, ahora si… espero me perdonen del todo, ya he puesto el lemmon en su totalidad (sorry si es algo soso, pero siempre batallo mucho para escribirlo, me es algo difícil escribir emociones y/o sentimientos respecto a la intimidad, pero espero poder mejorar). Espero k mi intento de lemmon sea de tu agrado y tmb ya entradas en esto, k tmb todo el fic te guste zas?, un gran beso  
**Trinity17.-** Hola me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, por experiencia propia puedo decir que darle su merecido a un malo larga es una de las mayores satisfacciones del mundo y Tenten hizo lo que muchas desearíamos hacer contra todo el monton de pervertidos que hay en el mundo, en fin volviendo al tema, espero k te el fic te haya agradado, y tmb k sigas leyendo mi fic! Espero estes bien, cuidate, un beso!  
**Isumi Kimiyama.- **Jojojojo, imaginarme a Neji con flores y en un lugar soso, es definitivamente raro, tal vez en otra ocasión, pero, no en este fic, en este fic lo voy a hacer sufrir hasta que el publico diga basta!!!! :P, temo ser poseedora del "gen de la maldad" XD, muuuuuuuchas gracias por seguir de cerca este fic, y tmb por los animos y la buena vibra, espero k esta conti sea de tu total gran abrazo  
**always mssb** XD gracias, ya pudiste ver la reacción de Neji en el balcón (espero k no fuera demasiado) en fin, gracias por seguir mi fic y tmb por leer, salu2 y besos!!!  
**Rose Hatake Nara** jejeje, creo que he hecho que todos se exasperen con la actitud de Neji verdad?... gomen, pero es que me encanta que sea así :P muchas gracias por pasarte por aki, y ya de paso, aprovecho para decirte que me encantan tus fics!, siempre me ha gustado la pareja Shika/Temari y tus fics son buenisismos en especial "un tiempo para nosotros", ahhh pero perdón me salgo del tema, espero k te haya gustado la conti, nos leeremos pronto, salu2 y un gran abrazo!.  
**azumi hyuga .-** Graxxx, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!, espero k tmb la conti sea de tu agrado, cuidate mucho, salu2 y besos!  
**Zinam** Arigato!!!!, gracias por leer, y tmb por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, espero k este cap. Sea de tu agrado, un abrazo **Tsunade25****.-** Lo siento me van a tener que aguantar con mis extrañas historias un rato más, (bueno un cap, más para ser exactas) quería saldar mi deuda con la sociedad (estaba segura que dos que tres me odiarían por no poner lemmon) y de paso poner mi epilogo, que será el siguiente, muchas gracias por leer y tmb por tu review, un abrazo  
**Conchito ****.-** gracias!!!! Y si… leyendo tu teoría de Neji creo k tienes toda la razón, tal vez si hubiera algún capitulo en donde necesite portarse celoso, tal vez lo haga. Me alegra k te haya gustado mi parte del balcón, fue bastante divertido escribirlo, me satisface mucho saber que has comenzado con el fic prometido, y espero k pronto tengas la inspiración que necesitas para poder terminarlo, pero no te apresures, con calma, se que podras hacerlo bien!!! Espero k el fic te siga gustando, y k tmb mi intento de lemmon sea de tu agrado. Besos  
**Kitamura Kumiko** jejeje, gracias por dejarme un review, espero que la reacción tanto de Neji como de Tenten vs Takashi sea la esperada, y tmb que te guste! (a mi me divirtió escribirlo) nos leeremos pronto, muchas gracias por leer. Besos  
**pauli-nejiten .-** jajaja, escritora mundial?! Me encantaría, pero temo nadie compraría mis libros, aun me falta mucho por aprender, pero agradezco sinceramente tu animos!!!, creeme no tienes nada que agradecer, yo soy quien debe agradecerles por pasarse a leer por aki, y más dejarme un buen y motivador review como este, respecto a tu pregunta, si te he aceptado en el msn, pero como diario estoy como no disponible, nunca me doy cuenta quien entra o quien sale (midory hace una reverencia a modo de disculpa) gomen, soy una hiper distraída en ese aspecto, mi Nick es el de Mayi (así me dicen mis amigos y mi familia) y cuando quieras hablar ahí estoy con todo gusto, nos estaremos en contacto, un gran abrazo!!!  
**Nichi Tsukino .-** Gracias por tus animos, y la buena vibra, tienes razón, nunca había visto ese punto de vista de los fics plagiados, :P supongo debo sentirme alagada, te agradezco nuevamente k pases por aki y k te tomes la molestia de leer, y tmb dejar review, eso anima siempre, espero estes bien, un beso muy grande.


	16. Regresando a Konoha

**REGRESANDO A KONOHA**

Tenten miraba de refilón de vez en vez al Hyuga, él caminaba a su lado aminorando su paso para poder ir a la par del de ella, la castaña miró al piso sonrojada.

-_Nunca lo hacía… nunca caminaba a su lado_ –pensó ella - _no_ _al menos en una misión._

Él siempre corría delante de ella y la mayoría de las veces le dejaba bastante atrás, con las palabras motivacionales de Lee como únicas compañeras.

Tenten miró al shinobi sin demasiada discreción, esperó que este se volteara para verla y le dijera algo; pero él siguió en silencio, fingiendo no haberla visto, siguió viendo hacia delante. La castaña se restregó las manos contra la tela del pantalón, estaba sudando como un cerdo. Podía contar con una sola mano las veces que él había aminorado el paso para ir a su par, _tres_ ocasiones si mal no recordaba.

La primera ocasión fue en una misión en la cual se había lastimado un tobillo y si no mal recordaba ella apenas podía dar paso, Lee se había ofrecido a cargarla, pero esta se negó a hacer el ridículo de ir de caballito a sus espaldas. Prefirió caminar aunque fuera lenta, y Neji sorprendiendo a todos (incluso a él mismo), dijo que iría a su paso permitiendo que su sensei y su tercer compañero se les adelantaran.

Tardaron horas en llegar a su destino. Tenían 13 años.

La segunda ocasión fue aquella misión en donde casi se había ahogado, en aquel enfrentamiento contra Kisame. Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei se les habían adelantado varios metros y Lee, no sin antes atiborrarlo de sus mochilas, también les dejo atrás. Permitiendo que ellos, junto a dos miembros del desintegrado equipo 7, fueran juntos. Neji no se adelantó ni siquiera un paso, ella sabía que él podía dar más en la carrera-entrenamiento, incluso ganarle a Lee y Gai-sensei, con sus respectivas cargas, si se lo proponía; pero no lo hizo.

Decidió quedarse a su lado, a su par, hasta que cruzaron las puertas de Konoha. Tenían 16 años…

La tercera ocasión era esa. Tenían 19 años…

Aquella ocasión en la cual no estaba lastimada, ni herida, ni casi ahogada, como para que él siguiera su paso. Aquella ocasión en que él caminaba a su lado era… pues… por dos motivos –_supuso ella_- el primero: porque él se sentía realmente interesado por ella –se sonrojó de pensar - que la noche pasada no había sido solo por un calentón. Y que ahora Neji la veía como su igual, como su compañera una digna ninja apta para permanecer a su lado.

O la segunda opción, era todo lo contrario… que la noche pasaba había sido solo un error. Y ahora él caminaba a su lado por la mera culpa. Esperando el momento oportuno para decirle que debían actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Tenten crujió sus nudillos intentando aplacar sus nervios, nunca creería que le pusiera más nerviosa caminar al lado de Neji que haber dormido con él. Si tan solo él le diera una pista, una palabra, un algo, que le hiciera saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, la hubiera tranquilizado. Volvió a verlo sin disimulo. Sin embargo él parecía mudo; desde la mañana que habían amanecido juntos, estaba raro. Casi no le había hablado, evitaba verla, o incluso acercase a ella. Y desde que habían empezado el viaje, si le había dirigido dos palabras en todo el camino era mucho. Era desesperante, apretó las mandíbulas con decepción… supo que no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar, en algún momento que considerara oportuno ya hablarían.

-Tenten –dijo Neji parándose en seco, miraba el cielo, no se volteó para verla

-¿Si?

-Es tarde –dijo este quitándose la mochila y poniéndola al nivel del suelo –hemos caminado todo el día… debemos descansar

-Si… tienes razón –dijo está mirando hacia el cielo, un bonito atardecer brillaba sobre su cabeza –aunque corramos no llegaríamos a Konoha hasta mañana

-Si –contestó él, al tiempo que sacaba una tienda de campaña

-Si –reiteró Tenten agrupando todo para prepararse para pasar la noche. Neji sacó de su mochila, un saco de dormir. Tenten siguió con la vista la pesada tela que cayó hasta el suelo, por unos segundos la joven pensó en que ese saco era lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Sus mejillas se colorearon mientras se cerebro evocaba los agradables recuerdos de la noche pasada, sintió las piernas cual goma de mascar, y un par de enormes mariposas revoloteando en su estomago. Una sonrisa enorme le iluminó la cara, la joven volteó hacía el cielo. El atardecer rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un cielo nocturno despejado.

**0000000**

_**Flash back **_

Tenten se removió pesadamente en la cama, mientras un suave rayo del sol iluminaba sus mejillas.

-_Ahhh_ -suspiró mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza con las sabanas –_aún es muy temprano –_masculló apretando los sabanas contra su cuerpo, mientras se movía para dar la espalda al sol. Chocando al instante contra una masa de músculos, que la despertó totalmente.

-Maldición –dijo ella llevándose la mano hacia la nariz, que inacostumbrada a dormir con alguien más, no previó que él todavía estuviera ahí.

-De hecho… -dijo una voz varonil quedamente, parecía que el golpe no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Tenten parpadeó un par de veces extrañada, un par de lagrimitas causantes del impacto iluminaban sus ojos y le impedían una total visibilidad, solo se permitió escucharle, él siguió –es bastante tarde para la hora acostumbrada en la que un shinobi empieza con sus misiones.

_-¿Neh?_ –volvió a decir ella. Quitándose con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas, permitiendo que viera en su totalidad. Su mano bajo lentamente de sus ojos hasta su boca sorprendida de ver a Neji Hyuga a su lado, él a su vez, le regresaba una mirada serena.

La joven se sonrojó hasta las orejas, ¿cuantas ocasiones no había tenido sueños en donde un Neji esplendorosamente bello despertaba a su lado después de una noche aún mejor?, la castaña llevó una mano hacia su mejilla pellizcándola con demasiada fuerza. Si ese era un sueño; el mejor y más maravilloso sueño que había tenido jamás, quería saberlo.

-_Auch_ –balbuceó con una pequeña marca rojiza en su cara. Fijó su vista hacia delante, Neji seguía ahí, no se había desvanecido, de hecho seguía igual de perfecto que hacía apenas unos segundos, Tenten suspiró aliviada.

–_No era un sueño -_pensó

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el, de forma monocorde

-Nooo… -contestó ella moviendo sus brazos con cuidado para que la sabana no resbalara por su cuerpo –no… ¡¡¡¡para nada!!!! Yo solo… ehhh… ¡¡¡¡no… no pasa nada!!!!

-mmph –respondió él a su vez, como señal de aprobación - pensé que tardarías más en despertar

-Ahhhh… esto… -balbuceó ella todavía mirándolo embobada, sus ojos recorrían desde su cabello, que a pesar de haberse despertado estaba perfectamente alaciado, hasta la fea cicatriz que aún lucía en su pecho a causa de la pelea con ese tal Kidoumaru. –_eeeeeeh_… me despertó el sol… -contestó ella llevando sus finas manos hacia su cabello, sintiéndose por unos segundos incomoda, mientras Neji lucía perfecto, aún acabando de levantarse. La kunoichi estaba segura, que ella luciría, cual debía lucir una persona que se acababa de despertar; es decir, despeinada y un tanto adormilada.

-Las cortinas son algo delgadas –dijo Neji mirándole de refilón, Tenten accedió, mientras un incomodo silencio se colaba entre los dos.

A pesar de haber sido la primera en dar el gran paso entre los dos, aún se sentía levemente incomoda con los siguientes pasos que le seguían a ello, no sabía a ciencia cierta que decirle, o que no decirle. Sabía que esas cosas no se podían forzar y las palabras saldrían de forma natural, sin embargo en esta ocasión parecía que las palabras se negaban a salir de ninguno de los dos.

Era obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos en menos de una semana, y también era obvio que las cosas iban a cambiar. Para bien, o para mal, eso todavía no estaba del todo segura, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que las cosas no iban a ser iguales después de lo sucedido.

Miró a Neji (ya no le veía, miraba hacía el techo con un brazo detrás de su cabeza como almohada), estaba seguro que él también ya se había planteado esa situación y seguramente en ese momento estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Tenten se restregó disimuladamente las manos, una y otra vez, ella sabía de sobra sus sentimientos hacía él, lo sabía desde que era una chiquilla, pero lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta, era que tan profundos eran los sentimientos de él hacia ella.

Después de todo:

-_¿No había sido ella la que prácticamente lo había forzado?_

Tenten empuñó su mano sintiendo que la vergüenza la corroía, (si algún día sus amigas se llegaban a enterar, se burlarían del hecho de por vida) si… era cierto… ella había sido parte fundamental de ello, pero él también había hecho su parte, después de todo había espantado a Takashi de muerte, por un simple ataque de celos, la había besado de forma demasiado sugerente y había sugerido ir a la habitación, con un propósito totalmente absurdo.

Tenten suspiró, por más vueltas que quisiera darle al asunto, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, la situación se había acoplado para que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Mientras la castaña cavilaba sobre las causas y consecuencias de sus actos, el shinobi, mucho menos meditabundo, se había levantado y dirigido hacía el cuarto de baño.

-Eh… Neji –llamó tímidamente desde su lugar Tenten, si quería saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que estaba pasando mejor hacerlo en ese momento.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos -contestó él sin importarle las palabras de la joven, aferro firmemente una sabana en su cintura –terminamos exitosamente la misión, debemos volver a Konoha, no hay nada más que nos detenga aquí.

-Ahh… si claro… -masculló Tenten con cierta decepción.

-Me daré una ducha, te aconsejo hagas lo mismo.

-Claro… claro… sigo te ti –respondió ella con tono jovial, y como respuesta recibió el golpazo de la puerta al cerrarse tras Neji, Tenten se llevó la cabeza hacía las manos con expresión pesimista. Pero el comportamiento de Neji no la animaba para otra cosa.

-¡¡¡Maldición!!!! ¿Ahora que hice mal?

**0000000**

-Nunca podremos agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros –dijo Suki con lágrimas en los ojos. Las puertas de salida del palacio de Hisui nunca le parecieron más maravillosas al genio Hyuga –nos han ayudado tanto

-No ha sido nada Suki-san -contestó Tenten suavemente - solo cumplíamos con nuestra misión

-¡¡Pero que dicen!! –Chilló ella apretando las manos de Tenten –¡¡por favor no minimicen su trabajo, me han hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo!! tengo a mi querido esposo –dijo ella señalando tras su hombro donde Tetsu saludo gentilmente - una maravillosa media hermana –señalo a su lado donde Kawaru sonrió amablemente - y papá es muy feliz con todo esto, créanme que jamás me cansaré de agradecérselos

-No tiene por que –dijo Neji secamente –como ha dicho Tenten… solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!!!!!! –bramó Suki dándole un gran abrazo al shinobi –¡¡¡Neji-san usted es taaaaaaaan amable!!!

Tenten soltó una risita queda

-Eso lo dice porque no lo conoce–susurró.

Neji aún con Suki contra él, este alcanzó a dedicarle una mirada funesta a Tenten que parecía decir:

"_Te he escuchado" _

La kunoichi volteó hacia el lado contrario fingiendo no darse cuenta de ello.

-Parece ser que Suki les extrañara bastante -se aventuró a decir Kawaru que habiendo permitido que su hermana se explayara en su despedida, tanto ella como su cuñado habían quedado como simples espectadores.

-Así parece –dijo Tenten mirando como su compañero luchaba por sacarse del abrazo de la joven y esta seguía apretujándose contra él.

-Y no solo ella les extrañara- aseguró la castaña- ¿están seguros que tiene que irse tan pronto? a Suki y a mí nos encantaría tenerlos unos días más por Hisui.

-Kawaru-san –contestó Tenten –hemos venido y cumplido nuestra misión, debemos volver a entregar los reportes a Tsunade-sama, aunque agradezco mucho su invitación nos es imposible quedarnos.

-Pero…

-Imposible –reiteró Neji que finalmente se había zafado del abrazo de la mujer, Tenten le miró de soslayo, parecía enfadado –realmente imposible, debemos volver a Konoha

-Entendemos –dijo Kawaru sonriendo amablemente. –pero esperamos que pronto puedan venir a visitarnos, recuerden que las puertas de Hisui siempre estarán abiertas

-Por supuesto, Konoha extiende la misma invitación hacia ustedes; nos encantaría nos visitaran –dijo Tenten con gentileza –Kawaru-san, estoy segura que le encantaría Konoha, podría mejorar bastante sus habilidades ninjas.

-Le agradezco mucho Tenten-san… pero ha habido tantos cambios aquí, que dejar Hisui en este momento, me parecería imposible, le garantizo que algún día iré, y no dudaré en visitarlos.

-Espero así sea

-Ahhhh –dijo entonces Tetsu Suki conteniendo a su mujer por la espalda –los regalos han llegado

-¿Regalos? –preguntaron a su vez Neji y Tenten al notar como un par de sirvientes llegaban con algunas provisiones: comida, mantas, bebidas todo lo necesario para su viaje.

-Ah, sí –dijo Kawaru gentimente –fue idea de Suki, consideró apropiado darles un par de regalos de despedida.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Tenten - de verdad no era necesario

-Son solo algunas cositas prácticas para su viaje… algo de provisiones… cosas sencillas –respondió Suki minimizando el esfuerzo.

Tenten accedió mudamente

-Nuevamente les agradezco –contestó Tenten, permitiendo que un mudo Neji fuera el que cargara con todas las cosas del viaje. La kunoichi fijó su vista en Neji, no eran demasiadas cosas, algo que le alegraba puesto que procuraban ir ligeros en las misiones.

-Listo –dijo Neji una vez que termino de empacar las cosas que les habían proporcionado para el viaje. –estamos listos

-Muy bien –dijo Tenten finalmente, la castaña volteó a ver a los tres jóvenes de Hisui y haciendo una enorme reverencia dijo –Ha sido un placer conocerlos… esperamos pronto vengan a visitarnos a Konoha

-¡¡¡Así lo haremos Tenten-san!!!

-¡¡¡Buen viaje!!!

-¡¡¡Cuídense mucho!!!

Esa y toda clase de palabras alentadoras y llenas de cariño les acompañaron unos cuantos metros, hasta que se hicieron más quedas y luego finalmente nulas.

El camino a Konoha estaba muy lejos, pero ninguno de los dos se había sentido más aliviado cuando hubieron terminado esa misión.

_**Fin Flash back **_

**0000000**

-Ahhhhhh –dijo Tenten sentándose en el piso, apuntando la punta de sus pies hacia la fogata que habían encendido entre los dos –estoy cansada

La joven se inclinó unos cuantos centímetros para poder sacar de dentro de la mochila del Hyuga (uno de tantos regalos de Suki, como agradecimiento a sus servicios) un pequeño paquete de color marrón, que contenía un par de panecillos originarios de Hisui, habían comido ya un par durante el día, y sabía que eran bastante buenos. Con sumo cuidado los puso entre ella y Neji para que él también se sirviera. Así lo hizo

-Caminamos mucho –dijo Neji antes de darle un buen mordisco al panecillo.

-Si –contestó jugueteando con la comida –si seguimos así, llegaremos a Konoha antes incluso de que amanezca

-Si… -masculló Neji.

-Si… -dijo Tenten llevándose hacía la boca otro panecillo que devoró rápidamente.

**-**…

-…

Tenten suspiró ruidosamente, miró como Neji se removía incomodo en su lugar, pero poco le importo, nuevamente el silencio entre ellos aparecía, se estaba haciendo tan común entre ellos dos que ya realmente no le extrañaba. Suspiró nuevamente mientras llevaba su mano hacia el paquete lleno de panecillos, tocando sin querer, la mano del Hyuga en vez de la comida. Tenten levanto rápidamente la mirada hacía el joven que quitó rápidamente su mano.

-Ahhh… lo siento… yo… -trató de explicarse ella

-Por favor –contestó él pasándole a la joven el último pequeño panecillo que estaba entre los dos

-Solo queda uno –dijo ella parpadeando extrañada

-Cómelo tú

-Pero…

-Yo no tengo hambre –dijo Neji mirando hacia la fogata con aire digno, para su mala suerte una ruidosa y hambrienta tripa dentro del Hyuga le hizo quedar mal. Neji se carraspeó la garganta y fingió no darse cuenta de ello. La joven rodó sus ojos. No podía ser que Neji fuera tan necio así tuviese hambre. Sin pensárselo dos veces, miró el trozo de pan, antes de tomarlo entre sus dedos y partirlo en dos, le paso la parte más grande al Hyuga.

-Es lo justo –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Tenten…

-Por Kami –dijo Tenten de forma amenazante –¡¡quieres comerte el maldito pan!!

-…gracias –contestó él, comiéndolo, Tenten le imitó terminándolo prácticamente de un bocado, miró de soslayo al Hyuga. El también había terminado, y ahora veía la fogata como si estuviera hipnotizado. Tenten aprovechó ese momento de distracción para verlo detenidamente. Se veía muy atractivo, sus ojos recorrieron con cuidado desde la punta de sus dedos, (que con solo verlos se estremeció al recordar), hasta su nariz y labios que tanto deseaba volver a probar. La joven se perdió mirando su boca, hasta notar que una pequeña migaja aún había quedado en sus labios. Tenten sonrió

-Ehhh Neji… -masculló esta

-¿Si?

-Tienes un poco –llevó sus finos dedos hacia los labios del joven, pudo ver como Neji se puso tensó con su solo acercamiento, la castaña retiró con mucho cuidado la pequeña migaja antes de llevarla hasta su propia boca –una migaja

-… gracias –contestó él con un poco de brusquedad, Tenten sonrió quedamente, su rostro estaba muy cerca, su sonrisa se amplió, se inclinó unos centímetros más sobre él.

-Voy a acostarme… disculpa –dijo él de repente levantándose sin permitir que la joven se acercara más.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella parpadeando un par de veces extrañada

-Dijo que iré a acostarme, estoy algo cansado

-Muy bien -dijo ella mirándole furibunda, Neji sintió como le detuvo bruscamente de la camisa -¡¡¡Basta ya!!! –dijo Tenten apuntándolo con un dedo. Neji le miró sin inmutarse

-¿…?

-Mira que me he pasado todo el día estrujandome el cerebro, pensando solamente en que pude haber hecho mal y sigo sin entenderlo –gruñó ella apretando los puños y mirándole como si fuera su peor enemigo

-Tenten

-¡¡¡Si… se lo que estas pensado!!!-dijo ella con un cierto tonito paranoico en su voz -ayer tal vez fuimos un poco precipitados. Si… -se sonrojó un poco solo de decirlo - tal vez forcé algo que no era… tal vez… -la castaña sintió como sus ojos se humedecían solo de decirlo -tal vez ni siquiera sientes lo que yo siento por ti… pero quiero que sepas que yo… -Neji le miraba en silencio, Tenten aún seguía mirándole fríamente - yo no lo siento… tal vez sea muy egoísta… pero yo no lamento nada de lo que ha pasado… y si tú si lo lamentas… -la joven se quitó las lagrimas de sus ojos con un movimiento brusco –si tú lo lamentas pues… pues… pues lo siento mucho -bramó -yo no lamento nada y sabes que… -golpeteó su pecho con la punta de su dedo - SABES QUE… SI TU LO LAMENTAS ¡¡¡ESE ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA NEJI HYUGA, YO NO LAMENTO NADA DE LO SUCEDIDO Y NUNCA LO VOY LAMENTAR!!!

Tenten bufó furiosa una vez hubo terminado, Neji miró como la castaña respiraba entrecortadamente y sus mejillas estaba iluminadas por la pura rabia que sentía, aún así se aventuró a decir.

-¿Has terminado?

Tenten le fulminó con la mirada antes de contestar con puro odio marcado en cada palabra.

-Eso creo

-Tenten

-¿Si?

-Realmente no se… -dijo él con voz queda y en calma -ni nunca he sabido… de donde sacas ideas tan estúpidas

-¿Qué?

-¿De verdad crees que lamente la noche pasada? –preguntó él con tanta tranquilidad que la exaspero.

-¿No fue así? –gruñó

-No –contestó él tranquilamente

-¿¡NO!?... pero… no lo entiendo... ¡¡¡te has pasado todo el día sin decir media palabra!!! ¡¡¡Creí que estarías furioso o…!!!

-Sabes –dijo él sin voltear a ver a la muchacha –a veces (y solo a veces y muy contadas veces) envidio a Lee

-¿Lee? –dijo ella extrañada parpadeó un par de veces le miró totalmente confusa - ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Lee con esto?

-Lee es una persona especial –dijo Neji aún sin voltearla a ver - y estoy seguro que único en este mundo… él no se guarda nada, es espontaneo y franco. Recuerdo que cuando gustaba de Haruno, corrió a decírselo y a pedirle que fuese su novia cuando no tenía más de 5 minutos de haberla conocido

-Lo recuerdo -contestó Tenten

-Yo no soy como Lee –dijo Neji de repente, asombrando a la muchacha que alzó las cejas; sorprendida.

-Eres franco Neji –dijo esta sin comprenderle - tal vez demasiado, además nadie pide que seas igual que Lee

-Bueno, tal vez sea franco - dijo Neji sin darle demasiada importancia - pero ni soy espontaneo ni alegre cual Lee, y la verdad no me interesa serlo, tampoco me aferro a una chica que acabo de conocer, me parece estupido -Tenten le miraba sin comprender, Neji hablaba rápidamente, parecía nervioso – y… y… tampoco me declaro frente a alguien por quien me siento atraído por el simple hecho de que eso no va conmigo, a pesar de que la chica me atraiga bastante, yo necesito pensarlo… analizarlo… ver pros y contras… antes de saber que hacer… o dar un paso delante

Tenten parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Haces todo eso, solo por una chica?

-Honestamente nunca lo había hecho –confesó él –nunca me había sentido tan interesado por nadie

-_Ohhh_ –respondió ella

La castaña miró al piso, luego a la fogata y luego hacia Neji, por primera vez desde que él había empezado a hablar, él la estaba mirando fijamente.

-Hasta ahora

-¿Neji… estas…? -se sonrojo

-Tenten –dijo Neji interrumpiéndola sin demasiadas ceremonias - hazme un favor y no me hagas tener que decirlo

-Te refieres a…

-Esto no es mi fuerte –masculló este mirando hacia otro lado, un poco azorado.

-Pero…

-Lo que intento decir es que… que... podríamos intentarlo ¿bien? –dijo él rápidamente y sin voltear a verla, parecía más interesado en ver la fogata frente a ellos.

-…Neji…

-Jamás creí decirlo- dijo Neji volteando a ver a la muchacha, nuevamente le había interrumpido- pero creo que me gustaría disfrutar un poco más de tu compañía

Tenten sintió las mejillas arder, pero no sabía si era gracias a la fogata o gracias a las palabras del Hyuga, llevó sus manos hacia su boca incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Es decir… que… tú y yo?

-Si te parece –dijo él quedamente

-¿Compañeros?… ¿pareja?… ¿novios?

Neji accedía mudamente con la cabeza a cada mención de las palabras de Tenten, mientras ella iba diciéndolo, sus ojos brillaban y las pálidas mejillas del Hyuga mostraban un poco perceptible color rosado.

-¿De verdad?

-Si eso creo… aunque no soy demasiado partidario en ser una pareja que grita su… ehhhhh… su relación a los cuatro vientos.

-Lo comprendo –dijo Tenten amablemente –aunque Lee y Gai-sensei, les alegraría mucho saberlo

-Decirselos a ellos es cual publicarlo en el periódico de Konoha

-Cierto

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Pero entonces… tú y yo…

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que si? –dijo Neji rodando los ojos bastante desesperado.

Tenten soltó una carcajada cantarina.

-Lo siento… solo quería asegurarme de que no era un sueño.

Neji rió entre dientes.

-No, lamento decepcionarte no es un sueño –Tenten soltó una nueva carcajada más aguda y estridente que la primera, rodeó con sus brazos al Hyuga se colocó entre sus piernas y sin importarle que ambos cayeran al frío suelo gracias a la falta de equilibrio, contestó no sin antes besarlo tiernamente.

-Creo… que por primera vez… no envidio ningún sueño

**0000000**

-Jamás creería que me alegraría tanto de estar otra vez en Konoha-dijo Tenten estirando los brazos al cielo una vez que las puertas de su tierra natal quedaron a sus espaldas unos cuantos metros.

-Hogar… dulce hogar –dijo Neji con tono un tanto irónico.

-Sí que lo es, aunque primero debemos pasar donde Tsunade-sama a entregarle el reporte de la misión. Ya después podremos pasar a nuestro hogar

-¿Nuestro hogar? –preguntó Neji alzando una ceja y mirándole con una gentil sonrisa.

Tenten soltó una débil risita, aún se sentía un tanto desacostumbrada de saberse novia del Hyuga. El edificio de la Hokage ya estaba a unos pocos metros

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo ella entrando por las enormes puertas de la construcción.

-Lo sé –dijo él mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Neji? –dijo está caminando por los largos pasillos hacia la oficina de su jefa.

-¿Si? –respondió él a su vez, mirando como a lo lejos la puerta de la Hokage ya se vislumbraba frente a ellos.

-Estaba pensado, si no tienes nada que hacer, esta noche -la joven se puso colorada –pensé que tal vez tú y yo…

-¿Si?

-Podríamos… ya sabes… cenar en mi casa, debo advertirte que no soy muy buena cocinera, pero... –Neji esbozó una media sonrisa, Tenten estaba roja hasta las orejas, la voz le temblaba y jugaba insistentemente con las puntas de sus dedos. Neji se inclinó delante de ella, la verdad no entendía porque en algunas ocasiones era una chica tan valiente y segura de si misma, y en algunas otras se comportaba tal timida cual su prima. Neji rió entre dientes, bajó su mentón hasta poder quedar su boca a una pequeña distancia de su oído.

-Neh… Neji… -dijo ella.

-Tenten… Ahí viene Shizune-san –dijo este señalando con un movimiento de cabeza delante de ellos, tal como había dicho la asistente de la Hokage venía caminando por el pasillo, leyendo, mientras caminaba un papel que parecía tenerle embelesada, al parecer no les había visto gracias a este, y solo los vio cuando estuvieron a una corta distancia de ella.

-Buenos días Shizune-san

-Ohhh Neji, Tenten… ¿ya regresaron de su misión?

-Si –contestó Tenten –y venimos a entregarle el reporte a Tsunade-sama

-Muy bien pasen –dijo esta traspasando la puerta con los jóvenes shinobis siguiéndole los talones. -Tsunade-sama –llamó Shizune –Tenten y Neji Hyuga han regresado de su misión

La rubia levantó la vista, su asistente seguida de los ya antes mencionados estaban frente a ella, Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa.

-Así lo veo Shizune –dijo ella mirando de arriba hacia abajo a la pareja, Tenten aún estaba levemente sonrojada, Neji aún conservaba esa media sonrisa con la que había visto a la castaña. La Hokage ladeó un poco la cabeza, había algo diferente en ellos desde la última vez que los había visto. Esta vez no se querían arrancar la cabeza el uno al otro, y eso ya era algo, Tsunade les miró con una sonrisa socarrona: –díganme… -llamó ella entrelazando sus dedos -¿qué tal les fue en su misión?

-Misión cien por ciento exitosa Tsunade-sama –dijo Tenten tomando los papeles que les ofrecía Neji, le dedico una amable sonrisa al Hyuga antes de agradecerle. –muchas gracias Neji

La rubia alzó una ceja.

-Bien… –contestó ella tomando el pergamino que la castaña le ofrecía, su regente leyó entre líneas la misión y el resultado de esta, como bien había dicho la kunoichi había sido todo un éxito. –bien… muy bien. Neji, Tenten… una misión llevada a cabo con éxito. Aunque sinceramente les esperábamos desde antes, supongo que tuvieron cosas que hacer –añadió ella con cierto tonito mordaz. Tenten sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

-Ehh… esto… verá…

-Fuimos invitados a la clausura del festival del Crisantemo –se adelantó a decir Neji - como entenderá, no podíamos decepcionar a la pareja… aunque dudo que decir un simple: "no" fuera suficiente para un matrimonio como el de Suki-san y Tetsu-san

-Ya veo –contestó la rubia mirando a la pareja, había algo raro en ese par… realmente había algo raro –bien, si no hay nada más que decir… pueden retirarse…

-Gracias Tsunade-sama –dijeron los dos al tiempo. Tenten cruzó su mirada por unos segundos con la de Neji, su sonrojo fue bastante visible, Neji sonrió amablemente. La Hokage entornó los ojos:

-Aunque no se vayan muy lejos –añadió cuando los jóvenes ya habían dado un par de pasos hacía la puerta.

-¿Eh?

-Hay una nueva misión, que habrá de comenzar a más tardar el día de mañana.

-¿Una nueva misión? ¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Tenten curiosa. La rubia accedió con la cabeza.

-Generalmente se da uno o dos días para que descansen los shinobis… pero en este caso haremos una excepción, dado que el organizador de la misión pidió expresamente su compañía

-¿Neh?

-O mejor dicho… la compañía de Tenten. Neji –añadió ella dirigiéndose hacía él - podrás descansar un par de días. Para llevar a cabo esta misión solo necesitaremos a tu compañera –dijo Tsunade mirando a los dos que con cada palabra de la mujer parecían más confundidos aún.

-No entiendo

-Sabaku No Kankuro –explicó ella –está de visita en la Hoja, hubo hace un cerca de una semana unas reuniones que involucraba a varias aldeas, incluida la Arena. Por supuesto él ha asistido a nombre del Kazekage. Y ahora debe volver a Suna, y ha pedido como salvaguardia a Tenten.

-¿Kankuro necesita protección?¡Lo dudo mucho! –dijo Tenten apretando los dientes y clavando sus uñas contra su delicada piel, miró de soslayo a Neji, este, veía a la rubia con expresión gélida.

-Te recuerdo Tenten –dijo Tsunade con actitud amenazante -que en Konoha no juzgamos las misiones a efectuar… las piden, se pagan y se realizan ¡punto!

-Por supuesto –dijo Tenten apretando los labios.

-Bien… ahora… si no hay nada

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama –se aventuro a hablar Neji.

-¿Si Neji? –dijo Tsunade amablemente

-¿Habrá algún modo de cambiar la elección de kunoichi en esta misión?

-Neji –llamó Tenten sorprendida.

-Lo dudo mucho Neji –dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa –Kankuro pidió expresamente la compañía de Tenten para llevarla a cabo, temo que si no obtengo un porque valido, deba sacar a Tenten de esta misión, no puedo quitarla.

-Claro –dijo Neji moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

-¿Acaso tienes un motivo por el cual deba sacar a Tenten de la misión? –dijo la rubia, su sonrisa socarrona era cada vez más grande

-Si –contestó Neji volteando a ver unos segundos a la castaña, tenía los ojos como platos, el Hyuga sonrió de forma superior -si lo tengo.

La Hokage rió entre dientes, no era necesario decir más, al parecer sus suposicione eran correctas, era obvio lo que estaba pasando entre ese par.

-¿Y te importaría decirme cual es?

-Sí, si me importaría –dijo él secamente, miró a Tenten que le veía boquiabierta, y con las mejillas sonrojadas –Pero le garantizo que no me importaría tanto darle una buena paliza a Kankuro, si aún así quiere llevar a cabo la misión junto a… mi… mi… compañera de equipo.

Tenten le dedico una mirada de profundo agradecimiento al Hyuga una vez este terminó de hablar, Shizune miró a los jóvenes un tanto sorprendida y Tsunade por su parte sonreía.

-Ya veo –dijo la rubia mirando a la parejita –Shizune –dijo de repente a la morena.

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?

-Busca a Kankuro-san… y dile que su compañera de equipo cambiará de ella a él, del equipo Maito Gai…

-Ehhhh… pero Tsunade-sama... le recuerdo que Kankuro-san...

-Haz lo que te digo Shizune -le interrumpió ella -ve y dile, que Rock Lee le acompañara.

-Ehhhhhhhh… si… Tsunade-sama –dijo esta mirandole cual si hubiese perdido la razón, se acerco a la puerta de salida y tras mirar a la Hokage que la incitó con la mirada a buscar a Kankuro, salió.

-Neji, Tenten –dijo ella una vez que la puerta se cerró tras Shizune –eso es todo, buen trabajo, pueden retirarse.

-…Gra… gracias Tsunade-sama –fue lo último que escuchó la _Sannin_ antes de que su oficina quedara en un sepulcral silencio. La mujer se dio vuelta en su silla y miró hacia el cielo.

El día estaba precioso.

Y se sentía especialmente maravillosa, más aún cuando averiguaba todo lo que pasaba en su Aldea, así fuera el más elaborado espionaje en su contra ó la más insignificante de las relaciones de sus shinobis. Tsunade rió entre dientes, nunca había conocido a nadie lo suficientemente astuto como para que pudiera ocultar que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Ni siquiera Neji pudo, él que había sido llamado por tantos años el genio de la familia Hyuga. Tsunade apoyó su mejilla en su mano izquierda, desde su lugar frente a la ventana, pudo ver como los jóvenes shinobis ya estaban en la calle caminando rumbo a cualquiera que fuera su destino. La mujer sonrió encantada.

Sus años vividos, no solo habían dejado a su paso arrugas visibles tras su disfraz.

"_Más sabe el diablo por viejo… que por diablo" _

**0000000**

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste –dijo Tenten contentísima. Parecía que estaba a punto de saltar

-Cambió la misión –dijo Neji extrañado - jamás lo hubiese creído

-¡¡¡Ni yo!!! Tuvimos demasiada suerte… ¡¡¡¡TSUNADE-SAMA ES LA MEJOR REGENTE QUE PODRÍAMOS TENER EN ESTE MUNDO!!!!

-Supongo –dijo secamente Neji.

-Ehhh… mira –dijo esta picándole de las costillas de repente –¡¡¡ahí va Lee!!! –Añadió ella señalando con el dedo índice a la bestia verde que caminaba frente a ellos en el cruce de dos calles –míralo, va todo contento, supongo que aún no sabe lo de su misión… ¡¡¡¡¡¡EHHHH LEEEEEEEE!!!!! –gritó Tenten alzando la mano como saludo, logrando que Lee, y varios de los que caminaban por la calle voltearan a verla.

-¡¡Ahhh, Tenten-chan Neji!! –Dijo este acercándose para saludarles – ¿Regresaron ya de su misión?

-Evidentemente –masculló Neji rodando los ojos.

-Si… justo acabamos de ir donde Tsunade-sama, le entregamos el reporte, todo estuvo… -la joven volteó a ver al moreno antes de añadir: - perfectamente

Lee movió la cabeza afirmativamente:

-¡¡Esa es la actitud Tenten-chan!! ¡¡Todo siempre va a ir perfectamente si eres optimista y dejas que la llama de la juventud…!!

-Si… si… -contestó Tenten sin muchos deseos de escuchar el soso discurso de _"la llama de la juventud"_ –¡¡por cierto, cuando estuvimos con Tsunade-sama nos dijo que tenía una misión para ti!

-_YYYYYOSHHHHH_ –dijo este empuñando la mano y mirando al cielo con ojos invadidos por fuego dijo –¡¡ESO ES, TRES MISIONES EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA, ES UN NUEVO RETO LA PROXIMA VEZ HARÉ 5 MISIONES EN UNA SEMANA!!

-…ehhh… que bien Lee

-Por cierto –dijo él mirando con ojos brillantes a su amiga – ¿Tsunade-sama les dijo que clase de misión era?

-Ahh si –dijo Tenten sonriendo con solo recordar - la verdad es muy simple, es solo una misión de escolta

-¿Escolta? mmm -dijo el llevándose una mano hacia el mentón –que raro no sabía que hubiera nadie en Konoha para escotar, supongo será algún recién llegado

-Según la Godaime, dijo que él ya llevaba un cuantos días aquí

-¿Él? –Preguntó curioso- ¿Acaso lo conocen?

-Sí –dijo Neji - y tú también, tendrás que escotar al _idio_… -Tenten le fulminó con la mirada, el joven optó por omitir esa palabra - es decir… a Kankuro

-¿Kankuro?

-Eso fue lo que dijo –dijo Tenten

-¿De verdad?

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-Bien… porque Kankuro no está en Konoha

-¿QUÉ?

-Bueno, lo estuvo, pero se fue a la Arena hacía dos o tres días

-¿Estás seguro Lee?

-Si, Naruto y yo le acompañamos a las puertas de Konoha, para despedirle. Aunque debo añadir que no estuvo del todo contento, parece ser que tenía muchos deseos de verte –añadió él señalando a Tenten - estuvo diciendo por todos lados que lamentaba que no estuvieras por aquí… ya lo decía en la calle… en el puesto de _Ichiraku_… en la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

-¿En la oficina de Tsunade-sama?

-Sí, lo dijo en todos lados.

-Y dijo… que lamen… lamentaba… que no estuviera aquí –tartamudeó Tenten sintiendo que las mejillas se le calentaban

-Sí, eso dijo. Por cierto que raro que Tsunade-sama les haya dicho de esa misión, pensé que se daría cuenta que Kankuro ya no estaba por aquí, vamos si es el hermano del Kazekage, tampoco es tan difícil dejar de pasar por alto su estadía aquí o no.

-Si eso creo –dijo Tenten sintiéndose caer en un pozo sin fondo. Todo de repente tuvo explicación, la _Sannin_ no había dicho nada sobre una misión, hasta que los vio mirarse, supuso que entendió lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Así que la vieja Tsunade los había engañado, sobre mandarla a una misión falsa con el chico con el cual había salido solo para hacer enojar a Neji y hacer temblar a Tenten. Y ya de paso sospechar lo que había pasado entre ellos. Tenten sintió la cara arder de vergüenza. Esa mujer era algunas veces demasiado astuta.

-Supongo que debe tener demasiado trabajo y se habrá equivocado. –explicó Lee totalmente ajeno a sus pensamientos.

-Si claro –añadió él con escepticismo - se habrá equivocado. –Tenten le miró de soslayo, Neji tenía esa cara de pocos amigos que le hacía entender que estaba furioso, era obvio que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que la joven.

-Por cierto… casi lo olvido ¿cómo les fue a ustedes en su misión?

Tenten y Neji se dedicaron un rápido vistazo antes de contestar lo que (después de haber recibido toda esa información) era lo más evidente.

-Normal –dijeron al unísono los shinobis.

-Incluso diría que fue hasta aburrida –completó Tenten

-Ya veo –dijo Lee un tanto abatido, ya que él siempre gustaba de ir y escuchar de misiones emocionantes y que pusiera a prueba las habilidades físicas –ahh, debo irme… debía verme con Gai-sensei para entrenar desde hacía un rato… nos vemos luego chicos.

Como respuesta Lee recibió un rápido movimiento de mano de Tenten como señal de despido y un suave movimiento de cabeza de parte de Neji. La pareja siguió con la vista a Lee que empezó a correr apenas tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo y lo siguieron viendo hasta que lo perdieron de vista tras de un muro. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. El silencio llegó entre ellos como de costumbre.

-Dime –dijo Neji de repente rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sigues creyendo que Tsunade-sama, es la mejor regente de todo el mundo? –preguntó él con un poco de sarcasmo, Tenten se volvió para verlo, Neji sonreía no parecía estar molesto ya no más. Soltó una suave risa.

-Sabes –contestó ella - ya no lo creo tanto.

Neji movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Y bien?

-… ¿Neh?... ¿Bien qué? –preguntó ella extrañada

-¿Sigue en pie la cena? –dijo él sonriendo afablemente, la joven parpadeó un par de veces al verlo. La kunoichi accedió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto –dijo ella caminando a su lado, Neji nuevamente no se adelantaba, seguía a su paso, a pesar de que ella no solía caminar tan rápido como él. La había aceptado tal cual. Incluso con su lento caminar. Tenten se alegró de ello. No podía creer que hacía menos de una semana había dicho que lo odiaba. Ahora si alguien le preguntaba sus sentimientos hacia el shinobi, seguramente respondería con el antónimo de la palabra: _Odio_.

La vida realmente da muchas vueltas.

Sonrió ampliamente, mientras miraba al cielo, el día realmente estaba precioso.

_**Fin**_

**00000000000000**

**Finalmente, el fin, después de años que publique este fic, llegó el bendito final, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ofrezco disculpas por tardarme en la actualización, no solo de este capitulo sino del fic entero, pasaron muchas cosas mientras lo escribi, cosas lindas, cosas malas y cosas que ya están destinadas desde el inicio a fracasar. Pero no por ello mermaron mi interés por mi fic, (bueno exceptuando aquella vez en que decidi sentir lastima por mi misma… ahhh por Dios… ahora lo recuerdo y me da risa). **

**Quiero agradecer tmb a todos y cada uno de uds que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, y más aún el tiempo de escribir un review, que así sean dos simples palabritas, cargadas de un buen animo y con buenas inteciones. Le alegran el día a esta tardada escritora. Me despido deseando que hayan pasado unas muy felices fiestas. Y esperando que tengan un excelente inicio de año. **

**Sean felices!!!!****Raven Granger .-** no te preocupes x no dejar review … yo tmb he estado vuelta loca (ahhh las posadas), me alegra que te haya gustado el lemmon, muchos dijeron que me pase… otros k si les gusto… me alegra saber que entras en la 2da. Categoría. XD muchas gracias por tus animos, y por leer, y por estar aki siempre fieeeel, arigatoooo!!!!. P.D. No he visto Soul Eater, pero busque unos videos en youtube y se ve interesante, la voy a conseguir.  
**Fany D. Flowright.-** jejeje, se lo que es eso, a mi tmb me pasa con algunos fics que tengo en mis favs, pero nunca tengo tiempo de leerlos, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi conti, cuidate mucho, graxx por los animos!!!  
**Annemarie.-** Muchas gracias, espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas.  
**tati uchiha.-** Arigato!!!, me alegra saber que cada día hay nuevas personas que aman esta parejita tanto como yop!!!.  
**Alexa Hiwatari.-** Graxxxxxxx, no voy a mentir, sufri al escribir el cap. Pasado, pero aún así recibi muy buenos review, diciendo que les había gustado, me alegra mucho saberlo!!! Espero k el final tmb sea de tu agrado.  
**Myri Weasley28.-** gracias!!!, me alegra saber que gusto el lemmon. Un pendiente menos!!!, gracias por leer, besos!  
**TenjiFan.-** Arigatooooo!!!, es bueno saber lo del lemmon, y tmb que has sido tan fiel desde el inicio de mi historia, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en acabarla, pero en la elaboración de este fic "me llovió sobre mojado", pero bueno, finalmente aki esta el final!!!besos  
**RAYMAR.-** Muchas gracias, le eche muchos animos para acabarlo, graxxx por leer.  
**Akai Karura.-** jejeje… eso del diario me robe la idea de Escaflowne, jejeje, me pareció muy romantico, aunque si nos ponemos a verlo detenidamente, dudo que quepa, todo un diario en una cajita de música, en fin… te agradezco mucho k sigas leyendo mi fic, y me comprendas (siii, es difícil el lemmon), arigatooo.  
**.-loli18-.-** Me alegra mucho saber que hay un nuevo integrante de , que guste de mis historias, te doy las gracias por tu bonito review, y tmb por el tiempo que le dedicaste a mi fic, un gran beso!!  
**hatake-kate.-** me alegra que te haya gusto XD un gran abrazo!!!  
**Li-The Stampede-Chan- **Ahhh los 15 de una sola sentada!!! O.O oraleeee. Jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado al inicio, fue muy fácil escribirlo, puesto que me parece mucho más sencillo ponerlos peleándose que queriéndose, es muy difícil escribir a Neji en esa faceta. Pero bueno… ahí va… lamento no haber podido pasarme por Thinking of You, la vd, no lo he leído, (primero un resto de trabajo, y luego me fui de vacaciones), otro de mis objetivos de este año, acabar de leer los fics!!!! Besos!!!  
**Kokoro-Yolin-chan****.-** XD no te preocupes por haber dejado review en la ocasión pasada, hoy estuvo bien compensado :D Procuro no alejarme mucho de la realidad del personaje, por k se por experiencia propia que leer fics donde por ejemplo: Neji este cantando o bailando salsa o algo así, es bastante tedioso, jamás te imaginarias a Neji así. Tmb espero que Tenten sea un personaje fuerte, pero en la serie nunca la ponen tan fuerte como quisiera. Tu mail me llego correctamente, y en estos momentos (bueno mejor dicho… después de publicar este cap) me pasaré a leerlo :D. Por cierto soy de la perla tapatía, osease, Guadalajara Jalisco :D Un besote compatriota!  
**.-nah-kuRoi-.****.-** Gracias me alegra que te haya gusto, un gran beso.  
**Maten****.-** Gracias, y por eso mismo k dices, me tarde en actualizar, si un lemmon se pasa de explicito, llega a ser de muy mal gusto, por eso prefiero quedarme a medias, ni tan, tan, ni muy muy. Bueno… tanto así como poner un cap. Altero, no lo había pensando, pero creo que deje todo aclarado en este ultimo, veamos lo que opina la multitud, si lo piden, si lo escribiré :D. No te preocupes por lo del fic, se por experiencia que muchas veces no se puede, por x o y razón, escribe cuando puedas y quieras, nadie te presiona. XD un beso!  
**Mely914.-** No te apures… supuse que eso pasaría con lemmon y mira que si hubiera seguido las sugerencias de una gran amiga, que es excelente en fics lemmons, me hubiera pasado más, XD como sea. Mil gracias por leer un gran besote.  
**Yuuhi5****.-** jejeje. Gracias, muchas gracias por las porras y la buena vibra. Se que a veces escribo y escribo y escribo y no pongo ni un bendito punto, a mi tmb me ha pasado que me pierdo, pero me alegra saber k aún así sigues atenta a mi fic. Besos.  
**Asukasoad****.-** Gracias… por los animos y si tmb te agradezco, ya pase mis crisis!!!! Lamento decirlo, si… el final ya llego, pero espero k sea de tu agrado. Cuidate mucho Besos!  
**azumi Hyuga****.- **Muchas gracias, siempre es reconfortante saber que les gusta mis historias a pesar de mis enormes fallas, te lo agradezco mucho de vd!!!. Cuidate mucho, un beso.  
**NaraVillbs****.-** jejeje, (la carne es débil, o eso dicen por ahí, jejeje), gracias por leer, espero k este cap. Sea de tu agrado, un gran abrazo.  
**always mssb****.- **después de meses… la malvada midory decidió ponerlos juntos!!! XD para felicidad de los lectores, escritoria y seguramente Neji y Tenten jeje, graxxx por leer, besos!  
**PJopE****.- **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el lemmon, y esperto k tmb lo sea el ultimo capitulo, un besote  
**Antwanie****.-** Ps si, como bien dices… ya no sufro tanto, como cuando escribi mi primer lemmon, que por cierto me quedo de la fregada!!! Jajaja (la practica hace al maestro dicen por ahí) XD, graxxx por leer, salu2  
**Diana.-** GRaaaaaaaaaaacias!!! Es bueno saber que gusta mis historias y mis atroces lemmones, (he mejorado, hubieras visto que desastres escribia antes), gracias por leer, y por el review, besos!  
**omtatelo****.-** jajajajajajajaja… como se notan los diseñadores… serigrafiada?… volantes a una tinta?…vinil impreso? (me da escalofríos solo de recordarlo, tengo una muy mala experiencia con el vinil impreso), como shel?, sin novio?... no te apures ya vendrán tiempos mejores. Bueno eso si… pero hasta el los animes tiene que haber personajes feos, XD, se que lo del balcón fue una fregadera de mi parte, pero no pude evitarlo, siempre me pregunte como distingue Neji a alguien si solo veía la silueta de la persona?!!!! En el anime se ve como en bco y negro. Mil gracias, Shel, x leer, por los animos, y por tus ocurrentes reviews, que me sacan mucha risa!!!, cuidate un abrazote!  
**-o0Hana-Chan0o-** .- En cada fic pongo a Neji celoso… no se… es una mania :D pero me encantaría verlo así en la serie, y como se que eso no va a pasar, pues lo escribo en el fic, ;D espero que te guste el final. Un abrazo muy fuerte  
**tsunade25** XD, seguro que si será un matrimonio muy bonito, pero eso ya lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno, jejeje, mi fic no terminó en boda. No sé… soy mala escribiendo bodas, tanto que describir!!!! . jeje, aún así espero que haya sido del agrado este final. abrazos  
**Zinam****.-** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, cuidate mucho, un beso!  
**Anika-san****.-** Gracias, aunque lo dudes cuando empece a escribir esta historia no pensaba poner lemmon, solo tal vez un poco de ehhhh… coqueteo inocenton, pero gracias a que ponía lemmon o me colgaban!!! (muchas seguro me odiaban por tardarlo tanto). Me decidi por ponerlo XD cuidate mucho , ahhh y el fic de Gaara-Matsuri, esta en elaboración, (van a ser varios cap. Aún no se cuantos) pero primero quiero acabar este, antes de aventarme a publicarlo :D salu2  
**AnNadOnO****.- **Muchas gracias, te agradezco todas las porras, y espero esta conti y final te haya gustado, cuidate mucho! besotes  
**pauli-nejiten****.-** ayyyy que pena… me alegra que te haya gustado el lemmon, pero eso aún no me quita la vergüenza, a veces olvido que hay menores de edad leyendo el fic. GOmen, jjajajaja Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, no te preocupes en no ser las primeras en dejar el review, se que es espantoso tener un internet malo!!! . No os apuréis, buena suerte con tus deberes, (estoy segura que para cuando leas esto seguro ya los terminaste, cuidate mucho, un gran beso y abrazo besitos!  
**KARLA**** .-**Nop, puedes estar tranquila no deje esta historia a medias, de hecho ese es el final XD. Que espero te haya gustado, un beso.  
**Ono-sugg****.-** jajaja una peli de terror mi fic? Jajajajaja es cierto… muy cierto, por un momento pensé que me tardaría tanto como las trilogías del señor de los anillos :D Te agradezco todas tus felicitaciones, realmente recibir la buena vibra de miembros de , como tú, te motivan a escribir. Y a mejorar tanto como me sea posible, en este y todos mis proyectos futuros, cuidate mucho, un beso y un gran abrazo!!! Chao  
**cRiStii****.-** GRaxxxxxxxxxxxxx me alegra k te haya gustado el lemmon, un besote, y salu2  
**loli-gothic****.-** muchas gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado mi fic, y tmb la frase que escribi para Neji, (tengo un cierto complejo de poner a Neji, no tan genio como lo pitan!)… Tmb disfruto escribir a Neji enojado, me parece un mono muy explosivo, (siempre tuve esa opinión, después de que casi mata a Hinata en los exámenes) nuevamente te agradezco que pases por aki a leer, tmb claro, x tu apoyo, un beso!  
**Vistoria****.-** jajajajajajajajajaja, que burra soy!!!!! No me acordaba haber escrito a Tenten así al principio!!! , ahora que lo dices es cierto , gomen, ciento por ciento descuido mio. Procurare tener más cuidado en ese en el futuro, muchas gracias por leer, un besote!!!  
**Saya-Winry**** .-** jajaja, siempre olvido poner la advertencia del lemmon, lo siento!!! Lo siento!!! Prometo ponerlo para la próxima, ya me imagino k el antro debe estar atascado de Trolls, se que prometí meterme más seguido, pero la vd, mis actuales obligaciones con trabajo me dejan tiempo para escribir, aún así trataré de hacer un "campito" para la próxima, espero k encuentres una buena Beta, y mejores mucho más en tus fics, nos leeremos pronto, saya cuidate un beso.  
**Rose Hatake Nara** .-ohhh que emoción es saber que los pondrás en tu fic!!! K emoción!!! K emoción, te agradezco mucho los animos, y la vd de momento solo tengo en mi cabecita un minific de esa parejita (el cual le prometi a una amiga), y ya!, escribiré de ellos un poquito en un fic que ya tengo publicado, sin embargo la pareja principal es Sakura/Kakashi/Sasuke, pero andaran por ahí, junto a otras parejas variassalu2  
**Christti****.- **jejejeje graaacias, intentare mejorar mis lemmones en el futuro, muchas gracias por tu review, besos!  
**vanesa**** .-**Jejeje, siiiii, lo adivinaste esa expresión esta inspirada en Bella, por no decir prácticamente plagiada, lo siento, me encanta esa saga!!! Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos  
**conchito.-** jejeje gracias!!! Me alegra k te haya gustado mi lemmon, y el cap. Entero ya de paso, espero te vaya muy bien en tus exámenes y que luego te dejen escribir con total libertad!!! Estoy segura que haras un muy buen trabajo, cuidate mucho :D  
**Veroiik-chan**** .-** como dices eso!!!, x supuesto k no me molestas dejando un review todo lo contrario!!! , te agradezco mucho k te pases por leer, y tmb por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu comentario, de vd, espero esta conti sea de tu agrado. Besos!  
**Link-kun** .- Si, trate de no ser TAAAN especifica en eso, aunk la vd soy demasiado vergonzosa como para describir aún más detalladamente una situación como esa, creo que este será mi limite! Para mis próximas creaciones XD te agradezco mucho tus comentarios un beso!  
**Gabe Logan****.-** Gracias :D  
**neji_hyuuga****.- **Graxxx. Me alegra k te haya gustado el cap. Espero k la conti y final, tmb te gusten, salu2  
**Isumi Kimiyama****.- **Te agradezco k aunque no gustes mucho del lemmon, pases a leerte lo que escribi, la vd, me alegra mucho, tmb recibir tu review, y los buenos animos, cuidate mucho un abrazo.  
**Nichi Tsukino****.-** XD muchas gracias, sip… de momento me alegra decir que si hay Midory para rato, pero en este fic en especifico ya no… (el final llego) espero el final sea de tu agrado, un gran beso!!  
**L.I.T****.- **Hola Lit, no te preocupes x no deja review, tus razones tendrás, cuidate mucho y arriba el animo :D


End file.
